Le Grand Réveil
by Clio Reap
Summary: Rodney se réveille après 30 ans de sommeil de stase : Atlantis est sous l'eau, et la Terre, détruite. [Dernier chapitre, enfin... !]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas. En fait les créateurs ont eu l'idée en même temps que moi mais ils ont été les plus rapides...

**Genre :** Pour l'instant, drame, autour de Rodney McKay.

Note : J'avais indiqué à l'origine que la musique "An Ocean of Memories" de la BO de _Titanic_ était parfaite à écouter en lisant ce chapitre. Je laisse l'info, vu que 80 pour cent des gens doivent avoir le CD...

* * *

Des hommes s'affairaient dans le souterrain, dégageant les pierres, avançant lentement. Des spots avaient été allumés pour faciliter leur progression ; les sacs remplis remontaient lentement vers la surface, hissés sur leurs dos.

- Je n'aime pas trop être ici…

Un grand jeune homme à lunettes se tourna avec un petit rictus vers celui qui avait parlé.

- Tu as peur ?

- Matt, t'oublie qu'on a perdu deux hommes ici…

- Ca fait un bout de temps. Et puis on a sécurisé !

Il lui désigna les planches au-dessus de leurs têtes qui soutenaient le plafond branlant.

- Comme si ça pouvait suffire…

L'autre lui jeta un regard amusé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son travail. Un cri les fit tous les deux sursauter.

- Venez voir par là ! Il y a un escalier !

:O:

La Porte des Etoiles s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une jeune femme en sortit, vêtue du même uniforme que ses camarades. Elle n'avait pas plus de 25 ans. Cheveux mi-longs, ondulés, brune, yeux verts. D'une démarche droite et sûre, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite construction qui faisait face à la Porte, et à côté de laquelle s'entassaient les sacs de pierres dégagées. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années l'accueillit.

- Alors William ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sa voix contenait mal sa curiosité.

- Un escalier mademoiselle ! Un de nos hommes était dedans, à deux pas de la sortie…

- Un de nos hommes… ?

- Un de ceux qu'on a perdu la dernière fois qu'une de nos équipes est venue. Evidemment il n'a pas été possible de le reconnaître, vu son état. Mais l'uniforme de l'époque indique bien qu'il vient de chez nous.

Elle pâlit à cette annonce.

- Mon Dieu alors ils étaient là…

- Ils l'avaient trouvé, mademoiselle.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Trouvé quoi ?

- L'E2PZ…

Il lui sourit en lui expliquant :

- D'après le détecteur, il est en fait à cet étage inférieur, où ces deux hommes sont restés bloqués, au bout d'un couloir que nous sommes en train de dégager. Les deux hommes n'ont sans doute pas pris le temps d'avertir les autres et sont descendus sans les prévenir pour chercher l'appareil. Ce qui explique que l'on ne les ait jamais retrouvés : leurs collègues n'ont pas cherché au bon endroit. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait un sous-sol.

Elle resta silencieuse, dans ses pensées, tandis qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Il lui ouvrit le chemin pour lui montrer la trappe menant à l'escalier, tandis qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts sur les planches de soutien, pensive.

William s'arrêta devant un squelette encore vêtu, que deux femmes entreprenaient de mettre dans un sac de toile.

- Mais il est intact !

- Exact, à part la jambe droite, fracturée. L'éboulement a formé une cavité qui l'a protégé.

- Il est donc resté vivant ?

- On va le faire analyser pour le dire.

- … Faites attention à QUI fera cette analyse, William…

Tout en faisant un petit hochement de tête, son guide recommença à avancer dans le couloir. Encore horrifiée à la pensée de cet homme prisonnier sous les décombres que l'on n'avait jamais retrouvé, elle le suivit.

- On dégage les dernières pierres, expliqua un jeune homme pas très rassuré, quand ils arrivèrent près de lui. Il y a une salle, on peut entrer, Matthew est déjà dedans !

Les deux nouveaux arrivants entrèrent donc pour trouver Matthew en plein émoi. Il retira ses lunettes pour les accueillir.

- Amy… C'est, c'est…

William jeta un œil rapide sur le détecteur que le jeune homme tenait dans sa main, et partit directement vers le point lumineux qui indiquait la position de l'E2PZ dans la salle. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas que trois dans la pièce.

Muette, Amy se tenait devant l'homme piégé en caisson de stase, tandis que Matt cachait mal sa surexcitation. William parla le premier :

- Plus besoin de faire des analyses pour savoir qui était dans le couloir…

- On peut le réveiller ?

Amy avait à peine murmuré. Matt hocha la tête avec un sourire plus grand de que jamais, auquel elle répondit avec émotion. Il partit dans le couloir avertir son collègue :

- Appelle Atlantis ! On a besoin de matériel médical et d'un médecin !

- Peter, comme médecin, précisa Amy.

Matt hocha la tête et partit transmettre la requête. La jeune femme se rapprocha de l'homme enfermé, tandis que William lui demandait :

- Vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit ?

Elle sourit mais ne détacha pas son regard du Terrien endormi.

- Oui, je le sais.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, se trouvait devant elle, barbu après tout ce temps, mais sans une ride, un de ceux dont le nom figurait sur la grande liste des disparus.

Rodney McKay.

**GENERIQUE !**

* * *

**Aaaaah ! Je sais c'est nul de couper maintenant.**

**Mais qu'est-ce que l'auteure peut bien vous réserver pour la suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews ! Merci d'être là !**

* * *

Ce froid.

- "… mm… peu…"

Et puis cette sensation… d'espace…

- "… ccord… lyse…"

La clarté aussi. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à ouvrir ses yeux ou du moins il n'en avait peut-être pas envie, mais c'était indéniable : il était dans une pièce éclairée.

- "…endu…à l'heure…"

Il y avait également ces murmures. Enfin des bruits sourds, qui devaient être des voix…

- "Merci Tania…"

Il y entendait comme avec des boules quiès. Mais s'il entendait, ça voulait dire au moins…

- "La la la la lam…"

… qu'il avait réussit ! Il était vivant ! On l'avait retrouvé !

Son cœur du se mettre à battre plus fort avec cette constatation, car la personne qui sifflotait allègrement dans la pièce se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Le bip régulier des appareils auxquels il était relié avait du s'accélérer.

Bon sang ce qu'il était intelligent !

- "…Kay ? …a va ? … m'entendez ?"

C'était la voix de Carson ça ? Ca y ressemblait. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Déception.

Il n'y voyait rien ! Comme s'il n'avait pas de lunettes. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais porté de lunettes. Enfin pas depuis que ce léger strabisme avait été corrigé, lorsqu'il apprenait à peine à marcher, et d'ailleurs quand il tombait, il fallait qu'il rattrape ses lunettes et c'était…

Il s'égarait.

Ses yeux se mirent à bouger, cherchant un point de repère. Cela ressemblait bien à l'infirmerie. Du moins pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait.

Mais… ce n'était pas un mal de crâne naissant ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette lumière ?

Un visage apparu au-dessus du sien, tandis que la voix se faisait totalement nette.

- Si vous m'entendez, clignez des yeux.

Par contre, le visage était d'un flou digne d'une vision sous-marine. Et puis cligner des yeux quand la lumière ne faisait que l'aveugler, ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Au fait qui c'est ce bonhomme en blouse blanche ? Ca sonne comme Carson mais est-ce que ça y ressemble ? Y'a un truc bizarre…

- Dieu soit loué vous êtes réveillé ! Vous pouvez parler ? Essayez de bouger…

… Ca y est : l'accent. Carson a un accent barbare. Celui-ci n'en a pas… Si ?

- Docteur McKay, vous m'entendez ?

Et puis en fait ce n'est pas tout à fait sa voix… Et puis Carson l'appelle par son prénom, non ? Essayons de nous concentrer sur son visage, l'ouïe est revenue vite, la vue ne devrait pas tarder.

Clic.

Aouille ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de lumière cet abruti allumait sa lampe de poche pour scruter ses yeux.

- Vous voyez que vous pouvez bouger, vos réflexes reviennent. Dans quelques heures, vous serez tout à fait remis.

Rodney pensa en lui-même – vu que ses lèvres refusaient de bouger autant que ses paupières et les autres muscles de son visage - que si ses réflexes étaient tous VRAIMENT revenus, l'inconnu en blouse blanche se serait vu recevoir une bonne baffe quand il lui avait illuminé les pupilles.

Il profita de l'examen pour mieux observer le visage de celui-qui-ne-devait-pas-être-Carson-quoique. Entre deux papillons fluorescents et trois taches lumineuses, il aperçu des yeux bleus…

Ca veut rien dire…

… et des cheveux bruns mal domptés.

… Bon ok, ça peut tout à fait être lui.

- Docteur Beckett ?

C'ETAIT lui.

Le médecin se détourna de son patient pour aller rejoindre l'infirmière qui venait de l'appeler. Rodney se sentit suffisamment réveillé pour tenter de tourner la tête vers eux.

- Merci.

La blouse blanche, des feuilles - d'analyses sans doute - à la main, se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et sourit (du moins il le pensait) de voir qu'il avait bougé un peu plus que les muscles situés entre le front et le menton.

- Hé bien voilà la très bonne nouvelle de la journée !

Rodney l'observait toujours. Ses yeux tardaient à être opérationnels.

Deux minutes. Il est si grand que ça Carson ? C'est vrai que quand on est couché, on voit tout plus grand mais… Il est moins svelte aussi, non ?

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Il est en train de se réveiller !

CA, ça ressemblait à la voix de Carson. Là, la première qui avait parlé à l'autre.

L'homme qui venait d'arriver s'approcha pour regarder les moniteurs et jeter un œil à la fois sur les comptes-rendus d'analyses et sur le patient. Lui n'avait pas de blouse. Mais ça ressemblait quand même beaucoup à un pantalon de l'uniforme d'Atlantis, non ?

- Tout est normal. J'ai vérifié les pupilles, il me manque encore l'analyse d'urine, mais…

- Et les défenses immunitaires ?

- Bon !

- La glycémie ?

- Booon ! Comme si c'était la première fois que je sortais quelqu'un de stase.

Le nouveau venu se tourna vers le médecin, sans doute avec un sourire dubitatif. La blouse blanche rit :

- Bon, ok c'est la première fois, mais…

- C'est vraiment très bien. Bravo, tu t'es bien débrouillé.

- Merci. La technologie des Anciens, je maîtrise plutôt pas mal, ça doit être dans mes gènes, je crois.

L'homme lui sourit en lui posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rodney…

… qui avait entre-temps tout à fait retrouvé la vue.

- Rodney ?

- Carson ?

L'astrophysicien avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme incrédule. Son ami se mordit les lèvres en une moue souriante.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Carson ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ?

* * *

**La plupart d'entre vous avaient déjà déduit pas mal de choses du premier chapitre. Voici donc la suite. **

**On saura pour le squelette, on saura...**

**La suite lundi !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, très éclairées ! Vous regardez trop Stargate, vous devinez ce qu'il va se passer !**

**Allez pour vous remercier je mets deux chapitres (celui-ci est très court mais j'avais découpé ma fic comme ça alors...).**

* * *

_- Carson ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ?_

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

L'Ecossais – puisqu'à présent Rodney n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que le nouvel arrivant était bien son ami, malgré ses cheveux blancs - marqua une pause avant de lui demander s'il se rappelait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

McKay n'écouta pas vraiment la question. Mais il reposa la sienne :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ?

Le médecin se redressa, l'air las. Non seulement sa coupe avait changé, mais bien plus : il n'avait plus que des cheveux blancs. Derrière lui, l'autre médecin émit un petit rire. Rodney revenait pas encore de sa surprise.

- Et puis, mais… vous avez de la barbe en plus ?

Là, ce fut le tout jeune médecin en blouse blanche qui répliqua d'une voix guillerette :

- Et il n'est pas le seul, mon cher !

- Quoi ?

Carson lui jeta un regard noir. Rodney fronça les sourcils en portant la main à ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? … Mais ! Ma parole j'ai… ?

- Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Carson mais… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que vous, et que je… Et puis qui est cet…

- Peter Beckett. Je suis le nouveau médecin-chef de l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, je remplace mon…

- Peter, Peter ! Pas trop vite s'il te plaît, il lui faut du REPOS. Chaque nouvelle en son temps.

- Oui Papa.

Regard bleu noir. Dents serrées. Rodney ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- « Beckett » ? C'est un parent à vous ? Mais aucun de vos frères n'est médecin... C'est votre cousin ? Votre neveu ? Non c'est pas possible que vous ayez un neveu de cet âge-là…

- …

- Rodney…

- Ou votre oncle… mais il est plus jeune que vous… ?

- …

- Le petit-fils du frère de votre père…

- Docteur McKay…

- Un simple homonyme ?

Le médecin comprit que le mot avait fait son chemin, et que McKay était en train de l'assimiler.

Rodney se dressa d'un coup.

- Comment ça, « Papa » !?

Pourquoi avait-il un fils aussi doué en médecine, mais avec aussi peu de bon sens pour ce qui était des choses à dire ou non ?


	4. Chapter 4

_- Comment ça, "Papa" ?_

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Rodney s'agita dans son lit et tenta de se redresser.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Je suis resté combien d'années là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Calmez-vous !

- Vous n'êtes pas réels ! Vous tentez de manipuler mon esprit ! Vous êtes des Wraiths !

Les deux médecins tentaient de le raisonner. Il paniquait. Malheureusement, ses muscles étaient encore tremblants d'avoir été immobilisés si longtemps, et il glissa assez lamentablement sur son oreiller.

- Vous n'êtes pas réels…

- Rodney ! Si je n'étais qu'une image qu'on impose à votre esprit, croyez-vous vraiment qu'on m'aurait représenté de cette façon ?!

Carson se désigna. Cheveux et barbe blancs, visage ridé, voûté, lunettes pendant à son cou. Rodney se calma peu à peu et retrouva une respiration normale.

- Combien de temps… ? finit-il par murmurer, le regard implorant.

Voyant que la tempête était passée, Carson s'assis près de lui, prêt à parler.

- Rodney. On vous a cru mort…

- … Combien de temps ?

- Trente ans.

Carson fit les yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers son fils, le regard lançant à nouveau des éclairs devant son absence de tact.

- Trente ans… gémit Mc Kay.

- Vingt-huit, en vérité.

Une jeune fille brune avait parlé. Elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie sans un bruit, en même temps que d'autres jeunes gens, au moment où il avait paniqué. A présent elle se tenait devant son lit, droite, calme, attentive, mais en même temps presque frêle, hésitante.

- Vingt-huit ans et huit mois, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

McKay eut beau la regarder et l'écouter, il n'en perdit pas pour autant son air affolé, et restait la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer un mot. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée, et d'un œil de médecins avisés, les deux Beckett scrutaient régulièrement les moniteurs pour s'assurer que le cœur était suffisamment solide après seulement une heure de sortie de stase.

Le silence dura longtemps, peut-être trois minutes. La jeune femme ne perdait pas son léger sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant, même si ses yeux verts trahissaient sa compassion. Il y avait peut-être même autre chose dans ce regard… Comme un regret…

- Vous vous rappelez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

C'était un jeune homme qui avait parlé. Teint mat, un mètre quatre-vingt dix peut-être. Une armoire à glace, vêtue de l'uniforme d'Atlantis – la coupe avait changé, moins rigide, plus cintrée.

Rodney ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir, et Carson profita de cet intermède pour faire rapidement les présentations :

- Voici Amy, c'est elle qui vous a réveillé avec Peter.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Moïdan…

Le dernier homme qui avait parlé sourit également. Le médecin désigna les quelques autres qui s'étaient approchés : une jeune femme bronzée aux cheveux raides, qui inclina légèrement la tête…

- Charin…

... et un binôme mal rasé, cerné et décoiffé portant des vêtements civils, l'un blond l'autre brun, portant tous deux des lunettes.

- … David et Paul, qui ont daigné quitter leurs bureaux pour venir s'intéresser à vous.

Aucun d'entre eux ne devait avoir plus de trente ans. Ils semblaient tous curieux et attentifs, suspendus au visage du revenant. Mais Rodney n'avait porté attention à aucune des personnes que l'on avait présentée.

- John est parti chercher nos parents, annonça Charin à Carson qui hocha la tête. Matthew l'a accompagné.

Entendant un prénom familier, l'astrophysicien réagit enfin.

- Il est ici ? John Sheppard est ici ? Il n'a pas été bloqué sous l'effondrement ? Je veux dire… il y a trente ans ?

Carson ne lui répondit pas.

- Et Zelenka ? Teyla ? Ronon ?

Son ami baissa un instant les yeux, ainsi que la plupart des personnes de la pièce, et s'exprima doucement :

- Rodney… Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sur la planète que vous visitiez ?

McKay prit tout d'un coup conscience que c'était probablement un récit qu'attendaient tous ces gens. Carson répéta sa question. Le Canadien hocha la tête, se redressa, aidé par les deux médecins, et bien qu'un peu déconcerté par tous ces visages nouveaux qui le regardaient avec des mines soit graves, soit très attentives, soit plutôt détachées, il commença, après avoir demandé de quoi boire.

- Oui… Oui je me rappelle. 4Y509.

* * *

**Tadâââm ! Ben oui c'est tout ! La suite tardera encore moins avec des reviews, car tout le monde le sait, la review est le carburant des auteurs de fics.**

**N'hésitez pas à faire le plein !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Oui, tout ceci est très intriguant, voici quelques éléments de début de réponse...**

* * *

_-"Oui… Oui je me rappelle. 4Y509."_

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

« Une de nos équipes y avait trouvé ce que l'on pensait être un laboratoire de recherches Ancien, probablement dans le domaine de la construction de vaisseaux. Nous nous étions rendus sur place avec mon équipe et Zelenka pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, et éventuellement voir ce qui pouvait nous servir. Nos indicateurs nous ont vite signalé une importante source d'énergie, sans doute un E2PZ, que Zelenka et moi on s'est mis à chercher… »

_Rodney et Radek sont seuls dans une salle. Des tables encombrées de toutes sortes d'appareils de mesures Anciens courent le long des murs, mais les deux scientifiques ne semblent pas s'intéresser outre mesure à ces engins. Ils ont les yeux rivés sur leurs détecteurs et marchent lentement de long en large dans la pièce._

_- La source est forcément à droite! Regardez, c'est là que le signal énergétique est le plus intense ! … Mais il n'y a rien à droite ! Le bâtiment s'arrête ici et si l'E2PZ était caché dans la pièce, le signal serait beaucoup plus fort ! Non, il doit être derrière une cloison …_

_Tandis que Rodney commence à envisager de sonder les murs, Zelenka, qui fait face à l'un des coins de l'autre bout de la pièce, pousse un cri de victoire. Il est presque accroupi et affiche un grand sourire._

_- Je crois que c'est ici !!_

_- Radek, vous refroidissez…_

_Pour toute phrase, le Tchèque tourne vers son collègue son détecteur avec un air profondément blasé. Les taux affichés sont au maximum._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que…_

_Se rapprochant précipitamment, McKay peut s'apercevoir que Radek est devant une trappe, parfaitement située dans le coin de la pièce. Ils la soulèvent, les détecteurs s'affolent._

_- Un escalier !_

_- Un sous-sol !_

_- Voilà pourquoi mon signal est le plus fort : la porte de la trappe est très fine, quand on est dessus, on perçoit les ondes énergétiques qui sont présentes dans ce couloir !_

_- L'E2PZ y est sûrement…_

_Les deux hommes cherchent leurs lampes torches dans leurs sacs, les trouvent et les allument._

_- Je devrais partir plus souvent avec vous en mission, je vous suis d'une efficacité redoutable !_

- _Navré, Radek, mais l'E2PZ est quand même à droite !_

_- McKay…_

_- Je brûlais, Zelenka !_

- …

_- Bon allez on descend._

« On n'a même pas pris la peine de prévenir les autres en vérité. L'escalier ne descendait pas bien bas, nous nous sommes vite retrouvés dans un couloir qu'on a commencé à longer… »

_Les deux hommes avancent lentement, scrutant les murs. Le couloir ne part que dans un sens, l'autre étant occupé par l'escalier._

« Et on est partis vers la droite, bien entendu ! »

_McKay regarde au sol où quelques grosses pierres sont tombées._

_- Ca n'a pas l'air très solide par ici…_

_- Vous avez raison, le plafond manque de s'écrouler…Vous avez une idée d'où mène ce couloir ?_

_Ils balayent les murs des faisceaux de leurs lampes et aperçoivent un encadrement de porte à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Les deux hommes se regardent et répondent en chœur :_

_- A l'E2PZ !_

… _et se dirigent sans hésiter vers le bout du couloir._

« En fait, ça donnait sur une unique salle, pas si grande que ça. »

_Arrivés dans la pièce, les deux scientifiques observent autour d'eux : des caissons de stase vides, une sorte de fauteuil Ancien en version plus moderne, des ordinateurs Anciens éteints, quelques babioles sur des tables, une console de commande de Jumper et au centre de la pièce, comme une énorme citerne à moitié enfoncée dans le sol, reliée aux ordinateurs, avec, à son sommet, un E2PZ._

_- Le voilà !_

_McKay observe un temps l'objet, qui est à demi-sorti de son socle. Zelenka se rapproche en tapotant sur son analyseur d'énergie, mais reste déconcentré par l'environnement. Rodney soupire et jure._

_- Il est en partie déchargé, c'était prévisible…_

_- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait une capacité suffisante…_

_- Radek vous êtes un défaitiste ! Même si vous avez probablement raison… Mais alors d'où vient toute cette énergie que l'on a captée ?_

_Les deux hommes regardent à nouveau leur environnement._

_- Rodney ? Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ?_

* * *

**Tadaaaaam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à Marine et Wickette d'être toujours fidèles au poste !!!**

**Alpheratz9 a bien raison : mes chapitres sont trop courts (surtout qu'en temps que lectrice j'adore quand ils sont longs). Allez pour que l'histoire avance un peu : je vous en mets deux en un, ça ira plus vite, et ça répondra à une partie des questions que vous vous êtes posées au début... On remercie Alpheratz !**

* * *

_Zelenka : Rodney ? Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ?_

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

- En vérité j'ai eu longuement le temps d'y réfléchir par la suite. J'ai pu rallumer leurs ordinateurs et d'après ce que j'ai compris et déduit, il s'agissait d'une expérience pour recycler les E2PZ en fin de vie, d'où les caissons de stase et le fauteuil : ils servaient à vérifier sur si ça avait marché. L'idée était de prendre un E2PZ en partie déchargé et d'augmenter l'énergie qu'il produisait par un apport d'électrons, mais d'électrons seulement, insufflés à intervalles réguliers et dans une quantité toujours égale afin de créer une nouvelle période et de l'imposer, dans la fréquence des ondes électromagnétiques émanant de l'E2PZ…

- Mais, heu, docteur McKay ?

- Mmmh ? Euh oui, excusez-moi, c'est vrai que c'est un peu complexe, tout le monde ne sait pas que…

- C'est une idée géniale ! s'enthousiasma la jeune Amy.

- … Heu… oui.

- Et est-ce que ça a marché ? intervint David (le blond).

- Quoi ? L'expérience des Anciens ?

- Oui !

- Figurez-vous que nous sommes à la recherche de toute solution pour alimenter le bouclier de la cité, expliqua Moïdan.

- … C'est donc un éternel problème !

Carson hocha la tête positivement à la remarque de Rodney.

- Nous avons trouvé la salle et les objets que vous décrivez, c'est même là-dedans que nous vous avons découvert. Vous pensez qu'on peut utiliser cette technologie pour faire fonctionner le bouclier à moindre frais énergétiques ?

- Hé bien en fait, si les Anciens avaient enterré le dispositif, c'était parce qu'il y avait certains risques, et qu'ils avaient peur que le système s'emballe. Du moins c'est mon avis. Le projet n'a jamais aboutit, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont perdu la guerre avant de l'achever, ou bien parce qu'ils ont voulu concentrer leur recherches sur d'autres projets plus prometteurs –je pense notamment au projet Arcturus dont vous avez peut-être entendu parler. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause d'un problème technique particulier… Même si il est possible que la fragilité des parois du sous-sol soit due aux chocs électriques produits dans le réacteur… Le truc rond qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

- C'est vrai que quand l'expérience devait échouer, ce choc à l'intérieur devait être extrêmement puissant, et dépasser sans doute les 500 millions de volts.

C'était Amy qui avait parlé. Devant le silence qui suivit sa remarque, et quelques regards éberlués –dont celui de McKay- elle s'expliqua :

- … Ben oui, si vous donnez une seule décharge d'électrons hors d'un rythme que vous venez de modifier, ou si la quantité envoyée varie trop, vous déphasez la période et surchargez le système. En général, c'est bien par une déflagration électromagnétique que tout se stabilise à nouveau… non ?

Elle regardait mal assurée un McKay scié d'entendre des paroles aussi pertinentes, surtout qu'elle devait tout juste atteindre ses 25 ans. Il hocha la tête.

- Ah oui : Amy est également astrophysicienne à Atlantis, précisa Carson.

- Je vois…

- En vérité je préparais ma thèse quand…

- Nous verrons cela plus tard Amy, pour le moment, Rodney va surtout finir son récit !

- Mmmh ? Ah oui !

- Donc le docteur Zelenka se demandait où vous étiez…

- Oui oui…

Rodney détacha son regard de la jeune brune et retrouva le fil de son histoire.

- Oui, donc… Nous avons déduit que nous étions dans un labo. Mais sans savoir quelle était l'expérience menée. Seul l'E2PZ nous intéressait.

_- Prenons l'E2PZ !_

« On était sur le point de l'enlever de son socle quand un bruit sourd s'est fait entendre… »

_Les deux scientifiques arrêtent leur geste, mains sur l'E2PZ. Un grondement secoue les murs, de la poussière tombe du plafond. Les deux hommes ne sont pas très rassurés et s'empêchent de paniquer. Radek réagit le premier._

- Mais, vous savez, mademoiselle, je ne suis pas tout à fait au courant des dernières découvertes en électromagnétisme. Il faut dire que depuis 30 ans, enfin 28 ans et 8 mois, la recherche a dû évoluer - et d'ailleurs je le souhaite – et c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas encore en mesure, du moins tant que je n'aurai pas rattrapé ce tiers de siècle d'absence –mon Dieu un tiers de siècle !- de savoir si un système électrique artificiellement surchargé peut se restabiliser par déflagration…

Amy lui sourit, Carson soupira, et les autres restèrent les yeux ronds. Soulagé de s'être justifié sur son hésitation à répondre à l'affirmation scientifique de la jeune fille tout à l'heure, il poursuivit :

- Donc Radek réagit le premier.

xoxox

_La poussière envahit de plus en plus la salle et le couloir. Radek, comme on l'a répété, réagit le premier :_

_- Ils rouvrent la Porte !_

_- Les vibrations sont trop fortes, le plafond ne va pas tenir !_

_McKay saisit sa radio :_

_- Sheppard ? C'est Rodney, arrêtez tout de suite d'entrer le code !... JOHN ? Ronon ? Teyla !_

_Pas de réponse. Il regarde Radek l'air paniqué._

_- Les parois sont trop épaisses !_

_- J'y vais !_

_Le Tchèque se précipite dans le couloir, tandis que Rodney enlève l'E2PZ dans la précipitation. Au moment où il y parvient, une secousse se fait plus forte que les autres. Un bruit proche, profond et assourdissant vient ébranler la salle. Rodney tombe à terre, l'E2PZ dans les mains, tandis qu'une abondante poussière émerge du couloir. Les grondements cessent, de même que les secousses._

_McKay se relève éberlué et reprend ses esprits en une fraction de seconde._

_- Radek ? Radeeeek !_

_Il jette presque l'E2PZ à terre et court dans le couloir._

« Une partie du plafond s'était effondrée dans le dernier tiers du couloir, juste avant l'escalier. »

_- Radek ? Vous m'entendez mon vieux ?_

_Pas de réponse. Rodney commence à dégager quelques pierres, tente un appel radio qui ne passe toujours pas, et au bout de quelques minutes, les secousses reprennent…_

« Ils ont du rouvrir la Porte pour appeler des secours en voyant le bâtiment s'effondrer. »

_Rodney court vers la salle en tentant d'éviter les pierres qui chutent. Il s'y réfugie, essoufflé et horrifié, tandis que le couloir est encore plus encombré._

« Je suis resté dans la salle, à attendre. J'ai encore essayé la radio, et je n'ai capté qu'un faible son. »

_Un grésillement._

_- Radek ? Vous êtes vivant ?_

_- Chhhh ney ?chhhhh ien ?_

_- Vous êtes encore dans le souterrain ?_

_- Chhhh ney ?chhhhh vous ?_

_- Radek ?_

« Et là, les secours ont du arriver, car le sol s'est encore mis à trembler, et la porte de la salle s'est effondrée. »

xoxox

_Rodney est consterné, abasourdi, prisonnier de la pièce où il s'est réfugié._

_- Bon… OK..._

« J'ai essayé de ne pas paniquer… »

_- Ne paniquons pas, ne paniquons pas, ne paniquons pas…_

« Ca n'est pas été évident, vous imaginez… »

_- Les secours vont arriver ! Hein ! Et puis, je suis vivant ! Enfermé, mais vivant… jusqu'à ce que meurs de faim et de soif…Ou que le plafond s'écroule avant que l'équipe de secours ne me trouve…A condition qu'ils me trouvent. Je peux aussi faire une crise d'angoisse si forte que mon cœur s'arrête ou alors…_

« … surtout lorsqu'on est un tantinet claustrophobe ! »

_- Sheppaaaard, par pitiééé, venez viiiiiiite !_

« Au bout d'un moment je me suis repris : ils n'allaient de toute façon pas m'abandonner là ! Je devais juste signaler ma position et faire passer le temps, en espérant qu'ils arrivent assez vite… »

_- Bon. Allez Rodney, on se ressaisit !_

_Il remet l'E2PZ en place afin de mettre de la lumière et de pouvoir se servir des ordinateurs et du fauteuil. Il s'y assoit et se concentre, mais rien ne se produit. Il en fait le tour rapidement pour constater que l'arrière –relié à la machine ronde au centre de la pièce- est gravement endommagé._

_- Bon, d'accord…_

_Il respire calmement et se tourne alors vers la console de Jumper, qui se limite malheureusement strictement aux commandes, sans même le DHD._

_- Donc ça non plus…_

_Tentant toujours de se maîtriser au maximum, il se frotte les mains et s'installe devant les ordinateurs, et au bout de quelques recherches, peste à nouveau._

_- Rhaa, impossible de faire passer aucune information avec ces machins !_

« J'ai vite fait le tour des objets dans la pièce pour constater qu'aucun ne pouvait me servir. L'équivalent de l'émetteur radio qui devait permettre à ceux du labo de communiquer avec l'étage au-dessus avait été détruit lors d'un des effondrements… »

_Rodney jette par dépit un objet Ancien totalement déformé sur la table et se prend la tête entre les mains, les doigts devant les yeux. Il semble sangloter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il baisse ses doigts, soupire très profondément, puis regarde sa montre._

« Ca faisait une demi-heure déjà que l'équipe de secours était censée être arrivée. Je n'avais rien à ma disposition pour leur faire savoir que j'étais vivant. Je me suis alors intéressé de plus près à la machine au centre, en me disant qu'elle pouvait peut-être m'aider. De toute façon c'est tout ce qu'il me restait. »

_Rodney fait le tour de la machine, observe les branchements faits avec les objets et l'E2PZ, puis consulte les ordinateurs._

« Je me suis plongé dans la traduction de leurs comptes-rendus de recherches, pour découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient avec cet engin. Je ne pouvais rien faire de ce réacteur tout en restant vivant, mais au niveau du concept... bon sang ce que c'était intelligent !

Je me suis arrêté quand j'ai eu faim, et j'ai constaté que j'avais soif aussi, et froid, et pire : que cela faisait trois heures que je lisais les comptes-rendus, et que personne n'était encore venu me chercher. Je n'avais aucune idée de s'il y avait des dégâts en haut ou non. Je supposais que oui, sinon ils auraient déjà été là…

Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était attendre en espérant qu'ils pensent à utiliser un détecteur d'énergie, puisque s'ils étaient logiques, je devais me trouver pas trop loin de la source. Mais apparemment, ils n'ont pas été logiques… »

Les jeunes gens et Carson dans la salle soupirèrent avec compassion et désolation.

- J'étais en train de m'accorder une pause-déjeuner, lorsque les secousses ont repris…

_Rodney est assis dans un coin de la salle, à côté de son sac, et mange une barre de survie. Il lève la tête vers le plafond qui recommence à trembler, mais cette fois des blocs s'en détachent et il en évite un de peu. Son visage se décompose._

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont rouvert la Porte. Cette fois, le plafond est resté très instable. J'ai cherché une solution de secours… »

_Rodney est assis en face d'un des caissons de stase, pensif, adossé au réacteur. Sa main s'agite nerveusement, mais son regard est perdu dans le vague._

_Il regarde sa montre, soupire en jetant sa tête en arrière et en profite pour regarder le plafond : juste au-dessus de lui, deux pierres se retiennent l'une l'autre de tomber, comme une voûte prête à glisser. Il se lève alors._

_Il tire un petit bout de papier de son sac –on peut voir qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose dedans, les emballages des barres de survies sont à terre et sa gourde est vide. Il soupire et griffonne un mot en vitesse, jusqu'à ce que la petite feuille soit recouverte d'écriture, et la laisse bien en évidence sur le réacteur. Il recule vers le caisson de stase._

_Il vérifie le branchement avec l'E2PZ directement– et non le réacteur- et prend une grande inspiration. Il prend position dans le caisson, et au moment où les secousses reprennent, enclenche la mise en stase et ferme les yeux._

- Je pense que c'est dans le même état que vous m'avez trouvé.

* * *

**Bon, alors attention, c'est pas la fin de la fic hein ! Par contre maintenant vous savez qui était dans le souterrain... Saschka, tu vas vraiment sortir de mon écran pour venir me trucider ? Désolée pour Mc Dye aussi d'avoir tué son cher Radek, et pour toutes les Radekophiles.**

**Par contre, mon explication sur le "recycleur d'E2PZ", j'en étais toute fière, avant de réaliser qu'en fait des petits électrons peuvent pas faire grand-chose pour rénover un sous-espace épuisé. Mais comme dirait Rex le dinosaure de Toy's Story : "Bon ben, tant pis". Mes années de physique sont loin... (et mes références cinématographiques un peu particulières je vous l'accorde).**

**Alors maintenant, en bons lecteurs, vous devez logiquement appuyer sur le petit bouton en dessous pour réclamer la suite, ou pour me dire d'arrêter là les frais. Pour me dire si un chapitre plus long c'est mieux, ou si ce qu'il y a dedans vous plaît. Pour me crier votre désarroi, ou pour me dire que vous manquez de chocolat. Enfin, c'est vrai que la dernière solution est peu plausible, car hors-contexte... A vos reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews (constructives). Bon, le flash-back c'est fini, s'il y en a d'autres ils seront sous une autre forme.**

**Je ne répondrai pas aux menaces de mort concernant le fait que j'ai tué Radek. C'est pas ma faut à moi c'est la faute aux Anciens.**

**Bon un chapitre rallongé encore, que j'espère assez long ! Avec quelques nouvelles, notamment sur l'ascendance de certains personnages, haha !** (**Bon par contre le début est pas hyperintéressant je trouve, donc on s'accroche hein !)**

* * *

_- Je pense que c'est dans le même état que vous m'avez trouvé._

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Personne ne parlait dans l'infirmerie. Rodney avait fini son récit.

Ce fut Carson qui brisa le silence.

- Nous vous avons cherché pendant trois jours. Sans succès. Ils n'ont jamais découvert la trappe, et pourtant ils ont utilisé les détecteurs d'énergie… On vous a déclarés disparus, faute d'avoir pu retrouver vos corps…

- Et Radek qui était sans doute encore vivant…

Peter se racla la gorge.

- Il l'était oui. L'autopsie a confirmé. Il a du mourir lentement, sans doute après plus de 24 heures, sauf s'il avait une hémorragie interne, mais j'en doute.

Son père le regarda avec un air de reproche, et il lui répondit par un « il a le droit de savoir » auquel l'Ecossais ne put rien répliquer.

- Nous avons relu le rapport de cette mission, intervint Charin.

- Oui, profita Amy, contente de changer de conversation. Ce sont bien les ouvertures à répétition de la Porte qui ont provoqué les effondrements successifs.

- La première fois était au moment du premier rapport de mission, suivit comme vous l'avez dit de l'appel au secours de colonel Sheppard en constatant que le bâtiment s'était effondré, et de l'arrivée d'une vingtaine de volontaires et d'une équipe médicale pour vous chercher.

- Bien qu'on ait constaté que c'était le fait d'ouvrir la Porte qui provoquait les affaissements, il a ensuite quand même fallu rejoindre Atlantis pour évacuer Ronon, quand il a été retrouvé. Au bout de quelques heures, les membres de votre équipe ont été sommés de rentrer également pour se reposer et faire leur rapport, tandis que d'autres équipes poursuivaient les recherches.

- Et Teyla ?

- En fait, expliqua Charin, au moment où les murs se sont mis à trembler, Ronon lui a crié de sortir tandis qu'il se mettait à vous chercher tous les deux. Elle était très près de la sortie quand le bâtiment s'est effondré, et s'était abritée au dernier moment sous une table. C'est Sheppard qui l'a sortie de là avant même l'arrivée des secours, avec seulement quelques bleus.

- Pour Ronon, ça a été différent, ajouta Moïdan. Ils ont mis plusieurs heures à le retrouver, il était coincé sous des débris et difficile à atteindre, mais vivant.

- Il avait été sérieusement sonné, mais hormis un traumatisme crânien, quelques côtes et un poignet cassé, il n'avait rien de grave, précisa Carson.

Charin ajouta avec un sourire de jeune fille rêveuse :

- Ils ont eu tellement peur l'un pour l'autre ce jour-là que lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, notre père s'est décidé à demander à notre mère en mariage…

- N'importe quoi ! se moqua Moïdan. C'était bien plus tard !

- Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble à l'époque, c'est bien vrai, mais nul doute que cette épreuve a contribué à leur rapprochement, les calma Carson.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney qui était repartit dans ses pensées, après avoir juste murmuré un « bah tant mieux alors ». Les Beckett père et fils en profitèrent pour faire évacuer leur infirmerie. Carson retourna auprès de son ami, qui avait en fait bien intégré ce que Moïdan et Charin venaient de dire.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de demande en mariage ?

- … Moïdan et Charin sont les enfants de Teyla et Ronon…

Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux, estomaqué :

- Teyla avec Ronon ? Vous rigolez ?

- Ben non.

- J'ai manqué autant de choses que ça…

- Ca couvait depuis longtemps vous me direz…

- C'était pas du tout prévisible quand j'étais de… de ce monde.

Carson réfléchit avec un air de doute.

- Ben au contraire, je dirais que ça s'est vu depuis le début. Du moins du côté de Ronon…

- Non non non non non. J'étais dans leur équipe, je m'en serais rendu compte !

Beckett ne répondit rien mais on pouvait deviner à sa tête qu'il pensait tout à fait que Rodney aurait été capable de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Tout le monde a trouvé le bonheur et fondé une famille alors…

- Disons que oui. A un moment, oui.

- On a vaincu les Wraiths ?

Carson chercha ses mots, mais ne le regarda pas en les prononçant.

- Ils ont été anéantis oui.

- C'est vrai ? Il n'y en a plus ?

- Plus un seul.

Mais Rodney ne demanda pas plus d'explications, au grand étonnement de Carson. Il soupira, et après un bref silence méditatif, demanda timidement à son ami, posant sans doute une question dont il redoutait la réponse :

- Alors où sont-ils ? Carson… Où sont tous les autres ? John, Teyla, Ronon, Elisabeth… Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus me voir ?

xoxoxox

Carson fit une moue embarrassée, sans répondre à sa question. Peter s'en chargea :

- Ils vont arriver. On est partit les chercher.

- Bien… Entendu. Ils ne sont plus sur Atlantis ?

- Ben…

- Remarquez, je comprends. C'est vrai, à vos âges – excusez-moi Carson – vous devez avoir un peu envie de repos… C'est même bizarre que vous ne soyez pas rentré sur Terre ; vous avez fini par être trop attachés à Pégase ?! Quoique j'ai entendu la jeune fille parler de John tout à l'heure, je parie qu'il n'a pas réussit à s'arrêter ! Il doit être au moins général ! plaisanta le Canadien, sans en être franchement assuré.

Carson soupira, et fit signe à un Rodney quelque peu inquiet que chaque chose arriverait en son temps. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à lui raconter seul tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil dans les deux galaxies, et attendait l'arrivée de leurs amis. Pour détourner l'attention du scientifique, il articula :

- Et que diriez-vous de vous lever un peu et d'aller visiter la Cité ?

xoxoxox

Rodney redécouvrait Atlantis. Bien sûr, l'architecture avait n'avait pas bougé, le décor restait le même. C'était ce à quoi il était en train de penser, en déambulant de l'infirmerie jusqu'au poste de commandement, accompagné de Carson. Mais les acteurs avaient changé, l'atmosphère n'était plus vraiment la même. Dans les couloirs, peu de gens circulaient, et ce n'étaient que des nouvelles têtes, bien évidemment, qui se retournaient à leur passage. Rodney n'était pas très observateur de l'activité humaine en général, mais il était ici particulièrement attentif aux différences d'avec l'Atlantis qu'il avait connue. Il avait notamment remarqué que plus personne ne portait d'uniforme militaire, et que même celui d'Atlantis semblait avoir disparu au profit de vêtements civils ; plus étrange encore lui sembla le calme ambiant. Personne ne courrait. Aucune radio ne se faisait entendre. La Cité paraissait vieille et fatiguée. Et ce n'était pas l'allure lente et inhabituelle qu'ils avaient prise –Carson semblait ne pas pouvoir ou du moins avoir envie d'aller plus vite- qui allait chasser cette impression.

Ce qu'il vit une fois traversés plusieurs allées lui fit prendre pleinement conscience qu'une page de la vie de la Cité s'était tournée, et qu'il en vivait un nouveau chapitre, le précédent s'étant déroulé sans lui.

La vitre du couloir face à lui ne laissait passer aucune lumière extérieure. Ils étaient sous l'eau.

Rodney en resta figé.

Carson le regardait avec inquiétude. Il angoissait pour la suite, tout en étant soulagé de voir qu'il était possible que Rodney découvre tout petit à petit. Cette balade dans Atlantis était une bonne idée. Le Canadien murmura dans un souffle :

- … la Cité est submergée ?

Il chercha la confirmation du médecin, qui hocha la tête doucement.

- Mais comment… Mais pourquoi ? –il enchaîna avant que son ami ne lui réponde – Le bouclier fonctionne vraiment ?

- Oui Rodney. Depuis 10 ans. Nous avons trouvé un E2PZ pour l'activer sporadiquement, puis finalement un deuxième qui a permis une utilisation constante. Malheureusement, les deux se vident et il faut trouver des palliatifs au manque d'énergie qui se fait sentir. Voilà pourquoi le but essentiel de nos équipes à présent est de trouver des sources d'énergie, ce qui explique que nous soyons retournés sur la planète où nous vous avions perdu : on savait qu'il pouvait s'y trouver quelque chose dans le genre...

- … Le réacteur pourrait être une solution si les recherches étaient menées à bout…

Carson sourit : l'activité cérébrale de McKay avait repris sa vitesse de croisière – ou plutôt sa vitesse-lumière. Le regard du scientifique se porta sur son reflet, et il passa une main dans sa barbe, n'en revenant toujours pas d'avoir cette tête.

- La Cité est engloutie depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans à présent ! fit une voie derrière eux.

* * *

**Oooh ?! Mais qui donc a parlé ? (un indice : je suis sûre que vous le connaissez, héhé).**

**Bon, donc la grande surprise de chapitre c'était que Charin et Moïdan soient les enfants de Teyla et Ronon. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? Bon allez, pour les autres, ce sera plus difficile...**

**Alors c'est toujours aussi intriguant ? Pas trop obscur j'espère ! Comme je fais l'effort de vous faire des chapitres plus gros, vous me devez bien une review hein !? Moi j'ai fais ma part en publiant ce chapitre, à vous de faire la vôtre ! C'est le week-end, pas d'excuse, sauf si vous êtes restaurateur, chef scout ou infirmière de service.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Grand merci pour à toutes mes revieweuses ! Je suis sacrément contente que cela vous plaise ! Vos pronostics sur les enfants vont bientôt pouvoir se vérifier (ou non !!). Beaucoup d'infos déjà dans ce chapitre, notamment qui est "la voix", alors il sera court, histoire de pas vous accabler d'informations!**

* * *

_- La Cité est engloutie depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Deux ans à présent ! fit une voie derrière eux._

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

L'homme s'approcha encore pour venir les rejoindre.

- C'est moi qui ai donné l'ordre de la submerger…

- Vous êtes ?

L'homme était de leur génération, mais il avait évidemment plus en commun avec Carson qu'avec Rodney : cheveux gris, âgé, mais en revanche très droit, -malgré un léger boitement que Rodney avait perçu- et surtout : en uniforme de général. Il tenait un dossier à la main.

- On ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ?

- Vous m'avez sans doute croisé au SGC, j'y suis rentré peu de temps avant votre disparition : général Cameron Mitchell, je… fais tourner cette Cité, finit-il avec peu d'entrain.

- Mitchell…

- J'ai été dans SG1.

- Exact, je me rappelle, vous êtes –enfin vous _étiez_ alors capitaine !

Mitchell serra les dents et fit une grimace légèrement vexée en corrigeant : « Lieutenant Colonel… », sous l'œil amusé de Carson.

- Vous êtes le successeur du Docteur Weir ?

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Cameron revint de sa surprise.

- Le successeur ? Disons oui, après quelques autres.

- Ah… Oui évidemment c'est… hem… Excusez-moi, je… Je ne me rends pas bien compte, j'ai du mal à assimiler… le temps passé sans moi.

Il jeta un œil sur le visage ridé de Carson pour se mettre dans la tête que oui, le monde avait tourné sans lui.

- Elisabeth Weir a été la première dirigeante d'Atlantis, et en cela elle est restée dans les annales de la Cité… Avec le fait aussi qu'elle ait été la seule femme à avoir dirigé l'expédition.

- Quand a-t-elle abandonné le commandement ?

Ils avaient repris la marche et se dirigeaient vers le centre de contrôle.

- Elle est restée 6 ans en tout, elle a quitté son poste lors de sa grossesse.

- … Sa grossesse ?

- Tu te rappeles vraiment par cœur de tout l'historique d'Atlantis, Cameron ?

- C'est une habitude quand je change de poste… - il sourit et reprit - Oui, quand… elle a été enceinte…

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire général, j'attendais plus d'explications !

- Hé bien, la vie…

- … a suivit son cours, Rodney, et Elisabeth s'est mariée, a été enceinte, a vécu de grands moments de bonheur... et d'autres moins plaisants.

Mitchell voulut ajouter quelque chose derrière Carson, mais celui-ci ne lui en donna pas le temps, et changea de conversation.

- Cameron, lui, détient le record de longévité à son poste !

- Vraiment ? fit Rodney qui sembla suivre la voie ouverte par le médecin.

Mitchell jeta un regard noir à Beckett avant de répondre.

- Hé bien oui… je suis celui qui a dirigé la Cité le plus longtemps… et qui a sans doute été présent au moment des plus grandes crises…

- Des plus grandes crises ?

Rodney émit un petit rire. Peu importe les crises, au fond la Cité était toujours là ! (et même d'ailleurs plus au fond qu'autre chose depuis qu'elle était ré-émergée).

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps au juste ?

- Douze ans.

Le Canadien prit une mine épatée tout en cherchant la confirmation de Carson.

- Ah quand même…

- Disons que ça joue dans le nombre de crises que j'ai vécues.

- Et vous Carson ? Vous êtes resté là tout le temps ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je suis retourné quelques années sur Terre… avant de revenir à Atlantis.

Mitchell fronça les sourcils. Il laissa Rodney les devancer pour parler à voix basse avec Carson.

- Pourquoi tu m'empêches de lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il n'est pas encore au courant.

- Pas encore au courant ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour le moment ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça « rien » ? Il n'est au courant de rien du tout ?

- A part ce que les jeunes ont laissé filtré – et ce n'est pas grand-chose - je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Rien au sujet de la Terre, de ses amis, d'Atlantis ?

- Des ses amis si, c'est ça qui a filtré. Mais le côté positif seulement…

- Mais… c'est dangereux pour lui de tout dire d'un coup ?

- Non, pas vraiment, il est en meilleure santé que toi et moi.

- Carson…

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces de tout lui raconter ! Quant Teyla et Ronon seront là ça ira mieux.

- Super ! Il ne reste que les mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer, et il y en a un paquet ! et toi, tu penses que ça va aller mieux.

- Je préfère les attendre.

- Tu remets toujours à plus tard !

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, et j'espère bien que tu vas nous aider aussi !

- Oui bien sûr, j'ai… - il désigna les feuilles qu'il tenait dans la main – imprimé un récapitulatif des grands évènements de ces dernières décennies.

- Très psychologique, comme solution, bien meilleure que la mienne, railla Carson.

- Non mais ça c'est pour après ! J'imaginais qu'il était quand même déjà informé des grandes lignes, figure-toi !

- Attends Teyla et Ronon avant de lui annoncer quoi que ce soit.

- T'as raison, Ronon a une aptitude folle à réconforter les gens...

- Teyla sait mieux.

- Alors on sera encore en train de lui raconter la situation demain !

- Hé bien on prendra notre temps.

- D'après ce que je sais notre ami est loin d'être stupide, il se doute de quelque chose !

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle pas, il a peur de la réponse.

- Tu rigoles ? Il vient de poser une question au sujet du Docteur Weir ! Et subtile en plus ! Il veut des réponses, même s'il craint de les entendre.

- … Teyla et Ronon.

- OK, c'est moi qui lui vais commencer à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Mais ne m'en veux pas si c'est très conventionnel : je ne l'ai pas connue, moi, Elisabeth !

Le général Mitchell rattrapa Rodney, qui était entre-temps arrivé sur le balcon surplombant la salle de la Porte des Etoiles.

- Ca alors !

* * *

**Bon mon principe c'est : je donne une réponse et je pose trois questions... Prochain chapitre très bientôt, court lui aussi car il apportera une information de taille. Ce sera le moment des vraies réponses.**

**Saschka a raison : je ne dois pas réclamer de reviews et faire confiance à mes lecteurs ! Utilisez votre libre-arbitre, ne laissez pas l'auteure vos exiger des reviews ! Vous n'êtes pas des numéros, vous êtes des lecteurs LIBRES !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais vu un seul des épisodes du "Prisonnier", mais je persiste à vous considérer comme des lecteurs libres (manquerait plus que vous le soyez pas !).**

**Je suis surprise que personne n'ai spécialement réagit en apprenant que la "voix" était Mitchell. Mais bon pourquoi pas...**

**Enfin des réponses (bravo pour votre patience) dans ce chapitre. Enjoy !**

* * *

_Rodney : Ca alors !_

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Cameron rejoint McKay accoudé à la balustrade, et devant l'attitude du Canadien reporta à plus tard ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire.

- Il y a eu du changement hein ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda McKay.

- Quoi ? Ca ?

Le Canadien désignait du doigt de grandes plaques de métal brun qui semblaient recouvertes d'écriture, placardées sur un des murs de la salle. Des plaques grises suivaient ensuite, toujours apposées au même mur, puis des centaines de feuilles de papier scotchées. La succession des mots sur les plaques faisait tristement penser à…

- Un monument aux morts. Des plaques commémoratives.

Rodney enregistra ce que Mitchell venait de dire. Mais il y avait des centaines de noms !

- Les premières plaques portent les noms des morts. Ensuite ce sont les noms des disparus.

- Tant que cela…

- Oui, malheureusement…

- Votre nom est en haut de la colonne des disparus, Rodney, en dessous de celui du lieutenant Ford, qui a été rayé il y a quelques années. Radek est le suivant.

- Nous pourrons d'ailleurs corriger les choses…

- Quand Elisabeth en a décidé l'inauguration, il était dans une autre salle, pour éviter que ce soit la première chose que voient les gens qui arrivaient par la Porte, mais maintenant…

L'Ecossais laissa sa phrase en suspension. Les deux hommes scrutaient le visage du scientifique. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir d'autres questions à poser.

- Il n'y a rien qui vous choque plus, Docteur McKay ?

Rodney réfléchit brièvement.

- Et les feuilles blanches ? Ce sont les plus nombreuses…

Les deux hommes à côté de lui soupirèrent.

- Non mais plus que ça Rodney !

- Quoi ?

Carson prit Rodney par les épaules pour le déplacer un peu.

- Là c'est mieux ?

- Quoi, mais… Mais !… La Porte ?

- Ah quand même ! Vous êtes toujours aussi observateur !

- J'étais derrière le pilier, Carson ! … Mais la Porte !? Où est-elle ?

En dehors des plaques, la salle était vide. L'Anneau avait disparu.

- Nous l'avons mise sur le continent. Ca nous permet d'être un peu tranquilles contre toute intrusion étrangère, expliqua Mitchell.

- Alors vous ne sortez jamais de la Cité ?

- Amy et Sam sont parvenues à créer un couloir vers l'extérieur dans le bouclier, cela permet de faire sortir des Jumper.

- Sam ? Samantha Carter ? Elle est ici ?

- … Non, elle n'y est plus. Plus vraiment, déclara Mitchell, pensif. Mais elle y a longtemps résidé.

Rodney eut un petit mouvement de tête et Carson put l'entendre murmurer un « dommage… ».

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il est vraiment nécessaire que ce bouclier tienne.

- Et pourquoi si peu de gens continuent d'habiter dans la Cité.

Rodney les regarda tous les deux. Il s'adossa à la balustrade, croisa les bras, prit une profonde inspiration, ainsi qu'un air profondément agacé, et à la grande stupéfaction de ses interlocuteurs, il lâcha :

- Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Carson ne faites pas l'imbécile, je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence ! s'énerva le Canadien.

Malheureusement pour Carson, Mitchell eut un appel radio à ce moment-là et du se mettre en retrait.

- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

- Rodney, c'est un peu dur à expliquer…

- Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, laissez-le m'expliquer, lui, au moins ! explosa-t-il en désignant le général.

- J'aimerais que cela se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles, voyez-vous !

- A supposer qu'il y en ait !

- Vous voulez savoir ce que sont ces feuilles blanches que les jeunes ont affichées aux murs, Docteur McKay ? demanda Mitchell en revenant. Les noms de tous ceux dont ils se rappellent et qui étaient sans doute sur Terre lors de sa destruction.

!o!O!o!

McKay blêmit. Il avait sa réponse.

- Comment ?

- La Terre a été détruite.

- Mais… Mais c'est pas possible, c'est… Enfin c'est pas possible !

- Malheureusement si, Rodney.

Il passa une main sur son visage en continuant à garder les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses –quoiqu'il n'avait rien osé imaginer suffisamment fort pour penser que cela soit probable- mais pas à cela.

- Mais quand ? Et comment ? Et les Terriens ? Où sont tout le monde ? Où est…

- Vous avez entendu parler des Oris ?

- Les Oris ? Oui, oui un peu lors de mon dernier séjour sur… sur Terre mais…

- Ce sont eux qui l'ont détruite, il y a de cela un peu plus de deux ans. Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi une Porte sur Atlantis-même ne nous est plus que d'une utilité limitée…

Le regard de Carson allait du sol au visage de son ami. Mais plus que démuni, Rodney était surtout abasourdi. Il avait du mal à concevoir la chose. Une planète de 6 milliards d'habitants-sans doute plus, depuis le temps-rayée de la carte !

Mitchell le sortit de ses pensées, du moins pour le moment :

- Vos amis viennent d'arriver du continent, on va discuter de cela avec eux, ainsi que de ce qu'il s'est passé dans Pégase depuis 30 ans.

Il hocha la tête et le suivit vers la pièce qui leur avait servit de salle de débriefing, il y avait de cela une éternité.

Juste avant d'y entrer, il arrêta Cameron, le regard inquiet.

- Elisabeth était sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule personne dont on ne m'ait pas parlé au présent depuis qu'on m'a réveillé…

Le général pinça les lèvres et, ne supportant pas l'attente d'une réponse, Rodney formula lui-même la phrase :

- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Cameron soupira. Il chercha du regard Carson qui, se sentant hors-jeu parce qu'il avait choisi la carte du silence, était déjà entré dans la salle.

- Oui, elle est morte, Docteur McKay mais…pas sur Terre. C'était bien avant cela.

Bouche tordue, Rodney était toute ouïe, et un sentiment terrible le saisit à la poitrine tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

- Expliquez-moi.

- Elle était dans un vaisseau qui quittait Atlantis pour mettre des enfants en sécurité alors qu'une attaque Wraith approchait. Ils ont été leurs premières victimes… Son… son fils était avec elle. Il avait deux ans.

Rodney battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de baisser la tête et d'appuyer sur ses yeux. Mitchell fit un pas pour franchir la porte, et il lui demanda de lui accorder un moment avant d'entrer, le temps pour lui de tout assimiler. Le général hocha la tête, et laissant là le scientifique, partit saluer les nouveaux arrivants qui attendaient déjà de l'autre côté du mur.

Resté seul dans le couloir, une main devant les yeux, Rodney McKay fit le point de ce qu'il avait appris, et de ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il savait que passé la porte à sa gauche, il aurait de nouvelles explications, qui ne feraient que renforcer son sentiment d'impuissance et d'ignorance – à la fois des évènements, mais aussi de la souffrance des autres. Teyla, Ronon, John l'attendaient, mais il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Ils avaient vécu sans lui, et il ne pouvait qu'être compatissant ou content pour ses amis, à défaut d'avoir partagé avec eux les mêmes évènements de la vie. Il était de leur génération, et pourtant avait 30 ans de moins. Ils étaient des soixantenaires éprouvés, sans doute sages et grands-parents, il était un petit trentenaire qui en savait encore moins sur tout, y compris la physique, que ces jeunes gens qui étaient venus le voir tout à l'heure. Il avait tout manqué, et ne pourrait sans doute jamais le rattraper. Et pour une fois, sans doute la première de son existence, il aurait eu envie de rester là sans bouger, seul dans ce couloir, à refuser la réalité et à se laisser porter par la vie, puisqu'il était impuissant.

* * *

**Bon ben Idrill a bien deviné (du moins une partie) : la Terre est détruite et Liz est morte (mais ça vous vous en doutiez tous un peu). Allez, prochain chapitre ce sera l'explication la vraie.**

**J'ai publié une ma première fic sur SG1 sur ce site, et figurez-vous que la Terre y était aussi détruite. Je vais pas qualifier ça de "marrant", peut-être juste de manque d'imagination, à défaut de pouvoir dire que je rêverais que cela arrive dans Stargate. (un peu folle oui je sais). C'est bon la pub est finie!**

**Je dirais bien juste "TBC", mais comme je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire et que je n'aime pas les sigles bizarres, je ne dirais rien (oui je sais c'est trop tard)...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bon, _To_ _Be_ _Continued_, c'est sûr, j'aurai pu m'en douter MAIS c'est idiot de marquer cela en fait, parce que tant que le _status_ n'est pas _complete_, ben c'est logique que c'est à suivre voyons ! Et puis je suis CONTRE l'usage des abréviations barbares anglophones alors que la langue française est si belle, et si complexe qu'il faut être fier de savoir la parler. Bon OK, là j'me rattrape comme je peux... Avant de m'enfoncer je passe à la suite...**

**Lysiam : On entendra McKay parler de sa soeur plus tard ! Si la Terre est détruite, ben en tout logique même pas besoin de poser la question... sa soeur était dessus (dans mon esprit cette fic se situe dans la saison 2, avant que Jenny ne soit mêlée à Atlantis).**

**Wickette : ne pleure pas ! Allons j'ai tué quasiment tout le monde de toute façon ! (non non Mac Dye, pas Lorne, pas Lorne).**

**Saschka : Non, pas de souris intelligentes dans cette fic... OUBLIEZ "DANS MON DEDALE" ! Cela dit j'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai vi ton PS !**

**Aux autres : je cède, je vous donne la suite.**

**Bon, après tout ce bla-bla mit parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vous annonce que comme je n'ai pas su où couper ce passage pour qu'il soit suffissament long, ben j'ai carrément tout publié en une fois, en espérant vous faire plaisir. Vous allez donc tout savoir sur comment la Planète Bleue elle est morte aussi. Rhôô, Clio elle tue tout le monde alors ! Surtout, o****n reste concentré.**

* * *

Ronon l'accueillit avec une chaleur à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, et Teyla l'étreint longuement. Malgré les quelques rides dues à son âge, elle était toujours magnifique, et ses cheveux avaient gardé leur teinte cuivrée. Ronon par contre, s'il conservait son imposante stature, s'était coupé les cheveux, mais laissé pousser une abondante barbe. En souriant tristement, elle vérifia la couleur des yeux du scientifique : ils n'étaient pas rougis par les larmes, mais son visage et son corps tout entier étaient tendus à l'extrême. Il se maîtrisait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais leur sourit quand même, pas vraiment franchement. 

Le major Lorne, entretemps devenu général et qui s'occupait de l'utilisation de la Porte des Etoiles depuis qu'elle était sur le continent, était également présent, et le gratifia d'une chaleureuse poignée de main. Il expliqua à Rodney en plaisantant que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient à lui raconter, ils avaient préféré ne pas amener avec eux le psychologue de service, car c'était un type insupportable.

Au fond de la salle, aux côtés de Carson, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient debout. Le premier, un peu timide, devait assurément être le fils de Ronon et Teyla, et ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Le second par contre, un blond à lunettes, devait plutôt approcher des trente. Il se présenta comme étant Matthew O'Neill. McKay releva le nom, mais reporta très vite son attention sur ses amis.

Une fois l'émotion des retrouvailles dissipée, Rodney balaya la salle du regard. Teyla et Carson froncèrent les sourcils : que cherchait-il ?

- John n'est pas ici ?

Teyla tressaillit.

- John ?

- Sheppard. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il venait avec vous…

Elle jeta un regard à Carson et Mitchell et expliqua, en désignant le plus jeune homme au fond de la salle :

- John est…notre deuxième fils.

- John Sheppard que vous connaissiez est décédé il y a de cela quelques années, continua Beckett, qui regrettait déjà d'avoir fait traîner les nouvelles.

Un éclair de profond désespoir passa dans les yeux de McKay, et il en resta ébranlé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore lui annoncer ?

- Je… Je suis désolé.

- Nous le sommes tous, Rodney.

- Venez, installez-vous nous allons vous expliquer.

xox

Rodney se sentait plus pitoyable que jamais, en s'asseyant autour de cette table. Il était installé entre Teyla et Carson, qui tenaient à le soutenir. Seuls les généraux Lorne et Mitchell, ainsi que Ronon étaient présents, les deux jeunes hommes étaient repartis à leurs occupations en laissant entre eux les vétérans. Il était de loin le benjamin de la salle, et cela lui donna une impression étrange.

Lorne était le plus apte à faire le résumé : il savait garder la distance émotionnelle requise en tant que militaire, mais avait également vécu la plupart des choses qu'il allait raconter, et devinait ce que McKay attendait comme informations. Il commença tout de suite.

« Comme vous le savez je pense, les recherches pour vous trouver, ainsi que le Docteur Zelenka, ont duré une semaine. Au bout de ce délai, le Docteur Weir et Sheppard ont décidé qu'il fallait reprendre les missions, même si l'on n'avait pas trouvé vos corps. Ca a été des moments pénibles pour vos amis, et pour la Cité. De nouveaux scientifiques sont arrivés pour vous remplacer quelques temps après, et un nouveau membre a été intégré à l'équipe du colonel – enfin à l'époque du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. »

- Aucun de ces hommes n'est resté très longtemps dans l'équipe, précisa Teyla. Il était difficile de vous remplacer.

Rodney lui sourit faiblement.

« Pendant sept ans, Atlantis a continué de vivre, entre deux attaques de Wraith et la découverte de diverses populations plus ou moins amicales… Mais du côté de la Terre, en revanche, les choses se passaient beaucoup plus mal. »

Mitchell prit le relais :

« La menace Ori avait été longtemps repoussée, mais il est arrivé un moment où ils ont décidé de s'attaquer directement à la Terre, en massant toutes leurs forces sur la planète. Sentant la menace arriver, nous avons commencé à évacuer des gens vers Atlantis, essentiellement des femmes et des enfants, grâce au Dédale. Notre plan était d'envoyer une bombe ultra-puissante détruire l'armée Ori, mais la déflagration risquant de détruire la Terre, il nous fallait aussi un bouclier. Le colonel Carter travaillait sur ces projets, malheureusement seule. En partant tenter une négociation avec les Oris, Daniel Jackson s'est fait tuer… » Il marqua une pause. « Sam en fut si perturbée qu'il lui devint très difficile d'achever son travail, en plus du manque de temps. La bombe ne fut pas assez efficace pour détruire la flotte, et le bouclier ne résista que le moment où la déflagration passa. Mais c'était tout de même une victoire, la flotte Ori était sérieusement endommagée. Ca nous a accordé un répit, et leur cote est sérieusement descendue dans la galaxie.

Quatre ans plus tard, les Oris revenaient à la charge. Les évacuations ont recommencé. Un prêtre s'est emparé de notre Porte pour entrer dans le SGC, et la seule solution possible pour cesser cette invasion a été d'envoyer la Porte dans l'espace. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas prévu que les Oris sauraient s'en servir pour prendre connaissance de l'existence de Pégase… Quelques semaines plus tard, ils arrivaient dans la galaxie, et Atlantis a vite été une de leurs cibles favorites. Les communications avec la Terre n'ont plus été possibles par la Porte pendant un an, car nous avons laissé volontairement la Porte terrestre dans l'espace pour parer à toute intrusion.

Paradoxalement, ce triste évènement a été bénéfique pour les deux galaxies : dans Pégase, les Oris ont rencontré la résistance des Wraith et inversement, et les deux se sont mutuellement déclarés la guerre. Ca allégeait un peu le poids qui pesait sur Atlantis, sans l'enlever pour autant. Dans la Voie Lactée, les Oris ont diminué leurs forces afin de coloniser Pégase, de sorte que nous avons aussi été un peu plus tranquilles, même si la menace était loin d'avoir disparu.

Nous avons fini par récupérer la Porte et la ramener sur Terre, après un an. Le contact avec Pégase a été rétablit. Le colonel Carter, qui était sur Atlantis, avait trouvé de quoi alimenter suffisamment la Porte pour ouvrir un vortex une fois par semaine, dans les deux sens.

Pendant un an encore nous avons eu un répit. Et puis les Oris se sont reconcentrés sur la Terre, et ça a été pire que tout. On a recommencé les évacuations. Les Asgards ont fini par nous aider, mais ils ont été décimés en un mois… C'est à ce moment que le j'ai été nommé à la tête d'Atlantis, une demande que j'avais fait pour rester dans l'action tout en étant près de ma femme et de mes enfants. Le général O'Neill d'ailleurs avait fait la même chose, mais avait décidé de quitter l'armée. Il oscillait entre la Terre et Pégase. Quand les Oris ont commencé à s'implanter sur Terre en soumettant certains pays, nous avons du prendre… une des décisions les plus lourdes qu'il soit… »

Mitchell prit un air incroyablement grave. Tous les visages des Terriens de la salle se refermèrent, et Teyla et Ronon prirent un air compatissant.

- Quelle décision ?

Lorne reprit la parole, regardant Rodney droit dans les yeux.

- Nous avons donné l'adresse de la Terre aux Wraiths.

xox

Mitchell se mordit les lèvres, Carson et Ronon baissèrent les yeux, et Teyla observa son ami du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude. Il restait impassible, sans doute déjà endurci par les nouvelles de la journée, mais avait sensiblement pâlit, et déglutit avec difficulté. Son cœur avait du faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il respirait plus vite lui semblait-il. C'était le cas de la plupart des hommes présents ici, bien qu'ils connaissent déjà les évènements.

- C'était quand ?

- Il y a douze ans.

- Je venais de prendre le commandement.

Rodney resta pensif. Lorne justifia :

- On espérait que ça occuperait les Oris un moment, voire que ça les ferait partir, d'autant plus que les Wraith semblaient l'emporter dans Pégase. Carson n'était pas loin de trouver un anti-virus pour les neutraliser.

Le médecin le regarda pour confirmer.

- Il y a eu… beaucoup de pertes humaines. On savait que ça allait arriver, mais… le vaccin était si proche !

- La décision n'a en effet pas du être facile à prendre.

Les généraux hochèrent la tête, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Je suis sûr que vous y avez mûrement réfléchit, et que c'était le mieux à faire, finit Rodney.

- Il est vrai que les Oris ont été déroutés, Malheureusement, cela a eu des conséquences que nous aurions pourtant dû prévoir…

Le scientifique se figea. Carson ne lui avait-il pas dit que les Wraith n'existaient plus ? Plus dans Pégase alors ?

- Les Oris ont en effet commencé à se replier, et sans vraiment quitter la Terre. Mais dans Pégase, l'équilibre des forces s'est inversé…

« Les Wraith savaient la Voie Lactée très riche en habitants, notamment la Terre. Ils ont commencé à envoyer de plus en plus de vaisseaux là-bas ; Pégase les intéressait moins : quitte à combattre les Oris, autant que ce soit pour le plus gros enjeu possible…La taille de leur flotte dans Pégase a diminué, et ils sont devenus plus vulnérables. Au bout de trois ans, il n'y avait plus un seul Wraith dans la galaxie : les Oris avaient gagné la bataille, et recommençaient à nous attaquer directement, plus régulièrement. »

Rodney s'était accoudé à la table, les deux mains sur la bouche, et buvait les paroles de Mitchell avec une extrême attention.

« Une nouvelle phase de la guerre s'est ouverte sur Atlantis, contre les Oris seulement. Carson est repartit sur Terre, tester le vaccin anti-Wraith qui au final tardait à être au point. La Terre vivait sous la menace des sélections, tout comme les autres planètes de la Voie Lactée, qui du coup se soumettaient très facilement aux Oris, les protecteurs. Mais loin de leur galaxie et amputés d'une partie de leurs vaisseaux, les Wraith n'avaient plus l'avantage sur les Oris. L'anti-virus n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment servir : en quatre ans, ces derniers avaient pris le dessus, et les Wraiths n'étaient plus de ce monde. Les Oris ont repris leur lutte contre la Terre, et évacuations ont repris, mais peu vers Pégase, où nos ennemis déclenchaient des épidémies terribles : plutôt vers les sites alpha, beta et gamma. A Atlantis-même, on évacuait les Terriens et les Athosiens vers d'autres planètes. Le SGC et Atlantis menaient le même combat, aucun ne pouvait aider l'autre. Carson est retourné dans Pégase…»

- Quitte à mener un combat, autant le faire dans le lieu qu'on préfère.

« Il y a trois ans, nous avons capitulé, ici à Atlantis. La guerre avait déjà fait trop de morts… Une fois soumis, on ne risquait rien, ou du moins on restait en vie. La Terre n'a pas apprécié cette décision –elle aussi très dure à prendre- mais on ne lui a pas laissé le choix, et de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien faire pour nous aider. La nouvelle par contre a très bien été accueillie par les Terriens de Pégase, soulagés. Les dernières communications avec le SGC ont été très houleuses, ils nous ont considérés comme des traîtres, ce qu'au fond nous sommes un peu. A cause de notre capitulation, les Oris savent que les Terriens peuvent abandonner la lutte. Mais le SGC a tout de même autorisé le regroupement familial, et l'on pouvait si on voulait aller chercher ceux des nôtres qui étaient encore sur Terre ou les sites d'évacuations pour les amener sur Atlantis en sécurité, à condition de ne pas révéler que nous avions cessé de nous battre, pour ne pas briser le moral des troupes déjà très éprouvées.

Mais très vite, quelques semaines après notre reddition, nous avons cessé d'avoir des contacts avec la Terre. Impossible de traverser le vortex. Les deux côtés ont mis ça sur le compte des Oris : ils s'étaient rendus compte de va-et-vient entre les deux planètes, et s'ils acceptaient que l'on vienne se réfugier sur Atlantis, par contre ils ne voulaient pas de retour sur Terre. Ils avaient trop peur qu'on envoie du renfort d'Atlantis pour continuer la guerre dans la Voie Lactée. Quelques jours après ce problème, on n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir le vortex. Nous avons alors décidé de mettre la Cité en veille.

Nous l'avons submergée, le bouclier le permettant. Nos moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés par des prêtres au-dehors, cela nous permettait au moins d'être un peu tranquilles. Sans contact avec la Terre, la Porte était devenue obsolète, et risquait même de nous apporter un jour la visite d'un prêtre Ori : nous l'avons mise sur le continent, ne s'en servant que pour chercher des sources d'énergie, de la nourriture et pour voyager. Les Terriens se sont éparpillés dans la galaxie, élisant domicile là où ils le préféraient, et où on les accueillait.

Au final, il y en a aux quatre coins de la galaxie, ils créent des écoles et même une université, cherchent à préserver le patrimoine Terrien, à vivre dans la paix, sans plus penser aux programmes Stargate. La Porte sur le continent reste active et en lien avec Atlantis : des hommes à nous se chargent de notre ravitaillement et des missions de recherche d'énergie, les seules autorisées par les Oris. Mais les Oris ne nous aident pas vraiment : ils ont trop envie de voir réapparaître la Cité ! »

Mitchell soupira. Il arrivait à la fin de son récit.

- Il n'y a plus sur cette planète que des passionnés ou dévoués qui veulent un peu continuer ce que nous faisions auparavant. J'ai gardé le commandement, et seuls restent dans la Cité quelques bonnes volontés qui l'ont choisi, qui veulent étudier les Anciens, ou qui sont très attachées à la Cité –une quarantaine de personnes en tout.

Rodney n'avait pas changé de position –chose qui était inhabituelle chez lui auparavant, mais il semblait plus posé au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait les mauvaises nouvelles. Et tout ceci en quelques heures, depuis son réveil…

- Et pour la Terre ? Elle n'est pas détruite en fait ?

- Si, fit Lorne. Nous l'avons su il y a deux ans. Nous n'avions plus de leur nouvelles depuis quatorze mois. A travers Pégase, les Oris ont diffusé l'information de l'implosion de la Terre, une mesure extrême qu'ils ont utilisée pour soumettre un peuple qui résistait depuis trop longtemps. On ne les a pas crus pendant plusieurs mois… Jusqu'à ce que Teal'C arrive dans Pégase, grâce à un ancien petit vaisseau Goa'Uld. Il venait de sa planète, et avait mis dix mois à arriver, et c'était pour nous confirmer que la Terre avait bien disparue…

Rodney émit un petit « Mm », signe qu'il avait tout enregistré et était à présent au courant. Le plus dur était appris, lui semblait-il. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se réinstallant sur son siège, sans aucune expression. Il fixait un point invisible sous la table, cherchant assurément s'il y avait encore des côtés obscurs dans le récit que les généraux venaient de faire, et s'il avait des questions à poser. Carson était soulagé que les deux hommes l'aient mis au courant de cette façon. Ils avaient été très professionnels. Teyla et Ronon tentaient d'accrocher le regard du scientifique, avec un petit sourire pour elle, afin de lui signifier que maintenant, tout irait bien : c'était le calme dans la galaxie, et lui savait tout.

Mais il restait concentré sur ses pensées, impassible, impénétrable. Le voyant déjà partit dans ses réflexions, Mitchell reprit la parole, après une brève hésitation, et capta à nouveau toute son attention.

- Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là…

* * *

**Stop pour aujourd'hui. Mais que va ajouter le général ?**

**Ouf, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop rébarbatif toutes ces explications, et suffisamment clair ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça a répondu à certaines de vos questions (tu vois Idrill : tu avais tout deviné en fait !) !**

**AS (à suivre, héhé)...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses ! J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à vous plaire.**

_

* * *

_

_Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là…_

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

« Samantha et Jack O'Neill étaient sur Atlantis, au moment où toutes les communications ont été coupées avec la Terre. A l'arrivée de Teal'C, en apprenant que des Terriens étaient toujours sur les sites alpha, beta et gamma, ils ont décidé de monter une expédition pour aller les chercher. Ils ont réparé un vaisseau terrien du mieux qu'ils ont pu, le seul qui nous restait après toutes ses guerres. Le Moïse est partit avec à son bord une quinzaine de personnes, dont Sam, Jack et Teal'C, pour tenter de ramener quelques Terriens dans Pégase. Malgré leur âge, l'envie d'agir était la plus forte ! Ils sont partis il y a huit mois, et on n'a pas encore eu de nouvelles… On pensait en avoir plus tôt. »

Cameron hésita avant de murmurer :

- Ma fille est partie avec eux.

Le silence s'était réinstallé. Cette fois, le récit était bien fini. Rodney chercha à rassurer le général.

- Ils ont sans doute besoin de plus de temps que cela pour retrouver tous les Terriens et revenir.

- Peut-être, peut-être…

- Il fallait quatorze jours, les derniers mois, pour faire le trajet entre la Terre et Atlantis en vaisseau… Mais le Moïse est un vieux vaisseau de vingt ans, qui ne fonctionnait plus avant qu'ils ne s'attèlent à sa réparation.

Rodney enregistra la remarque de Lorne au sujet du « vieux vaisseau de vingt ans ». Comme plus personne ne parlait, attendant un signe de clôture de cette « réunion d'information », Mitchell fit glisser le dossier qu'il avait devant lui jusqu'à Rodney.

- Vous aurez un peu plus de détails là-dedans. Vous pouvez aussi me demander si vous voulez consulter des comptes-rendus de missions.

Il hocha la tête. Cameron commença à se lever, et tout le monde à sa suite, lorsque la voix de Rodney se fit entendre, doucement :

- J'ai une dernière question.

Il avait regardé Carson et Teyla à côté de lui en posant la question. Mitchell continua son mouvement en supposant que le Canadien ne s'adressait qu'à ses amis. C'était le cas.

- Oui Rodney ?

- Comment… Qu'est-il arrivé à John ? Sheppard.

Ses deux voisins soupirèrent et Teyla posa affectueusement une main sur son épaule.

- Il a été contaminé par une épidémie Ori, déclenchée à Atlantis, expliqua Carson. Je n'ai pas pu… » Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Enfin on a réussit à sauver beaucoup de monde mais… lui ne s'est jamais réveillé.

- Je pense qu'il s'est laissé mourir, murmura Teyla, de sorte que seuls les deux hommes purent l'entendre. « Il n'a pas lutté, il a baissé les bras. »

Si cela rassura un peu Carson, à qui la remarque était destinée, en revanche elle porta un coup à McKay. Comment son ami en était arrivé à laisser tout tomber ? Après tous ces évènements, ça pouvait se comprendre, pensa-t-il. Alors que tout le monde dans la salle s'étirait et se préparait à partir, Cameron se rapprocha de lui.

- Nous avons… répondu à vos attentes ?

- Oui, merci.

- Si vous décidez de rester dans la Cité, nous serons toujours à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'autres précisions.

Lorne entama une discussion avec Carson et les deux généraux firent quelques pas vers la sortie en s'entretenant avec le médecin au sujet du quotidien de la Cité. Ronon se rapprocha de Teyla et Rodney qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Rodney lui rendit en acquiesçant. Il se leva en se tournant vers Ronon, puis de nouveau vers elle :

- … Et donc finalement vous deux, vous vous êtes…

Il agita ses mains. Teyla trouva le mot pour lui :

- Unis.

- Oui. Je suis…je suis content pour vous. Vraiment, finit-il avait un sourire franc, mais toujours les yeux tristes.

Ronon mit une main autour de la taille de sa femme, et l'autre sur l'épaule du scientifique.

- Merci, ajouta Teyla.

Ils avaient tout du vieux couple : lui montrait leur intention de dire quelque chose, mais c'est elle qui le formulait. Seulement Rodney McKay n'était pas assez connaisseur des relations amoureuses pour s'en rendre compte.

- C'est un petit peu grâce à vous je dois dire, sourit Ronon.

Rodney fit une mine étonnée. Teyla sourit comme une collégienne en expliquant :

- J'ai eu très peur quand le bâtiment s'est effondré sur nous, et incroyablement soulagée quand on a retrouvé Ronon – même si on s'inquiétait tous beaucoup pour vous et le Docteur Zelenka.

- Teyla était difficile à séduire.

Elle rit :

- Mais tes méthodes n'étaient pas vraiment au point !

- Votre mort, enfin… Les moments difficiles qui ont suivit votre disparition nous ont rapproché.

- John a eu beaucoup de mal à la surmonter. On a du pas mal le soutenir, surtout dans les missions, quand il n'y avait pas Elisabeth ou Carson.

- Disons qu'on a formé un bon duo tous les deux.

- Et ça dure depuis…

- Plus de vingt-cinq ans !

- Vingt-huit bientôt.

Rodney sourit encore quelques secondes, puis sa bouche se tordit et il se masqua le visage de ses mains en retenant un sanglot.

- Rodney !

Les deux avaient parlé en chœur.

- Vingt-huit ans…

- Rodney…

- Vingt-huit ans et huit mois…

Il renifla en relevant la tête.

- Tout ce que j'ai manqué. Tout ce que j'aurai pu faire pour… pour vous aider, pour ne pas que ça se passe comme ça, pour que…

- Il ne faut pas regretter, Rodney. Les choses ont été ainsi. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Vous êtes vivant, et vous pouvez encore aider la Cité, ou vivre tout simplement votre vie…

- Mais j'aurai pu… Qui sait enfin…

- Samantha était tout aussi brillante que vous. Et elle a travaillé ici. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter…

- Peut-être qu'à nous deux…

- Il y a des fatalités.

Il la regarda de travers.

- … Vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous avez dit.

Elle ne nia pas.

- On ne doit pas regretter. Il faut avancer.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Teyla retira la main qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule, voyant la tempête passée. Il finit par se reprendre et sourire à nouveau.

- Alors comme ça vous… Avez eu des enfants aussi ?

- Ouii.

- J'ai pu rencontrer… John, donc, et puis aussi votre fille et un autre fils… Un grand baraqué comme vous.

- Moïdan, fit Teyla. Notre aîné.

- Oui.

- Et Charin, finit Ronon.

- Ca doit être ça.

Teyla sourit :

- Nous avons aussi un troisième fils, Lordô, qui est resté sur la planète où nous vivons. Il n'a que seize ans.

- Et bien mes félicitations. C'est… une belle petite famille !

- Les trois aînés travaillent sur Atlantis.

- Une sorte de… sacerdoce familial, plaisanta Ronon.

Les trois amis restèrent à sourire en silence, quand un accent Ecossais se fit entendre :

- Vous avez faim ? Rodney ?

- Heu… Oh oui, je n'ai rien mangé depuis… au moins vingt-huit ans et huit mois !

xoxox

- Non vous ne risquiez pas de tomber dans les pommes. Il vous a injecté des protéines, des glucides…

- J'ai un bon médecin quoi ! Tel père tel fils !

Carson et Rodney tendaient leurs assiettes à un quarantenaire sans doute plus jeune que McKay, qui les emplissait d'une purée vermillon grumeleuse. Le système du mess s'était quelque peu transformé.

- C'est un peu comme de la betterave, expliqua Carson à un Rodney méfiant devant le contenu de son écuelle. Depuis la rupture du contact avec la Terre, on s'approvisionne exclusivement sur les planètes alentour.

- Donc vous n'avez plus de chocolat…

- Ni de café d'ailleurs.

- Que ce doit être dur !

- Nous avons un substitut caféiné qui a la couleur et la consistance d'une soupe de légumes, avec un goût de persil. L'odeur est absolument ignoble.

Les deux amis, servis, prirent un verre pour compléter leur plateau et se dirigèrent vers la table où Teyla et Ronon étaient déjà installés. Lorne et Cameron s'étaient retirés pour discuter gestion.

Le scientifique contempla un instant son reflet sur les parois du gobelet.

- C'est étrange, la barbe…Je la retire dès cet après-midi.

- Il est 19 heures…

- Dès demain matin...

Rodney grimaça et ils s'assirent, sous les regards intrigués et respectueux des autres personnes qui dînaient. Si Ronon semblait avoir mémorisé les bonnes manières pendant ces quelques décennies, McKay en revanche entama directement son repas. Pour une fois on l'excusait.

- Vous avez de l'appétit c'est bon signe.

- Carson enfin. Rodney a toujours eu de l'appétit !

- Hé mais… C'est sucré ce truc !

Et il replongea dans son assiette. Ses amis rirent.

- Ca fait du bien de vous revoir vivant.

- Et égal à vous-même.

- … Merci vous êtes… gentils.

Teyla haussa un sourcil, amusée. Ca par contre, ce n'était pas vraiment lui !

- Que vous a dit Cameron, en nous quittant ?

- Que je pouvais rester si je voulais, ils m'accueillaient bras ouverts. Mais que si je préférais rejoindre le continent, faire partie d'une équipe de recherche d'E2PZ, ou si je choisissais de rester avec ma famille sur une autre planète, j'étais libre de le faire, ils comprendraient. De toute façon, ce que je peux apporter à la Cité est limité maintenant.

Non, il n'était plus exactement lui. Ca le bouleversait cette histoire.

- Rodney, enfin !

- Carson, les gars qui travaillent ici connaissent les dernières découvertes en physique comme je connais les tables de multiplication ! Ils les appliquent depuis qu'ils sont au collège, et à cela il faut ajouter qu'ils ont au minimum trois ans de recherche sur Atlantis dans les pattes, soit plus que moi ! Je suis désolé mais POUR UNE FOIS, je dois admettre que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus compétent ici. Faut déjà que je rattrape trente ans d'avancée de la science… Vingt-huit ans et huit mois.

Les autres ne trouvèrent rien à y répondre. Après un silence, il reprit :

- Après je veux bien aller sur une planète avec des Terriens, mais ma famille la plus proche c'est ma sœur, et je ne sais même pas si elle est dans Pégase, ni même si elle était sur Terre.

- On peut vous aider à la retrouver. Il y a des registres.

- Ce serait gentil, Teyla.

- Vous vous ennuieriez, marmonna Carson.

- Il préférerait que vous restiez sur la Cité avec lui ! ria Ronon.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. C'était vrai que partir revenait à s'ennuyer ferme. Mais en même temps, rester et constater que tout avait marché sans lui, et qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose…

Le repas se poursuivit plutôt joyeusement, chacun faisant de son mieux pour cacher le trouble de voir soit Rodney si jeune et vivant, soit les autres si âgés et changés. Rodney n'avait fait aucune remarque, mais Carson avait pris une petite quantité de pilules au moment de se mettre à manger, vissant ses lunettes sur son nez pour bien les compter. Ca avait donné au scientifique un coup de… jeune. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Rodney évita soigneusement de paler d'Elisabeth ou de Jonh. La première, parce qu'il avait appris suffisament de drames sur elle pour aujourd'hui. Le second, parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter sa mort, ni peut-être même le fait qu'il l'avait remplacé dans son équipe, et sans doute en temps qu'ami. Pour le moment, il préférait conserver l'image de l'ami bien portant, charmeur et moqueur qu'il gardait en mémoire. Le reste serait pour plus tard. Le statut de John était particulier dans le coeur de Rodney.

Carson lui avait démontré par dix qu'il ne trouverait pas à s'ennuyer. Partout on avait besoin de scientifiques, pour des choses aussi banales que fabriquer des lunettes, synthétiser de l'insuline, des vaccins –une des seules monnaies d'échange, avec la main d'œuvre, pour obtenir de la nourriture. Des bonnes âmes étaient également nécessaires pour enseigner aux jeunes Terriens, mais sur ce point, Rodney fit la moue pour signifier que ce n'était toujours pas sa tasse de thé. Il fallait aussi mettre par écrit tout le savoir Terrien, gérer les communautés éclatées, chercher des sources d'énergie. La seule vraie recherche scientifique se poursuivait à Atlantis, plus ou moins surveillée par les Oris, prêts à frapper au moindre signe de résistance. Au final, il y avait déjà tant à faire pour trouver une solution afin de maintenir le bouclier, qu'ébaucher ne serait-ce même que le début d'une préparation de rébellion contre les Oris était une idée lointaine. La peur était encore trop présente, et puis après tout… Sous le joug des Oris, on vivait tout de même. Il suffisait de faire semblant de temps en temps de suivre une cérémonie, et dans une Cité engloutie il était encore plus facile de négliger le culte, voire de ne pas le pratiquer du tout. Avec ces Terriens qui avaient négocié leur reddition, les Oris étaient presque laxistes.

Rodney enregistrait les informations à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne s'était toujours pas fait à la situation, mais avait reprit de l'entrain, et ne voulait pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Il posait des questions, se renseignait sur la vie courante, riait de temps en temps, et de plus en plus franchement, passant outre les visages ridés de ses amis. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Quelques enfants en plus, et pas mal de batailles de vécues.

Leur repas était fini depuis longtemps, mais ils restaient à discuter devant leurs assiettes vides. Teyla demanda l'heure à Carson, et leur annonça qu'ils devaient rentrer. Sur leur planète, le matin se levait, et elle devait assumer ses fonctions de toujours chef des Athosiens. Elle voulu savoir ce que Rodney avait décidé, sous-entendu pour son avenir.

Quittant l'expression de réflexion intense qu'il avait depuis quelques secondes, il déclara :

- Je viens avec vous.

* * *

**Et bien oui, maintenant qu'il sait tout il va bien falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose des années qui restent devant lui, notre petit Rodney...**

**Les posts vont s'espacer à partir de maintenant : je n'ai plus tellement de chapitres d'avance, je ne veux pas me retrouver à cours !**

**Je reste sceptique sur cette fic et la façon dont avance cette fic... Donc vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !**


	12. Chapter 12

**La suite ! Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en m'expliquant ce qui n'allait pas dans ma fic : maintenant je pense mieux voir le problème et l'arranger, et ce dès le prochain chapitre, modifié pour vous apporter LES réponses !**

**En attendant je mets celui-ci...**

* * *

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Au moment de se lever de table, deux jeunes gens approchèrent. Rodney reconnu la jeune fille brune qui faisait de l'astrophysique. L'autre était un grand blond à lunettes qui lui disait quelque chose : il avait du le rencontrer à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient suivit d'un petit groupe de jeunes dans lequel il reconnu les trois enfants Emmagan-Dex, ainsi que Peter Beckett. Peut-être aussi un ou deux autres visages croisés à son réveil.

- Docteur McKay ?

Il se souvenait : le blond il l'avait rencontré dans la salle de briefing. Un grand costaud lui aussi. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait quelque chose avec son nom…

Ah oui : O'Neill.

- Est-ce que vous nous accorderiez une minute ?

C'était la petite brune aux yeux verts avait parlé. Amy, oui, il se rappelait. Tous attendaient sa réponse, et il se faisait l'effet d'un messie devant ses disciples.

- Heu, oui. Oui bien sûr.

Ses trois amis se retirèrent. Il se retrouva seul face aux jeunes, pas forcément à l'aise. Le grand blond, Matt, s'exprima à nouveau, se faisant porte-parole de tous (il fut d'ailleurs le seul à intervenir avec Amy) :

- Nous aimerions vous demander de rester sur Atlantis. Travailler avec nous. Vous nous seriez d'une grande utilité.

- Hé bien je… Je ne sais pas, je… Je vais y réfléchir.

- Nous sommes conscients que vous aimeriez sans doute avoir d'abord des nouvelles de votre famille, continua-t-il. Visiter vos proches. Mais nous souhaiterions vivement que vous retourniez ici ensuite, nous aider à faire vivre la Cité. Nous pensons que vous êtes l'homme qu'il nous faut pour résoudre le problème du bouclier-entre autres… Amy et moi y travaillons depuis trois ans mais ne trouvons que des solutions temporaires.

Rodney hésita. Pour une fois il avait l'impression qu'on le surestimait. Ils en savaient plus que lui.

- Docteur McKay, voudriez-vous vous joindre à notre équipe ? Ce n'est pas seulement Amy et moi, les deux astrophysiciens, qui le demandons : c'est toute la Cité, enfin tous les jeunes de la Cité… Certains voient dans votre arrivée un signe que la situation peut changer. Et puis ça apporterait un peu de... « sang neuf » disons.

- Docteur McKay, résuma Amy. Nous avons tellement à apprendre de vous…

Le Canadien ne revenait pas de ses paroles. On avait rarement autant souhaité sa présence ! Curieusement, il en était à présent gêné, et l'exprima.

- Ecoutez… Je suis de la génération de vos pères, de vos parents, j'ai… été dans la Cité en même temps qu'eux et… J'ai les mêmes méthodes, je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux vous apporter de neuf, hormis mes idées –hem-géniales une fois que j'aurais rattrapé trente ans de recherches en astrophysique.

- Mais vous avez une énergie qu'ils n'ont plus ! appuya Amy.

- … Bon peut-être mais…

Aucun des jeunes ne semblait oser l'interrompre. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu car il était à cours d'argument et ne savait pas du tout comment finir sa phrase. « Laissez-moi faire ce dont j'ai envie », c'était valable ça ? Et puis son envie, en réalité, ce n'était pas de se replonger dans un travail de labo ?

Amy compris que sa phrase suspendue n'aurait pas de suite. Elle acheva leur argumentation :

- En trente ans la recherche a avancé, oui, et même beaucoup, vu les évènements. Tout ce qui a été découvert est tout à fait passionnant.

- La physique quantique a fait un pas de géant, poursuivit Matthew O'Neill qui voyait où elle voulait en venir. La théorie des énergies sub-spatiales a été formulée et celle de la relativité revue.

- On sait maintenant exactement comment fonctionne le gène des Anciens sur leur technologie !

- On a réussit à mettre au point des inhibiteurs de magnétisme…

- Et propulseurs à naqquadria !

- Et un E3PZ !

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt et des froncements de sourcils. Tout le monde-y compris Rodney- se tourna vers Paul-le brun à lunettes- qui venait de faire ce bon mot. Mon Dieu quel humour ! Il travaillait avec Amy et Matthew lui ?

- Quant à la théorie des fluides, reprit Matthew, sans doute habitué à de telles interventions, elle…

- Stop ! J'ai compris.

Amy lui sourit.

- Il y a donc je suppose des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers à lire pour me tenir au courant. Et ce ridicule dossier que m'a passé Mitchell ne doit être rien à côté.

Tous les jeunes lui sourirent. Il était peut-être né dans les mêmes années que leurs parents, mais il ne parlait pas comme eux !

Il soupira.

- Combien de temps il me faudrait pour lire tout ça ?

- Et bieeeen, ça dépend de votre rapidité de lecture, commença Amy.

- Et de votre rapidité d'esprit, finit Matthew.

Devant le regard que lui lança McKay, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en plaisantant ainsi.

- Mais nous savons que de côté-là vous n'avez pas de problème… se rattrapa-t-il.

- Pour certaines choses, nous devrons vous donner quelques explications et démonstrations car les écrits se sont perdus. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout peut être très vite rattrapé pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous.

Malheur ! Cette fille de moins de 25 ans se proposait de lui donner des cours de soutien en physique ! Que ce serait péniiible !

- Alors, fit un autre jeune, la voix incroyablement pleine d'espoir. Vous voudriez rester avec nous sur Atlantis ? On est sous l'eau, on n'est pas embêtés. L'ambiance est vraiment agréable ici vous savez.

Amy eu le mot de la fin :

- Même pour quelqu'un un tantinet claustrophobe…

xoxox

McKay se trouvait devant la Porte des Etoiles, sur le continent. La nuit était tombée. On entrait les coordonnées de la planète des Dex. Il était temps de se quitter – pour moins longtemps cette fois.

- Bien, commença Teyla.

- Nous avons été heureux de vous revoir, Carson.

- Prenez soin de vous.

Elle étreint le médecin, et Ronon lui donna une accolade. La journée avait été riche en émotions.

- Vous verrez, Rodney. Atilia est une planète magnifique, les Terriens sont en train de faire une très belle cité. Vous y serez bien.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Les trois amis le regardèrent bizarrement. Ils ne devaient pas attendre cette réaction. Quoi alors ?

- Je viendrai vous voir dès que j'aurai repris mes marques dans la Cité.

- Quoi ?

- Vous restez ?

Rodney les regarda, étonné.

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ?

- Les enfants vous ont fait changer d'avis ?

- Mais on croyait que vous partiez avec Teyla et Ronon ! Pourquoi vous nous avez demandé vos affaires alors ?

- Non mais… Ca c'était juste pour… savoir ce que vous en aviez fait Carson ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de quitter comme ça Atlantis… Même avant que les « enfants » me le demandent.

Ses amis sourirent.

- Et puis franchement, c'est le seul point de repère qu'il me reste dans la galaxie, ça m'angoisserait trop de m'en éloigner.

xox

Il était donc remonté dans le Jumper avec Carson, pour retourner sur la Cité. Avant de partir, Teyla avait incliné la tête pour mettre son front contre le sien : « profitez de cette nouvelle vie, Rodney. Beaucoup de bonnes choses peuvent vous attendre. » Il l'avait remerciée, beaucoup plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en la voyait franchir le vortex avec Ronon. Cette première journée de retour dans le nouveau présent s'achevait. Un nouveau train-train allait s'instaurer.

De nuit, l'océan ne formait plus qu'une masse noire sous le vaisseau qui filait. Les deux amis restaient silencieux, profitant de la quiétude de la nuit.

- Carson ?

Evidemment, avec Rodney, ça ne pouvait pas durer longtemps.

- Oui Rodney ?

- Mes remplaçants… C'était des gars bien ?

L'Ecossais soupira.

- Dans l'ensemble oui, même s'il y eu des exceptions. Il faut que je vous précise qu'il a fallu deux personnes pour vous remplacer : une dans l'équipe et une dans votre labo. Vous travailliez trop pour être remplacé par un seul homme !

Il rit.

- Certains étaient très sympathiques, d'autres non. Deux d'entre eux sont encore sur la Cité, mais ils ne sont pas astrophysiciens, c'étaient des hommes de terrain. Dans l'ensemble tous râlaient moins que vous quand même – Rodney afficha un air à la fois vexé, mais un peu honteux. Ils étaient en général plus humbles, et parfois moins butés.Carson réglait ses comptes !

- Mais peu importe le temps qu'ils sont restés, aucun ne nous a manqué comme vous nous avez manqué, finit le médecin en souriant.

- Dans le bon sens du terme ?

- Aucun n'était aussi attachant que vous, si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre.

- … J'aurais plus attendu… « indispensable », mais je suppose que personne n'est irremplaçable.

- Au niveau du travail peut-être, mais en amitié c'est différent.

Rodney ne sut pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui formule des choses aussi gentilles. En général d'ailleurs il ne faisait jamais rien pour susciter de telles paroles.

- Ils étaient tous très intelligents. Il y en a eu qui étaient très compétents, continua Carson après un silence requis, mais à part peut-être Samantha O'Neill, que vous savez très brillante, soyez rassuré aucun n'était aussi doué que vous.

- Ha !

Il retint un « évidemment », puis réagit, encore une fois avec deux secondes de retard.

- SAMANTHA O'NEILL ?

Carson étouffa un rire.

- Il y a un rapport avec Jack O'Neill ?

- Oui, c'est sa femme.

- …

- …

- C'est pas possible Carson. Mitchell disait « Carter ».

- Mitchell l'a connue avant son mariage, et tout le monde a continué à l'appeler Carter même après, pour éviter les confusions. Moi je l'ai connue sans son mari, quand elle est arrivée pour Pégase, pour être en sécurité avec sa famille. Elle avait quitté l'armée, et elle se présentait alors comme Mme O'Neill.

- Je n'y crois pas…

- C'est encore une très belle femme… Mais elle a plus de soixante-cinq ans !

- Vous mentez !

- Rodney !

Il plaisantait bien sûr. Bon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait une croix sur Carter mais quand même.

- Avec Jack O'Neill !

L'Ecossais aux commandes du Jumper rit encore. Un silence joyeux suivit.

- Carson.

- Mmh ?

- … Vous vous êtes marié aussi, vous.

- Oui.

* * *

**Bon allez stop pour aujourd'hui (oui c'est brutal je sais).**

**Prochaine fois vous l'aurez peut-être deviné : les dernières explications sur qui est le fils de qui d'abord. Enfin ! J'essaye de me rattraper !**

**En attendant, votre avis est toujours bon à connaître...**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Merci à toutes mes revieuses ! (hey, en italique c'est plus sympa) J'ai tenu compte de vos remarques et ai modifié ce chapitre, pour enfin que vous sachiez ce qu'il est advenu de nos héros tout ce temps. Bon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues par les vies que j'ai choisi de leur faire vivre ! Marine, je suis assurée que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir casé Carson avec..._**

_

* * *

_

_- Carson… Vous vous êtes marié aussi, vous._

_- Oui._

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Rodney n'arrivait pas à voir l'expression du visage faiblement éclairé de son ami, ni à savoir quel sentiment il avait exprimé dans ce « oui ». Par contre il avait bien noté l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche. Au bout d'une dizaine d'heures passées avec lui, certes, mais ça devait devenir un nouveau réflexe.

- Et donc vous avez un fils.

- Et deux filles.

- Et deux filles… ?

- Hé oui, Laura m'a donné trois enfants… Les plus belles choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie…

Rodney n'était pas trop habitué à ce genre de conversation. Mais l'âge et la personnalité de Carson expliquaient qu'ils tiennent celle-ci.

- Laura ? Cadman ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- VOUS AVEZ EPOUSE CADMAN ?!

- Oui Rodney ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant ?

- Mais je savais pas que c'était… enfin… sérieux !

- Ah ben si, ça l'était. Et ça l'est toujours ! J'ai vécu avec elle les meilleures années de ma vie… Vous savez, même après 30 ans, qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer…

- … Et moi qui ne savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble…

- Ben songez : Lucy, notre aînée, a 28 ans dans un mois, alors vous vous doutez bien…

- … Non je ne vois pas. Comment ça ?

- Ben 28 ans. On était déjà ensemble au moment de votre disparition. Mais on était discrets.

Rodney saisit tout à coup ce que le médecin voulait démontrer.

- 28 ans dans un mois mais attendez...

- …

- Vous l'avez mise enceinte au moment de ma prétendue mort ?

- Hé ! Déjà, pas « mise enceinte »… Ensuite, c'était pas au moment même, vous vous doutez bien. C'était dans les jours qui ont suivit. Enfin quand on a commencé à perdre espoir parce qu'on ne vous retrouvait pas, quoi.

- Alors ça ! Votre meilleur ami meurt et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est… vous vautrer avec votre conquête du moment ?

- Hoho Rodney ! Pas ma « conquête du moment », ma future femme !

- Oui mais quand même !

- Et puis… Et puis on trouve du réconfort comme on peu, hein !

- Oui je vois ça. Et puis neuf mois plus tard on a des surprises…

- Oui bon d'accord. Je l'ai « mise enceinte » comme vous dites.

- Pour un médecin j'ai vu plus précautionneux.

- Mais on pensait déjà notre relation très sérieusement, et puis gardez vos commentaires pour vous, on a fait attention hein !

- Alors elle s'appelle Lucy, le résultat de toute cette prudence ?

- Ce n'est que le premier bébé de toute une série à être née avant qu'on se rende compte que la pilule contraceptive pour des femmes qui subissaient un décalage horaire tous les jours en traversant le vortex pour des missions, hé ben ça n'avait pas d'effet.

Un silence s'installa. Carson bouillait et tentait de se calmer –bon sang, il fallait que cette histoire fasse parler quelqu'un, trente ans après, alors que sur le coup personne n'avait rien dit, hormis des félicitations. Bon en même temps ils s'étaient débrouillés pour afficher leur relation _avant_ d'annoncer la grossesse de Laura. Ca n'avait pas été facile.

Rodney, lui, affichait un air mi-amusé, mi-faussement offusqué. Carson savait qu'il finirait par poser l'une des deux questions fatidiques.

- Et qu'a dit votre mère de toute ça ?

Bon, il commençait par la première.

- Bien elle… Elle a été contente, un peu surprise aussi que je ne lui ai pas présentée Laura avant, et que je lui annonce en même temps le nom de ma petite amie, la date de mon mariage et celle de la naissance de notre enfant…

- Et puis Cadman en plus !

- Rodney s'il-vous-plaît.

- Et elle est où maintenant ?

Rodney avait posé la deuxième question fatidique sur un ton toujours gai et taquin, mais devant le désarroi et la tristesse qui s'installèrent sur le visage de Carson, il s'en voulu pour tout.

- Carson ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- … Quoi ? Oh… Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas…

- Elle est partie sur Terre… Il y a trois ans de cela, chercher notre plus grande fille pour la convaincre de rentrer sur Atlantis avec son mari et ses enfants mais… Elle n'a jamais pu revenir.

Rodney ne savait plus quoi dire.

- C'était la première fois qu'on était séparés comme ça. On avait toujours été à deux. Mais là je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner, trop de blessés… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle est sur l'un des sites d'évacuation avec Lucy, notre gendre et nos petits-enfants…

Mon Dieu, Carson était grand-père. Il se tourna doucement vers le Canadien qui ne savait pas quelle était l'attitude à adopter dans une telle situation.

- Vous comprenez maintenant les espoirs qui pèsent sur ce vaisseau que nous avons envoyé vers la Voie Lactée.

Rodney ne put que hocher la tête.

- Quant à notre plus jeune fille, Alice, elle est dans Pégase, sur une des planètes, et ne veut plus avoir affaire avec le programme Stargate ou Atlantis. C'est pareil pour beaucoup de gens. Tenez, Mitchell : sa femme et son aînée lui en veulent parce qu'il a laissé la petite dernière partir sur le Moïse avec les O'Neill et Teal'C, alors que sur Terre, son fils est déjà mort de vieillesse en revenant de captivité chez les Wraith.

Tout n'était pas fini en vérité. Des blessures restaient encore béantes dans le cœur de ces hommes qui avaient vécu le pire et s'en étaient sortis.

- Elles sont tristes vos histoires…

- Oui, elles sont tristes, Rodney.

- … Vous savez ce qui est étrange ? C'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on me raconte quelque chose, j'ai envie de demander ce que moi je faisais à ce moment. Comme si j'étais dans le futur, alors que non, maintenant c'est le _présent_. Je voudrai savoir si j'ai eu des enfants, si je me suis marié.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas là du tout.

- Mais je n'étais pas là du tout.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes. Rodney finit par demander :

- J'ai eu un bel enterrement ? Vous avez fait comment ?

- Oh, et bien… Même si on n'avait pas vos… corps, nous avons fait une cérémonie pour Radek et vous, où l'on a posé les plaques commémoratives qui sont à présent dans l'ancienne salle de la Porte. Toute la Cité est venue vous rendre hommage, à vous et à Radek.

- Toute ?

- Oui. John, Elisabeth, moi, avons fait un discours… Même Ronon a dit quelques mots. Samantha nous avais envoyé une lettre parlant de vous que nous avons lue. Et puis quand nous sommes retournés sur Terre, John et moi sommes allés voir votre sœur, avec la fameuse cassette que l'on avait tournée la première année.

- Merci pour ça… Wow. Des discours et tout.

- Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez ne pas les mériter ?

- Si. Si, j'avoue que ça m'aurait fait mal de ne pas être reconnu après ma mort.

- Même lors de nos mariages, à Teyla, John et moi, on a parlé de vous dans nos discours. Parce qu'on aurait aimé que vous soyez là.

Rodney sembla hésiter un moment, ses yeux se baladant rapidement sur le décor, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il tordit sa bouche avant de se tourner franchement vers Carson.

- Le mariage de John…

- Oui.

- … Ok, parlons un peu de lui.

Le canadien s'enfonça dans son siège et commença à aborder le sujet. Carson avait bien remarqué qu'il évitait le sujet depuis le début de la journée.

- Donc il est mort.

- Vous ne vouliez pas en parler.

- Pas devant tout le monde, non. Je veux dire… Il y a eu beaucoup d'informations aujourd'hui, et… Vous et lui vous êtes ce que je considérais… ce que je considère comme… mes amis les plus proches, voyez-vous, et… Je n'avais pas envie…

Il fit une pause.

- Je n'avais pas envie de savoir je crois. Dans mon esprit, ce matin-même j'étais en train de petit-déjeuner avec lui en parlant de la mission ! On avait parié tous les deux sur qui de moi ou de Radek trouverait l'E2PZ. Il m'avait dit que si c'était Radek, il reconsidèrerait mon utilité dans l'équipe, et m'échangerait volontiers contre Zelenka qui au moins ne râlait jamais.

- Je suis sûr qu'il plaisantait.

- Bien sûr, il n'a pas assez travaillé avec Zelenka. Il ne râle jamais _en anglais_, oui, mais en tchèque par contre, il n'hésite pas… Il n'hésitait pas… Ooh.

- Ca va aller Rodney, si vous préférez ne pas parler de John aujourd'hui on…

- Alors il s'est marié, hein ?

- Oui, il a finit par se marier.

- Avec qui ?

Le médecin parut surpris et considéra un moment son interlocuteur, avant de relever les sourcils en signe d'évidence –bien sûr, Rodney ne pouvait pas savoir :

- Avec Elisabeth.

- Avec Elisabeth ?

- C'était – Carson réfléchit intensément- cinq ans après votre disparition. Oui, cinq ans.

- Eux deux ? J'ai du mal à m'imaginer. Sheppard casé, c'est déjà quelque chose d'assez incroyable, mais avec Weir en plus…

- On me l'aurait dit au moment où vous avez disparu je ne l'aurais pas vraiment cru, même si on pouvait suspecter une certaine affection entre les deux. Sans doute qu'eux-mêmes non plus ne se l'imaginaient pas concrètement. Mais il n'avère que les évènements les ont fait se rapprocher : on a été coupés de la Terre pendant un an où ils ont du gérer la Cité de concert, il y a eu le moment où Elisabeth est restée trois semaines dans le coma, qui a, on va dire, fait « mûrir » John.

- Ma mort aussi ?

- Oui, votre mort aussi. Ca s'est fait doucement, et puis quand Elisabeth est tombée enceinte, là c'était sûr que ça allait durer et qu'ils s'aimaient.

- C'est à dire que… Le fils qui est mort avec elle lors de l'attaque Wraith… C'était aussi celui de John ?

- Oui.

- Ca s'est mal fini pour la famille Sheppard alors, murmura Rodney.

- Des gens que vous connaissez, ce sont ceux qui ont le plus souffert durant ces années, oui.

Le canadien baissa la tête pour s'accorder un moment de réflexion, ou de recueillement peut-être. Il finit par demander :

- … Je sais tout maintenant ?

- Je ne vous ai pas dit que John avait perdu la vue dans les deux dernières années de sa vie. Un accident lors d'une attaque, une explosion qui lui a brûlé les yeux.

- Pitié Carson, ça ressemble à un mauvais film !

- Si le cinéma existait toujours, répliqua le médecin avec un sarcasme inhabituel –du moins il y avait trente ans.

Rodney lâcha juste un soupir et se couvrit les yeux d'une main. Son silence anormal, rythmé par sa respiration profonde, dura plusieurs minutes, au bout desquelles Carson s'inquiéta.

- Rodney, ça va ?

- Vous voyez ? C'est pour _ça_ que je ne voulais pas en parler devant les autres. Pour ne pas qu'on me voie dans cet état.

- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte ! On comprend bien !

- Carson, je ne suis pas un type abattu qui se morfond sur le passé ! Ou alors, juste quelques secondes, le temps que Sheppard me flanque un coup de pieds aux fesses en me menaçant ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, seulement en ce moment c'est la seule attitude que j'arrive à trouver !

- Et bien je remplacerai John, et c'est moi qui vous flanquerai ce coup de pieds aux fesses.

- A quoi voulez-vous que je serve, j'arrive déjà trop tard.

- Rodney, je crois qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'émotions ces dernières 24 heures. Vous êtes épuisé…

- J'ai dormi _vingt huit ans_.

- … et vous avez besoin de tout assimiler. Ca ne se fera pas en un jour. Mais on sera là pour vous aider, et bien vous rappeler que vous êtes Rodney McKay : autoritaire, sarcastique, sûr de lui et intelligent.

De toute façon, il lui suffisant de regarder Carson, sans même qu'il parle, pour qu'il assimile l'idée du temps passé.

Et en vieil homme avisé, le médecin conclu :

- Profitez de la vie que vous avez retrouvée, Rodney. N'ayez pas de regrets. Vous pouvez encore faire et vivre de bonnes choses dans ce nouveau présent. Pour vous, et pour nous.

Le voyage se finit en silence.

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Fin de la première partie !

* * *

**Bon, la suite est bien avancée, pas besoin de trop attendre la deuxième partie (en théorie).**

**Non Marine, on n'étripe pas l'auteure pour Cadman, c'est pas ma faute c'est celle des Oris !**

**Hey, vous savez que si vous cliquez sur le bouton juste en bas à gauche y'a une nouvelle fenêtre qui s'ouvre ? Et on peut même écrire dedans ! Franchement, testez, c'est si beau la technologie !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Arkange, la tienne m'a bien fait rigoler !**

**Voici la suite, mais, allez-vous me dire, que va-t-il se passer à présent que l'on sait tout (ou presque), et bien maintenant notre petit Rodney va devoir s'A-DA-PTER, et sans doute autre chose, bien évidemment. Le début de chapitre est un récapitulatif bref de la situation qu'il vit, car j'avais prévu de scinder cette fic en deux mais finalement ça n'a aucun intérêt (et puis j'peux pas arrêter une fic au chapitre 13 non plus oh !), mais je vais pas tout réécrire non plus. Allez à vous de lire.**

**PS : Saschka ! Ca y est ! J'ai réussit à les caser !!!**

* * *

- Je n'aime pas trop être ici…

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète – depuis 5 minutes en fait, chose inhabituelle en temps normal. Mais il n'était plus « en temps normal ». Il s'était installé sous la grande tente montée le temps des recherches sur ce terrain, et ouvrait à présent les caisses qu'ils avaient emmenées avec eux.

Et devant son malaise et ses souvenirs, il avait fini par lâcher la phrase qui cognait à son esprit depuis qu'il avait franchit la Porte. Oh non ! Rodney McKay n'aimait pas être sur 4Y509 !

A sa droite, Matthew O'Neill, fils de Carter et du général, lui sourit : il comprenait. Le bâtiment effondré à quelques mètres de la tente, où travaillaient une dizaine de personnes, était le même qui avait retenu prisonnier le scientifique Canadien, réfugié dans un caisson de stase, pendant des décennies.

Vingt-huit ans et huit mois pour être précis.

Rodney aurait voulu répondre au sourire de Matthew, mais il était trop perturbé par son environnement. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il avait vu John et Radek. Et la dernière où il avait vu Teyla et Ronon dans la pleine forme de leurs trente ans.

A présent, seul lui n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait vieilli que de trois mois durant ces vingt-huit ans et huit mois. Mais sans ses amis, sans la Terre, il savait qu'il n'était plus vraiment le même.

Une main fine souleva la toile de tente et une jeune fille apparut.

- Bonjour Docteur McKay, salut Matthew.

- Bonjour Amy.

- Mademoiselle…

- Comment allez-vous, Docteur ?

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, mais nota qu'il avait conservé la barbe qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il y avait trois semaines de cela.

- … Euh, et bien ma foi, je me fais à la nouvelle Atlantis. J'ai pu me remettre un peu à la page, depuis trois semaines, du côté scientifique… Tout ce qui a été découvert est fascinant !

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent un peu bizarrement, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise, mais Amy laisser passer et finit par sourire en annonçant :

- Bien ! Tout est dégagé, et les traductions sont finies. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pouvons effectuer les branchements pour faire les simulations, annonça-t-elle en désignant la porte.

- Entendu !

Les deux hommes la suivirent.

- « A la page » ?

- Oui… Vous ne connaissez pas cette expression ?

- Sans vous en vouloir, Rodney, il est probable qu'elle ne soit plus utilisée depuis quinze ans…

Rodney soupira légèrement à la remarque de Matthew, qui tentait seulement en vérité de lui changer les idées, et non d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il appréciait le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé à se… à rattraper le temps perdu en lui donnant quelques cours de physique. Cela avait été très pénible au début pour Rodney, d'apprendre de quelqu'un plus jeune que lui, mais au final il devait reconnaître que le jeune O'Neill était aussi doué et aussi gentil que sa mère. C'était sans doute le fait que le jeune homme en question soit le doyen de toute la petite communauté des « enfants d'Atlantis » qui avait fait qu'ils avaient pu s'entendre. Il avait affaire à un adulte ! Il remerciait le ciel que parmi les deux astrophysiciens de la Cité ce soit Amy qui parte sur PY509 travailler sur un réacteur ancien, et non Matthew. Tout aussi souriante et compétente soit-elle, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans sous ses airs d'adulte, et ça lui aurait fait mal que ce soit de sa jolie bouche qu'il apprenne, comme un idiot, la théorie de Mongël.

Rodney ne cachait pas sa mine angoissée en traversant l'amas de pierre qui avait été autrefois un laboratoire ancien, et encore moins en descendant les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol où se trouvait l'objet de leurs études. C'était dans ce même sous-sol qu'il avait été retrouvé, et que Radek avait perdu la vie. Il en frissonna.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir souterrain, dégagé par les soins des équipes d'Atlantis, pour se rendre dans la salle où il était resté en stase. Tandis que leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence, trois petites souris blanches réfugiées dans un coin les observaient scrupuleusement, pensives devant cette agitation inhabituelle…

Les trois scientifiques arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Une demi-douzaine de personnes se trouvaient déjà là. Un réacteur ancien, sorte de citerne haute d'un mètre cinquante, occupait une grande partie de la pièce, où l'on trouvait également des ordinateurs. Dans un des coins de la salle se trouvait un caisson de stase ouvert, qui ajouta au malaise de Rodney. Le général Lorne vint lui serrer la main. Rodney était surpris :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

- Je suis arrivé hier. De temps en temps j'accompagne mes hommes en mission, on ne craint plus grand-chose maintenant.

Les Oris tenaient la galaxie en main. Ils étaient soumis.

- Vous avez gardé la barbe finalement, docteur ?

- Oui… Oui, Teyla m'a dit que ça me vieillissait, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Le général sourit.

- Le réacteur est dégagé…

Ils se tournèrent vers l'engin.

- Ca n'a pas traîné vous voyez : dès que vous nous avez dit que ce réacteur pouvait recycler un E2PZ en fin de vie, et être une solution pour l'alimentation du bouclier de la Cité, nous avons envoyé une équipe pour le dégager et traduire les expériences menées ici.

Atlantis étant engloutie, ce bouclier était indispensable.

- Voilà les traductions.

Un jeune homme blond à lunettes, mal rasé, lui tendit une sorte de clé USB miniature et extra-plate. Il y avait un gros air de famille avec Matthew. A côté de lui se trouvait son équivalent brun. Lorne les présenta comme David et Paul, historiens et linguistes, avant de s'éclipser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette équipe où on s'appelait seulement par les prénoms ! Le blond commença :

- Amy a vérifié pour les calculs, ils devraient être bons.

- Enfin avec Amy on ne sait jamais vous savez… poursuivit sa copie aux cheveux sombres. C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de faire le premier essai du réacteur à 100 mètres d'éloignement.

- Une mesure de sécurité.

- Comme ça si ça explose on est plus loin, on craint moins.

Rodney regarda avec effarement les deux hommes, alors que la jeune fille en question, qui passait derrière eux, leur donna un coup de coude à chacun avec un sourire vexé, avant de s'adresser à McKay.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Elle commença à effectuer des branchements entre le réacteur et les ordinateurs terriens. Rodney s'accroupit auprès d'elle pour préparer l'expérience.

- Mais heu… Vous… Vous… Enfin vous avez les diplômes requis pour ce genre de job, quand même ?

Elle le regarda faussement offusquée.

- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que vous êtes… Enfin Matthew m'a dit que vous travaillez avec lui et que vous étiez très brillante, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème mais…

- Je parais bien jeune, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Oui c'est ça…

Elle chuchota comme pour révéler un secret :

- Je suis une enfant précoce…

- Oh...

- C'est l'avantage de grandir sur Atlantis : on peut apprendre à son rythme et comprendre la théorie de la relativité dès 12 ans. Mais mon professeur personnel s'appelait Samantha O'Neill, si cela peut vous rassurer.

- Bien… Bien ! Ca me rassure.

- Je préparais mon PhD **(1) **sur Atlantis quand la Terre a été détruite. Vous vous rappelez du fonctionnement théorique de cet appareil ?

- Oh, oui. Pour moi ça ne fait que trois semaines que je l'ai lue sur leurs ordinateurs… Juste avant de m'endormir pour un temps indéterminé…

- J'ai lu les traductions que David et Paul vous ont données-nous maîtrisons tous la langue des Anciens, mais il est mieux de recourir à des spécialistes dans des cas comme celui-ci. Vous lisez très bien l'Ancien, cela correspond à ce que vous aviez traduit il y a trente ans.

- Vingt-huit ans et huit mois.

Elle lui sourit. Ils se relevèrent, et elle regarda Matthew à l'opposé de la pièce qui lui fit signe que de son côté il avait fini. Tout était prêt pour le test : est-ce que ce réacteur fonctionnait toujours ?

xox

Tout le monde était dans la tente, les trois scientifiques allumaient leurs ordinateurs. Celui de McKay affichait la page d'accueil.

- « Windows 2029 » ?

- Ah, oui, s'excusa Matthew, c'est une vieille version.

Sous le regard perplexe du docteur, il finit l'étalonnage.

- Prêts ? demanda Amy ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Il est 14h09, on lance le premier essai ! Docteur McKay, si vous voulez bien…

Il démarra l'expérience, ne sachant pour son malheur pas trop quel était ce programme qu'ils utilisaient. Ils surveillaient leurs indicateurs.

- La quantité d'électrons injectés est constante…

- … et régulière…

- L'E2PZ fonctionne à 17 pour cent de sa capacité initiale…

- Je diminue la période…

- … 20 pour cent...

L'excitation se lisait sur les visages des trois scientifiques tandis que derrière eux le reste des hommes ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais souriait tout de même, attendant ils ne savaient quoi.

- 28 pour cent ! C'est presque exponentiel ! cria joyeusement McKay. 32 pour cent !

- Wahou !

- 40 pour cent !

A ce moment-là, un bruit sourd et sec se fit entendre, et le sol trembla.

_Oui c'est fini pour aujourd'hui_

**(1)** Le PhD est l'équivalent anglo-saxon de la thèse. Je sais que j'avais dit « thèse » dans un des premiers chapitres mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper…

* * *

**Vôilààà. Je tenterai de continer cette fic dans le train demain, mais les trajets Paris-Lyon sont devenus tellement courts maintenant, vais-je avoir le temps?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont boostée pour écrire et pour publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Comme quoi c'est utile !! Mon trajet Paris-Lyon a été bien exploité, du reste, donc j'ai de la matière à vous proposer (seule ma batterie m'a fait défaut, mais j'ai lutté contre le sommeil pour vous).**

**La suite avec, toujours, une mention spéciale saschka !**

_

* * *

A ce moment-là, un bruit sourd et sec se fit entendre, et le sol trembla. _

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Devant leurs ordinateurs, les trois physiciens firent un geste de victoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Lorne.

- Il y eu une déflagration électromagnétique !

- Le niveau est redescendu à 17 pour cent, précisa Rodney.

- Ca a raté alors ?

Matthew répondit à David (le blond) qui avait posé la question :

- Oui et non. L'expérience a raté…

- … mais le réacteur fonctionne...

- … Il suffit juste de trouver le bon rythme d'apport d'électrons pour que le réacteur puisse fonctionner en permanence et augmenter la puissance de l'E2PZ, finit Rodney.

Ca paraissait obscur aux militaires, aux linguistes et à… bref à tout le monde, mais devant les mines réjouies des trois scientifiques, leurs amis sourirent également, peut-être juste un peu moins franchement.

- Maintenant messieurs, il reste juste à transporter le réacteur sur Atlantis !

Le sourire des hommes de troupes qui se trouvaient là disparut subitement…

xox

David et Paul, les deux experts en langues, étaient penchés sur la marmite qui chauffait au-dessus des braises.

- … Moi ça m'fait penser à des pâtes à la carbonara.

- Plus carbone que ara, si tu veux mon avis.

Les deux s'esclaffèrent.

A quelques mètres du feu, assis sur sa chaise, Matthew soupira :

- Ils ont un humour un peu spécial. C'est lourd parfois…

Assis à côté de lui, Rodney releva la tête de son ordinateur, qu'il avait sur les genoux.

- Mmh ?

- David a hérité de celui de notre père, mais en pire.

- … Ah !

Et il se replongea dans l'analyse des expériences menées cet après-midi et n'en releva pas les yeux.

- Mais ils sont gentils tous les deux…

- … Quand vous dites « l'humour de notre père », vous insinuez que c'est votre frère ?

- David ?

- Oui. Enfin, celui dont vous venez de parler.

- Oui c'est mon frère. Un O'Neill…

- Je trouvais aussi qu'il y avait un petit air de famille.

- Au niveau physique ou intellectuel ?

Rodney détacha son regard de son écran. En général il ne prêtait pas attention à l'apparence des gens, mais en trois semaines face à Matthew, il avait pu retrouver les mêmes yeux bleus qu'un certain lieutenant-colonel, le même sourire qu'un certain lieutenant colonel, des cheveux blonds un peu comme ceux d'un certain lieutenant colonel…

- Au niveau physique…

Matt sourit. Rodney suspendit encore son travail :

- Vous n'auriez pas une sœur par hasard ?

- Non, juste lui. Pourquoi ?

Il maugréa un « dommage » et se replongea dans ses calculs.

Amy l'en sortit, une assiette tendue sous son nez. Il la remercia et elle s'installa à côté de lui pour observer l'écran en silence, tandis qu'ils commençaient tous à manger. Elle pointa un graphique :

- C'est après ce pic que la déflagration a eu lieu…

- Oui. Mmm. Je me demande si la quantité d'électrons envoyés ne doit pas augmenter aussi…

- Il faudrait alors trouver l'équation qui relie les deux paramètres.

- Exact. A mon avis les Anciens ont mal calculé la vitesse d'intégration des électrons. Elle ne doit pas être croissante, au contraire.

- Il pourrait aussi s'agir d'une conséquence du rejet des nucléons une fois leurs électrons exploités.

- Non non ! Le problème arriverait toujours au même moment si c'était le cas !

- Mais on ne sait toujours pas où sont rejetés ces éléments, et si cela se trouve, le dispositif a subit une avarie avec le temps…

- C'est possible, mademoiselle, mais ça me semble être une hypothèse moins probable que…

Une main vint fermer l'écran de l'ordinateur. La voix de Matthew était amusée, mais lasse :

- Vous pouvez peut-être arrêter de travailler cinq minutes non ? Pour le moment le bouclier a encore de quoi tenir trois mois.

- Hem… Oui.

- Désolée. Bon appétit.

Un cri de Paul en face d'eux détourna définitivement leurs esprits de leurs études énergétiques : une souris venait de filer entre ses pieds, après avoir pioché un peu dans son assiette posée à terre. Il l'accusa d'avoir également volé sa fourchette, mais aucun de ses amis, amusés, ne voulu le croire.

xox

Le feu avait été ravivé. Enveloppé dans une couverture, Rodney tenait toujours son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il avait hésité à rentrer avec Lorne, dont le dos ne supportait plus l'inconfort d'une nuit sous tente, mais à présent le regrettait. Certes, il pouvait continuer à travailler et à jouer les jeunes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid !

Amy s'approcha de lui avec une cafetière. Il se redressa.

- Morzal ?

- ?

- C'est du café pégasien. Ca sent très mauvais mais ça réchauffe.

- Carson m'avait prévenu. Ce n'est pas de refus.

Elle le servit et s'assied à côté de lui. Elle resta pensive plusieurs minutes. Il ne pianotait plus que sporadiquement sur son clavier. Elle le fit sursauter.

- Mais… Les nucléons…

- Il doit y avoir une caisse résorbatrice madem… Hé mais !

Son ordinateur venait de s'éteindre. Plus de batterie.

- On peut essayer de rapprocher le générateur et utiliser une rallonge si vous voulez…

Après cette proposition elle resta silencieuse. Il la regarda un petit moment et s'excusa :

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas un très bon collègue… J'ai tendance à… être très sûr de moi et ne pas écouter les autres. Ce n'est pas très rigolo de travailler avec moi, je ne suis pas sociable.

Elle hocha la tête de façon significative.

- On m'avait prévenue, risqua-t-elle.

- Merci Carson…

- Il n'y a pas que lui…

- Pourtant j'ai essayé d'être gentil avec Matthew toutes ces semaines.

- Il ne s'est pas plaint… Il va bien falloir travailler en binôme : j'étudierai avec vous le réacteur.

- Vous ?

- Ca vous dérange encore, cette histoire d'âge ?

- Non non. On m'a dit que vous aviez déjà mis au point pas mal de choses dans la Cité.

- Je vois plusieurs avantages à notre collaboration : vous avez un esprit très vif mais je connais les nouveaux programmes ; j'étudie le réacteur depuis trois semaines et vous avez compris son fonctionnement en trois heures, nous n'avons donc pas la même vision de la chose, et puis… ce sera une occasion pour vous sociabiliser.

Il lui sourit franchement, alors qu'elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction. C'est bon, il avait un peu d'humour aussi.

- Alors comme ça c'est… Samantha Carter qui vous a appris la physique ?

- Oui, elle n'avait que des garçons, elle était très contente d'avoir une fille sous son aile ! Elle a été formidable je dois dire.

Peu habitué à ce genre de discussions malgré ses efforts, Rodney ne sut trop comment continuer le dialogue et entreprit de boire son quart de Morzal.

- Et mais ! Ca a un goût épouvantable aussi !

xoxox

- Douuuucement… Doucement bon sang !

Rodney était en train de superviser l'installation du réacteur dans une salle jouxtant le laboratoire, Matthew derrière lui, silencieux et les bras croisés. Dans le labo même, où ils effectuaient de très fréquents allez-retours, Amy était en grande conversation avec Paul et David. Rodney revint d'un pas rapide continuer leur discussion avec eux.

- Alors, c'est bien un 5 ?

- Je reste persuadé que non, Docteur McKay.

- Ca ne peut être qu'un 5 !

- Ca arrangerait bien nos affaires, que ce soit un 5 avoua Amy.

- Pour nous c'est un 9, assurèrent les deux linguistes.

- Non, c'est impossible que ce soit un 9 !

Sur ces paroles, McKay tourna des talons pour jeter à nouveau un œil au réacteur…

- Sur la dalle voyons ! Bien au centre !

… et repartit voir le trio.

- Ca n'aurait pas de sens si c'était un 9.

- Je suis bien d'accord, Docteur McKay. Mais Paul et David semblent sûrs…

- On _est_ sûr ! Bon sang Amy, mais toi aussi tu lis un 9 !

- Mais les Anciens ont mené cette expérience comme si c'était un 5 !

- Ben pourtant ce qui est écrit, c'est un…

- Grmbl…

Il avait à nouveau disparut. Amy soupira et tourna la page du dossier qu'ils étaient en train de commenter.

- Bon, laissons cela pour le moment. J'ai juste une question pour la dernière page : vous pourriez reformuler cette phrase ? Je ne l'avais pas interprétée comme ça…

- Alors, 5 ou 9 ?

- Faisons comme si c'était un 5, docteur McKay.

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix !

- Et ben faites comme vous voulez, mais on ne veut pas être là quand ce machin explosera !

- Pau… Dav… O'Neill ! Vous savez l'épaisseur des parois de ce « machin » ? Ca ne risque pas d'exploser !

- Tant que vous ne maîtrisez pas, on n'en est pas sûr !

- Et puis en plus Amy travaille avec vous alors…

- … Quoi ?

- Ne l'écoutez pas, docteur McKay, Paul plaisante.

Il soupira, et entendant un bruit métallique et résonnant dans la pièce voisine, repartit voir son réacteur. Amy en profita pour remercier les deux hommes qui prirent congé, un petit peu énervés. Elle rejoint Rodney qui continuait à pester contre les linguistes.

- On m'avait dit mais quand même ! Il manque quelques neurones à ces deux rigolos !

- Il s'agit du fils du général O'Neill et de Samantha, et de celui de Daniel Jackson tout de même Docteur McKay. Les meilleurs dans leur spécialité, ils ont appris l'Ancien en apprenant à lire.

- Le fils de Jackson ? David ?

- Non Paul. L'autre.

- Ah. Je ne savais pas… Qui est sa mère ?

- Une Kelownienne.

- ?

- Une extra-terrestre, soupira-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa, mais elle était décidée à défendre l'image de son ami.

- A la mort de son père, il n'avait que 5 ans. Il a été évacué sur Atlantis où il a vécu avec les O'Neill quelques mois avant de retourner vivre sur la planète avec sa mère et ses frères et sœurs.

- Je suis… Je ne savais pas.

- C'est Teal'C, qui allait les voir régulièrement qui a fait le lien entre lui et ses origines, et l'a initié aux langues. Quand il a eu 18 ans il a quitté sa planète contre l'avis de sa mère pour venir résister avec nous.

Elle lui mit le dossier qu'elle avait remis en ordre dans les mains et ajouta avec un froncement de sourcil qui n'avait rien de la comédie :

- Donc ce n'est pas un _rigolo_.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

xoxox

VLAM !

- Oh nooooon !

- Et siiiiii…

* * *

**Tiens et si je finissais ce chapitre comme ça, juste là. Ah oui ça rend bien.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, fidèles au poste (et au post, hihi) ! Bon, Rodney va apparemment devoir s'adapter à une tite vie sans trop de poussées d'adrénaline dans Atlantis+30 ans, mais vous allez voir, il va se passer des choses, il va se passer des choses...**

**Pour le récapitulatif de qui est l'enfant de qui, je le ferai quand tous les jeunes interviennent. Souvent il n'y aura que Matthew et Amy, donc vous vous perdrez moins :-)**

* * *

**Souvenez-vous, le chapitre précédent se finissait sur cette étrange onomatopée et ce dialogue laconique, preuves flagrantes de la volonté saugrenue de l'auteure de faire un pseudo-cliffhanger de fin de chapitre alors qu'elle n'en avait pas ingrédients, ni même la maîtrise rationnelle :**

_VLAM !_

_- Oh nooooon !_

_- Et siiiiii…_

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Amy et Rodney se tournèrent vers le réacteur qui venait de s'arrêter. Une semaine à travailler sur cet engin et toujours rien !

- Bon…

- On arrête pour aujourd'hui !

Rodney avait lancé sa phrase sur un ton agacé. Amy n'y était pour rien, elle était même plutôt sérieuse, mais le fait de piétiner lui donnait l'impression que oui, il n'était plus bon à rien à présent. Il était déjà dans le laboratoire en train de retirer sa blouse quand la jeune fille le rattrapa.

- Nous finirons par trouver docteur. La tâche n'est pas facile, mais nous trouverons…

- En attendant, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Bonne soirée, à demain.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'empêtra dans la fermeture éclair de sa veste, de sorte qu'une minute après avoir salué sa collègue, il était toujours à côté d'elle. Cela le calma un peu.

- Excusez-moi Amy… Je m'énerve vite, vous voyez…

Elle ne répondit rien. Son silence valait un acquiescement poli.

- Seulement, vous comprenez… Il _faut_ que je parvienne à faire fonctionner ce réacteur. Je ne suis plus rien ici, et si je ne réussis pas à être utile dans la Cité alors… à quoi je servirai ? Je ne sais que résoudre des problèmes scientifiques, sauver la Cité, râler tout le temps, faire exploser des systèmes solaires…

- Ce n'est pas _vous_ qui ne réussissez pas avec ce réacteur. C'est toute l'équipe. Et si je peux me permettre docteur : il n'y a pas que les sciences dans la vie. Il y aussi les amis, les bonheurs fugaces…

- Le poids des regrets.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de conclure :

- Depuis la destruction de la Terre, beaucoup comprennent mieux l'importance qu'il faut accorder à ces choses. Sortez de la physique et savourez le fait d'être en vie.

Il hocha la tête…

- Moui. Bonne nuit Amy.

… et quitta la pièce.

Elle avait quoi ? 23 ? 24 ans ? Et elle lui disait des choses comme ça ? Et elle avait raison ! Il n'était décidément qu'un abruti aussi bon (avant) dans les sciences qu'il était mauvais dans la vie quotidienne. Dure remise en question.

Ses pas le menèrent, comme un soir sur deux, vers le bureau de Carson, qui était en réalité plutôt un salon-bibliothèque. Sa porte était toujours ouverte à ceux de la Cité qui avaient besoin de son avis de patriarche, de deviser un peu avec un interlocuteur de choix, ou simplement de relativiser. Une sorte d'antre du sage, où beaucoup de jeunes prenaient plaisir à aller, à un moment ou à un autre de leur existence sur Atlantis. Et bien qu'il ne se considérât pas vraiment comme un « jeune » de la Cité, Rodney en avait besoin. Il trouva son ami à l'ordinateur. Il ne fut plus soucieux de le déranger quand il constata qu'il jouait sur le PC, un jeu étrange qui consistait à élever des souris afin de conquérir la galaxie.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, Rodney !

Après un coup d'œil à la partie et un échange de sourire, chacun prit place dans un fauteuil. Carson intimidait toujours un peu Rodney, même après plusieurs semaines de réveil.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Et vous Rodney ?

- Le réacteur ne donne toujours rien.

- Vous n'avez pas toujours réussit toutes vos expériences du premier coup. Il y a même eu de sacrés ratés…

Le Canadien ne répondit rien. Il était pensif. Carson le sortit de sa torpeur.

- De quoi parlons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Ben j'avais des questions sur Ford, et sur la présidence canadienne –si vous pouvez me renseigner- et la présidence américaine.

- Ford ? Bien !

C'était la première fois depuis le jour de son réveil que Rodney s'informait sur quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Carson pensa qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour demander des détails sur la mort de Sheppard, ou d'Elisabeth. Voire même sur le mariage entre Samantha et Jack O'Neill. En tout cas il se changeait les idées au lieu de s'obstiner sur ce fichu réacteur.

- Et bien c'est une longue histoire un peu triste, mais qui finit bien : il est revenu deux ans sur Atlantis, avec sa compagne et ses deux enfants, pour les protéger, il y a de cela 23 ou 24 ans. Puis il a demandé notre aide pour le sevrer, et après plusieurs difficiles rechutes, il est retourné sur Terre avec toute sa famille et…

Demain. Il réussirait demain.

xoxox

- Ca fait 4 minutes !

- 4 minutes 10 !

- 4 minutes 20 !

- 4 minutes 30 !

VLAM !

- C'était trop beau !

- Le réacteur a tout de même fonctionné près de 5 minutes de plus que d'habitude, docteur !

- 4 minutes 30…

- Oui c'est ce que je dis : près de 5 minutes ! Nous nos rapprochons du but !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une optimiste !

Mais en disant cela il souriait. Elle avait raison. Il cachait difficilement sa joie d'entrevoir la faible lumière de la réussite au fond de la gigantesque salle obscure où il s'était égaré. Il regarda sa montre et suggéra :

- On arrête pour aujourd'hui ?

- On arrête pour aujourd'hui !

Ils enlevèrent leurs blouses en se disant qu'ils annonceraient la nouvelle à Matthew dès qu'il serait revenu des cours qu'il donnait pendant trois jours sur une autre planète. Comme cela allait bien aujourd'hui, Rodney n'était pas sûr d'avoir besoin de voir Carson avant le dîner. Pas sûr non plus de vouloir rester seul.

- Dites-moi, Amy… Il paraît qu'il y a une base de données avec les noms des Terriens qui vivent à présent dans la galaxie…

- Oui, elle n'est pas achevée, il faut vérifier des noms et faire des recensements. Mais on peut la consulter. Vous voulez y chercher quelqu'un ?

- Oui, ma sœur et sa famille. Je ne sais pas si elle était sur Terre ou non.

- On va voir ça.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des ordinateurs et ouvrit le programme.

- Il faut indiquer la nationalité puis taper le nom.

- Jeannie Miller.

- Jeannie Miller ?

Amy avait l'air agréablement surprise.

- Vous la connaissez ? Elle a fait des travaux célèbres ?

- Oui ! Oui je la connais. Mais pas que de nom, je veux dire. C'était elle qui m'encadrait pour mon PhD !

- Votre directrice ? C'_était_ ?

- Elle a été professeur à l'université Alpha 1, où j'ai fait mes études, et…

- Alpha 1 ?

- Oui, sur le site alpha, sans doute la dernière université terrienne à avoir été créée dans la Voie Lactée. Et donc j'ai fait mes travaux avec elle. Je ne la connaissais pas non plus personnellement, mais je savais qu'elle avait deux filles.

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, elle n'en avait qu'une.

- Elle habitait sur le site alpha. Elle doit encore y être.

- Bien… Elle est en vie, donc… C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Amy sourit et, laissant sa place à Rodney devant l'ordinateur, se prépara tranquillement à partir. Mais Rodney semblait plus sociable, aujourd'hui, et il la retint.

- Amy, mm… Sur quoi portaient vos travaux ?

- Oh, mes recherches pour mon PhD… Sur une théorie des mondes parallèles, que je suis venue explorer ici. J'y travaille encore, mais c'est vrai que sans le professeur Miller pour me guider, je stagne beaucoup depuis un an. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous montrer.

- Oui. Montrez-moi.

Et ce soir-là, Carson ne vit pas son ami.

xoxox

VLAM !

- Vous avez vu Amy ? 15 minutes ! Ca a tenu 15 minutes ! Nous avons trouvé la bonne dose d'électrons à apporter, je pense, et pour le calcul du rythme d'apport, je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

- On arrête pour aujourd'hui.

- Oui. Oui vous avez raison. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous voulez qu'on continue à regarder vos recherches ? Je suis sûr qu'avec un regard nouveau, vous pourriez…

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle semblait soucieuse. Il la suivit.

- Amy ?

Elle était en train de regarder Matthew, revenu ce matin, qui hochait négativement de la tête. Il avait l'air profondément désolé.

- Il reste encore 30 heures, Matthew.

- 30 heures pour quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué comme une atmosphère de tristesse dans la Cité ?

- Heu… Non. Mais à vrai dire je ne remarque pas vraiment ce genre de choses…

Matthew soupira.

- Cela se remarquera plus dans quelques dizaines d'heures, je pense.

- Matt…

- Quoi donc ?

- Dans 30 heures, cela fera neuf mois que le Moïse est partit vers la Voie Lactée…, expliqua Amy.

- Avec à son bord Teal'C et mes parents, entre autres, pour tenter de retrouver des survivants Terriens.

- Neuf mois, c'était le délai maximum qu'ils avaient fixé pour revenir, ou simplement donner des nouvelles.

- Et on n'en a eu aucune.

- … pour le moment, corrigea la jeune femme.

Rodney comprenait le malaise.

- Heu… Peut-être qu'ils ont simplement du retard ? Ca doit être long de récupérer des Terriens.

- A supposer qu'ils en retrouvent…

- Matthew !

- Quand le Moïse a été conçu, il fallait 14 jours pour aller de la Terre à Atlantis en hyperespace, et on parvenait à se passer d'Asgard. 14 jours ! Ils auraient eu le temps de faire vingt fois l'aller-retour !

- L'hyperespace a peut-être mal fonctionné, ou bien…

- Ma mère est parvenue à faire fonctionner l'hyperespace sur ce vaisseau. S'il était tombé en panne, elle aurait su le réparer

- Ou alors ils sont maintenant coincés quelque part entre les deux galaxies, et cela revient au même, je vous l'accorde, seulement, ils sont en vie.

- Avec des rations insuffisantes, formidable.

- Vous venez de dire que votre mère pourrait réparer l'hyperespace, Matthew.

- Non, le vrai risque, c'était que la coque du vaisseau ne résiste pas à un voyage de cette durée, et c'est bien ce qui a du se produire. Nous n'avions plus les bons matériaux. Le Moïse n'a jamais du pouvoir atteindre la Voie Lactée en un seul morceau.

- Ou bien il l'a atteint et ne peut revenir, suggéra son amie.

Matthew ne répondit pas et se leva en murmurant sans y croire que, de toute façon, Amy avait raison et qu'il restait 30 heures.

- Il aurait voulu faire cette mission, expliqua Amy doucement quand il fut parti. Au départ, elle a été montée par toute la nouvelle génération d'Atlantis. Mais le vaisseau était vraiment trop vieux, aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait jamais vraiment utilisé. Je crois aussi que les O'Neill préféraient que la relève soit assurée ici au cas où ils ne reviendraient pas. Ils connaissaient les dangers, ils ont refusé pas mal de monde pour les accompagner…

- … Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je suis désolé.

- … Il reste 30 heures.

Et bien que la question lui brûlât les lèvres, il n'osa pas lui demander qui elle espérait voir revenir du site alpha avec le Moïse.

* * *

**Qui ? Mais des p'tites souris bien sûr !**

**AS (à suivre, soyons fiers de parler français)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je vous ai déjà remercié pour vos reviews:-)**

* * *

Il ne souhaitait plus être seul depuis quelque temps. Ce jour-là, il aurait voulu, peut-être, s'asseoir à la table de la nouvelle génération d'Atlantis, et discuter avec eux. Voir un peu de jeunesse dynamique, pour changer des visites à un Carson toujours légèrement mélancolique. Mais ce n'était pas le jour, il l'avait compris. Tout le monde ici semblait attendre en silence la fin du décompte des heures. Comme s'ils venaient de se souvenir de l'échéance. Après avoir dîné avec Carson, qui n'avait pas fait allusion au vaisseau, il avait pris un livre et s'était installé dans ses quartiers.

S'il avait été présent, s'il n'avait pas disparu sous les décombres, s'ils n'avaient pas fait cette mission sur cette planète il y avait trente ans… S'il avait pu aider à créer une bombe pour vaincre définitivement les Oris, s'il avait pu être là pour seconder Samantha, si…

Si Radek était vivant, si John n'était pas mort, si Elisabeth n'était pas montée sur ce vaisseau. On pouvait refaire le monde comme cela.

Il posa son livre, se rendant compte que depuis plus d'une heure, il n'en avait pas tourné une page, trop occupé à penser. Il était une heure du matin passée. Il n'arriverait probablement pas à dormir. Il se leva donc pour sortir errer dans la Cité.

Tout était silencieux. Au détour d'un couloir il lui sembla apercevoir David O'Neill et Charin Dex, apparemment enlacés, qui parlaient à voix basse. Le jeune homme avait des raisons de vouloir se faire consoler.

Ses pas le menèrent non loin de son laboratoire. Il prit résolument la direction de celui-ci quand il se rendit compte que la lumière était allumée. Amy était penchée sur des notes, pensive.

- Vous ne dormez pas ?

Elle sursauta en l'entendant, et tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle d'un pas lent, s'étira.

- Non. Je travaille un peu.

- En dehors des heures légales ?

Il jeta un œil sur les papiers étalés devant elle.

- C'est votre PhD.

- Oui. Vous m'avez donné deux ou trois idées quand on a regardé mes travaux la dernière fois, donc j'ai révisé certaines de mes hypothèses. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas touché, je dois avouer.

Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vous permettez ?

- Bien sûr.

- … Qu'est-ce que ça donne pour le moment ?

- Ben…

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, et fit une petite moue embarrassée.

- En vérité… Je n'ai pas la tête à travailler ce soir. Pas à dormir non plus. Je cherchais juste à m'occuper l'esprit.

- Pareil pour moi. C'est la raison de ma balade nocturne.

- Personnellement ça ne marche pas.

- Pour moi non plus.

Il y eut un silence. La jeune femme le brisa :

- Vous pensez au vaisseau aussi ?

- Oui. Enfin, à ceux qui sont dedans en fait.

- … C'était un grand espoir pour nous.

Nouveau silence. Il se décida :

- Vous attendiez le retour de quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui aurait été sur le site alpha ?

- A vrai dire, Samantha O'Neill a été comme une mère pour moi, plus qu'un professeur… Elle n'avait pas de fille, et moi j'avais besoin d'une présence féminine et… Matthew et David, j'ai grandit avec eux, ici. Je veux dire : je n'ai personne dans la Voie Lactée, tous ceux qu'il me reste sont sur Atlantis, ou alors étaient sur ce vaisseau. Mais il faut croire que les adultes qui m'élèvent doivent tous disparaître prématurément… Excusez-moi.

Elle avait pris une grande inspiration qui, associée aux larmes qu'elle retenait, avait plus ressemblé à un reniflement. Rodney ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Enfin si, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait soudainement envie de faire, mais il n'osait pas. Il se contenta de rester muet.

Ils avaient l'air beaux, là, assis dans le labo à deux heures du matin, le nez tourné vers le sol et l'air abattu.

- Allez. Vous devriez vous coucher. Vous n'allez pas rester debout à attendre l'échéance ? C'est dans 24 heures.

- Je ne pense pas que nous aurons de réponse.

- … Il ne faut pas dire ça.

- Nous avons les moyens de transmettre jusqu'à Atlantis depuis la limite de la Voie Lactée, via des relais. Nous aurions eu de leurs nouvelles depuis longtemps s'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au site.

Elle se redressa.

- Si dans 24 heures nous n'avons toujours aucun message, nous les déclarerons disparus, puis nous entamerons des recherches pour tenter de découvrir ce qui leur est arrivé. Le moment pénible n'est pas forcément que pour demain, vous pouvez le voir.

- … Alors vous devriez aller dormir. Vous en aurez besoin.

- Je n'y arriverai pas.

- Vous ne serez pas en forme demain, je ne veux pas de bêtise sur le réacteur à cause de cela.

- J'essayerai d'être concentrée.

- Non, vous n'y arriverez pas. Quand vous pensez à autre chose, vous faites des erreurs.

Elle s'étonna et Rodney justifia son affirmation.

- Je vous assure que cela se voit… Notamment, juste avant les repas, quand vous me répétez que vous commencez à avoir faim. En général je m'arrête, parce que sinon vous vous déconcentrez et ça se ressent, vous êtes moins précise.

Elle sourit, gênée.

- Excusez-moi ! J'essaye de rester fixée sur ce qu'on fait mais ça marche peu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment travaillé dans l'urgence, ça explique peut-être…

Ce petit moment avait eut pour effet de, justement, leur faire penser à autre chose qu'au triste compte à rebours qui s'écoulait. Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, puis Rodney se tourna vers toutes les feuilles étalées de la table.

- Je vous aide à ranger.

Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, et lui non plus. Mais il fallait bien meubler ce silence.

Il tomba sur une formule, et son cerveau mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. La douce atmosphère qui avait entouré leur conversation ces dernières minutes s'envola.

- Vous espérez quoi avec vos recherches ?

- Vous trouvez inutile de travailler sur les dimensions parallèles ?

- Non ! Au contraire...

Il se tourna vers elle, toujours la feuille de la formule dans la main.

- Amy… Est-ce que vous pensez que… Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous pourrions voyager dans une autre dimension, et trouver une solution pour la situation présence ?

- Comme une arme contre les Oris ?

- Par exemple.

- C'était mon but premier, au début. Voyager dans d'autres dimensions où la situation serait meilleure, pour trouver de l'aide, ou alors pire, pour éviter les erreurs que des doubles alternatifs auraient déjà faites.

- Vous êtes encore loin du but, mais je pense qu'en passant un peu de temps dessus, on pourrait…

- Docteur McKay !

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Ca ne nous avancerait plus à rien à présent. La Terre est détruite. Au mieux on pourrait trouver une solution pour le bouclier. Mais nous aurons toujours perdu la bataille dans cette dimension. Ca ne fera pas revenir les morts.

Il soupira. Elle avait –encore- raison.

- Si vous saviez comme mon ancienne équipe me manque… Pas que je ne sois pas bien avec vous, mais…

- A moi aussi. A tout le monde ici il manque quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose.

- On pourrait tenter de ramener un vaisseau en état de fonctionner d'une de ces dimensions ?

- Docteur.

Elle secoua la tête.

- On se concentre sur le réacteur.

- On se concentre sur le réacteur.

Et tandis qu'ils finissaient de ranger, Rodney continua de jeter un œil sur les formules et les théories. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour améliorer cette situation. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni comment, mais il en était certain.

L'échéance arriva le lendemain sans qu'il ait une idée plus précise sur ce qu'il pouvait faire. Le Moïse et son équipage étaient officiellement portés disparus. Et les Terriens de la Voie Lactée, coupés à jamais des Terriens de Pégase.

* * *

**Bon l'ambiance de ce chapitre n'était pas aux petites souris, saschka, j'espère que tu me pardonneras...**

**CCSSDUAC (Ce Chapitre Sera Suivi D'Un Autre Chapitre). C'est mieux comme abréviation ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Continuez comme ça et moi aussi !**

**Alors cette fois je n'oublie pas le petit récapitulatif des personnages pour que personne ne soit perdu :**

**- Carson est un médecin écossais qui... Bon ok je vais à l'essentiel : Carson a eu trois enfants avec Laura Cadman : Lucy, Peter (médecin à Altantis) et Alice. Laura, Lucy, son gendre et ses petits-enfants sont dans la Voie Lactée.**

**- Jack et Sam ont eu deux fils : Matthew (astrophysicien pour la grande fierté de Maman) et David (historien-linguiste pour le grand désespoir de Papa). Ils vivent tous deux sur Atlantis. Pour faire plaisir à Miyu, je vais les décrire : blonds, yeux bleus et lunettes, allez. Et puis David a un humour un peu lourd.**

**- Daniel, bien que mort tôt et pour de vrai cette fois, a eu le temps d'épouser une Kelownienne avec qui il a apparemment eu plusieurs enfants. L'aîné, Paul, est le seul à vivre sur Atlantis, en temps qu'historien-linguiste. C'est un grand copain de David O'Neill et il a lui aussi un humour un peu lourd (ceci explique peut-être cela). C'est Teal'C qui a été son lien entre Kelowna et ses orgines terriennes lorsqu'il était jeune. Il est brun, lunettes et yeux bleus (je sais, ils ont tous les yeux bleus, mais c'est à cause de la génétique et des producteurs).**

**- Teyla et Ronon se sont mariés, c'est marrant parce que ça n'arrive jamais dans les fics, n'est-ce pas, et ils ont été prolifiques : quatre enfants : Moïdan, Charin, John et Lordô. Les deux premiers vivent sur Altantis.**

**- John et Elizabeth se sont mariés aussi, c'est très original mais c'est comme ça, et Elizabeth et leur fils sont morts dans une attaque Wraith. John lui est mort dans une épidémie Ori. Pour résumer : les Sheppard n'ont pas eu de chance.**

**- Radek est mort il y a longtemps, très longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine (non non Mc Dye je n'enfonce pas le clou). Voir en début de fic.**

**- Amy est une astrophysicienne aussi qui travaille à Atlantis après avoir commencé une thèse dans la Voie Lactée. C'est une Terrienne, quoi.**

**- Lorne a vécu heureux et a eu beaucoup d'enfants, parce que c'est mon préféré d'abord.**

**Pour les autres, pas besoin d'en savoir plus. J'arrête de faire l'imbécile et je vous laisse lire, surtout que dans ce chapitre il se passe un truc CAPITAL qui va changer le cours de la fic !**

* * *

Comment s'habillait-on pour les enterrements, dans une autre galaxie en 2035 ? Il n'avait pas le cœur à le demander à Matthew. A Amy non plus. Restait Carson, qui lui avait confirmé que c'était toujours en noir. Il hésita un moment à remettre son costume vieux de trente ans, avant de demander à Lorne s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de plus moderne qui puisse lui aller. 

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait tout l'équipage du Moïse, puisque leurs corps venaient d'être rapatriés.

C'est Carson qui était venu le voir une semaine auparavant. Enfin, c'était plutôt lui qui était venu aux nouvelles. Il avait trouvé un mot d'Amy au labo, lui expliquant que le Moïse avait été retrouvé aux confins de la galaxie, et qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui, car il lui fallait soutenir les O'Neill et qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à régler. Ca n'avait donc pas traîné : dès que le Moïse avait été officiellement porté disparu, Matthew, une équipe de Lorne et quelques volontaires réfugiés sur d'autres planètes étaient partis sonder la galaxie, voir si le vaisseau y était toujours ou non. Ils n'avaient pas osé le faire avant. Comme si tous les Terriens de la galaxie avaient voulu garder espoir jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant ils voulaient savoir.

Et ils avaient su : ils avaient trouvé les débris du Moïse, et Matthew avait découvert la cause de la destruction du vaisseau. Il y avait eu une succession d'explosions. Rodney avait pensé un moment à une attaque des Oris, mais les autres avaient démentis : sans tout à fait être pour, les Oris n'avaient pas interdit l'expédition vers la Terre, et d'ailleurs avaient aidé un minimum les Terriens à retrouver les restes du vaisseau dans Pégase. En vérité, c'était l'hyperpropulsion qui avait créé une surcharge dès les premières heures. L'équipage du Moïse avait tenté de dériver le trop-plein d'énergie. Sam avait du essayer jusqu'au bout. Peut-être même s'étaient-ils arrêtés pour tenter de résoudre le problème. Pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais envoyé de message de détresse, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Cela avait probablement été trop soudain. Dépassement du maximum de surcharge toléré. Réaction en chaîne. Explosions. Echappement de l'air. Mort des membres de l'équipage qui avaient survécu aux explosions. C'était sans doute deux jours après leur départ, il y avait neuf mois de cela. Ca avait été neuf mois d'espoir en plus. Ou en trop. Rodney penchait plus pour la deuxième considération.

Matthew avait donc découvert avec l'équipe le corps de ses parents, de Teal'C, et des vingt autres personnes qui les accompagnaient. Personne ne manquait, cela aurait encore été une douce illusion que de croire que peut-être... Les corps avaient été rapatriés, et on les enterrait aujourd'hui. Les Oris avaient laissé les Terriens fouiller le vaisseau et ramener leurs morts. Rodney ignorait quelle était la contrepartie.

xox

Il y avait un grand soleil sur le continent, mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. La finition des vingt-trois cercueils était sommaire. On avait mis de façon désuète un drapeau américain, italien ou chinois sur quelques-uns. Les familles des défunts qui en avaient encore une décideraient de les enterrer, les immerger, les incinérer ou les offrir au vortex ouvrant. Puis leurs noms viendraient s'ajouter à ceux des plaques sombres apposées aux murs de la salle de la Porte.

Rodney se tenait avec Teyla et Ronon aux côtés des Beckett. Carson était entouré des deux enfants qu'il lui restait dans la galaxie, Peter et Alice, que le canadien rencontrait pour la première fois. Ils enterraient aujourd'hui à la fois des amis, mais aussi l'espoir de revoir un jour Laura et leur sœur aînée qui resteraient à jamais dans la Voie Lactée. Rodney n'avait pas voulu les gêner dans ce moment, mais Carson lui avait fait signe de se rapprocher, et il avait compris que le médecin avait _besoin_ de lui. Pour se prouver que des miracles pouvaient encore arriver, et les gens dont ont avait fait le deuil pouvaient certaines fois revenir. Pour avoir un ami bien vivant près de lui.

Lorne faisait le discours de rigueur. Mitchell en était incapable : il enterrait l'une de ses filles. Rodney le sentait prêt à s'effondrer, les yeux humides, les dents serrées, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Sa femme et la fille qu'il lui restait se serraient fermement l'une contre l'autre, à quelques mètres de lui, tout aussi bouleversées. Mais elles n'eurent pas un geste d'affection ou un seul mot pour le général. Il se retrouvait seul : elles ne lui pardonnaient pas d'avoir autorisé la plus jeune de ses enfants à participer à cette mission, d'autant plus que leur fils était mort sur Terre il y avait quelques années, après avoir atrocement souffert d'une captivité chez les Wraiths. Et Rodney était certain que les cas comme celui-ci étaient nombreux dans l'assemblée réunie sous ce soleil de plomb.

Les jeunes de la Cité avaient choisit de se mettre ensemble pour écouter l'oraison. Le regard du canadien se posait régulièrement sur Amy, encadrée des deux O'Neill. Si David tenait discrètement la main de Charin Dex dans la sienne, les bras des deux frères étaient passés autour de la taille de la jeune scientifique. Leur solidarité fit déduire à Rodney qu'ils étaient bien plus proches tous les trois qu'il ne le pensait. Samantha avait vraiment du être comme une mère, pour Amy. Il ignorait pourquoi et quand elle en avait manqué d'une.

Le corps de Teal'C disparu dans le vortex entrant. Très peu de gens y assistèrent, ce fut David Jackson qui prononça un petit discours sur lui, puisque longtemps Teal'C avait été le lien entre lui, sur Kelowna, et la Terre, planète de son père. Mitchell réussit à compléter son discours. Une fois le corps disparu et le vortex ouvert, la famille Mitchell et plusieurs autres partirent enterrer leurs défunts sur l'une des planètes-refuges des Terriens. Jack et Sam O'Neill furent incinérés l'après-midi, et leurs cendres unies dispersées sur l'océan atlante par leurs deux fils. Rodney fut convié à y assister, et ce moment lui fit sentir qu'à présent, il était l'un des leurs. L'un des membres de cette microsociété soudée qui voulait encore faire vivre Atlantis.

xoxox

La fille de Beckett resta encore quelques jours à la Cité, pour s'assurer que son père allait bien, puis elle repartit. Elle considérait le programme comme inutile, même si elle respectait ceux qui y travaillaient, et un jeune homme apparemment l'attendait ailleurs. Deux jours après les enterrements, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours à Atlantis. Toutes les actions y étaient juste un peu plus inutiles qu'avant.

C'était cela qu'étaient en train d'évoquer les deux vieux amis. Carson parlait du point de vue de sa fille. Rodney ne savait pas trop quoi penser, et se bornait pour le moment à penser simplement au réacteur.

- Vous êtes le seul à être ici depuis le début.

- Avec vous, Rodney. Il y a aussi Simon et Gloria Letninki, deux biologistes qui passent leur retraite dans la Cité.

- Gloria… Gloria Smith ?

- Oui, elle l'a épousé. Il y a douze ans, quand tous les deux se sont retrouvés veufs.

Il y eut un soupir.

- Mais Evan Lorne, lui, est celui qui est resté le plus longtemps ici. Il n'est jamais vraiment rentré sur Terre.

- Il mérite bien ses galons.

- Il a épousé une de mes infirmières.

- C'est la femme que j'ai vu avec lui sur le continent ?

- Oui. Lui toute sa famille est complète. Il a eu de la chance.

- J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça.

Rodney venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis son réveil. Il avait besoin de se soulager.

- Peut-être, tout du moins, poursuivit-il. Si j'avais été là… On aurait peut-être pu… Je ne sais pas… Mettre au point une bombe avec Samantha O'Neill, finir le bouclier de la Terre à temps, réparer mieux le Moïse, ou empêcher la mort de John, ou d'Elisabeth…

- Rodney !

- Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'en veux aux gens de ne pas m'avoir retrouvé ! Je dis ça parce que j'aurais du réussir à sortir de ce trou, sauver Radek et continuer à vous aider !

- Rien ne garantit que la situation ait été meilleure si vous n'aviez pas été en stase.

- Peut-être, mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Ca me tue de rester là à juste pouvoir constater les choses. Depuis que je travaille pour le programme Stargate, ce n'est pas ça qu'on attend de moi.

- RODNEY ! NE PARLEZ PAS DE CELA !

Le médecin s'était levé. Il était dans une colère folle dont son ami l'aurait cru incapable. D'après Rodney, il n'y avait pas de raison à cet énervement. Il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Il se leva lui aussi.

- Carson ! Vous savez que j'ai raison !

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ! Maintenant c'est fini, c'est passé ! Ca ne sert à rien !

- Si, j'aurais pu arranger les choses ! Ou du moins essayer !

- Mais c'est trop tard vous m'entendez ? Trop tard !

- Mais ça je ne le supporte pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à faire !

- Il n'y a rien à faire !

Carson haussa encore le ton. Il était devenu rouge écarlate.

- Et vous ne ferez rien ! Vous resterez _ici_, et vous allez vivre ces années que vous avez perdues dans votre caisson !

- Vivre avec ces regrets je suis désolé ça ne sert à rien ! Même si je sais que je ne peux…

Il s'arrêta.

- Carson ?

Son ami avait pâlit. Il tremblait, l'une de ses mains cherchant à atteindre sa poche, l'autre crispée sur son cœur.

- Carson !

Il s'écroula, murmurant à Rodney de prendre pour lui ses pilules dans sa poche gauche. Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'équipe médicale alertée arriva dans la minute qui suivit, Peter Beckett en tête.

xox

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Matthew avait rejoint Amy et Rodney qui discutaient avec Peter, observant de loin Carson endormi.

- Crise cardiaque, l'informa Amy.

- Je ne savais pas. Il ne m'avait rien dit mais j'aurais du m'en douter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, docteur McKay, il est vivant.

- Je suis si désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Il s'est trop énervé je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai pensé qu'il était aussi calme qu'autrefois mais…

- L'histoire du Moïse l'a plus bouleversé que ce que vous pensiez. Ajoutez à cela un cœur fragile, toute l'émotion qu'il y a eu ces derniers mois avec votre retour et la mort des O'Neill, et vous comprendrez son état.

En finissant sa phrase, Peter se mordit les lèvres. Matthew était à côté de lui, il aurait du avoir plus de tact en parlant de ses parents.

- Mais maintenant il faut qu'il fasse attention, non ?

- Oui, il vaut mieux lui éviter toute émotion. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, il se soignait avant cela. C'est un homme éprouvé vous savez, même si fondamentalement… Il est encore jeune.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous en veuille. Quand il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il a tout de suite demandé si vous alliez bien.

- Ben, mieux que lui en tout cas. Physiquement du moins.

- Vous viendrez le voir plus tard. Il lui faut du repos.

- Merci Peter.

Les trois scientifiques reprirent le chemin du labo. Rodney se mit à ré-expliquer à quel point il s'en voulait et pourquoi il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Carson se fâche ainsi. Il finit par dire aussi qu'après tous les morts qu'on avait enterrés la semaine dernière, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre Carson. Au bout de trois couloirs, il se rendit compte qu'il monologuait. Amy lui adressa un petit sourire-sans doute pour le remercier de s'être enfin tut- et ils entrèrent en silence dans le laboratoire.

Il s'assit sur une chaise en même temps que les deux jeunes gens.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à travailler au réacteur, aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus.

- Nous avons encore huit semaines pour trouver une solution, et vous êtes prêts du but.

Le silence tomba après la phrase de Matthew, que Rodney trouva un peu optimiste. Il se rendit compte que les deux physiciens s'étaient silencieusement relevés, et étaient en train de sortir furtivement de nombreuses paperasses des tiroirs. Amy ouvrit des fichiers sur ordinateur, et Matthew ferma la porte. Ils ne la fermaient que rarement, et le jeune O'Neill avant de le faire avait vérifié que personne ne trouve dans les couloirs. On aurait dit une scène de conspiration.

Devant son étonnement, Amy lui fit un de ses fameux petits sourires à peine prononcés, qui se voyaient plus dans ses yeux que sur ses lèvres.

- En attendant de finir le réacteur, docteur McKay, Matthew et moi avons un autre projet à vous proposer.

Matthew la rejoint et elle déplia devant elle une feuille qui semblait contenir un complexe dessin technique. Rodney s'approcha intrigué.

C'étaient les plans du Jumper à remonter le temps.

* * *

**Hhhhhhh !!! Qui s'y attendait ?**

**Bon je spéciale dédicace ce chapitre à chromosome à qui j'ai dit sans faire exprès qu'en fait les O'Neill étaient morts. A partir de maintenant promis je ne tue plus personne (quoique... Allez peut-être encore un ou deux !).**

**Et je ne refais pas une crise d'abréviations (gnnnhn), j'me contrôle (gnnngnn) : ... A SUIVRE (oupfff)...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Mention spéciale à Chromo qui m'a envoyé la review la plus looongue, et à Idrill qui m'a envoyé la review la plus bizaaaarre que j'ai jamais reçu (merci pour la traduction au fait parce que sinon... oulàlà!).**

**La suite en m'excusant d'avoir brisé la régularité des posts, je voyage beaucoup en ce moment, mais pour me faire pardonner voici un long chapitre. Il est un peu technique, mais nécessaire : il faut mettre les éléments en place pour développer la suite sur le Jumper-temporel-que-vous-n'espériez-plus-mais-qui-arrive-quand-même-au-bout-de-dix-huit-chapitres. Tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tout sur ce Jumper (mon Dieu c'est nul je me tais tout de suite)!**

* * *

- Janus, l'Ancien qui l'a conçu et qu'avait rencontré la… « vieille Elisabeth Weir », avait laissé les plans ici. Nous avons trouvé le vaisseau il y a deux ans dans une des parties les plus éloignées de la Cité. 

- Personne ne savait qu'il en avait laissé un exemplaire ici.

Amy et Matthew, lampes torches à la main, expliquaient la découverte à Rodney. Ils avançaient dans des couloirs abandonnés, qui, il y a quelques années encore, devaient être emplis de l'animation des Terriens réfugiés. A présent, ils étaient sinistres.

- Je ne connais pas cette partie de la Cité.

- On a mis très longtemps à la découvrir. Il faut dire que l'exploration d'Atlantis n'a plus été la priorité du commandement pendant plusieurs années.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille loger tous les réfugiés terriens.

- Et là, nous avons pu découvrir ce Jumper…

- Il est dans une salle au toit ouvrant, on devrait donc même pouvoir l'utiliser sans attirer l'attention de personne, une fois qu'il sera fonctionnel.

Rodney tiqua.

- « Sans attirer l'attention de personne » ?

Il vit Matthew se mordre les lèvres et Amy baisser la tête. A la réflexion, c'était vrai que décider de partir visiter la Cité à une heure aussi tardive, après le dîner, à la lueur des lampes de poche, c'était louche.

- Vous ne voulez pas que les autres sachent qu'on est ici ?

- On nous a interdit de travailler sur cette machine, expliqua le jeune O'Neill. Il y a deux ans, on avait suggéré à Mitchell de l'utiliser, mais il a toujours refusé. A vrai dire à l'époque on essayait plutôt de concentrer nos efforts ailleurs.

- Et qu'en disaient Sam et le général O'Neill ?

- Pareil. Ils étaient contre. Ils disaient qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'interférer avec le passé, qu'on ne savait même pas quelle était l'époque où il valait mieux apparaître, qu'on risquait juste de faire empirer les choses. Que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il y avait trop d'implications, et que de toute façon ça ne changerait pas notre situation actuelle. Ca créerait juste une nouvelle dimension, où nos doubles souffriraient assurément, même s'il n'arrivait que le quart de ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

- Très pessimiste.

- Mais pas tout à fait faux.

Amy se contentait d'écouter, en fermant la marche.

- Et pourquoi vous pensez que cette fois-ci ça vaut le coup ? reprit Rodney.

- Parce qu'un facteur déterminant a changé.

- Vous, résuma Amy en se tournant vers lui.

Rodney émit un petit rire nerveux. Facteur il voulait bien, déterminant…

- On pense que si vous, vous retournez dans votre présent, expliqua Matt, cela changera vraiment les choses. Vous en savez juste assez pour réfléchir à deux fois dans les situations critiques qui se présenteront à vous, et faire un meilleur choix. Mais pas suffisamment pour tout prévoir non plus, donc vos actions resteront la plupart du temps spontanées, comme elles l'ont été quand nos parents les ont faites.

- Ce plan nécessite que vous acceptiez d'être celui qui retournera dans le passé.

- … Sans vouloir vous vexer tous les deux, je dois avouer que je ne me sens toujours pas complètement à l'aise dans ce présent. Mon présent à moi c'est le passé. Enfin je veux dire… Vous comprenez.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête avec compréhension.

- De toute façon vous n'avez rien à faire à cette époque ! conclut Matthew entre la blague et le sérieux, si caractéristiques de son père. Disons aussi que… si _vous_ aviez été dans le passé, nous sommes sûrs que notre présent aurait été différent, qu'il a manqué votre contribution peut-être décisive dans la lutte contre Wraiths et Oris.

- Donc ça vaut le coup d'essayer de voir ce qui ce serait passé si je n'avais pas disparu.

- Pour nous, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, oui.

- Evidemment j'accepte.

Amy coupa court à la conversation.

- Nous arrivons.

Elle ouvrit une porte et ils entrèrent dans un hangar qui ressemblait fortement à celui des Jumpers, mais qui n'avait qu'un seul niveau. Il était vide : un unique vaisseau se trouvait au centre, sous le toit que Rodney devinait ouvrant.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis ici.

- En vérité c'est la première chose à laquelle Amy a pensé en vous découvrant. Je l'ai suggéré ensuite l'air de rien à Mitchell, mais il a confirmé qu'il était contre, plus que jamais. Il doit penser que vous êtes plus utile ici, à trouver une solution pour le bouclier. Peut-être même voit-il dans votre venue un signe que notre situation présente va s'améliorer…

- Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre vu ce qu'on a du vous raconter sur moi, mais j'aimerais que l'on arrête de me considérer comme le Messie dans cette Cité, surtout pour ce que j'y ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Matthew eut un petit rire. Rodney se dit que c'était peut-être plus à cause du « ça va vous paraître bizarre » qu'en raison de la comparaison avec le Messie. Il se demanda si sa mère lui avait parlé de lui, et ce qu'elle lui en avait dit.

- On s'est donc demandé un moment avec Amy s'il fallait oui ou non suivre la décision de Cameron, même si nous penchions clairement pour le « non ». La… découverte du Moïse suivie de l'accident de Carson nous ont fait choisir de ne pas lui obéir.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, à terme nous perdrons Carson et les autres de toute façon, murmura Amy avec une expression de douleur contenue.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Rodney pu convenir qu'ils avaient raison. Des moments accablants, ils allaient à l'évidence encore en avoir, alors autant repartir de zéro et essayer de tout changer.

- On avait aussi besoin de vous jusqu'ici pour mener à terme les travaux sur le réacteur, reprit la jeune femme.

- Ils sont loin d'être finis, d'ailleurs, il faudra se dépêcher, répondit Rodney.

Là, Amy et Matthew échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire gêné, qui intrigua le canadien.

- Quoi ?

- Ils _sont_ finis, docteur McKay.

- Comment ça ? Amy, il nous reste…

- Notre technologie nous permet à présent de finir le travail que vous avez commencé.

- Il faut juste qu'on enregistre les premières conclusions et toutes les données que nous avons réussis à collecter en trois semaines de tests, et nos ordinateurs améliorés pourront nous calculer quelle est la fréquence idéale que nous recherchons, comment l'obtenir au nano-hertz près, comment doser la quantité d'électrons…

- Les simulations et des compléments de tests feront le reste.

Rodney s'arrêta à deux pas du Jumper.

- QUOI ? Alors on travaille pour rien depuis deux semaines ?!

- Non, par pour rien : plus on intègre de données, plus la réponse est claire et précise, vos tests étaient utiles !

- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez laissé travailler dessus comme un imbécile ? Amy, pourquoi vous avez travaillé avec moi comme si de rien n'était, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé stresser en pensant qu'on avait moins de trois mois pour faire marcher ce truc ? … Oh ! Je vois ! C'est Sheppard qui vous a dit que je travaillais mieux dans l'urgence, c'est ça ?

Il se tut et les autres avec lui. Il se reprit, un peu troublé :

- Excusez-moi. Je vais mettre longtemps à me mettre ça dans la tête… Je ne sais même pas si vous l'avez connu…

- Si si… confirma Matthew.

- … Le projet du réacteur va être une couverture. En faisant croire qu'il n'est pas aboutit, tout le monde va croire que l'on passe la journée à travailler dessus. Cameron ne le montre pas, mais il nous connaît et se méfie : il sait que si Matt est revenu deux fois à la charge pour utiliser le Jumper temporel, cette idée lui trotte dans la tête et qu'il tentera quelque chose avec ou sans son accord. D'où l'utilité de faire croire que l'on travaille gentiment dans le labo.

- Je finirai le travail sur le réacteur, pour qu'il soit opérationnel quand nous n'aurons plus assez d'énergie pour alimenter le bouclier.

- Vous comprenez à présent que nous ayons choisi d'attendre de vous connaître assez pour vous proposer ce projet. Pour que vous n'hésitiez pas à garder le secret sur ce que nous voulons faire avec ce Jumper, maintenant que vous vous entendez aussi bien avec nous qu'avec les vétérans.

- « Les vétérans »… ?

- L'ancienne génération, expliqua Amy.

- On ne peut pas trop dire « les anciens », ça prête à confusion. Et « les vieux », c'est plutôt irrespectueux. Donc depuis qu'on sait ce que ce mot veut dire, on dit « les vétérans ».

- Je vois.

- Allez, au travail.

Amy ouvrit la porte arrière du Jumper. Ils aperçurent au milieu du compartiment arrière une sorte de moteur qui distinguait ce vaisseau des autres et, le cœur battant, ils entrèrent.

xox

- Non non ! Attendez de regarder les plans Rodney !

- Matthew, je connais mon métier, je faisais ça alors que vous n'étiez pas encore né !

- Les tendances actuelles sont plus d'observer attentivement avant de tester, docteur McKay. Et comme nous avons les plans…

Amy était la voie la conciliation. Rodney céda : il valait mieux suivre les protocoles les plus récents, même s'il brûlait de tester tout de suite l'engin qui se trouvait au milieu du Jumper, et qui permettait les voyages temporels. Ils se penchèrent sur les plans affichés sur leurs écrans portatifs.

- De visu, ça ressemble à ce que ça devrait ressembler.

- Il faudra regarder un peu plus en profondeur alors.

Matthew sortit un appareil de sa poche qu'il passa à Rodney en lui expliquant qu'il scannerait l'intérieur de l'engin et mettrait ainsi en évidence les composants. Les deux hommes se mirent à scruter l'écran de l'appareil, tout en comparant ce qu'ils voyaient avec les plans. Amy, assise sur l'une des banquettes, eut un petit rire de les voir ainsi fascinés.

- C'est incroyable, finit par lâcher Rodney. Ils l'avaient fini.

- Il est complet, peut-être à reprogrammer, mais en tout cas intact.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Amy en se levant.

Rodney lui expliqua :

- Il a été achevé ! Il n'a sans doute jamais servit mais nous n'avons rien à ajouter, on pourrait presque commencer à le tester maintenant !

- Il faudra sans doute l'étalonner ce qui demandera du temps et risque d'être très complexe, mais côté conception, tout est déjà fait !

- On va pouvoir tout de suite interfacer le système, enchaîna Rodney en commençant à pianoter sur son écran. Nous aurons besoin de…

- Rodney… Nous reviendrons plus tard.

- Matthew a raison. Nous n'avons pas le matériel pour ce soir. Mais comme vous êtes partant et que le plan s'annonce bien, nous reviendrons le plus tôt possible.

Le doyen avait pris la bonne habitude d'écouter de temps en temps les jeunes.

- Bien. Vous avez raison je suppose… J'ai quand même sacrément envie de rester…

- Moi aussi…

- Allez messieurs ! Tout le monde au lit, avant qu'on ne se rende compte de nos petites balades nocturnes !

A Rodney qui s'affola soudain sur le fait que les détecteurs de la Cité pouvaient prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, elle répondit que plus personne ne les regardait depuis longtemps. Surtout depuis qu'une invasion de souris dans le secteur ouest les avait un jour affolé pour rien.

xox

Sur le chemin du retour, Matthew et Rodney devisaient sur leurs premières impressions sur le Jumper et commençaient déjà à extrapoler tandis que, comme à l'aller, Amy restait silencieuse. Rodney demanda soudain comment ils avaient prévu de faire l'étalonnage de l'appareil. Apparemment, la vieille Elisabeth Weir avait eu quelques difficultés à voyager dans le temps la première et unique fois où elle l'avait utilisé, il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise. Il fallait créer un programme fiable qui permettrait de voyager au mieux dans le temps en palliant les déficiences des pilotes –puisqu'ils n'étaient pas des Anciens, et que Rodney n'avait pas le gène naturel. Seulement pour créer ce programme, encore fallait-il savoir de quelle importance étaient ces déficiences. D'où la nécessité de tests afin d'étalonner le futur programme.

- Etalonner impliquerait de voyager dans le temps, et de se créer des points de repères afin de bien maîtriser les sauts temporels. Vous y avez pensé ?

- Nous savons où réaliser les premiers voyages, expliqua Matthew, une planète dont nous connaissons toute l'histoire, avec des points de repères précis, notamment la construction d'un immense palais qui leur a pris plusieurs années. Il suffira de voir où ils en sont pour connaître à peu près la date où l'on est arrivé. Paul a fait un travail gigantesque il y a deux ans pour dresser quasiment tout l'historique de la planète. Il en pinçait pour une historienne locale en fait.

- On irait sur une autre planète ? Comment ?

- Evan n'est pas contre le voyage dans le temps.

Rodney fronça des sourcils.

- Evan ?

- Le général Lorne.

- Ah oui !

- Vous ne le connaissiez pas ? s'étonna Amy.

- Si, mais pas plus que ça. On n'était pas… familiers.

- Je croyais qu'il avait fait partie plusieurs années de SGA1 ?

- … Pas quand moi j'y étais en tout cas.

Rodney n'osa pas demander à Amy si Lorne avait été leader de l'équipe ou non. Est-ce qu'il aurait été son remplaçant ? Difficile à croire.

- Et donc, il n'a rien contre un voyage temporel ?

- Non, donc il nous laissera la Porte à disposition je pense, en nous assurant toute la discrétion nécessaire…

- Nous irons jusqu'à Therana, nous changerons d'époque et nous comparerons ce que nous voyons avec ce que nous savons de leur histoire pour tenter de maîtriser au mieux les voyages temporels.

- C'est surprenant que Lorne désobéisse à un ordre…

- Mais il est général !

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Ils arrivèrent à un transporteur. Après l'avoir utilisé, il ne faudrait plus qu'ils parlent du Jumper sans faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes.

- Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? Les autres jeunes ?

- Oui. Vaguement. Ils connaissent nos intentions, mais ne savent pas que nous les avons mises en pratique.

- A vrai dire, il faut savoir que Peter… commença Amy. Peter n'est _peut-être_ pas vraiment au courant. Il a tendance à souvent…

- Gaffer, finit Rodney.

- Je vous dirais oui si je savais ce que cela voulait dire, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Damnée évolution du vocabulaire !

xoxox

Dès le lendemain 7h30, Rodney était dans le labo. Il dut attendre patiemment qu'Amy et Matthew finissent leur petit déjeuner et arrivent, vers 8h30 environ.

- Bon ! Comment s'organise-t-on ? On ne travaille que la nuit ?

- Non. Vous allez partir travailler sur le Jumper avec Amy, tandis que j'entrerai vos résultats avec le réacteur dans notre calculateur. Si on passe, je dirai que vous faites une pause et que je suis en train de travailler sur autre chose. Personne n'y connaît rien en physique ici à part nous.

- Très bien. Donc Amy c'est vous qui serez avec moi pour faire l'étalonnage et les premiers voyages ?

- Oui docteur.

- … Bien.

- Vous êtes optimiste, Rodney, vous ne ferez pas les premiers tests aujourd'hui !

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, Matthew.

Rodney prit le sac rempli de matériel, câbles, prises et objets d'analyses, qu'il avait largement eu le temps de préparer, pour l'amener au Jumper.

- Essayez de ne croiser personne, votre sac est suspect !

- Le transporteur n'est pas loin, ça devrait aller.

- Bon ben, bon courage alors. Ne vous inquiétez pas Pierre et Marie Curie : je vous couvre !

* * *

**Sur cette bonne parole de notre cher O'Neill Junior, je coupe pour aujourd'hui. Comment me suis-je tirée de ce passage d'explications ? Un peu long et lourd sans doute. La prochaine fois ce sera plus concret.**

**A propos de prochaine fois, saviez-vous que temps de postage entre deux chapitres est inversement proportionnel au nombre de reviews envoyées à l'auteure ? (J'me d'mande si j'l'ai pas d'jà faite, celle-là).**


	20. Chapter 20 Explications Facultatif

**Après une semaine sans rien, je me rattrape avec deux chapitres oulàlà.**

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre est encore explicatif, mais cette fois scientifique (enfin pseudo-scientifique je ne suis pas astro-physicienne) : comment qu'on peut voyager dans le temps de seulement 30 ans ? Idrill et Miyu Satzuke en effet, sont des lectrices beaucoup trop intelligentes pour moi et m'ont soulevé pleins de problèmes que je n'expliquais pas, ce qui rendait ma fic moins crédible : la question des doubles dans des dimensions parallèles et celle de comment ils comptent remonter le temps de seulement 30 ans, alors que le Jumper (apparemment) ne peux remonter que de 100 ans minimum. Donc voilà : ce chapitre pas du tout prévu au départ sert à tout expliquer. L'idée géniale de comment remonter de quelques décennies vient de Miyu Satzuke, qui m' a tout fait comprendre ! Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'elle pour vulgariser de telles théories mais j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même ce que j'ai écrit. Du coup, vous allez peut-être trouver des redondances avec l'autre chapitre, ou des lourdeurs, mais c'est parce que ce chpaitre 20 est une création toute nouvelle que j'ai inséré entre deux passages déjà écrits.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent se concentrer sur l'histoire, vous POUVEZ SAUTER CE CHAPITRE et comprendre quand même l'intrigue sans problème ! (Bon, vous raterez juste une petite discussion Amy/Rodney en tête à tête et un aveu de notre Canadien qui finit par lâcher qu'il ne _comprend pas_ de quoi elle parle), mais sincèrement si les explications scientifiques vous saoulent un peu, zappez et passez au 21.**

**Chromo, tu me diras (quand tu arriveras à lire ce chapitre) si je reste crédible en scientifique ou si j'ai tout perdu depuis la Terminale (je pense pour la dernière option).**

* * *

- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous achevons un travail que les Anciens ont commencé.

Amy et Rodney étaient dans les couloirs vides de la partie abandonnée de la Cité, leur matériel dans le dos, pour aller travailler sur le Jumper temporel.

- Forcément en trente ans la recherche a évolué, à mon époque c'était très difficile. Même si j'ai failli y arriver plusieurs fois.

- Arcturus aurait échoué même avec les Anciens.

- Hum, oui.

Décidément Amy était bien plus au courant que ce qu'il imaginait. Il fallait vite qu'il revienne au débat initial :

- Mais avouez que sans le gène, sans _être_ des Anciens, ce sont quand même des finitions plus basiques que ce qu'ils prévoyaient – et si même _moi_ je dis ça, c'est que ce doit être vrai.

- Oui, mais nous avons quand même réussit à finir quelques travaux.

- Mais pas de l'envergure d'un Jumper temporel ?

- Non, c'est vrai, plutôt des choses fonctionnelles.

- … Amy, vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'à votre âge, vous avez terminé des centaines de projets Anciens !

- Non, c'est vrai… Juste deux.

Rodney soupira : ils étaient compétents mais sans expérience ! Ils continuaient à marcher vers la salle du Jumper, parlant à voix haute, et Amy leva un doigt l'air triomphant :

- Mais, mais mais, j'ai réussi à recréer les téléporteurs !

- Vraiment ?, fit Rodney plutôt impressionné.

- Oui. Sam m'a aidée. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient transporter que des masses équivalentes au poids d'une souris mais avec un peu plus de travail…

- Un téléporteur de souris ?

- Une sur deux survivait.

Devant l'air faussement sérieux d'Amy, Rodney ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- De toute façon nous avons déjà des téléporteurs. Que vous n'ayez pas réussi à en recréer n'est pas important.

- Sam m'a dit la même chose.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'objet de leurs études, Rodney commença à récapituler :

- Il nous faut donc créer un programme d'interface avec le système du Jumper temporel, afin de pouvoir créer ensuite deux programmes : un qui nous permettra de revenir à l'instant où nous sommes partis, par sécurité,…

- … et l'autre qui nous permettra de voyager au mieux dans le temps, même si vous n'avez pas le gène naturel, et surtout qui nous permettra de faire un saut de trente ans seulement, et non de dix mille ans, comme c'est arrivé pour le docteur Weir.

- … OK.

Mais le Canadien n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il fallu plusieurs minutes, le temps d'ouvrir et d'entrer dans le Jumper, pour qu'il l'admette :

- Heu, Amy…

Puisqu'il s'arrêta là, elle croisa les bras pour l'écouter patiemment. Bon sang, ça arrivait tout le temps : il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et elle attendait la suite. Il se sentait bien bête dans ces moments-là.

- Je dois vous avouer que… Bon. Je dois vous dire… Cette nuit j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

- Oui ?

Elle décroisa ses bras, prête à tout entendre.

- Et je me suis dis que…

- Vous ne voulez plus partir ?

- Non… Non ce n'est pas ça.

Elle attendit encore. Il soupira.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous voulez faire. Pour remonter de seulement trente ans. Je ne _comprends pas_.

Admettre son ignorance était l'une des choses les plus difficiles que McKay ait faites ces dernières semaines. Peut-être même ces derniers mois. Mais Amy et Matthew avaient l'air si sûrs d'eux et il avait encore tellement à rattraper niveau connaissances qu'il n'avait même pas osé les qualifier de fous utopistes complètement farfelus quand ils avaient parlé de « régler » le Jumper.

- Vous ne voyez pas comment nous allons faire pour diminuer autant la marge de sauts dans le temps ?

- Voilà.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est normal, je pense, nous nous sommes appuyés avec Matthew sur les travaux des professeurs Hunckinberg et Grebel, qui ont été publiés il y a six ans. Ils ont proposé une autre conception de l'espace-temps, qui pourrait bien s'appliquer ici.

- Grebel, Grebel…

- La théorie quadridimensionnelle.

- Ah oui, exact.

- Vingt ans après cette théorie, donc, il est parvenu avec Michael Hunckinberg à reconsidérer ce que nous savions de l'espace-temps. Associons tout d'abord à chaque _espace_, chaque corps céleste, un _temps_ qui lui est propre, mais qui au fond est identique aux temps des autres corps célestes. C'est le postulat de départ.

- Je vous suis.

- Le Temps est comme… un immense fleuve, vous êtes d'accord ? Qui coule indéfiniment, toujours dans le même sens et avec le même flux.

- Non. Il coule, oui, mais il est infini en « long » et en « large ». Il n'a pas de rives.

- Si, justement.

- Mais non !

- Mais... Docteur McKay je suis en train de vous expliquer une _théorie_ qui dit qu'il a des rives. Je vais argumenter !

- … Oui, excusez-moi je vous écoute. Ca me paraît très farfelu quand même.

- En fait, il a une _série_ de rives. Le Temps en général est composé de différents flux-temps parallèles propres à chaque espace. Ce serait comme un fleuve infini en fait composé d'une multitude de rivières qu'on aurait posées les unes à côté des autres, et qui auraient toutes le même courant et la même direction, formant donc bien, comme vous l'avez dit, un fleuve infini en _long _et en _large._

- Tout comme les espaces mis les uns à côtés des autres forment l'Univers.

- Exactement. Seulement ces rivières-temps restent en fait indépendantes, elles ne font que se côtoyer sans que leurs eaux ne se mêlent. Des procédés comme la création d'un vortex entre les deux, ou l'hyper-espace par exemple, permettent d'accéder d'un espace-temps à l'autre sans heurts, et de garder une logique temporelle.

- OK, donc quand vous passez dans le courant de la rivière d'à côté, vous changez d'espace, donc de planète, mais pas d'époque, puisque le courant ici a la même vitesse que dans l'espace-temps initial. Alors que quand vous allez plus profond en suivant le courant de votre propre rivière, en fait vous changez de dimension car le courant varie avec la profondeur.

- Voilà. Il est plus difficile en fait de plonger suffisamment profondément pour changer de dimension, que de simplement nager à la surface pour passer une autre rivière. C'est pour cela que les voyages inter-dimensionnels sont plus difficiles à réaliser que les voyages interplanétaires.

- C'est très imagé mais plausible.

- Donc nous avons un alignement de rivières qui forment le Temps dans lequel nous évoluons. Il nous faut dans notre cas le remonter. Le Jumper temporel peut donner suffisamment de puissance pour le faire, mais le courant du Temps est tel qu'il doit fournir énormément d'énergie pour amorcer son mouvement de contre-courant. Du coup, quand le mouvement est amorcé et qu'il ouvre la fenêtre temporelle qui va lui permettre de revenir en arrière, le Jumper se retrouve avec un trop-plein d'énergie brutal à dissiper, et le temps qu'il y arrive…

- …il a déjà fait un bond d'au moins 100 ans…

- Exactement.

Rodney resta pensif une fraction de seconde-comme d'habitude-et reprit :

- Mais alors comment… Les rives !

- Vous y êtes.

- Si notre espace-temps a des rives, cela signifie donc que le courant est moins fort sur les côtés. Quand on est au bord d'une rivière, l'eau coule beaucoup moins vite qu'au milieu !

- Voilà. Il faut donc arriver à se rapprocher de ces rives, grâce au programme que nous allons faire, et quand nous y serons…

- … il sera plus facile de « remonter » le courant. De remonter le temps. Le Jumper aura besoin d'utiliser beaucoup moins d'énergie pour y parvenir, et la dissipera donc plus vite.

- Nous pourrons donc en théorie arriver à remonter de trente ans, conclu Amy.

- Vous êtes géniale !

Elle rougit, modeste :

- Nous avons beaucoup étudié les travaux de Janus, avec Matthew. Cet Ancien avait ébauché assez clairement ce qu'il comptait faire pour régler le Jumper.

- Et donc, pour atteindre ces rives et créer le programme ?

- Il nous faut des points de repères temporels. Si nous arrivons à déterminer quand nous sautons de 500 ans et quand nous sautons de 5000 ans, nous saurons mieux comment nous rapprocher des rives, comment nous « pousser » vers elle. Et on fera aussi un programme pour que vous puissiez manier ce Jumper même sans le gène naturel.

- Formidable, formidable.

- J'ai répondu à vos questions alors ?

- Oui oui oui. Non !

Amy resta patiente, d'autant plus qu'elle s'amusait en fait de la situation. Voir Rodney s'éclairer lorsque son esprit fonctionnait était toujours une expérience assez enthousiasmante. Et puis surtout, il avait toujours demandé des éclaircissements à Matthew, mais jamais à elle, la considérant peut-être comme trop jeune pour lui fournir des explications. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui sa gêne était tombée, et il n'hésitait plus. Elle faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire sans le vexer l'effort qu'il faisait.

- On va être deux moi dans cette dimension. Ca ne va pas poser problème ? Une Samantha Carter venue d'une autre dimension avait eu un souci il me semble…

- Oui…

- Je suppose bien évidemment que vous avez la réponse à cette question.

Elle sourit à nouveau, modestement gênée par la gentillesse évidente de Rodney, due à bonne humeur qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence du Jumper.

- En fait, l'entropie en cascade qui explique ces problèmes ne se produit pas toujours. Elle dépend de la façon dont la personne a changé de dimension, certains moyens de transports inter-dimensionnels ne sont pas suffisamment au point pour éviter les « effets secondaires ».

- Et le Jumper temporel ?

- D'après moi, sa technologie est assez évoluée pour que le problème ne se pose pas.

- Ce truc a 10 000 ans et n'est pas fini !

- Mais il a été créé par les Anciens !

- Attendez, tout ce qui a été créé par les Anciens n'est pas toujours bon à prendre !

Elle eut un air sincèrement dépité, mais il lui sourit. Comprenant qu'il plaisantait-décidément il était en forme, savoir qu'il allait partir le faisait revivre- elle ajouta :

- De toute façon, vous ne serez pas vraiment deux Rodney McKay, puisque votre double est dans un caisson de stase.

- Je lui mettrai un panneau : « en cas d'urgence, brisez la glace »

Elle mit un temps à oser sourire, et il continua.

- Plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas sûr que le fait qu'il soit dans un caisson puisse jouer sur l'entropie.

- Et bien je pense que si.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais c'est une théorie cette fois totalement personnelle.

- Elle dérive de vos travaux ?

- Oui.

- Je vous écoute.

Amy repartit dans une série d'explications, cette fois encore plus énergique car il s'agissait de défendre sa propre position, et souriante parce que le Canadien semblait attacher une réelle importance à ce qu'elle pensait. Rodney était toute ouïe, il savait à présent qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer la jeune femme qui travaillait avec lui.

- Quand une personne est dans un caisson de stase, le temps pour elle n'est pas arrêté, mais _ralentit_. D'après moi, ce phénomène se rattache encore à la théorie d'Hunckinberg et de Grebel sur le « fleuve-Temps » et les « rivières-espaces-temps ». En entrant dans un caisson, on « plonge » plus profond dans notre rivière et donc le courant se ralentit, mais sans qu'on ait été suffisamment loin pour changer de dimension.

- Ca se tient. Ca explique pourquoi nous sommes toujours visibles, et pourquoi on vieillit plus lentement. Une sorte de limite, à la frontière entre deux dimensions.

- Tout à fait ! Lorsque le colonel Sheppard s'est retrouvé coincé dans un périmètre où le temps était accéléré, quelques mois avant que vous ne disparaissiez, c'était le phénomène inverse : en franchissant le portail, il remontait vers la surface, et le temps s'accélérait, car il était à nouveau à la limite de la dimension-rivière, mais cette fois vers la surface, où le courant est le plus fort.

- Mm, plausible.

- Mais pas encore vérifié.

- Donc au final vous ne savez pas me dire si je risque ma vie ou non en revenant dans le passé.

- Au final… Je ne peux pas vous affirmer que c'est sans danger, non.

- Alors je vais devoir vous faire confiance.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça, je suis désolée.

Ils commençaient à déplier leurs affaires pour enfin travailler, sortant câbles et ordinateurs.

- Oh, mais je suis tout à fait capable de vous faire confiance ! Sheppard vous a raconté des choses affreuses à mon sujet j'en suis sûr, mais la moitié sont exagérées, croyez-moi.

- Oh, les bruits de ce genre n'ont pas été véhiculés par lui, mais plutôt par ceux qui avaient moins travaillé avec vous, qui vous connaissaient moins.

- Quoi, Sam disait des choses gentilles sur moi ?

- Heu… Non, mais elle n'a pas travaillé deux ans avec vous non plus. Et puis elle nous avait dit que vous aviez des bons côtés quand même !

- Sympa…

- Sinon Carson depuis que nous vous avons découvert, tente de nous expliquer comment vous fonctionnez pour qu'on ne soit pas trop perdu.

- Quoi vous consultez Carson en temps que « mode d'emploi du docteur McKay » ?

Elle rougit, ce qui fit dire à Rodney qu'il avait raison. Il se remit au travail en secouant la tête. Amy finit par parler, pensive :

- Mais le colonel Sheppard avait plutôt tendance à vous présenter comme quelqu'un de compétent et regretté. Il plaisantait sur vous, bien sûr, mais au fond je sais que vous lui avez profondément manqué.

Rodney marqua une pause. C'était réciproque.

- Vous l'avez donc connu ?

- Oui. Jamais assez longtemps.

- Jamais assez longtemps, reprit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

**Consultante en astro-physique spatio-temporelle : Miyu Satzuke.**


	21. Chapter 21

- Amy ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas Matthew qui s'occupe du Jumper avec moi ?

La jeune fille leva le nez, surprise, du moteur à voyager dans le temps. C'était la première fois qu'ils engageaient une conversation depuis deux heures, n'échangeant que de brèves banalités en travaillant. Parler de John avait un peu secoué le Canadien.

Rodney, assis sur une banquette face à elle, un ordinateur sur les genoux, interpréta mal sa surprise et s'excusa maladroitement :

- Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas que travailler avec vous me dérange, bien au contraire même je dirais mais… Enfin je veux dire : que ce soit avec vous ou Matthew, ça ne me dérange pas, même si je n'ai rien contre les autres, hein, et… Avec vous c'est bien aussi, ne croyez pas, on a fait du bon travail jusqu'à maintenant, même si vous m'avez fait travailler un peu pour rien sur le réacteur, mais je ne vous en veux pas vraiment quoique j'aurais préféré que vous m'expliquiez tout de suite que… Enfin…

Amy le regardait avec patience, et il sentit qu'à nouveau elle ne l'interromprait pas. Dommage, il n'aurait rêvé que de cela, ça lui aurait évité de s'embrouiller toujours plus.

- Même si vous êtes jeune j'ai constaté que vous aviez beaucoup de compétences, que vous _étiez_ compétente et d'ailleurs l'exposé que vous m'avez fait tout à l'heure le prouve… Mais…

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de la jeune scientifique, qui l'écoutait toujours avec attention –peut-être juste un léger froncement de sourcils, sans doute pour essayer de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi vous, et pas Matthew. Voilà. Juste une question comme ça ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Bien.

- Parce qu'on a fait équipe et que ça a bien marché, parce qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour vous aider, heu…

Elle s'arrêta là, à court d'arguments, et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à brancher le câble qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, poussant de toutes ses forces. Rodney soupira en se levant pour l'aider. Il lui prit le câble des mains. Il lui tourna le dos pour brancher et elle prononça doucement.

- Parce que j'ai travaillé sur les dimensions temporelles… Aussi parce que j'ai le gène ATA naturel, et que donc je suis susceptible de bien maîtriser la machine en cas de problème.

Il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Vous avez le gène naturel ?

Elle lui répondit oui dans un souffle. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retourne au travail, sans un mot.

Il finit par reprendre.

- Donc vous n'avez pas suivi la génothérapie. Le gène vous a été transmis par vos deux parents, ou seulement un seul ?

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, il la coupa :

- Laissez, ça ne me regarde pas.

Elle n'insista pas. Il finit par se relever en se frottant les mains, le branchement effectué, et après un soupir, il la regarda bien dans les yeux.

- Amy. Vous êtes bien consciente des risques ? On ne sait pas si on arrivera à revenir des tests de voyages temporels !

- … Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne ces risques, docteur McKay.

Il soupira, commença à brancher le câble, et elle poursuivit.

- Et puis de toute façon nous allons vite créer ce programme de retour automatique à la date de départ pour sécuriser nos tests de voyage dans le temps. Donc en théorie, le seul trajet sans retour, ce sera le dernier, que vous ferez seul, vers l'époque où vous avez disparu.

- Très bien. Je voulais juste être sûre que vous étiez bien consciente de ce que ces tests impliquent, je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà été dans des situations comme celle-là avant.

- … Des situations où la discrétion et l'efficacité étaient indispensables, si. Mais je n'étais pas volontaire. De toute façon ici ce ne sont pas des risques mortels.

- Ben, si les Oris remarquent nos petits trafics…

- Ils ne font pas tellement attention, vous savez. Vous vous inquiétez docteur McKay ?

- … A la fois pour moi et pour vous, oui.

Ce ne devait pas être la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, car elle sourit l'air agréablement surprise. Rodney acheva son travail et partit se rassoir en continuant, sans la regarder vraiment dans les yeux :

- Je m'inquiète pour les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Il ne faudrait pas heum, que nos actions leur retombent dessus… Bon allez on s'y met.

Il reprit son ordinateur et se rassit avant de lâcher un « mais !? » de surprise.

- Docteur ?

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'interfacer !? Regardez j'ai toutes les données de l'engin sans avoir besoin de créer un programme intermédiaire ! On relie directement PC et moteur temporel et c'est bon, on a toutes les données lisibles avec Windows 2029 !

Elle se rapprocha pour vérifier, aussi étonnée que lui. C'était la bonne surprise de la journée.

- Et bien nous allons pouvoir créer ce programme de retour au point de départ sans problème je crois, Amy. Et Matthew qui doutait de ma rapidité, c'était sans compter sur la chance et sur mes talents.

- Vous savez utiliser Delta 9 ?

- ?

- … Le logiciel de création de programmes le plus fiable.

- … C'était sans compter sur la chance et sur _nos_ talents…

xoxox

L'océan dans la nuit noire était d'un calme parfait. C'est seulement en prêtant l'oreille que l'on pouvait percevoir comme un bruissement dans l'air, furtif, un son étranger. Un Jumper occulté qui filait vers le continent. A son bord, l'ambiance était nettement plus animée.

- Et donc, à cause de cela, on a retraversé toute la Cité, de nuit, en pyjama, avec nos lampes torches dans une main et les souris de laboratoire dans l'autre !

Amy et Matthew partageaient leurs souvenirs d'enfance avec Rodney, dans une atmosphère joyeuse, en attendant d'arriver sur le continent. Amy était aux commandes, le canadien à ses côtés. Il leur avait fallu plus de 24 heures pour achever le programme de retour dans le temps, et il était à présent l'heure de tester le Jumper temporel, les simulations ayant été positives, et l'étude théorique du fonctionnement de l'appareil, faite. L'excitation était à son comble, et ils avaient choisit de l'évacuer en riant de leurs bêtises d'enfants.

- Et comme j'étais le plus âgé, j'essayais de mener tout ce petit monde à bon port, avant que nos parents ne se rendent compte de notre disparition.

- Oh, il y avait aussi Lucy, la fille de Carson, qui avait ton âge, et qui répétait qu'on se trompait de chemin, mais tu ne voulais pas l'écouter, et au final à trois heures du matin on était complètement perdus !

Rodney avait oublié qu'Amy avait grandit dans la Cité.

- Je me souviens de toi, Amy, toute petite, si soudée à tes souris que tu les as toutes étouffées !

- Mais non pas toutes ! Juste une !

- Vous auriez du la voir, Rodney, dans le noir, l'air concentré et peur de rien. Tu avais quoi… cinq ans ?

- Six.

- Tu devais être la plus jeune. Je suis sûr que tu avais moins peur que moi ! Et Carol Lorne qui n'en pouvait plus, tandis que le Dex pleurait !

- Oh il y avait aussi David et Paul qui sont partis de leur côté avec les filles Cauvin non ? Et ils sont rentrés sans problème et avant nous !

- On a finit par trouver un transporteur à trois heures et demie du matin, tous contents, et en fait à destination, quand les portes se sont ouvertes, on est tombés nez à nez avec le docteur Kessel, qui dirigeait la Cité. Je peux dire que nos parents autant que lui nous ont bien enguirlandés !

- Du coup dès que cela a été possible, ils nous ont fait évacuer sur un autre monde avec d'autres enfants, pour nous mettre dans une sorte d'internat. Le fait qu'il fallait nous gérer ajouté aux dangers auxquels étaient soumis la Cité ont eu raison de notre enfance sur Atlantis.

Amy avait dit tout cela d'un ton un peu amer. Rodney en déduisit, avec le fait qu'elle parle d' « internat », qu'elle avait alors été séparée de ses parents. A six ans, c'était dur. Avait-elle alors déjà perdu sa mère ?

Mais pourquoi il se posait des questions comme ça ? Sans doute parce que ces deux astrophysiciens-là étaient attachants.

- C'est sûr que ça rigolait moins sur Bultewis.

- Nous arrivons.

Rodney ne reconnaissait pas le continent. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait et lors de ces précédents passages, il avait pu remarquer qu'il s'était quasiment urbanisé : c'était une vraie petite ville, ou plutôt village, qui entourait la Porte. Mais de nuit, l'effet était encore plus saisissant : la lumière des lampadaires déchirait la nuit en une multitude de lucioles organisées.

L'occulteur leur permis de ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants qui ne dormaient pas encore, à une heure du matin passée. Amy atterrit habilement juste devant la Porte, qui était encadrée de préfabriqués, et, laissant le Jumper toujours invisible, ils sortirent discrètement pour entrer dans un bâtiment proche dont une salle était éclairée. La pancarte sur la porte du bureau à laquelle ils frappèrent indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'antre du général Lorne.

Une vieille dame soignée leur ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Eva.

- Amy, Matthew, entrez. Docteur McKay…

Son visage ne disait rien à Rodney, mais après tout en trente ans tant de monde avait changé. Son accent laissait deviner qu'elle n'était pas américaine.

Ils entrèrent tous pour voir le général se lever de son bureau, où il était en train de disputer une partie de dames, sans aucun doute avec la femme qui avait ouvert.

- Nous vous attendions. Rodney, voici mon épouse Eva, qui m'a aidé à rester éveillé.

- Hum, enchanté.

Eva ? Non ça ne lui disait rien.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Matthew.

- Mh ?

Lorne n'avait pas l'air très joyeux.

- Cela t'embête qu'on t'oblige à mentir à Cameron, comprit Matthew.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis très content de vous aider, je ne vous aurais pas proposé sinon. Mais nous avons reçu aujourd'hui la visite d'un prêtre Ori.

- Oh ?

Les jeunes-y compris Rodney- l'écoutaient avec attention.

- Ils attendent un retour à l'aide qu'ils nous ont fournie pour retrouver le Moïse, je crois qu'il va falloir faire un geste pour eux, à terme.

- Ben on s'y soumettra, comme d'habitude.

- Personne n'a jamais aimé ça.

La salle approuva –sauf Rodney cette fois-ci- et Lorne changea de sujet :

- Vous êtes prêts ? Le Jumper est en place ?

- Oui, et opérationnel, il ne reste plus qu'à ouvrir la Porte.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais le faire moi-même, il n'y a que quatre gardes dans le coin, je ne vais pas les déranger.

Eva se tourna poliment vers leurs hôtes, tandis que Lorne enfilait sa veste.

- Voulez-vous en thé en attendant ?

xox

La Porte des Etoiles, sous le ciel étoilé, s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un bruit d'eau diffus fit comprendre aux deux témoins que le Jumper occulté avait traversé le vortex. Lorne et sa femme étaient à présent seuls devant la Porte, enlacés, à devoir attendre le résultat du voyage-test dans le temps.

o

De l'autre côté de la Porte, Amy fit s'élever le Jumper, qui fila vers les deux soleils de la planète. Ici, il faisait jour. Therana ne surveillait jamais sa Porte des Etoiles. Y faire des allers-retours n'en serait que plus facile. Le Jumper se mit en vol géostationnaire. Il était temps de commencer.

- Bien, commença Rodney en quittant son siège pour s'approcher de la machine à l'arrière. Nous tentons donc d'aller à… moins deux cents ans ?

Le temple au-dessus duquel ils se trouvaient n'était qu'une ébauche il y avait 200 ans de cela. Il allait être facile de vérifier s'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps ou non. Après, restait à espérer que le programme de retour fonctionne…

Rodney relia l'appareil à son ordinateur, ceci afin de collecter des données : ils devaient essayer de trouver comment se rapprocher au mieux des rives temporelles de leur espace-temps, en prenant des points de repères temporels, mais ils devaient aussi trouver un moyen de pallier l'absence de gène naturel de Rodney, et que le Jumper fonctionne tout de même efficacement sans. Rodney et Amy avaient aussi commencé à penser qu'il serait utile de régler le Jumper pour que la marge d'erreur temporelle ne soit que d'une année près, mais pour le moment cette idée relevait du peaufinage.

- Je sors le fichier sur l'historique de la planète, annonça Matt.

- Amy vous venez m'aider à faire les branchements ?

Ils avaient établit tous les deux le protocole de recherches, il fallait qu'ils le mettent en œuvre ensemble.

- Demandez à Matthew, docteur McKay. Je ne peux pas lâcher les commandes.

Rodney en fut tout ébahi.

- Excusez-moi, Amy, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit vous et moi qui mettions en place ce que nous avons prévu pour étudier ce moteur temporel, puisque nous avons travaillé dessus. Sans vouloir vous mettre à l'écart, bien sûr, Matthew, mais…

- Il faut quelqu'un pour tenir les commandes, Rodney, et je ne peux pas le faire.

- Pardon ?

Amy se tourna vers eux, toujours sur le siège de pilotage :

- Matthew n'a pas le gène des Anciens.

- C'est vrai ?

Le jeune homme confirma.

- Mais O'Neill l'avait pourtant !

- Ce sont les hasards de la génétique. Je n'en ai pas hérité.

A son ton, on pouvait deviner qu'il le regrettait amèrement.

- La thérapie génique n'est plus en vigueur ?

- Si, elle a même connu plusieurs améliorations depuis le début, expliqua Amy, mais elle ne fonctionne pas pour tout le monde.

- Et elle n'a pas marché pour moi. Mon frère par contre a hérité du gène naturel. Ce qui fait que lorsque j'ai besoin d'initialiser des objets Anciens, je dois avoir recours à David ou à Amy.

Rodney soupira, et son regard tomba sur Amy qui lui signifiait par un sourire poli qu'il allait falloir se passer d'elle. Il hocha la tête et expliqua leur plan à Matthew. Ca allait leur faire perdre du temps tout ça, il avait espéré que pour le premier voyage, ce serait Matthew qui lancerait la machine, comme son père apparemment l'avait déjà fait, et que lui et Amy resteraient exploiter les données à l'arrière. C'était sans compter sur les caprices de la génétique…

Ils firent les derniers réglages en quelques minutes. Tout était prêt pour un saut dans le temps.

- Tout est prêt. Amy, tu la fais partir ?

Rodney rageait quelque peu de ne pas pouvoir admirer les premiers résultats avec Amy à ses côtés. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit aux commandes ! Et il savait d'expérience à présent, qu'Amy était suffisamment compétente pour démarrer le moteur temporel seule. Surtout si elle avait le gène naturel. Seulement, ils avaient travaillé dessus à deux, il aurait souhaité inaugurer les résultats ensemble aussi, surtout que Matthew ne viendrait pas avec eux les prochaines fois, c'était l'unique occasion de travailler les premiers résultats en binôme. Après ce serait soit lui, soit Amy, pendant que l'autre resterait aux commandes. Matthew s'installa à côté de lui et chercha à lui montrer le côté positif de la chose.

- Amy est celle d'entre nous qui a le gène le plus fort. Elle fera marcher ce truc sans problème.

- Oh mais ne croyez pas que je doute de ses compétences. Elle est tout à fait capable de faire fonctionner ce machin.

- Nous serons tout à fait fixés sur ce point dans quelques secondes, lança Amy. Accrochez-vous messieurs, je lance le premier test. Nous allons tenter de faire ce bond en arrière.

Le Jumper, toujours invisible, repris son mouvement et, une fois une certaine vitesse atteinte, le son de ses moteurs se coupa brusquement.

xox

Lorne et son épouse étaient toujours dans la même position, enlacés dans la nuit fraîche, devant la Porte qui venait juste de se refermer.

- Les dés sont jetés… murmura-t-il.

- J'espère autant que toi que tu as fait le bon choix en les laissant partir…

Il n'eut que le temps de poser sa tête sur la sienne, avant que le vortex ne se rouvre. Ils se raidirent et il se prépara à défendre sa femme si le nouveau venu était hostile –ce qui n'arrivait plus jamais à présent, puisque même les Oris ne venaient plus que pour discuter.

« Quelque chose » sortit du vortex, et apparut au bout de quelques secondes : le Jumper qui venait juste de franchir la Porte.

Seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Et aux sourires sur les visages de ses occupants, les Lorne comprirent qu'ils avaient réussit.

* * *

**Mais il leur reste du boulot oh ! Donc la fic continue !**

**Prochaine fois promis, ça sera plus "humain" que "scientifique", et un peu moins assomant donc. Le gros du "comment je rends ma fic plausible" est passé, on va pouvoir s'intéresser à d'autres aspects de l'histoire...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews, bravo d'avoir tenu à la partie scientifique. Bon maintenant (encore une fois) une nouvelle donnée scénaristique va s'ajouter à la trame de la fic (ça fait classe comme phrase non ? En fait je parle tout le temps comme ça :p). Certaines d'entre vous d'ailleurs l'avaient déjà soupçonnée...**

* * *

- Alors Carson ? Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? 

- Bien Rodney, beaucoup mieux. Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu discuter.

_Et pour cause_, pensa son ami, _je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps dans la Cité !_

Depuis dix jours, ils multipliaient les allers-retours vers le continent avec Amy. A présent, ils les faisaient même de jour. Par ce système en fait, il avait déjà passé deux semaines à travailler avec la jeune femme, alors que seulement dix jours s'étaient écoulés dans leur présent. Lui et Amy étaient donc épuisés, mais formidablement heureux : tout avançait au mieux.

- Vos petits soucis de santé sont finis ?

- Ils ne le seront jamais vraiment, Rodney. Mais je fais attention.

- Je voulais m'excuser d'ailleurs pour… enfin…

- Vous vous êtes déjà excusé quand je me suis réveillé, puis à chaque fois que l'on s'est vus depuis. Rodney, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi qui ait eu une réaction démesurée… Je crois que c'était trop d'émotion que d'avouer avoir perdu les O'Neill, et que je ne reverrai jamais Laura et Lucy…

Le médecin soupira, mais Rodney n'avait pas envie de compatir. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer tout ce qu'il faisait : qu'il comparait méticuleusement avec Amy ce qu'ils voyaient sur la planète lors de leurs voyages dans le temps, avec ce qu'ils en savaient, pour savoir au mieux de combien d'années ils avaient reculés ; qu'ils passaient des heures à débattre, leurs visages penchés sur l'étude de l'histoire de Therana, pour déterminer à quelle époque ils se trouvaient. Que l'un et l'autre se retenaient mutuellement de montrer le Jumper et descendre interroger précisément la population. Que leurs conflits oraux pour déterminer l'époque se finissaient souvent en rigolade, car si Amy lui tenait tête, elle n'aimait cependant pas s'énerver sans avancer et finissait par faire l'imbécile. Passé l'étonnement de la première fois, il avait finit par céder à son sourire, et discuter plus posément, en plaisantant également.

Il avait passé une heure à lui raconter les premières années de la mission Atlantis, en survolant le palais royal de Therana, une nuit de fête, juste pour se détendre, et non pour travailler. Ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble, dans le labo ou plus récemment dans leurs quartiers, à concevoir ce programme qui leur permettrait de se rapprocher des rives, toujours plus près… Et ils le testaient ensuite en temps réel, l'un rassurant toujours l'autre aux moments de découragements.

- Rodney ?

Il ne s'agaçait plus lorsqu'il fallait attendre avant de recommencer un voyage, ou bien subir le trajet entre le continent et Atlantis. Car il devait l'admettre, la compagnie d'Amy était agréable. Mais elle était si jeune…

- Rodney ?

- Oui ! Excusez-moi, Carson, je pensais.

- A quoi ?

_Au fait que dans certainement quelques semaines, je reviendrai dans le temps pour empêcher que vous ne soyez séparé de Laura._

- A… Matthew. Il est très brillant.

- Amy également.

- Bien sûr, elle a été formée par une McKay, doublée de Carter.

Carson sourit.

- On m'a dit que vous travailliez surtout avec elle.

- Oui, sur le réacteur, depuis le début.

- Moui, bien sûr.

Rodney sentit que son ami doutait, et son cœur fit un bond qu'il cacha de son mieux. Mais les yeux bleus du médecin étaient plutôt moqueurs qu'accusateurs. Rodney préféra arrêter la discussion ici plutôt que de chercher à savoir pourquoi il avait ce regard.

- Alors comme ça, heu, vous allez donner des cours sur une autre planète, Carson ?

- Ah, vous en avez entendu parler je vois. Oui, régulièrement, comme chaque chercheur ici, nous allons à l'université terrienne, située…

Leur joie avait été commune quand, il y a quatre jours, ils avaient constatés plus ou moins incrédules qu'ils avaient réussit à reculer de seulement quatre-vingts ans. Le programme fonctionnait, ou alors c'était un coup de chance. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient réussit à remonter cinquante ans. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Seulement maintenant, ils amorçaient le moment critique : ils savaient comment se rapprocher des rives temporelles, Rodney apprenait-difficilement- à contrôler l'appareil, remonter de trente ans n'était plus qu'une question d'entraînement, mais il leur fallait à présent découvrir comment maîtriser les _jours_ et les _heures._ C'était Lorne qui leur avait suggéré, l'idée de départ de Rodney et Amy était que le Canadien maîtrise juste suffisamment la technologie du Jumper pour arriver dans l'année qui suivait sa disparition, plus ou moins deux ans de marge d'erreur. C'était suffisant car rien de majeur qui doive être changé ne s'était produit durant cette période, excepté des mariages et naissances que Rodney souhaitait conserver. Mais selon Lorne, il fallait plutôt que Rodney arrive à un moment critique de la vie de la Cité, afin qu'il soit d'une réelle utilité, avec son expérience du futur fraîche dans sa tête. Après maintes argumentations, Rodney et Amy avait fini par partager cette idée, même si elle impliquait de retarder de beaucoup le départ du Jumper pour le passé, le temps de faire des réglages précis, et que Rodney maîtrise le tout-il avait d'ailleurs horreur de constater l'aisance avec laquelle Amy pilotait, malgré son estime, il fallait le dire, pour la jeune fille.

- Et donc depuis lors, la une classe de médecine s'est ouverte. Mais il fallait encore…

A cause de cette variation d'objectif, la mission s'était singulièrement compliquée, devenant quasi-impossible, même. Mais pas pour Amy et Rodney McKay. Amy comment d'ailleurs ? Au début peu lui importait car au fond il n'avait pas connu tant de gens que ça dans la Cité, et qu'il n'était plus au courant des grands noms de la science. Mais depuis quelques temps…

- Evidemment, j'ai accepté. Vous vous rendez compte ! Mon propre fils !

Ils avaient donc à présent besoin de points de repère extrêmement précis dans le temps : des évènements d'un jour, voire d'une heure, pour découvrir comment le courant temporel se décomposait lorsqu'on arrivait aux rives. Mais hormis cette fête nocturne pour célébrer l'achèvement du palais royal sur laquelle ils avaient eu la chance de tomber, et donc de pouvoir dater, jamais ils n'étaient parvenus à arriver au moment d'un autre évènement, qui leur aurait permis d'avoir un autre point de repère. Et évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir pour demander la date aux gens, aucune vite de ce style de la part de Terriens n'avait été indiquée dans leurs annales !

- Amy d'ailleurs m'accompagnera. Elle est vraiment excellente avec les adolescents, une très bonne vulgarisatrice.

Car oui, comme Carson venait de le dire, il y avait cela aussi : Amy allait partir à la fin de la semaine passer cinq jours à donner des cours de physique dans un lycée. Cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec elle, mais à présent cela tombait assez mal. Peut-être allait-il continuer les voyages temporels avec Matthew, et s'habituer ainsi à faire marcher la machine lui-même, au lieu que ce soit Amy. Après tout, le jour J, il serait seul pour revenir trente ans en arrière…

- Et à ce moment les souris sont entrées dans la salle des commandes et ont pris tout le personnel en otage en réclamant la libération de leur peuple. Vous savez comment elles ont désarmé les gardes ?

- Mmh ? Non non.

- Rodney, vous ne m'écoutez pas.

- Mh ? Si si, Carson, si si.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Vous parliez de… souris terroristes ?!

- Et ça ne vous choquait pas outre mesure.

- Vous plaisantiez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me rendais compte que vous ne m'écoutiez pas. Ca fait deux fois Rodney, je pourrais me vexer.

- Excusez-moi. C'est le travail, tout ça.

- Vous finirez à temps pour le générateur ? Il ne reste que deux mois.

- Un peu plus. Lorne vient de négocier un vieil E2PZ avec je ne sais plus quelle planète.

- A terme, le réacteur est nécessaire, donc.

- Oui, mais nous avons gagné du temps.

Rodney soupira. C'était Matthew qui s'occupait surtout de cela. Lui et Amy ne se repenchaient sur les simulations du réacteur que sporadiquement, quand ils choisissaient de rester dans la Cité pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Et puisqu'un E2PZ venait d'arriver dans la Cité, il fallait avouer qu'ils ne travaillaient plus vraiment à fond sur le réacteur. Il ne restait qu'à le recalibrer, ça pouvait être fait dans l'urgence en une journée, quand ce serait nécessaire.

C'était vrai, jamais il n'avait pris son boulot avec autant de détachement. Enfin, sauf le Jumper temporel. C'était un projet annexe, mais ils y travaillaient avec acharnement.

- Vous avez rasé votre barbe, finalement ?

- Mmh ? Oh ! Oui, il y a quelques jours.

Rodney passa sa main sur son visage à présent imberbe.

- Ca me vieillissait un peu trop je trouve.

o

« Mais vous n'étiez pas barbu quand vous étiez dans SGA1, si docteur ? »

« Amy, s'il vous plaît, je crois vraiment que vous pourriez m'appeler Rodney, comme Matthew. »

« Entendu ! Rodney… »

« Oui, donc pour ma barbe, en fait elle a poussé dans le caisson de stase, puisque j'y ai quand même vieilli de trois mois en trente ans. Enfin, vingt huit ans et huit mois. »

« Et vous avez choisi de la garder. »

« Oui, c'est pour faire plus vieux. J'ai du mal à me situer : entre les vétérans, les jeunes… »

« Pour nous vous faites clairement partie des jeunes, Rodney. Vous avez quelques années de plus que nous. Je pense que vous seriez aussi bien sans. » Et Amy avait tourné la tête après sa phrase, l'air de rien.

o

- Ca montre surtout je crois que vous avez fini par vous intégrer au groupe des « jeunes », Rodney.

Le scientifique sourit.

- Aussi je pense.

Et oui, ça devenait de plus en plus évident, il aimait beaucoup travailler avec Amy et Matthew. Et paradoxalement, il travaillait énormément pour les quitter.

xoxox

« - Bonjour Amy ! Bon retour parmi nous.

- Rodney ! C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher au hangar !

- Je vais vous aider à porter vos affaires. Ca c'est bien passé ces cours ?

- Merci. Oh oui ! Les jeunes sont très motivés, et les classes que j'ai eues très bonnes, c'était un vrai plaisir. Si un jour vous souhaitez donner des cours vous aussi, ils vous écouteront avec joie.

- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr d'être très doué pour cela.

- En tout cas je suis contente d'être rentrée. J'ai hâte de me remettre à travailler, comment cela a avancé pendant mon absence ?

- Oh euh… Pas du tout.

- Pardon ?

- Ben je n'ai pas travaillé dessus.

- Jamais en cinq jours ?

- Non. J'ai aidé Matthew sur le réacteur, qui n'avance pas beaucoup car l'ordinateur n'arrive pas à traiter les données, et puis j'ai pas mal étudié aussi, de mon côté.

- Il y a eu un problème ? Un empêchement ?

- Non.

- Pourtant vous vouliez finir l'étalonnage du Jumper le plus vite possible.

- Oui, mais… Enfin c'est un travail que l'on fait à deux depuis le début… Je trouvais cela déloyal de continuer sans vous. On est une équipe. »

Tous deux sourirent sans se regarder, et finirent le chemin vers les quartiers d'Amy en silence.

* * *

**Tiens ! Puisque vous êtes là, devant votre ordi, z'en profiterez pas pour me laisser une 'tite review ?**

**Juste parce que j'en envie (dédicace à chromo), une phrase de Voltaire : "J'ai décidé d'être heureux, parce que c'est bon pour la santé."**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci pour les reviews ! Merci spécial à Mimi qui a reviewé tous les chapitres en un soir ! Wow ! Réponse à ta grande dernière question dans ce chapitre, ou du moins indice.**

**On retrouve pleins de personnages donc je récapitule encore pour ne pas que vous ayez à chercher :**

**- Moïdan, Charin sont les enfants de Teyla et Ronon.**

**- Peter est le fils de Carson.**

**- Matthew et David sont les fils des O'Neill.**

**- Paul est le fils de Daniel.**

**- Oui, je sais, ça manque de filles, c'est le hasard chromosomique qui a voulu ça.**

* * *

Une autre preuve de l'intégration de Rodney résidait dans le fait qu'il déjeunait souvent avec la jeune génération, dont les horaires étaient plus proches des siens- Mitchell et Carson déjeunaient trop tôt à son goût. Et puis la conversation n'était pas la même. Ces jeunes-là étaient pleins de vie et d'humour, ce qui faisait que Rodney préférait leur compagnie à celle des gens de son âge –techniquement, donc, qui avaient trente ans de moins que lui – qu'il ne connaissait pas. 

- Et bien dis donc, Amy, siffla admirativement Peter quand elle vint s'asseoir ce jour-là.

Quel était le problème ? Rodney l'avait déjà vue aujourd'hui, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau par rapport à d'habitude.

- Une robe, ça change.

Ah oui, si : c'était vrai : la robe.

Amy rougit, tandis que Charin lançait un regard désapprobateur à Peter, qui lui-même recevait un coup de pied peu discret sous la table de la part de Magdalena Krawizc, une autre jeune qui avait grandit et vivait dans la Cité.

- Ce n'est pas une robe, c'est une jupe, déjà, et puis il m'arrive d'en porter !

- Oui mais pas souvent.

- Et bien aujourd'hui il fait beau, alors j'en porte une.

Rodney lui jeta un regard affolé : ils étaient dans une Cité submergée ! Elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il faisait beau ! Pas censée avoir fait un aller-retour sur le continent ce matin, et y retourner cet après-midi ! Il espérait que la fatigue ne lui ferait pas révéler d'autres bêtises : dans le mess traînaient toujours des oreilles indiscrètes, et il avait beau n'être que treize heures, pour eux deux qui avaient travaillé huit heures ce matin à faire des voyages temporels, le repos devenait nécessaire. Et il savait que quand Amy était fatiguée ou avait faim, cela jouait sur sa concentration.

- … Tu cherches à re-séduire Paul, c'est ça ? continua Peter.

Le principal intéressé releva la tête sans comprendre de son assiette, et Rodney tout d'un coup y vit le portrait craché de Jackson.

- Quoi ?

Là c'était Rodney qui avait parlé. Ca lui avait échappé.

- Amy est sortie avec Paul, mais c'était il y a plusieurs années déjà, expliqua Charin.

- Ce qui n'empêche pas de recommencer, continua Peter.

- Hein ?

Cette fois c'était Paul. Il n'avait toujours pas compris.

- Peter ! Ne soit pas idiot, le gronda Magdalena.

- Hé, c'est bon, c'était juste une remarque ! Et gentille en plus ! Ca ne se fait pas ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu ? demanda Paul à Charin, en murmurant.

La jeune femme soupira. Amy tentait de se contenir mais ses joues étaient bien rouges. C'est son visage tout entier qui vira au cramoisi lorsque Tess, la fiancée de Moïdan prit la parole :

- De toute façon, je crois qu'Amy a quelqu'un d'autre en tête…

Curieusement, le cœur de Rodney fit un bond… et s'accéléra une fraction de seconde plus tard quand la moitié des visages de la table se tournèrent vers lui, avec le sourire.

Amy n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Peter ne les sorte de cette situation embarrassante, de la même façon qu'il les y avait plongés, c'est-à-dire involontairement :

- Qui ça en tête ? Matt ?

Et ils passèrent à autre chose, quasiment tout le monde levant les yeux au ciel.

xox

A la sortie du mess, Matthew attendit Rodney. Amy venait juste de lui glisser qu'elle le rejoindrait au labo dans quelques minutes, puis ils pourraient y aller.

- Excusez-moi, fit l'aîné O'Neill. C'est de ma faute.

- Quoi ?

- Les sous-entendus, à table.

- Oh, euh, mm…

Rodney ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D'un côté, il était gêné que tous les regards se tournent vers lui, mais en même temps… rien ne disait, justement, que ce soit vraiment vers lui. Et puis ce pouvait être une mauvaise interprétation de la part de tout le monde.

- En fait, expliqua Matthew, il s'avère que depuis quelques temps, on vient beaucoup plus me voir au labo. Et évidemment, ils me demandent où vous êtes avec Amy. Souvent je raconte que vous êtes en train de prendre une pause ensemble, et au bout de trois fois, les sous-entendus ont commencé à arriver. Je n'allais pas les démentir, entre nous ça m'arrange bien qu'ils pensent que vous et Amy vous isolez pour…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Rodney avait compris.

- Et bien merci ! L'imagination de vos amis travaille vite.

- Ah je suis désolé. Vous voulez que je démente ? Mais ca risque d'être délicat alors, d'expliquer ce que vous faites avec elle.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de leur dire… ce que vous leur avez dit.

- Mais j'ai juste lancé que vous preniez une pause !

- Bon, ben je crois qu'on va devoir espacer nos sorties et passer plus de temps dans la Cité alors.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, Rodney un peu bougon, puis Matthew lança :

- Mais… Amy ne vous plaît pas ?

- Hein ?!

- Elle ne vous plaît pas ? Ca vous gêne qu'on vous imagine avec elle ? Pourtant elle est gentille et sympathique, et…

- … et très intelligente, et très jolie mais…

- …et je suis sûr qu'elle vous aime beaucoup.

Rodney eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Et… Mais moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup Amy, c'est une collègue très agréable avec qui je travaille bien…

- Oui, donc… Ca ne vous dérange pas si je fais croire que vous deux…

Matthew prenait un air détaché. Rodney crut revoir Jack O'Neill.

- Matthew ! Vous avez vu la différence d'âge que l'on a, Amy et moi ?

- Et bien ?

- « Et bien ? » ! Et bien, et bien, je suis désolé ça ne me paraît pas plausible. Et même ça me paraît… choquant qu'on fasse croire que je suis avec elle.

Matthew semblait vraiment étonné.

- « Choquant » ?

- Enfin Matthew, elle a combien ? Quinze ans de moins que moi !

- Et alors, elle est majeure. Et vous aussi. Je ne vois pas ce qui…

- Je pourrais être son père !

- Techniquement, oui, mais vu la différence d'âge…

- Quinze ans, Matthew. C'est beaucoup !

- Bien sûr que non, mes parents n'avaient pas loin de quinze ans d'écart.

- Matthew, c'étaient des adultes !

- Mais Amy est adulte. Ne me dites pas que vous ne la trouvez pas mature, parce qu'avec tous les évènements, tout le monde ici l'a été avant l'âge, même Peter. Vous la trouvez gamine ? Vous seriez le premier.

- Elle est très bien, Matthew, elle est très bien.

- Ben alors ?

- Maaais alors elle… Bon sang, vous vous rendez compte que c'est quasiment du détournement de mineur ?

- Elle va avoir _24_ ans…

- … Elle est Américaine ?

- Quoi ? Heu, oui. Enfin, pour ce qui est de l'Amérique maintenant… Ses deux parents l'étaient. Mais quel rapport ? Vous boycottez les Américaines ?!

- Elle n'est majeure que depuis trois ans.

- … 5. La majorité était passée à 18 ans. Et puis son père n'est plus là pour venir vous trucider !

- Ca reste treize ans de différence.

- Vous voyez ? Le chiffre a déjà baissé !

- Quatorze, étant donné que j'ai vieilli de trois mois quand j'étais en stase. Je suis désolé c'est trop.

- Mais si vous vous plaisez !

- Ca va choquer les gens !

- Vous vous trompez. Vous savez, la Terre est détruite, on a déjà suffisamment de mal à vivre comme ça. On ne s'ajoute pas en plus des problèmes de considérations d'âge ! On aspire au bonheur c'est tout. On est au XXIème siècle, hé ! Personne ne vous dira jamais rien, regardez d'ailleurs est-ce qu'on vous a fait une réflexion à table ?

- Matthew…

- D'ailleurs depuis quand vous vous souciez de ce que les gens pensent de vous ? Ma mère ne m'avait pas dressé votre portrait comme cela, ni Carson d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fausse excuse ?

- Mais ce n'est pas une fausse excuse !

- Ca prouve déjà que vous y avez pensé !

- Mais… Ecoutez, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de cela, je ne suis pas avec… Amy, et tout ce qu'il y a pour le moment entre nous, c'est cette rumeur qui court dans les couloirs de la Cité, et sincèrement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une rumeur me concerne. Alors si vous dite que ça ne choque pas les gens, tant mieux et puis voilà.

Rodney accéléra le pas pour faire comprendre à Matthew que la discussion était close.

- Oui mais Rodney, vous…

- Vous cherchez quoi, là, Matthew ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je commence à me sentir suffisamment à l'aise avec vous pour me permettre de vous taquiner…

- C'est malin.

Le jeune homme sourit. Rodney gardait son air boudeur :

- En plus à table ne dit que c'était moi qu'ils regardaient. D'ailleurs Peter a cru que c'était vous.

- Ce qui est idiot. Moi je suis veuf et j'ai perdu mon fils, Amy est comme ma petite sœur, ils savent très bien que je ne suis pas prêt à me remettre avec quelqu'un, et encore moins avec Amy. Et d'ailleurs si je n'avais pas confiance en vous je ne vous laisserais pas vous mettre avec elle.

Ouch ! Matthew veuf. Et il avait dit cela avec tellement de naturel. Un naturel douloureux cependant.

- Vous avez été marié ?

- Pas marié mais tout comme, avec une canadienne. Elle a disparu avec notre petit garçon lors d'une attaque Ori sur Terre, dans une explosion. Ce sont mes parents qui sont venus me chercher pour me ramener ici, quelques semaines avant que le contact ne soit coupé entre les deux galaxies. A l'époque j'aurais préféré rester et mourir.

Rodney resta pensif. Ainsi, même la jeune génération… Il fallait profiter de ce changement de conversation.

- Quel âge avez-vous Matthew ?

- 28 ans. Je suis le plus âgé de tous.

- Plus âgé que la fille de Carson ?

- De quelques mois oui.

Oh oh, ce qui voulait dire que Carter et O'Neill… avant sa disparition ? Il s'égarait : Matthew venait de lui confier quelque chose de dramatique, et lui embrayait sur autre chose. En même temps, ce n'est pas que ce soit lassant tous ces drames, mais…

- Mais, Rodney, Amy ne vous plaît pas ?

- Quoi ?

Le Canadien répondit par une autre question.

- Mais avec Paul, c'est vraiment fini ou…

- Elle avait 16 ans ! Bien sûr. Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

- Vous avez de la suite dans les idées vous.

- Elle vous plaît ou non ?

- Matthew !

- Je suis sûr que ça veut dire oui ! En fait c'est juste que vous n'avez pas confiance avec les femmes !

- Mattheeew !

- Et donc vous préférez vous inventer des histoires pour vous dire qu'il ne faut pas vous mettre avec !

- Zut !

- On n'utilise plus cette expression, Rodney… Donc elle vous plaît, j'ai raison ?

xoxox

Il avait été assez délicat de se retrouver confiné dans le Jumper avec Amy après une telle discussion. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient échangés que peu de mots durant le voyage aller, contrairement à d'habitude.

Lorne leur répéta pour la troisième fois de commencer à s'intéresser aux plans de la bombe prévue par Sam pour anéantir les Oris –il leur avait lui-même fourni les plans qui avaient incroyablement pu être cachés aux prêtres. Il disait qu'ainsi, ils gagneraient du temps dans le passé. Avec un vague « oui oui » purement formel au général, Amy et Rodney franchirent le vortex et se lancèrent dans un nouveau voyage. Rodney activa la machine lui-même, il commençait à bien maîtriser les sauts temporels approximatifs.

- Il m'énerve un peu, le général. Il insiste.

- Cela dit, il n'a pas tort, remarqua Amy.

- Mais on travaille sur ces plans régulièrement, un soir sur deux, en plus c'est assez délicat de se pencher dessus en sachant que les Oris sont persuadés qu'on les leur a tous donnés.

- On leur a donné des faux.

Parce qu'il y avait ça aussi : le temps qu'il passait avec elle en dehors des tests temporels, à préparer son retour vers le passé, à travailler sur les plans qu'il pourrait amener pour modifier le temps et gagner des batailles, ainsi que du temps passé sur le recycleur d'E2PZ, quelques fois. Toujours au moins eux deux, plus parfois Matthew, et jamais il ne saturait de leur présence. Ca avait même fait un drôle de vide quand elle était partie enseigner.

- Rodney, c'est bon ça enregistre les données.

- J'essaye de penser à l'an 1060 de l'ère de Therana, il y a eu apparemment une belle tempête cette année là, on va voir si on arrive avant, après ou pendant, toujours à un ou moins cinq ans de marge d'erreur. On est partis.

Il y eut une ou deux minutes de vol simple, le temps que Rodney se concentre suffisamment pour pouvoir faire le voyage, puis le paysage devant eux se modifia : en une fraction de seconde, ils avaient changé d'époque. Et ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de la tourmente. Mais ce n'était pas la tempête.

- Des darths !

- Une sélection !

Rodney et Amy se rapprochèrent de la vitre pour mieux constater l'horreur.

- Nous… nous sommes occultés, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.

- Des Wraiths…

Amy avait murmuré cela.

- Bon sang, il y a eu une sélection dans ces années-là ? C'était quand ? On va pouvoir précisément dater.

La jeune fille ne bougeait pas.

- Amy ! Vous… Prenez les commandes.

Elle se laissa guider, un peu brusquement, jusqu'au siège du pilote et Rodney partit consulter la chronologie de la planète.

Tandis qu'il cherchait dans les fichiers, Amy restait figée devant le spectacle : des hommes et des femmes qui courraient en tous sens, des attaques au sol, le son strident des darths, les cris… Et eux deux qui restaient dans la bulle sécurisée de leur Jumper.

- Le 4ème jour du premier mois de la moisson, en 1058. On a un deuxième point de repère. Pauvres gens…

- Il y a des drones sur ce Jumper, n'est-ce pas ?

Amy n'avait pas décollé son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Rodney s'inquiéta :

- Quoi ?

- On peut en sauver.

- Amy… Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? On ne peut pas intervenir !

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que l'historique dit quelque chose contre cela ? Non !

- Il ne dit pas non plus que des darths ont explosés en plein vol sans raison !

- Rodney : … Les Wraiths ont bousillé mon enfance, ma vie, ma famille, pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de… de pouvoir en… en tuer quelques uns !

Elle s'était levée, gardant toujours une main sur les commandes. Il fallait qu'elle soit génétiquement bien proche des Anciens pour pouvoir faire cela sans que le Jumper ne flanche. Mais elle par contre, était prête à s'effondrer.

- Vous n'avez jamais tiré sur qui que ce soit, lui affirma Rodney.

- Jamais non.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Et vous n'êtes pas prête à tuer des Wraiths non plus.

Elle le regarda, le temps qu'une larme coule sur sa joue. Elle se rassit pesamment.

- Amy vous n'arrêterez pas la sélection en tirant sur quelques darths. Vous réussirez juste à perdre les personnes qui se trouvent déjà dedans. Et rien ne garantit que vous en sauverez d'autres ainsi.

- Ils ont fait tellement de mal, tellement de mal.

- Ils n'existent plus maintenant, Amy. C'est fini.

Il était debout juste à côté de son siège. Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, et se trouva appuyée contre lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, il céda et posa une main sur son épaule, presque à la limite de son cou incliné. Ils restèrent à regarder impuissants la sélection au sol.

- Nous allons y aller. Ca ne sert à rien de rester.

- Ils m'ont pris ma mère Rodney… Ma mère et…

Un choc violent les projeta tous deux en avant. Un darth s'écrasa au sol.

* * *

**Stop !**

**Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de certains reviewers : vous avez décroché ? Votre avis m'intéresse toujours, vous savez !**

**Un jour, le prochainchapitre viendrâââ... (air connu)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'en ai eu pleins alors ça m'a motivée, voici déjà la suite (c'est assez rapide pour vous j'espère !). Bon alors heu... En ce qui concerne le choc et l'accident, vous risquez d'être déçus...**_

* * *

_

_Un choc violent les projeta tous deux en avant. Un darth s'écrasa au sol._

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

- Nous avons été heurtés ! Amy !

Ils perdaient eux-mêmes de l'altitude. La jeune fille avait les deux mains sur son front, du sang s'en échappait. Il saisit les commandes et redressa comme il le pouvait l'appareil, dans une position inconfortable puisque Amy était toujours assise sur le siège du pilote. Alors qu'ils remontaient, elle lui reprit les commandes des mains.

- Ca va ?

- Je crois. Et vous ?

- Oui, posez-nous un peu plus loin dans la plaine, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose dans ce Jumper pour vous soigner.

Il partit vers l'arrière tandis qu'elle s'exécutait.

- Rodney ! Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux vérifier le moteur temporel, s'il ne fonctionne plus, nous sommes coincés ici.

Rodney ne l'écouta pas et continua à fouiller pour trouver quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une trousse de secours.

- Rodney !

Elle posa le Jumper et le rejoint.

- Bon sang ! On a des en-cas, quelques armes, mais pas de trousse de secours, on n'en a pas emmené !

- Vous avez regardé le moteur ?

- Amy, asseyez-vous !

- Je crois qu'il n'a rien, il faudrait vérifier…

- Amy, ASSEYEZ-VOUS !

Elle finit par lui obéir et se poser sur une banquette.

- Tenez.

Il lui tendit un tissu pour qu'elle puisse l'appuyer sur sa plaie.

- Ca va ?

- Ca tourne un peu.

- Vous auriez du vous asseoir tout de suite !

Il contourna l'appareil pour venir chercher sous la banquette opposée.

- Ca saigne beaucoup ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire, Amy.

- Je n'ai pas mal.

Il ne répondit rien. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une forme souple qu'il sortit pour regarder. Une trousse rouge avec une croix blanche dessus.

- J'ai trouvé.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Montrez-moi cette plaie.

- C'est vous qui avez amené cette trousse ici ?

- Non.

Amy découvrit sa blessure. Le sang s'était collé à ses cheveux, elle avait une entaille longue comme le pouce à la naissance de son cuir chevelu, mais fine et nette.

- Je vais vous nettoyer tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas moi non plus. Vous pensez que c'est Matthew ?

- Quoi ?

- Qui a amené la trousse…

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne nous a accompagné qu'une fois. Et puis il nous l'aurait dit… Soulevez vos cheveux, ça sera plus facile.

- C'est bizarre.

Rodney du admettre que oui, c'était étrange de trouver une trousse de secours ici. Après avoir croisé le regard interrogateur de sa jeune collègue, sa préoccupation alla tout d'un coup au contenu de la trousse, et non plus à Amy-mais juste une fraction de seconde. Il ouvrit la trousse et observa ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas Ancien, assurément.

- Vous croyez que ce sont d'autres Terriens qui auraient pu la déposer là avant nous ? Des gens qui auraient voulu faire des voyages dans le temps mais que Cameron aurait empêché de partir ?

- Je ne sais pas Amy, vous êtes plus à même que moi de répondre à cette question.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était tout de même un peu inquiète de son état de santé, la tête légèrement en arrière, le tissu bien appliqué sur sa blessure. Elle ne parlait d'autre chose que pour ne pas se focaliser sur le sang qui lui tombait du front. Il prit une compresse et un flacon d'un air dubitatif et commença à lire l'étiquette pour connaître son utilisation.

- C'est un désinfectant, affirma Amy. Vous pouvez verser.

- Heu, oui.

Il prit le bouchon entre ses mains et commença à tourner pour le dévisser.

- En tout cas, je ne connais pas ce produit, et la date de péremption va jusqu'à l'année prochaine, donc il a été mis là récemment. Ca doit être Matthew.

Il commença à s'énerver sur ce fichu bouchon qui ne voulait pas s'enlever. Amy préférait rester silencieuse tandis qu'il pestait.

- Bon sang, ils ont changé les bouchons ou quoi ? Il est soudé ! Ah !

Il ouvrit enfin le flacon, et une odeur abominable s'en dégagea.

- Ah ! C'est normal ça ?

- Je ne crois pas Rodney. C'est affreux.

- Il est hors de question que je vous mette ça dessus !

Il pencha le flacon sur la compresse, mais rien ne coula.

- C'est compact ? demanda Amy.

- On dirait. Le liquide s'est solidifié, les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas capables de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- En théorie non.

- En théorie non, je pense aussi.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas périmé. Regardez autre chose.

- Je m'occupe d'abord de vous, d'accord ? On se contentera d'eau.

Il versa le contenu de la gourde sur une compresse, et la passa à Amy, qui secoua la tête :

- Je ne vois rien, si vous pouviez le faire vous-même…

- …OK.

Avec des gestes peu assurés mais doux, il entreprit de nettoyer la blessure.

- Vous me dites si je vous fais mal.

- Non c'est très bien Rodney.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il la soignait le plus délicatement possible, une main sur sa joue, l'autre effleurant la blessure. De temps en temps, il écartait ses cheveux qui retombaient. Si elle semblait sereine et apaisée, lui tremblait légèrement, de peur de lui faire mal.

C'était inhabituel pour lui de faire cela. Mais elle en avait besoin. Quand ce fut fini, il s'arrêta et baissa ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Dans le coin droit de son front, le sang recommença à couler, se mélangeant à l'eau qui avait lavé sa plaie.

Rodney s'était perdu dans les yeux verts d'Amy. Elle le regardait tranquillement, peut-être un peu émue. Elle finit par bouger lentement sa main pour saisir celle du Canadien, qu'elle serra fort.

- Je vais bien, Rodney. Merci.

Ce n'était pas un « merci » pour l'éloigner. Au contraire. Elle partit pour replacer doucement la main de Rodney sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait été –accidentellement, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention- quelques minutes auparavant, quand il nettoyait sa plaie. La deuxième main d'Amy alla se réfugier dans celle qui restait sur le genou de l'homme toujours immobile face à elle. Rodney la sentit glisser au creux de sa paume, tandis que plus haut ses propres doigts, soulevés et entraînés par Amy, commençaient à effleurer la peau de la jeune fille. La caresse ne dura que quelques secondes : quand elle lui lâcha la main pour qu'il continue de lui-même, il baissa le bras brusquement, et la tête également. Son hypnose avait pris fin.

- Je vais… Je vais vous mettre un pansement.

Il se détourna pour se remettre à chercher dans la trousse, et Amy baissa les yeux en soupirant. Elle gardait tout de même un petit sourire désolé.

- Tenez. Voilà, je vous laisse… le mettre. Vous m'appelez si vous n'y arrivez pas. Moi je vais essayer de nous faire retourner dans le présent.

Il lui mit la boîte de sparadraps dans la main et se leva pour lancer le programme de retour. Il ne l'avait pas regardée dans les yeux.

Il parvint à faire démarrer le Jumper et ils retrouvèrent le calme de la Therana actuelle.

Rodney eut un temps d'arrêt. Sur la banquette arrière, Amy gardait le pansement dans les mains, elle ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert et se contentait de regarder le Canadien perturbé sur le siège du pilote, qui n'osait pas se retourner. Le sang s'était remis à couler. Elle gardait cependant son expression de sérénité.

- Bien je propose… qu'on rentre vous faire soigner, en trouvant un prétexte… crédible sur ce qui est arrivé… Je pense qu'il est mieux que l'on reste sur la Cité quelques jours, sans faire de voyages dans le temps… Et puis on va pouvoir créer ce complément de programme pour voyager au jour près, maintenant qu'on a un deuxième évènement précis de référence, hum…

- … On a une machine Ancienne qui permet de guérir une plaie en quelques heures, en ne laissant qu'une petite cicatrice. Peter l'utilisera sans doute.

- Sinon vos cheveux pourront cacher…

Il se tourna vers elle en se montrant le front, sans finir sa phrase. Elle hocha la tête. Elle attendit un moment qu'il prononce quelques mots, mais il se retourna vers les commandes et entra le code d'Atlantis.

xox

- Vous avez rencontré des Wraiths ?

Lorne, appuyé contre son bureau, écoutait Rodney avec la plus grande attention lui relater ce qu'il s'était produit. Dans la pièce à côté, sa femme Eva s'occupait du front d'Amy, en attendant que Peter fasse mieux à leur retour sur la Cité.

- Oui. Ca nous a permis de savoir exactement quel jour nous étions. Nous allons pouvoir voyager en arrivant des jours précis, maintenant, si on arrive à créer ce programme.

- Très bien ! Vous allez devoir vous pencher sur les plans des bombes anti-Oris alors, puisque vous allez bientôt pouvoir repartir dans le passé. Il faudra être au point sur ce qui a été fait durant la guerre contre eux, afin de gagner du temps en recherches quand vous reviendrez en arrière.

Rodney soupira mais ne dit rien. Le général se faisait vieux.

- Dites-moi, Lorne...

- Evan…

- Je ne vous ai jamais appelé Evan… Personne ne vous appelait par votre prénom !

- Sauf les civils régulièrement dans mon équipe, au bout quelques années. Pour vous c'est Evan.

- Vous n'avez jamais mis de trousse de secours dans le Jumper ?

L'officier sembla réfléchir, et se redressa, intéressé :

- Je ne suis pas entré dans le Jumper depuis que vous travaillez dessus. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous… Nous y avons trouvé une trousse de secours, alors qu'on en n'a jamais apporté une avec nous.

Lorne ne parut pas étonné outre mesure. Il avait presque les yeux rieurs.

- Ca ne vous surprend pas ?

- Il y a forcément une explication Rodney.

- Oui, j'en ai une : quelqu'un avant nous a voulu tenter ce voyage. Et au final, je suppose que Mitchell l'en a empêché.

- Peut-être.

- Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les produits. Ils sont encore bons en théorie, mais on dirait qu'ils sont dépassés de dix ans. Ils ont tourné, ou durci, c'est étrange, même les sparadraps ont l'air de sortir d'une infirmerie abandonnée. Des souris n'en voudraient pas.

- Etrange en effet.

- Vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose, Lorne ?

A cet instant, Eva et Amy entrèrent. La jeune fille avait arrangé ses cheveux pour qu'ils cachent les soins effectués par Mme Lorne. Le général se tourna vers Rodney :

- Creusez la question, Rodney. Et commencez à vous demander ce qu'il est indispensable que vous emmeniez comme information pour votre retour. Vous pouvez gagner plusieurs décennies de recherches ne l'oubliez pas.

Lorne avait peut-être eu vent d'un refus concernant l'utilisation du Jumper par le passé. Ou alors Amy et Matthew n'en étaient pas à leur première tentative. Durant le trajet retour, le peu de mots qu'il échangea avec la jeune femme, qui s'endormait à l'arrière, assommée par ce qu'Eva lui avait donné, concernèrent ce sujet. Elle lui affirma que c'était la première fois que les jeunes travaillaient sur le Jumper. Il se dit que c'était évident, et qu'il y avait donc autre chose. Il aurait le temps de « creuser la question » durant leur séjour forcé sur Atlantis.

xox

- Ah, vous voilà !

- Bonsoir Matthew, nous allons à l'infirmerie, nous avons rencontré un petit problème, Amy a besoin de voir Beckett.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Le Jumper a été percuté par un darth, on est arrivé pendant une sélection. Je me suis ouvert le front.

- Il va falloir trouver une histoire qui tienne debout pour justifier cette entaille.

- Et bien je vous en trouve une tout de suite : le réacteur s'est surchargé !

Amy et Rodney se figèrent en entendant Matthew.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a eu un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

- Mais… Moi rien ! Le réacteur s'est surchargé. Les calculs que j'avais enfin réussit à sortir de l'ordinateur étaient faux : résultat, au moment de faire l'expérience avec la bonne quantité théorique d'électrons et la bonne fréquence d'apport, ce truc a pompé toute l'énergie ambiante en quinze micro-secondes et tout a pété. Plus de courant, tous les fils grillés, et la Cité en émoi, et dans le noir. On a un ordinateur en moins, un potentiomètre explosé et un extincteur vide. Et je ne vous dis pas l'état d'esprit du général !

- Oh mon Dieu, fit Amy en portant les mains à sa bouche.

- Heureusement que le nouvel E2PZ était là pour maintenir le bouclier, et qu'on ne l'a pas branché sur le secteur général. On aurait été mal !

Rodney n'avait jamais vu Matthew aussi énervé. Pas contre eux ou contre une maladresse : contre… le destin.

- Donc je viens juste de remettre le courant dans la Cité, il y a trente minutes. Alors je vous passe le récit du défilé de personnes qui sont venues jusqu'ici savoir ce qui se passait, quand reviendrait la lumière, où vous étiez, tout ça, ça a été des supers moments !

Il était dans un état de tension nerveuse affreuse.

- Que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Que vous remettiez le courant, juste avant de courir le faire. J'espère qu'ils m'ont cru. Bon sang quand je pense que cette… TUILE me tombe DESSUS juste quand j'en ai VRAIMENT BESOIN !

Il leur tourna le dos pour se calmer dans son coin. Rodney alla jeter un œil dans la salle du réacteur. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien : mousse de l'extincteur au sol, odeur de composants grillés, câbles noircis…

- Et le réacteur ? Il fonctionne toujours ?

- Toujours, Amy, toujours. Heureusement. Mais bon, ça nous rajoute du travail en plus, ça.

- Ca tombe bien on va rester un peu dans la Cité, fit Rodney. Assez pris de risques pour le moment.

- Et assez de soupçons sur vos activités. Allez vite vous montrer au général, dites-lui que tout est remis en ordre. Et toi, Amy, va voir Peter, ça n'a pas l'air très beau ce que tu t'es fait.

xox

Rodney repartit bredouille du bureau du général : il n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour prendre son oreillette.

- Mitchell ?

- « McKay ? »

- Juste pour vous dire que tout était réglé.

- « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, impossible de vous trouver bord… »

- Amy est à l'infirmerie. Elle a été blessée. Vous savez bien qu'on préfère ne pas travailler avec nos oreillettes. Rapport à l'électromagnétisme du réacteur.

Il y eut un silence. Rodney mit la main à l'oreillette pour la retirer quand :

- « Et Matthew ça ne le dérange pas de travailler avec. Alors accordez-vous avec lui pour trouver une excuse crédible la prochaine fois. Terminé. »

Rodney enleva l'appareil et laissa retomber son bras. Il attendrait que Mitchell soit calmé pour lui demander à consulter les archives qu'il voulait voir. Le mystère de la trousse de secours l'intriguait, il voulait savoir exactement quand avait été découvert le Jumper temporel pour retracer son historique. En attendant, il pouvait trouver la réponse à une autre question qu'il se posait dans ses quartiers-mêmes…

Il se leva pour prendre le dossier que Mitchell lui avait remit le jour de son arrivée, qui relatait sommairement toute l'histoire d'Atlantis depuis trente ans. Il était encore sur son bureau : il l'avait lu avec attention et le reparcourait de temps en temps. Il le connaissait presque par cœur, aussi n'eut-il pas à tourner les pages bien longtemps pour tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait. La liste des dirigeants d'Atlantis.

Le successeur d'Elizabeth s'appelait Henry Bernwich. Il n'était resté que quatorze mois, et après avoir été pris en otage par les Geniis, avait préféré démissionner. Il avait pris le poste d'Elizabeth il y avait un tout petit peu plus de vingt-quatre ans…

* * *

**Tadââm ! Qui a compris ? Sinon réponse à LA question qui vous taraude tous au prochain chapitre...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bon, vous m'avez toutes décidées à publier la suite, alors même si je n'ai pas attendu le temps que je m'étais fixée, pour vous lectrices et lecteurs, voici la suite et LA REPONSE A LA QUESTION RECURRENTE. J'attends bien évidemment des réactions !**

* * *

Rodney entra dans la salle du réacteur où Matthew commençait à ranger, et se mit à l'aider.

- Je pars bientôt et pour toujours, je n'ai pas de raison de me mettre avec elle, et je serais un salaud si je le faisais.

Matthew releva la tête du potentiomètre grillé, quelque peu déconcerté par les paroles de son collègue. Rodney continuait à ramasser des fils, le visage fermé. Matthew se dit qu'il avait bien entendu, et lui répondit.

- Non, vous ne seriez pas un salaud, parce qu'elle sait elle aussi que vous allez partir, ce n'est pas une surprise. Et ça ne l'empêche pas de s'intéresser à vous. Vous croyez vraiment que la robe aujourd'hui c'est un hasard, qu'elle se maquille depuis quelques semaines juste pour s'amuser ?

Rodney se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, même trop noir par rapport à ce que Matthew lui disait. Cela ne découragea pas le jeune homme qui continua :

- En plus vous partirez si ça se trouve l'année prochaine seulement, le temps que vous prépariez votre voyage. Vous préférez vous tourner autour que de passer le pas et être franchement heureux avec elle, même si c'est pour quelques mois ? Sincèrement, à chaque fois que vous rencontrez une fille qui vous plaît, vous réfléchissez toujours à si ça vaut le coup de sortir avec elle ou non, à si vous aurez le temps, à si dans un an vous serez encore ensemble ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Juste un rangement de câbles un peu plus énergique.

- Si je pensais que vous la rendriez plus malheureuse qu'heureuse, je ne vous en aurais pas parlé. Mais le fait est qu'Amy n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance, et que je pense qu'elle peut trouver le bonheur avec vous, même éphémère, et je ne vous pousserais pas vers elle si elle ne crevait pas d'envie aussi d'être avec vous. Elle connaît tous les risques, si elle ne veut pas les prendre, elle ne les prendra pas et préfèrera vous dire non. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, je la connais elle n'est pas sûre d'elle mais elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Et tant pis si je dois la ramasser en mille morceaux quand vous partirez.

- C'est quoi le nom de famille d'Amy ?

- … Pardon ?

Rodney avait posé la question de façon quasi-agressive.

- Quel est le nom de famille d'Amy ?

- Ha !

Matthew secoua la tête, comme effaré.

- Matthew, je vous ai demandé…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Répondez-moi !

- Toujours des prétextes !

- Répondez-moi !

Le ton était monté, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos. Rodney laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour le rejoindre. Mais il était à peine arrivé à mi-chemin qu'une voix le fit s'arrêter.

- Messieurs ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Mitchell se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les scientifiques échangèrent un regard interrogateur, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à leurs dernières paroles. De mémoire, ils ne parlaient plus du départ de Rodney. Du moins si Mitchell n'était là que depuis quelques secondes, comme ils l'espéraient.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant ? Docteur McKay ?

- Il y a eu… Il y a eu une surcharge. On pensait avoir trouvé les bons paramètres mais en fait non. On a voulu aller trop vite.

- Et pourquoi ça a coupé le courant dans toute la Cité ?

Bonne question, en théorie le labo était sur un circuit isolé.

- Parce que j'ai voulu le tester en usage réel, et je l'ai intégré au circuit électrique de la Cité, intervint Matt. Un électron de travers et ça a entraîné une réaction en chaîne.

- Bien.

Cameron pencha la tête pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

- Alors ce truc est inutilisable ?

- On a pas dit ça, Cameron. C'est juste qu'en fait on le maîtrise beaucoup moins bien que ce qu'on pensait.

- Il va falloir refaire des tests, Mitchell. Mais en pratique cette fois, puisque les simulations ne sont pas fiables.

- Et où étiez-vous avec Amy, McKay ?

Rodney réfléchit une fraction de seconde.

- Ici. Quand tout a sauté on a décidé de partir rétablir le courant.

- … D'accord.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent intérieurement : le dirigeant de la Cité semblait marcher dans leur mensonge. Celui-ci fit quelques pas dans la pièce en regardant le désordre ambiant.

- Vous avez du travail en perspective, alors, s'il faut repartir dans une série de tests. Vous pensez avoir fini à temps ? Le nouvel E2PZ s'épuise très vite.

- Oui, Cameron, on fera tout pour.

- Rien ne devrait résister à une équipe comme la nôtre, voyons : Matthew O'Neill, Rodney McKay et Amy… Amy…

- Sheppard, fit le général sans relever la tête.

- Sheppard, oui, bien sûr.

Rodney planta son regard dans celui de Matthew. Un regard qui disait : « Je le savais. Je pouvais toujours le savoir. C'était inutile de ne pas me répondre. »

Quand le général annonça qu'il les quittait, Rodney l'informa qu'il y allait aussi. Matthew tenta de le retenir pour discuter, mais le Canadien se contenta de répliquer qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et c'était sans doute vrai.

_Ah mon Dieu Amy Sheppard !_

Rodney était débout dans la salle de la Porte, devant les panneaux commémoratifs. Devant les plaques en bois, celles où étaient gravées le nom des morts. Il y trouva les noms du colonel John Sheppard, et du docteur Elizabeth Sheppard-Weir. Tout en bas avait été rajouté récemment celui de Radek Zelenka.

- Bon Dieu, elle est morte bien avant lui…

Onze ans. Elle était partie onze ans avant lui, il y avait dix-sept ans. C'était logique qu'elle ait disparu en premier : Mitchell lui avait dit que c'était à cause des Wraiths, alors que John avait été victime des Oris. Sous le nom d'Elizabeth, était inscrit celui de Thomas Sheppard. Leur fils. Les dates de décès étaient les mêmes.

Mais Thomas n'avait que deux ans. Il était donc né il y avait dix-neuf ans. Or Elizabeth avait abandonné son poste de dirigeante lorsqu'elle avait constaté qu'elle était enceinte, il y avait vingt-quatre ans. Thomas était donc son _deuxième_ enfant. Et Amy le premier. Elle devait avoir six ans quand sa mère avait disparue.

Et John. John était mort des suites d'une épidémie Ori, il y avait donc… six ans, presque sept. S'il était aveugle comme l'avait dit Carson, il avait du rager de ne pouvoir être utile à la Cité les dernières années de sa vie, quoiqu'il devait toujours pouvoir se servir du fauteuil Ancien. S'était-il remarié ? Probablement non, sinon le fait d'avoir une nouvelle famille l'aurait raccroché à la vie. Mais Amy. Amy n'était-elle pas sa famille ? Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner, se laisser mourir, faire d'elle une orpheline à 17 ans ? Rodney calculait en tentant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait sur la jeune fille : elle était déjà à l'université à 17 ans, sur le site alpha de la Voie Lactée. Elle ne devait pas être là quand l'épidémie avait eu lieu sur Atlantis. John avait du en profiter. Rodney lui en voulu. C'était une forme de suicide, cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami. Il avait du bien changer durant ces années.

Le Canadien s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui autrefois faisait face à la Porte. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au fond de lui, il savait tout cela depuis longtemps déjà. S'il n'avait rien demandé à Amy, c'était sans doute pour cette raison. Parce qu'il craignait de devoir la considérer comme la fille d'un ami. De deux amis. Deux de ses _plus proches_ amis. Et qu'il pourrait donc encore moins envisager qu'elle et lui…

Une forme vint justement s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne détourna pas la tête : il n'y avait pas trente-six mille personnes qui portaient une jupe aujourd'hui dans la Cité.

- … Ca y est, me revoilà en forme. Peter est au courant. Il se doutait de nos voyages. Il gardera le silence.

Rodney ne répondit pas.

- Il m'a bien arrangée, ça ne se remarque presque pas, vous avez vu ?

Il finit par tourner la tête pour la regarder. Elle soulevait ses cheveux pour dégager son front. En effet, seule une petite cicatrice longiligne indiquait qu'elle avait été blessée ici. Cet appareil Ancien était efficace.

- C'est surprenant. Tant mieux, on ne nous posera pas de question.

La jeune fille fit retomber sa chevelure, apparemment déçue de la réaction de Rodney, qui avait détourné la tête sans même passer une main sur son front pour évaluer le miracle. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis en silence, regardant droit devant eux. La Porte n'était plus là, il n'y avait rien à voir.

- Qu'a dit Peter pour les médicaments ?

- Qu'ils étaient périmés, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. De plusieurs années. Il ne comprend pas.

- Si c'est une réaction due aux voyages dans le temps, elle va nous compliquer la tâche : je ne pourrai pas ramener avec moi de produits chimiques.

- Mais c'est étrange, avec la nourriture que nous avons emporté rien ne s'est produit.

Il ne répondit pas et le silence retomba, durant quelques secondes.

- Rodney… Dans le Jumper, tout à l'heure. Quand vous m'avez soignée… Juste après, avant que vous ne vous leviez pour nous faire retourner dans le présent…

Cette fois c'était elle qui aurait rêvé qu'il finisse sa phrase. Mais il restait à la regarder, soucieux.

- Je voulais que vous sachiez que… ça ne me dérangeait pas. Que vous… Ce geste tendre. Ca ne me dérange pas. Au contr…

- N'en parlons plus.

Il détourna les yeux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- J'aime vraiment être avec vous. Vous m'apportez beaucoup, et sur plus de plans que vous ne le pensez. Je me sens bien. J'ai… une petite impression que c'est réciproque, je voudrais juste être sûre que je ne me fais pas des idées…

- … Amy, vous êtes la fille de ceux qui ont été mes plus proches amis.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Découverte.

- Oh… Vous avez appris alors.

- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent enfin franchement.

- Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher. J'ai juste… Du mal à parler d'eux depuis qu'ils sont partis. Mon père s'est laissé mourir en me laissant toute seule, d'après Teyla et Carson je fais… une sorte de rejet de mon nom. Et puis ce n'était pas important que vous le sachiez ?

- Non. Non vous avez raison.

Il détourna la tête. Elle reprit, pleine d'espoir :

- Alors ?

- Vous êtes si jeune Amy. Je pourrais être votre père.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ! Et je suis une femme, Rodney, pas une enfant. Et vous me plaisez. Vraiment.

- Je pars…

- Je me fiche que vous partiez bientôt. Ces sentiments-là je les ressens assez rarement pour ne pas passer à côté quand j'ai l'occasion de les vivre. Je suis une femme du XXIème siècle Rodney, je veux profiter de ma vie. Et de vous.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de la tourner vers elle sans vraiment oser la regarder. Il voulu réfléchir quelques secondes, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser doux, léger, l'effleurement à peine appuyé de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'aurait voulu résolu, elle le fit timide. Il y répondit, après quelques secondes, tout aussi doucement, tout aussi contenu. Leurs cœurs explosèrent. Leur partage ne dura qu'un éclair de temps. Il se détacha d'elle, elle posa son front contre le sien. Ils soupirèrent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, lui l'air désespéré. Essoufflés plus par les battements fous dans leurs poitrines que par le baiser, ils se turent une minute.

- Amy…

- Rodney ?

- … L'âge. Le fait que vous soyez la fille de John et Elizabeth… Vous comprenez… Ca fait trop de choses.

Elle se recula. Elle avait perdu son sourire. Il secoua la tête, n'osant pas la regarder.

- Je ne peux pas Amy.

- Vous ne voulez pas ?!

- Ce n'est pas sérieux… Il ne vaut mieux pas, ce n'est pas sérieux.

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, où il put y lire à la fois une incompréhension totale, une cruelle déception, mais aussi une profonde souffrance. Elle se leva, il fit de même.

- Comment… Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

- J'y ai réfléchis Amy…

- Mais moi aussi ! Et nous ne sommes pas arrivés aux mêmes conclusions !

Elle criait presque, sa gorge nouée empêchant sa voix de porter aussi loin qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- Mais Matthew qui m'a dit… Tous les moments qu'on a… Vous avez du vous rendre compte de ce que je ressentais pour vous, pourquoi vous avez continué à passer du temps avec moi, à me voir en dehors du travail à…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, et elle les essuya rageusement d'un revers de la main, déçue de s'être trompée, énervée qu'il la voie dans cet état.

- Mais j'aime aussi être avec vous Amy, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que dans les moments où j'ai été avec vous mais…

- Il n'y a rien d'autre pour vous alors !

- Si… Si mais… il ne faut pas Amy.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne faites pas semblant.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile…

Sa voix s'était étranglée. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre pour sortir de la salle, et il la suivit.

- Amy !

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Cette fois, elle avait vraiment crié. Il la laissa filer, et renversa la tête en arrière avec un énorme soupir. Il se rassit en fermant les yeux. Il s'en voulait de lui faire du mal. Surtout qu'il s'en faisait aussi. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit la fille de Sheppard ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la rencontre maintenant, dans son futur ?

Il posa son menton sur ses mains pour mieux réfléchir. Même si c'était douloureux, il restait un cérébral, il lui fallait analyser ce qui venait de se produire. Dans quel état devait-elle être ? Qui allait la remonter ? Il se redressa soudain, les yeux ronds, lança un « merde ! » et en une fraction de secondes fut sur ses pieds, à courir vers le laboratoire.

o

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Amy y était : il savait que quand elle était énervée, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées en faisant autre chose. Mais il s'était rendu compte aussi que dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et faisait des bêtises. Et c'était apparemment le cas : elle était assise par terre devant le réacteur, les dernières notes de Matthew dans les mains et l'ordinateur devant les yeux. Elle avait mis l'engin en route malgré le récent accident. Des « boum boum » réguliers se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur de la structure, et faisaient trembler le sol, tandis qu'un vrombissement anormal emplissait la pièce.

- Amy !

Elle se tourna vers lui, hagarde. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux encore humides.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-elle.

Il s'agenouilla en vitesse pour regarder ce qu'indiquait l'ordinateur devant elle.

- On est à 100...

Le tambourinement sourd s'accéléra sur les parois du réacteur, tandis que le vrombissement devenait strident. Amy se leva :

- Il n'arrive pas à décharger ! Il faut tout débrancher !

Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur le poing d'urgence, qui ne fonctionna pas puisqu'il avait été enfoncé dans l'après-midi, et décida alors de couper le courant elle-même. Rodney comprit trop tard ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Amy non !

La manette qu'elle actionna grésilla et l'éjecta par terre dans un éclair. Rodney fut à ses côtés en une seconde, mais c'était une seconde de trop. Le vrombissement s'apaisa mais sans s'arrêter pour autant. Les battements du réacteur par contre avaient cessés. Ceux du cœur d'Amy aussi.

- Amy !

Elle ne respirait plus. Des pas précipités et une voix connue se firent entendre. Matthew apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, en demandant ce qu'était ce bruit, et s'affola encore plus en voyant son amie à terre. Rodney lui cria d'appeler une équipe médicale, qui arriva, Peter en tête, en deux minutes.

* * *

**"Bonjour mademoiselle, monsieur : vous avez entendu parler d'Amy Sheppard ? Oui ? Vos réactions sur cette nouvelle ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Parlez bien dans le micro s'il vous plaît..."**

**Bon en l'occurence : tapez bien sur vos claviers, s'il vous plaît...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh làlà vous avez été tellement rapides et tellement nombreux à m'envoyer des reviews que j'ai mauvaise grâce à faire traîner la suite, donc la voilà déjà. Je n'en veux pas à ceux qui avait décroché, n'oublions pas que d'après la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyens, nous naissons libres et égaux en droits :)**

**Rappel des jeunes (encore une fois) : Peter Beckett, Paul Jackson, Matthew et David O'Neill, Moïdan, Charin et John Dex. Et maintenant, donc, Amy Sheppard. Est-elle morte au fait ?**

* * *

« C'est affreux », pensa Rodney. « Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et pourtant, on continue à attendre avec angoisse des nouvelles de l'infirmerie. » C'était la vie. Depuis qu'il était là il avaient ainsi angoissé pour Carson. Amy. Même lui quand il s'était réveillé.

Tous les jeunes étaient dans le mess, excepté Peter, resté auprès d'Amy. La réanimation avait été rapide, mais il fallait maintenant attendre que la jeune femme reprenne ses esprits. Pour patienter, les frères O'Neill, Paul Jackson, les trois aînés Dex et quelques petit(e)s ami(e)s respectif(ve)s s'étaient assis autour d'un morzal ou d'un thé. Rodney les avait accompagnés, mais moins naturellement que d'habitude. Il se sentait coupable. Matthew avait du un peu le pousser pour venir.

De petites discussions calmes et à voix basses occupaient la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce, au sujet d'Amy ou non. Tout à l'heure, John Dex avait fait remarquer avec le candide de ses dix-huit ans qu' « elle n'avait pas besoin de cela ». Les deux seuls qui restaient silencieux étaient Matthew et Rodney. Le premier examinait l'autre avec instance, lui posant une foule de questions rien qu'avec le regard, mais sans méchanceté, juste pour savoir pourquoi l'accident s'était produit. Rodney n'osait pas lever les yeux. Charin devinait le malaise et, bien qu'occupée à discuter avec les autres, suivait avec attention l'interrogatoire silencieux entre les deux hommes. Une silhouette masculine apparue et se rapprocha d'eux. Quelques uns se levèrent pour lui demander :

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, fit Peter. Elle a été sonnée et ses mains sont brûlées, mais après un peu de repos, elle sera en pleine forme.

- Pouvons-nous la voir ? demanda Charin. Elle s'est rendormie ?

- … Elle pleure.

Après la phrase de Beckett, quelques regards se tournèrent vers le scientifique canadien, dont celui du médecin.

- Que s'est-il passé, Rodney ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle a voulu démarrer le générateur, alors que la plupart des circuits n'étaient pas encore réparés.

- Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? insista Paul. Elle connaît pourtant son métier !

- Mais je…

- Dites-nous !

- Elle était énervée ! commença Rodney en levant le ton. Elle voulait se changer les idées, et OUI, c'était à cause de moi !

Il s'était levé, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et quand Amy n'est pas concentrée, elle peut faire des catastrophes. Autant c'est une excellente physicienne quand elle…

- Nous le savons, docteur McKay. C'est notre amie aussi, le calma Charin.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? interrogea Moïdan.

- Non ! Oui ! Enfin… Pas une dispute oh…

- Je crois que cela ne nous regarde pas, le sauva Matthew, une pointe amère dans la voix.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Peter ajouta un « Ca ne concerne que vous deux » auquel les autres hochèrent la tête.

- Si vous voulez la voir… ajouta le médecin.

Rodney fit un pas de côté, se préparant à partir, mais répondit à la négative.

- Pas pour le moment.

- Je vais y aller alors, dit Charin en se levant.

- Je serai le prochain, fit Matthew.

Et Rodney partit seul vers ses quartiers, sous les regards compatissants ou soupçonneux des jeunes de la Cité.

xoxox

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'une tristesse abominable. Il s'oublia dans le travail. Il n'avait toujours pas osé aller la voir. Il demandait juste des nouvelles à Charin qui, ayant tout compris de leur « dispute » lui détaillait l'état de santé physique et mental de la jeune femme. La troisième fois, elle lui dit clairement qu'on se remettait d'une déception amoureuse, mais que c'était juste dommage que la situation dans laquelle tous les deux se trouvaient ne satisfasse personne. Rodney n'avait pas répondu. Le soir même, il avait juste osé passer rapidement dans l'infirmerie, la regarder de loin. Elle dormait. Il resta debout un moment à ses côtés, encouragé par Peter, mais ne parvint à rien lui dire et après cinq minutes s'en alla.

Matthew sembla lui faire la tête au moins deux jours. Puis ils se mirent à travailler ensuite ensemble sur le générateur, qui s'était arrêté après cinquante heures de fonctionnement, mais sans déflagration.

- On approche du but on dirait, murmura Matt. Il a marché normalement pour la première fois, reste à présent à trouver comment il peut tenir indéfiniment.

- En débranchant elle a arrêté l'apport d'électrons mais permis à la fréquence de se maintenir. Il faudrait peut-être de temps en temps réinjecter des électrons.

- Elle a quasiment trouvé la solution pour que le générateur marche.

- A quelque chose malheur est bon.

- Intéressante, cette expression. Je la noterai.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Réconciliés.

xox

Le Canadien passa voir Mitchell, lui demander de consulter les Archives de la Cité. Il fallait s'occuper l'esprit, comme Amy avait l'habitude de le faire quand quelque chose la gênait, et élucider tout de même cette question de médicaments périmés. Mais il n'appris rien de nouveau. Il voulut s'intéresser aux crises qui avaient secoué la Cité, afin de choisir quelle était la meilleure époque à laquelle arriver. Il constata qu'il y avait un trou de plus d'une année, datant de trois ans après sa disparition. Le général lui dit qu'ils avaient tout perdu de cette époque. Les ennuis sérieux devaient avoir commencé à ce moment-là.

xox

Rodney travaillait un peu sur le programme du Jumper, le soir, seul, après être allé la voir à l'infirmerie, attendant toujours qu'elle dorme pour s'approcher de son lit. Peter avait décidé qu'elle était vraiment très fatiguée et devait se reposer totalement. Mais travailler sans Amy ce n'était plus pareil.

Il restait des heures devant son écran, à avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot, _lui_.

Il perdait patience comme auparavant.

Il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Il se traitait d'idiot, mais il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

Il soupirait toutes les minutes.

Il pensait à elle tout le temps.

Il fit un aller-retour avec Matthew jusqu'au continent. Au dernier moment ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de voyage temporel : aucun des deux n'avait le gène naturel. Et quand il s'entraînait, Rodney préférait qu'Amy soit là.

Après une semaine d'une telle vie stérile, et pourtant si similaire à celle qu'il vivait sur l'Atlantis d'autrefois, il se décida à frapper à sa porte, un soir, un ordinateur à la main. Elle venait de finir son séjour à l'infirmerie, il lui restait quelques jours de convalescence. De trop longs jours. Il fallait qu'il la revoie avant.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, laissant entendre des éclats de musique, et son visage trahit sa surprise de le voir là, mais juste une fraction de seconde. Elle ne parla pas et attendit. Elle attendait souvent qu'il parle. C'était la seule à avoir à faire ça. Aux autres il savait toujours quoi dire.

- Bonsoir Amy.

- Bonsoir.

Il désigna son ordinateur.

- Je… Vous avez certainement envie de vous reposer.

- … Non. Je ne fais que dormir et m'ennuyer depuis six jours.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils se sourirent enfin, à peine. Elle le laissa entrer.

La chambre était bien rangée, nette. Elle approcha une deuxième chaise du bureau et y enleva son ordinateur portable pour que Rodney puisse y poser le sien. Il ne l'alluma pas tout de suite, occupé à scruter son environnement.

- Vous écoutez les Beatles ?

- Vous trouvez ça démodé ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire franc, mais un peu triste.

- J'aurais plutôt cru… du Johnny Cash.

Il aperçu une photo du chanteur à côté de son lit, la même qu'il y avait dans la chambre de Sheppard.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

Elle rit doucement, se détendant un peu, et lui avec :

- Mais Maman m'a laissé un assez grand intérêt pour la musique classique. Et son violon.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Elizabeth jouait du violon.

- Si. Elle l'avait avec elle depuis le début. Elle en a surtout rejoué quand elle a eu plus de temps, quand je suis née.

Ils se sourirent. Réconciliés.

- Je ne voulais pas, Rodney. Je ne voulais pas vous cacher…

- Je sais, Amy, je sais. Je n'ai pas été très curieux non plus. Je me posais des questions, mais je ne vous les ai jamais formulées.

- J'y aurais répondu.

Le silence s'installa, mais pas un silence gêné. Un silence apaisé.

- Vous vouliez me montrer quelque chose ?

- Etes-vous prête à retravailler un petit peu sur notre projet ?

- Bien entendu, dans la mesure du possible.

Elle souleva ses doigts bandés, brûlés, incapables de taper comme à l'ordinaire. Il grimaça mais elle ne le laissa pas la plaindre :

- Vous avez progressé ?

- Avec Matthew un petit peu… Mais il manque votre avis d'experte…

Ils s'assirent côte à côte, tout sourire, et recommencèrent à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Rodney regarderait plus en détail les photos de famille discrètement éparpillées une autre fois, avec elle.

Les jours suivants retrouvèrent leur couleur. Au lieu de soupirer, il chantonnait. Il ne parvenait pas plus à dormir, mais au moins il avait le sourire. Le jour, ils travaillaient à trois sur le réacteur. Mais les soirées se passaient juste avec Amy, dans l'un ou l'autre de leurs quartiers, entre travail sur le Jumper, discussions sérieuses sur les Sheppard, et initiation à la « bonne » musique, selon Rodney. Deux heures de travail, trois heures de discussions, l'air de rien. Ils déjeunaient avec les autres, qui avaient deviné pour les voyages temporels. Matthew leur avait demandé de garder le silence, et ils le gardaient, bien évidemment, les encourageant même. Charin parfois leur apportait leur repas du soir directement dans le quartier où ils étaient en train de concevoir le dernier programme pour le Jumper. David souvent venait avec elle. Ils tous restaient assis sur le lit à discuter des heures. Rodney avait l'impression que ce n'était plus de son âge, mais il était bien. Les autres n'émettaient aucun jugement. Il apprenait à les apprécier et les connaître. A se sentir chez lui. A imaginer ce que serait sa vie s'il restait à cette époque.

Les voyages temporels reprirent. Il partagea à nouveau la cabine exigüe avec Amy. Un voyage, deux voyages. La seule nouveauté résida dans les gestes pudiques et attentionnés qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Une main derrière le dos au moment de prendre les commandes ; un Rodney qui se proposait de lui faire du café dès qu'elle baillait, de faire une pause dès qu'elle clignait des yeux ; qui lui cherchait sa veste quand elle frissonnait. Une Amy qui prenait pour leurs repas de midi plusieurs desserts du mess ; qui n'hésitait plus à lancer des blagues pour lui remonter le moral, quand un voyage ratait. Des regards. Des sourires. Des battements de cœurs intérieurs, et des soupirs le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leurs lits respectifs. Et le lendemain la même chose. Sans aucun mot pour exprimer leurs ressentis.

La vie était meilleure quand elle était là. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. La perdre lui avait fait horriblement peur. Elle lui avait _manqué_.

* * *

**Vous savez quoi ? J'ai super envie de poster la suite mais ça vous ferait trop de lecture alors je laisse un peu de suspens...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui : du court mais que du bon ! Idrill ferme ta fenêtre !**

* * *

Arriva le moment de tester le nouveau programme, de décider d'une heure précise où arriver. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'Amy était sortie de l'infirmerie. Naturellement, ce fut elle qui tenta le premier voyage : en route pour l'an 361 de l'ère de Therranna, le neuvième soir du premier mois, quand suite à la libération de la ville, une immense fête se tint quatre jours durant. Le Jumper traversa les couloirs du temps pour arriver au-dessus de la vieille cité.

Il y avait des gens dans les rues. Mais bien peu, et ils avançaient en courant. Un silence de mort semblait régner.

- Nous ne sommes pas le bon jour ?

- Nous avons tellement travaillé ce programme, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Rodney.

Ils cherchaient l'erreur dans leurs données tout en continuant à scruter la ville, quand un cri retentit dehors, venant infirmer leurs craintes.

Depuis une tribune, installée sur la place principale, un homme levait les bras, acclamé par la foule qui brandissait des drapeaux. Tout autour de la place des tréteaux étaient dressés, débordant de victuailles. Des musiciens tenaient leurs instruments sur leurs genoux, prêts à les utiliser. En attenant ils contemplaient celui qui leur parlait sur la scène. Il prononça quelques phrases et le peuple se tut comme un seul homme pour l'écouter. Le discours du Libérateur. Il l'acheva un cri de victoire, et la population poussa des hourras.

Amy et Rodney en poussèrent un aussi, et leurs mains se rencontrèrent sans y penser vraiment, se serrant de toutes leurs forces. Il y avait eu de nombreux discours du Libérateur durant ces quatre jours, mais peu importait de savoir duquel il s'agissait. Ils étaient parvenus à la date prévue, à deux jours près maximum. Seulement deux jours. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

- Nous allons réussir.

- Oui. Nous allons réussir.

Un nuage de tristesse vint assombrir leurs yeux clairs. Leurs gorges se nouèrent, et la voix de Rodney fut plus éteinte qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'il annonça qu'ils rentraient. Pour le moment c'était encore à l'aide du programme automatique, mais en théorie bientôt ils devraient pouvoir le faire manuellement. Et dans quelques temps sans doute, il parviendrait à arriver au jour et à l'heure prévue lui-même. Leur objectif serait alors atteint, et il rentrerait dans le passé. Définitivement.

Ils retournèrent dans le présent, et se placèrent devant la Porte, se demandant s'ils retentaient un voyage pour aujourd'hui ou non. Ils se levèrent pour boire un peu, histoire de faire une pause, de se donner une contenance.

- Cela fait bizarre, de penser que nous avons réussit, murmura Amy.

- Il reste encore du travail. Je dois m'entraîner, et il va falloir apprendre à arriver à l'heure dite. Il nous faudra encore au moins un mois. Mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches du but.

Et tandis qu'ils devisaient gentiment, debout, bras ballants, une forme fit son apparition devant eux. Ils sursautèrent. C'était un Jumper. Ceux qu'ils distinguèrent à l'intérieur les surprirent encore plus :

C'était _eux _! Un Rodney et une Amy du futur, un futur proche certainement, car leurs visages n'avaient pas changé, et les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient déjà dans la garde-robe des scientifiques du présent. Le Canadien était aux commandes, la jeune femme debout derrière lui.

Les deux couples se regardèrent avec surprise pendant une bonne demi-minute. Les nouveaux arrivants se reprirent plus vite. La deuxième Amy se mit à rire, entraînant le second Rodney avec elle. Mais quelque chose entre eux deux était _différent_.

Elle avait ses mains sur ses épaules à lui, penchée pour lui parler. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle se releva après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, pour partir à l'arrière. Les deux Atlantes du présent en sursautèrent, sans oser se regarder. Rodney n°2 parla dans sa radio.

- Désolé du dérangement : c'est mon premier essai de retour dans le présent sans l'assistant, c'est pas si mal, mais à améliorer.

- Il va encore falloir travailler ! fit la voix lointaine de la deuxième Amy.

A s'entendre reconnaître son imperfection, surtout devant Amy, Rodney sursauta à nouveau.

- Mais on va repartir ! C'est bon ma douce Amy ?

- C'est bon idiot ! fit sa voix joyeuse, faiblement transmise par la radio.

Il se leva pour la regarder revenir au poste de pilotage, sous le regard toujours ahuri de leurs deux doubles du présent. Après leur avoir décoché un rapide sourire moqueur, Rodney 2 posa une main sur la taille d'Amy 2 et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, furtivement. Dans l'autre Jumper, leurs homonymes ne purent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais ils avaient l'air formidablement heureux.

Ils se rassirent, et juste avant de décoller, Rodney 2 activa à nouveau sa radio.

- Profite-en, imbécile. Etre heureux ce n'est pas insurmontable. C'est tellement mieux avec elle que sans…

Et sans que leurs doubles actuels ne se soient manifestés, ou aient même bougé, ils disparurent.

Amy mit un peu de temps à réaliser. Cette vision… Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête vers l'homme debout à ses côtés. Elle tenta juste de le voir du coin de l'œil, mais constata qu'il la fixait. Elle se décida à le regarder franchement. Il souriait, un sourire léger et pas vraiment assuré, à la McKay.

- … Je crois qu'il a raison.

- Sur le fait que vous devez encore travailler ? demanda-t-elle naïvement, mais avec une énorme pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non. Sur… l'autre chose. Tu n'es peut-être pas d'accord ?

Il y avait au moins autant d'espoir dans sa voix. Elle lui répondit immédiatement, dans un souffle :

Oh si…

Il prit le temps de sourire un peu plus franchement, mais pas plus assuré, et de sentir son cœur rater un battement, avant d'oser s'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle. Elle avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa taille, passant l'autre sur sa joue, doucement, timidement. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Elle leva son bras pour que ses doigts s'entremêlent aux siens dans leur caresse, et ce fut pour lui le signe du basculement. Il pencha la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec plus de précipitation qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Les premières secondes furent incroyablement douces et légères, puis il la sentit sourire et elle s'accrocha à son cou pour poursuivre leur baiser avec fièvre. Il y répondit avec au moins autant d'avidité, la serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, sentant son cœur battre avec autant de désordre que le sien. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent, leurs visages toujours proches, et elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il lui prit les mains, qu'elle pressa avec émotion, et il l'embrassa un peu timidement sur la joue. Elle le regarda enfin. Il souriait, les yeux brillants lui aussi. Elle lui murmura :

- Encore…

Il ne se fit pas prier et ils repartirent pour une étreinte passionnée et joyeuse. Son futur avait raison : c'était tellement mieux avec elle. C'était tellement mieux avec lui. C'était tellement mieux à deux.

Ils ne firent pas d'autre voyage temporel ce jour-là.

* * *

**La suite n'est pas très avancée, mais je suis sûre que vous préférez attendre une semaine le prochain chapitre, plutôt que d'avoir attendu une semaine que je poste celui-ci (c'est pas très clair ma phrase...).**

**Bon ça se review tout ça oh ! 27 chapitres pour arriver à ce moment ! Joyeuses Pâques et attention à l'excès de chocolat !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Déjà la suite ! Vos reviews me motivent : n'hésitez pas à continuer à vous exprimer !**

**Merci à toutes, et à lala, Charlie, schweir4ever à qui je ne peux pas répondre faute d'adresse mail, mais qui méritent quand même un petit mot gentil pour leurs super reviews !**

**Je vais me mettre à moins écrire (enfin si, mais un mémoire, pas des fics), je vais cependant essayer de publier régulièrement, mais ça risque d'aller plus à l'essentiel, surtout qu'il va bientôt falloir que je la finisse cette fic quand même ! J'espère que ça restera de "qualité", surtout que je me trouve face à un nouveau problème à résoudre, que je n'avais pas envisagé : "Y a-t-il une vie après le ship ?"?!?**

* * *

Rodney avait un bras autour des épaules d'Amy, et tous deux souriaient du plus qu'ils le pouvaient, droits et fiers devant le bureau du général Mitchell. Matthew à leurs côtés souriait tout autant, tout aussi droit et fier, mais sans afficher le même regard amoureux. Devant eux, le général, lunettes au bout du nez, tournait les pages d'un dossier complexe, sans sembler partager leur joie devant tous ces calculs étalés devant lui. 

Depuis trois semaines, la vie était belle pour le jeune couple. Voyages temporels réussis, à deux, vite ralentis d'un commun accord pour « aider Matthew en travaillant sur le réacteur ». La solution pour lui aussi était proche d'être trouvée. Et ils l'avaient trouvée : depuis cinq jours, il fonctionnait à plein régime, alimentant la Cité, régulièrement enrichit de quelques électrons. Et cela fonctionnait. Il était temps à présent de présenter officiellement le résultat à Cameron, à qui reviendrait ensuite la décision de lui faire alimenter le bouclier. Le travail d'équipe avait payé. Rodney se sentait à sa place.

Le général tourna la dernière page du rapport explicatif sur le fonctionnement du réacteur. Il n'en avait pas compris un chiffre. Il retira ses lunettes et son regard tomba sur les amoureux, qui sans la clamer ne cachaient pas leur relation –après tout, tout le monde était persuadé que leur histoire durait depuis un petit moment déjà.

- … Félicitations à vous deux, fit le général sans sourire.

- C'est entièrement grâce au réacteur, plaisanta Matthew.

Les trois scientifiques semblaient trop joyeux pour se rendre compte du visage anormalement fermé de Mitchell.

- Donc ce truc fonctionne ?

- Il fonctionne, Cameron, tu peux nous faire confiance.

- A notre avis, il peut tout à fait alimenter le bouclier, et avec fiabilité, affirma Rodney.

- A partir de maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin de trouver des E2PZ. Rien qu'avec les anciens que nous avons et que nous pouvons recycler, nous avons de quoi tenir plus de 200 ans ! finit Amy.

Le général se recula dans son fauteuil.

- Bien, alors je donne le feu vert pour que vous branchiez ce… réacteur au bouclier.

Ses interlocuteurs se réjouirent, échangeant des sourires.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez plus de temps libre que pourrez continuer les recherches sur les voyages temporels.

Les trois personnes devant lui se figèrent, reprenant brutalement leur sérieux. Il poursuivit, pesant ses mots :

- J'ai interdit _formellement_ de travailler sur ce projet. A partir de maintenant, j'aimerais que ce soit vraiment effectif.

- Mais qui vous dit que…

Le général interrompit Rodney :

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Je sais pertinemment ce que vous faites, et depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Et je ne vous ai jamais donné l'autorisation de travailler sur ce Jumper. Je l'avais même strictement défendu, Matthew !

- … Ce sont les autres qui vous ont dit…

- Ce ne sont pas les autres, Amy ! J'étais même bien au courant avant eux je pense ! Ils se sont tus. Vous n'avez pas été malins et discrets, c'est tout. Sincèrement… Deux d'entre vous qui disparaissent dans la journée alors que Matthew a insisté quelques semaines avant pour travailler sur ce Jumper ? Quelle énigme !

Les trois amis se regardèrent, honteux pour Amy, paniqué pour Matthew, furieux pour Rodney. Il explosa :

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que qui vous dérange dans le fait qu'on travaille sur ce Jumper ?

- Le fait que je sois le dirigeant de cette Cité et que je ne l'ai pas autorisé, déjà !

- Et ensuite ? Bon sang mais ce qu'on veut c'est tenter d'arranger le passé pour que le futur soit meilleur !

- Mais vous ne changerez rien ! Vous créerez juste un nouveau futur ! Pour nous il n'y aura pas de différence !

- Et ça ne vaut pas le coup ?

- De créer une nouvelle dimension sans être assuré qu'elle soit meilleure ? Non ! Ce qui est arrivé pour nous est arrivé, on ne peut plus rien changer !

- Mais j'_ai_ les éléments en main, je _peux_ arranger le futur, même si ce n'est pas celui de cette dimension !

- Ou le faire empirer ! Vous n'arrangerez rien !

- Vous n'en savez rien !

- Vous non plus !

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec défi. Amy avait passé une main dans le dos de Rodney pour qu'il se calme.

- Cameron, commença Matthew… Je t'en prie, réfléchis un peu…

- Tu espères quoi ? Retourner dans le passé, sauver Mary et Tim ? Partir en fumée avec eux dans l'explosion ? Ou, si tu n'y arrives pas, rester coincés sur le site Alpha à continuer la guerre avec les Oris, à vivre dans la peur et la souffrance, sans avenir pour ton gamin ?

Matthew se figea, un éclair de désespoir profond passa dans son regard bleu ; une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était impénétrable. Amy et Rodney eurent également le souffle coupé. Cameron se rendit compte de la violence de ses paroles.

- Pardon… Ca ne te mènera à rien Matthew.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Rodney reprit en faisant un effort pour ne pas élever la voix :

- Ecoutez. On cherche juste à me renvoyer dans le passé, dans mon_ présent_, je disparais, tout redevient comme avant pour vous, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne vous suis même pas indispensable !

- Vous n'avez pas à faire ce voyage. Vous êtes conscient que c'est stérile ?

Rodney se redressa.

- … Jamais SG1 n'a considéré une tentative désespérée comme « stérile ». S'il y avait une toute petite chance que cela arrange les choses, même dans une autre dimension, elle la tentait. Rappelez-vous le message…

- SG1 n'existe plus, McKay. La première équipe est _morte_. Et nous avons reconsidéré certaines actions avec le recul des années. Elles n'étaient pas toutes bonnes à accomplir. Nous avons compris certaines erreurs un peu tard. Le « désespéré » a souvent été stupide. Il a souvent fait plus de mal que de bien.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Rodney. Lorne se tenait devant la porte vitrée du bureau.

- Maintenant la discussion est close. En ce moment-même une équipe est en train de déplacer le Jumper, et de le mettre hors d'état de marche. Vous brancherez demain le réacteur sur le bouclier. Puisque vos recherches sur l'alimentation de la Cité sont abouties, si certains d'entre vous veulent quitter Atlantis pour une autre planète, je comprendrai.

Il leur désigna la sortie, qu'ils gagnèrent penauds, excepté Rodney qui fulminait. Amy avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Matthew avait le visage fermé. Ils croisèrent Lorne devant la porte.

- C'est Cameron qui t'a demandé de venir ?

- Oui. Mais de toute façon il fallait que je le voie. Il y a eut un problème ?

- Préparez-vous à passer un mauvais quart d'heure Evan. Un très mauvais. Il est au courant de tout.

Lorne eut une moue contrariée et jeta un œil dans le bureau, où Mitchell l'attendait le regard assassin. Evan signifia aux jeunes qu'il fallait bien y aller un jour, et ferma la porte derrière lui une fois rentré. Décidé, il entama la conversation avec Cameron, que de dehors les trois scientifiques ne pouvaient entendre. Les généraux avaient un air pincé, la tension était énorme.

- Bon sang mais pourquoi il nous met des bâtons dans les roues ?, murmura Rodney.

- On ne va pas s'arrêter là, hein ? fit Matthew. On va retrouver ce Jumper, quitte à s'enfuir avec s'il le faut !

- Matt, demanda Amy. Pour cette histoire avec Mary et Tim…

- C'est votre femme et votre fils ?

- Oui.

- Tu y avais vraiment pensé ou Cameron s'est emporté pour rien ?

- … Oui j'y ai pensé, finit par lâcher Matthew. J'y crois, même, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire.

Amy secoua la tête comme si elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- Il suffit de les empêcher de rentrer chez nous, j'ai juste à les trouver sur le chemin de la garderie, et à ne pas me croiser : ils me feront confiance et on partira tous les trois sur le site Alpha ou dans Pégase, en faisant en sorte que vous ne nous voyez pas.

- Matt…

- J'ai étudié ta théorie des dimensions, Amy… Ca peut marcher. Je vous aurais bientôt annoncé que j'allais partir avec vous, Rodney. Le temps de me décider vraiment et de monter mon plan, je vous l'aurais dit dans une semaine.

- Mes théories ne sont pas sûres, Matt… Avec ton double tu risques…

- Mais je _veux_ essayer ! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

- Mais c'est fini Matt !

- Ce n'est jamais fini ! On peut toujours changer les choses !

- C'est dangereux, tu…

La boule dans la gorge d'Amy la fit taire. Voir Matthew afficher ainsi sa souffrance d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait et son fils, lui qui ne montrait jamais rien, c'était difficilement supportable. Surtout de penser qu'il ruminait seul son désespoir, réservant sa bonne humeur pour les moments en public. Quels pitoyables amis ils faisaient, incapables de deviner qu'il n'allait pas bien…

- Il suffit de me déposer le 14 mars devant la Porte d'Atlantis, un mois avant l'accident. Il y a un groupe qui est parti sur Terre à ce moment, personne ne les a contrôlé, je le sais j'ai étudié le dossier. Je me cache d'eux pendant un mois, et puis le jour J je les empêche de rentrer chez nous et je les sauve. C'est facile, Amy, c'est possible…

Elle restait prostrée. Rodney parla en homme d'expérience à Matthew, agissant pour la première fois en aîné, lui signifiant qu'ils allaient réfléchir à tout cela. Que pour le moment Cameron les avait arrêtés mais qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de continuer leur projet, qu'il fallait prendre le temps de considérer les choses. Matthew hocha la tête en affirmant que personne ne pourrait les empêcher de partir, lui et Rodney. Ce dernier eut envie de lui répondre, mais Amy lui pressa la main aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il la regarda : elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Matt s'en rendit compte également, et ils préférèrent arrêter là les spéculations. Amy les modérait toujours. Mais dans ce cas précis, ils ne voulaient pas insister sur le fait que l'homme auquel elle s'attachait et son quasi grand frère voulaient quitter cette époque pour toujours.

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du bureau de Mitchell, de quoi les détourner un peu. Les deux généraux discutaient avec véhémence, Rodney n'aurait pas cru Lorne capable de s'emporter autant :

- … peurs idiotes ! … Il faut tenter !

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque… En temps que chef militaire, tu aurais du…

- Mais j'ai agis en temps de chef militaire ! …

- … contredit mes ordres et ceux des O'Neill ! … voué à l'échec !

- NON ! … Et tout est bien préparé… recommencera autant de fois qu'il le faut !

- Comment … mieux les préparer ?

- … historique, expliquer… et le plan de la bombe, le premier, pas le deuxième…

- Pas question !

- … trop tard…

- QUOI ?!

De l'extérieur, ils n'entendirent pas ce que Lorne avoua à Mitchell, même s'ils savaient de quoi il s'agissait. Ils virent juste les yeux bleus de Cameron s'ouvrir de surprise, et son visage prendre une couleur cramoisie, et il eut un temps de stupéfaction avant d'hurler ce que les jeunes entendirent très distinctement :

- C'EST DE LA TRAHISON ! TU SAIS CE QUE CELA PEUT NOUS COUTER SI LES ORIS L'APPRENNENT ? DONNER DES PLANS INTERDITS MAIS TU ES FOU !

- Au moins autant que toi qui le cries !

- CA NE CHANGERA RIEN, EVAN ! Tu sais autant que moi que…

Le regard de Mitchell se détourna soudain de son homologue pour aller se poser sur les trois scientifiques de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre. Mitchell prit son oreillette, et quelques secondes plus tard deux gardes étaient derrière eux, à leur demander de partir. Mitchell depuis son bureau fit un signe agacé pour leur signifier de s'éloigner. Lorne les regardait tristement. Ils durent quitter la salle de la Porte.

* * *

**Doum doum doum doum doum doum doum doum DOUM DOUM DOUM DOUM ! (musique des "Dents de la Mer", pour montrer le suspens...).**

**Trève de nullité : je m'en vais travailler, la suite ou mon mémoire sur les fonctionnaires indigènes de l'Administration Coloniale au Cambodge pendant le Protectorat français (je vous garanti que les deux sont très intéressants !).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ouaah ! Entre les problèmes du site et un petit séjour à Aix en Provence, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté moi ! Du coup vous allez avoir au moins un autre chapitre ce week-end, si pas plus, pour que cette histoire avance. (qu'est-ce qu'on s'embête dans les auberges de jeunesse le soir. C'est pas un lieu pour rédiger un mémoire hein ? Faut préférer écrire des fics...).**

**Chromo : OUAAAAIS !!! T'es bien arrivée tu vas bien t'as internet je suis trop contente !!! A quelle heure je dois me lever pour espérer te voir sur msn ??? Gros bisous !**

**Aujourd'hui j'ai mis de la poussière de vieux actes de naissance en français-vietnamien-cambodgien partout sur mon PC. Hier j'ai découvert qu'en 1944 les bacheliers de Hanoi ont du passer 5 fois l'épreuve de maths à cause des alertes aux bombardements pendant l'épreuve. Et puis il y avait le cas d'un gars au Cambodge qui fabriquait de faux tracts communistes pour pouvoir les porter à la police coloniale dans les années 20, en espérant se faire remarquer pour sa loyauté, et se faire embaucher ensuite en temps qu'agent (il a été découvert et arrêté...). Et puis je m'arrête là c'était juste pour vous prouver que je travaille quand même au moins un peu !**

* * *

- Il ne peut pas nous interdire ça. C'est aberrant ! Aberrant ! 

Rodney pestait sur Mitchell, dans la salle de repos, tous les autres jeunes autour de lui. Amy se tenait droite à ses côtés, devant parfois se décaler pour éviter l'un de ses brusques gestes, mais elle ne parlait pas. Matthew faisait les cent pas devant eux, élaborant des plans désespérément fantaisistes pour reprendre le Jumper : mutinerie, grève de la faim, et même prise d'otages ou appel aux hommes de Lorne pour une opération commando. Son frère le calma :

- Matt, arrête tu te fais du mal.

- Mais qui ? Qui lui a dit ? Comment il a su ?

- Aucun de nous on te le garantit, affirma Moïdan.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai rien lâché ! Même sans faire exprès ! fit Peter.

- Comment s'est possible que Papa et Maman aient interdit ce voyage ? Non non non !

- Bien d'accord ! ajouta Rodney. Ca n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi Lorne est pour et pas Mitchell !?

Personne ne put lui répondre. Carson entra à cet instant, affolé.

- Rodney ? Matthew ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien ! Et c'est bien ça le problème !

- Il y a un problème avec le réacteur ?

Les jeunes se regardèrent. Peter expliqua à son père, choisissant ses mots pour ne pas affoler son cœur fragile :

- Amy, Matt et le docteur McKay travaillaient sur un projet de…

- Jumper temporel.

- Voilà, comme dit le docteur McKay, sur un projet de Jumper temporel, alors que Cameron était contre.

- On lui avait caché mais il l'a découvert, finit Matthew, amer. Il vient de nous enguirlander en nous interdisant de continuer nos recherches.

Carson devint très pâle et son fils le fit asseoir. Il ouvrait grand les yeux, fixé sur Rodney.

- Vous vouliez utiliser le Jumper temporel ? Mais… pour quelle raison ?

- A votre avis Carson ? Vous êtes heureux, là ? Loin de Laura, sous le joug ennemi, séparé de votre fille et de vos petits-enfants ?

- Mais… Non Rodney, mais parfois on n'a pas le choix et il faut simplement se féliciter d'être en vie et que cette vie soit supportable…

- Supportable ? Loin de Laura ? Vous m'avez vraiment donné cette impression oui !

- Moi c'est une chose, vous c'est une autre…

- Et Tim ? Et Mary ? intervint Matthew.

Carson eut un temps de réflexion embarrassée.

- Matt, et qu'arrivera-t-il si tu échoues ? Tu a fais ton deuil, le plus dur est derrière toi, laisse-les reposer en paix, et vit, tu étais bien parti pour…

- J'étais partit pour oui, parce que je savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas utiliser moi-même le Jumper ! Pendant deux ans je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour que je puisse le conduire, et quand j'ai fini par me dire que c'était impossible, alors seulement j'ai commencé à les… à les enterrer. Mais Rodney a refait surface, il peut conduire le Jumper, il a une raison d'aller dans le passé.

- Matthew… Ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Ce qui n'est pas sérieux c'est votre réaction Carson. On peut tout arranger, faire revenir John, Elizabeth, Laura, Sam, O'Neill, Jackson, Teal'C, Mary et Tim, Zelenka !

Le médecin détourna la tête pour ne pas écouter Rodney. Dans la salle, tous les jeunes hochaient la tête, excepté Amy : pour la plupart d'entre eux, le scientifique avait cité au moins l'un de leurs parents.

- Pour eux au moins on se doit de faire ça.

- Rodney… Vous avez Amy, une formidable jeune femme auprès de vous… Comment pouvez-vous…

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite, dévoilant son tiraillement. Carson pourtant avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que les deux personnes étaient ensemble : il avait fait naître Amy… Mais il n'avait rien exprimé contre eux, au contraire : il était content, mais préférait considérer l'affaire de loin, car elle le dépassait. Mais si au moins ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux.

Rodney regarda brièvement sa compagne tournée vers lui avant de reprendre :

- Les autres aussi me manquent, Carson. John. Elizabeth. Même Zelenka. Et savoir que je peux empêcher leur mort et que je ne le fais pas…

- Il les sauvera en mon nom aussi, fit Amy. Ce sont mes parents.

Il y eut un silence. Carson le brisa :

- Zelenka ? Comment voulez-vous sauver Zelenka ?

- En arrivant le jour de notre disparition.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Oui.

- … Vous êtes sûr ? Le Jumper peut être aussi précis ?

- On a travaillé pour qu'il le soit. Il reste encore du boulot, mais c'est possible.

Carson sembla tomber des nues. Une voix à l'entrée les fit se retourner :

- Et bien au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle. Le retour en arrière aurait pu vraiment marcher.

Lorne fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- J'étais pour, Carson.

- Evan ! Comment tu…

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se mette de leur côté pour leur donner toutes les chances… Sauver Zelenka, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée non ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard appuyé. Carson semblait ne toujours pas en revenir.

- Que vous a dit Mitchell ?

- Il m'a passé un savon, vous l'avez vu. Et puis il m'a relevé de mes fonctions.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent unanimement tous les moins de 50 ans de la salle.

- Mais vous êtes aussi général !

- Oui, Rodney, mais j'ai moins d'étoiles. Cela dit, nous n'avons plus vraiment de haut commandement, nous restons généraux « pour le folklore ». Mais au fond, si je ne lui obéissais pas, il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose.

- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

- Sans doute m'investir sur un autre projet terrien, sur une autre planète. Ma fille me réclame depuis un certain moment, alors sur Yerris, pourquoi pas.

- Alors tu pars ?

- Cameron a raison : je vous ai donné des plans gardés secrets, si les Oris l'apprennent, on peut dire adieu à ce qui reste de Terriens. Ca valait le coup je pense mais… J'en ai assez fait.

Devant l'air désolé de Lorne, toute la salle soupira.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle, en parlant des Oris… Dans deux semaines. Ils veulent nous voir.

- Au sujet des plans ? s'affola Amy.

- Non pas du tout. Pour qu'on les remercie de nous avoir autorisés à retrouver le Moïse. Une petite séance de vénération, sur Altarseth. On ne va pas trop pouvoir y couper. Je me charge d'avertir tous les Terriens pour qu'on soit bien nombreux.

- On fera semblant, comme d'habitude, soupira Paul.

- Youpi, ma première expérience Ori, ironisa Rodney.

Lorne se tourna vers Matthew, Rodney et Amy :

- En attendant je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous ne pas trop approcher de Mitchell pour le moment, fit-il, sincère.

- Changez-vous les idées, suggéra Carson plein d'espoir. Allez sur une autre planète, découvrez tout ce que les Terriens ont fait Rodney, comme ils ont besoin de vous.

- Ou allez visiter Ronon et Teyla, proposa Evan. Ils seront ravis de vous voir.

Il s'attira un regard noir de Carson : l'un essayait de pousser Rodney vers son avenir, l'autre vers son passé.

- De toute façon on a du temps à perdre, maintenant, fit le Canadien.

- Vous pourrez en profiter pour consulter les Archives et vous tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé en votre absence, enchaîna Lorne. Ca répondra peut-être à certaines de vos… questions.

Amy commença à le regarder avec un regard noir elle aussi, l'air de dire « n'insistez pas non plus ». Il en fit abstraction. Rodney comprit où le général voulait en venir.

- J'ai déjà consulté les Archives, Evan.

- Toutes ?

- Toutes. Sauf l'année qui a disparue.

- Une année a disparue ?

- Oui, trois ans après mon entrée en stase.

- Je ne suis pas au courant.

- Pourtant…

- Pourtant on avait tout en double, en effet. Sur Terre et ici. Et on a tout rapatrié. Voilà qui est insolite.

Rodney ne répondit rien. Carson jetait un regard angoissé sur Lorne qui ne le regardait même pas. Mitchell arriva vers le général pour lui lancer d'un ton glacial :

- Vous êtes encore là, Evan ?

- J'allais partir, fit ce dernier en soupira légèrement.

Il fit un signe de tête à l'assemblée, et lança à l'attention de Rodney :

- Consultez-les quand même.

- De quoi donc ?

- Les recteurs de l'Université Terrienne, Cameron…

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Lorne tourna les talons, Mitchell l'escortant. Tous les jeunes se tournèrent vers Carson. Il avait tout entendu de cette conversation bizarre, et il était clair qu'il penchait plus du côté de Cameron que d'Evan. Allait-il rapporter que le général avait clairement indiqué des pistes à Rodney, même si aucun d'eux n'était capable de comprendre sa démarche ?

Curieusement gêné devant les regards presque durs de la jeune génération, le regard suppliant de son fils et de Rodney, le médecin se leva. Il bafouilla un « Profitez bien de votre temps libre » à son ami, et quitta la pièce.

Les jeunes se regardèrent avec interrogation ; Rodney ne put accrocher le regard d'Amy. Il prit soudain conscience du mutisme de sa compagne : elle ne s'était pas exprimée depuis la conversation avec Mitchell. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ce silence le minerait autant. Son assurance flancha aussitôt.

xox

Moïdan salua ses amis et tourna dans le couloir. Paul quelques secondes plus tard s'arrêta devant la porte de ses quartiers et souhaita bonne nuit à Amy et Rodney qui avaient fait le chemin avec lui. L'ambiance était triste ce soir. Seul Matthew était encore énervé. Rodney avait fini par se calmer, sans pour autant baisser les bras. Il attrapa la main d'Amy et ils finirent la route seuls. Aucun des deux ne parlait, aucun des deux ne souriait.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'Amy, ils entrèrent. Il commença :

- Amy… Je me suis emporté tout à l'heure.

- Mais je comprends. On a travaillé dur sur ce projet.

- Oui…

- Et je pense que… tu n'as pas envie d'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se regardèrent. Il finit par prendre son visage dans ses mains avec toute la douceur possible.

- Amy…John, Elizabeth, Radek, et les autres… ils me manquent… terriblement. Le Carson jeune aussi, celui-ci est pire que le trentenaire…. L'idée qu'en plus je peux peut-être empêcher la destruction de la Terre, au moins prévenir…

- Ils me manquent aussi Rodney.

Sa voix tremblait : elle commençait à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras :

- Mais toi, Amy, toi… Je n'avais pas pensé, je n'avais pas prévu… Que je tomberais amoureux de toi, que je serais heureux, même loin des autres je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Il eut pour toute réponse un reniflement, et une pression encore plus forte du corps d'Amy sur le sien. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait « être amoureux » d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veuille partir, oh non je préfèrerais rester avec toi, et continuer tout ça, nous deux.

- Moi aussi Rodney.

- Mais si je me suis accroché à ce projet, c'était aussi pour les autres… Amy je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut faire…

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Elle finit par parler :

- Ce serait égoïste, Rodney. Je serais égoïste. De te garder pour moi.

- Mais on peut aussi… penser à nous. Moi aussi je voudrais rester. Rester avec toi.

Elle se détacha de lui et essuya ses yeux. Elle reprit :

- On a fait semblant de rien. On a continué à travailler sur le Jumper comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais on savait bien que le problème se poserait.

- On savait bien oui. Toi tu arrives à ne pas… A te dire que tu vas partir…

- De moins en moins Amy, de moins en moins…

- Mais moi je… Toutes les personnes à qui j'ai attaché ma vie ont fini par s'en aller… Je pensais qu'avec toi… Mais en même temps nous deux c'est si récent.

Il la laissa continuer, avec difficulté.

- Je me dis que si tu retournes dans le passé… Il va y avoir une Amy qui va garder ses deux parents, voir grandir son petit frère. Une Amy qui va être heureuse. Et puis aussi un John et une Elizabeth Sheppard qui vont vraiment pouvoir passer du temps tous les deux, pour s'aimer et vieillir ensemble…

Il hocha doucement la tête, mais son regard trahissait sa résignation et sa tristesse. Déchiré.

- Et puis… Je me dis que je n'ai que 23 ans.

- Toute la vie devant toi.

- Toute la vie devant moi, oui. Un peu moins pour toi mais…

Il prit un air faussement indigné, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il arriva tout de même à sourire un peu.

- Il doit bien y avoir un homme quelque part qui ne vient pas du passé et qui te rendra heureuse.

Elle fit une moue avec un petit sourire, l'air de dire « j'en doute », et une nouvelle larme, solitaire, s'échappa de son œil.

- Si on réussit avec le Jumper, Rodney. Si on se bat pour le récupérer… Ce sont des milliers de gens qu'on peut rendre heureux. Des milliards.

- Si j'y arrive, et si le futur se passe différemment.

Elle eut quelques difficultés à prononcer sur un ton positif :

- Mais ça vaut tout de même le coup d'essayer non ?

Il hocha la tête et la reprit dans ses bras.

- Matthew s'il réussit, ça le rendra heureux.

Il acquiesça et a bout d'un moment lui prit à nouveau le visage dans les mains, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors Amy ?

C'était une vraie question, celle d'un homme perdu qui souhaitait qu'on choisisse pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre la décision difficile lui-même.

- On récupère ce Jumper. On se bat pour ça.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Et nous ?

- … Nous on continue. Jusqu'à la fin.

- Sûre ?

- Sûre. Non ?

- Oh si…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose, il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Elle y répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Continuer tous les deux plutôt que de passer à côté. Apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer, même si ce n'était que furtif. Profiter du présent. Il espérait juste que ça ne la détruirait pas, elle semblait si fragile.

Il la serra encore plus fort et ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur la silhouette menue, remontant des hanches aux côtes, emportant le vêtement, glissant sur son dos. Elle se laissait aller aux caresses, les yeux clos, lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain dans un soupir et fit un pas en arrière, un peu gêné.

- Oh, excuse-moi…

Elle était agréablement surprise au contraire. Tant d'avidité n'était pas courant : il avait toujours du mal à assimiler le fait que ce soit la fille de John.

- Bon ben… Je vais… Je vais te laisser dormir. Comme d'habitude. Dors bien ma chérie. Je tiens à toi hein !

Tout étonné lui-même de sa phrase, il se pencha pour l'embrasser furtivement sans demander son reste. Elle sourit en le regardant s'éloigner en jetant des regards en arrière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on sonnait dans les quartiers du scientifique. Il était resté pensif, adossé à sa porte, et n'eut qu'à se retourner pour ouvrir au visiteur. Amy, trousse de toilette et vêtements de rechange dans les bras, se tenait devant lui.

- … Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

Dans son regard à lui passa une lueur de doute et de peur. Mais seulement deux secondes.

Elle s'endormit nue dans ses bras.

* * *

**Bon c'était un chapitre pour agrémenter le ship et puis faire un peu intervenir Carson quand même. Cette fic ne devrait plus s'éterniser, je suis en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres. La suite demain je pense !**

**Et merci pour vos reviews de la dernière fois !!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**_Les MP ne fonctionnent pas alors : merci Bayas, Alpheratz9, Choupinette et Charlie de me dire que mon McShepp est crédible (huhu ben oui : Rodney McKay et Amy Sheppard) !!! La fin s'annonce triste hein ?_**

**_Arkange : Ah merci pour ma note ! J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre ma moyenne va au minimum rester stable !_**

**_Grand merci à Lucie, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir une review d'un nouveau lecteur, surtout quand elle est aussi gentille ! J'espère que ton internet reviendra vite, je vous prépare pleins de chapitres en attendant !_**

**_Chromo : je t'adore et tu le vaut bien :p Tu es la championne des longues reviews, c'est bon tu as gagné !! Contente aussi que ce chapitre soit meilleur que celui d'avant, j'espère que celui-ci se classera bien aussi. Quand à tes hypothèses, mam'zelle... Tu sens un truc, oui, mais que j'ai l'imagination tordue voyons !!!!!_**

**_Aelwing : ta plainte est bien justifiée !! J'ai plus de 24h de retard dans ce postage ! Allez j'envoie (et j'arrête de mettre des "!" partout)._**

**Je le refais à chaque fois pour vous éviter de chercher (ça va finir par rentrer) :**

- Teyla et Ronon Dex ont 4 enfants (dans l'ordre) : Moïdan, Charin, John et Lordô.

- Sam et Jack O'Neill ont deux fils : Matthew et David. David est le petit ami de Charin Dex.

- Daniel Jackson a un fils sur Atlantis : Paul.

- Carson Beckett a un fils sur Atlantis : Peter, et deux filles dans l'une ou l'autre galaxie.

(Bon celle-là elle est facile mais je la dis quand même) : Elizabeth et John Sheppard (désolée) ont une fille : Amy.

* * *

- Non ? Mais pourquoi non ?

Rodney se trouvait à nouveau devant le bureau du général, les yeux ronds et la voix forte. Mais cette fois, Amy à ses côtés était tout aussi décidée.

- Tu refuses que l'on sorte ?!

- C'est de la séquestration !!

- C'est une _sanction_. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas qu'on peut se moquer de mes ordres, agir clandestinement pendant des semaines, et s'en tirer si facilement !

- Mais c'est _toi_ qui nous a suggéré de quitter la Cité !

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte.

Mitchell se replongea dans le dossier qu'il lisait pour couper court à la discussion. Devant lui le couple insista. Il ne leva même pas la tête pour le répondre –sans doute de peur de lire la colère dans leurs yeux et de finir par céder.

- Et combien de temps la punition va durer ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Au moins jusqu'à la cérémonie Ori.

- Super !

- Après je vous trouverai un endroit où travailler. Loin d'ici sans doute. Vous pouvez m'exprimer vos souhaits par écrit, je devrais pouvoir les contenter.

Rodney cherchait ses mots pour lui exprimer son exacerbation, mais Amy n'en put plus : elle quitta le bureau furieuse en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle, si fort que toutes les vitres en tremblèrent. Rodney fut plus surpris que Mitchell à la découverte de ce potentiel destructeur. Le général avait déjà du voir ça. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa :

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que votre attitude est totalement louche ! Le fait que vous nous empêchiez de voir Teyla et Ronon est tout à fait significatif. Vous avez peur de nous ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger !

Mitchell le laissa partir sans un mot, sur ces paroles de déclaration de guerre. La porte ne claqua pas cette fois : Carson la retint et prit la place de Rodney devant le bureau de Cameron, mais beaucoup plus calmement. Le général ne réagit pas.

- Tu es conscient que tu ne pourras pas leur cacher indéfiniment ? fit Carson au bout d'un moment.

- … Je suis en train de m'en rendre compte.

- … Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ?

- Carson…

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais _pour_ leur dire, je ne comprends pas le raisonnement d'Evan. Mais…

- Ils sont butés. Ca ne changerait rien à leurs plans, ils voudraient y aller quand même. Et puis Sam et Jack nous l'ont déconseillé en plus, ils avaient sans doute raison.

- … Tu lui en veux. Il n'y est pour rien tu sais.

- Je sais, soupira Cameron, comme s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Les deux amis ne le formulèrent pas, mais chacun des deux se demanda avec angoisse comment tout cela allait finir. Une voix les fit sortir de leurs pensées :

- Excusez-moi ? Cameron ?

Charin se tenait dans l'entrée, avec un sourire charmeur, suivie d'un Moïdan qui par contre ne faisait aucun effort.

- C'est pour ?

- Une demande d'autorisation de sortie. On voudrait aller voir nos parents…

Mitchell se prit la tête entre les mains et Carson s'enfonça dans son siège.

xoxox

- Octobre 2009.

- Quoi octobre 2009 ?

- Papa a dit : octobre 2009.

- Oui mais il s'est passé quoi en octobre 2009 ?

- Ah ça je ne sais pas ! Un truc important sans doute, il a juste dit que c'était en octobre 2009.

John Dex était dans les quartiers d'Amy-et quasiment ceux de Rodney- avec toute la clique de la nouvelle génération d'Atlantis. Il revenait juste de visiter ses parents : comme il ne passait pas autant de temps que son frère et sa sœur dans la Cité, il n'avait pas été présent au moment du scandale de la découverte des travaux des trois scientifiques. Si Charin et Moïdan n'avaient pu sortir de la Cité suite à la « punition générale » infligée par Cameron, ils avaient en revanche réussi à transmettre à leur jeune frère un message, via l'équipe de ravitaillement. Equipe d'ailleurs étonnamment contrôlée par Chuck, le Canadien qui autrefois œuvrait aux commandes de la Porte, et qui à présent habitait sur le continent avec femme et enfants, faisant de discrets allez-retours jusqu'à Atlantis.

Les jeunes avaient demandé à John Dex d'enquêter auprès de Teyla et Ronon avant de rentrer. La question à résoudre étant : quel est le problème avec le Jumper ?

- Vous m'avez dit de leur demander quel était le problème avec le Jumper et pourquoi on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, et Maman m'a dit que c'étaient de vieilles histoires et qu'elle ne savait pas si Cameron avait eu raison d'interdire de le mettre en marche ou non !

- Et ? s'impatienta Rodney.

- Et elle a ajouté qu'elle n'était pas la plus à même de juger la situation de toute façon.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Vous connaissez Maman…

Cela fit un drôle d'effet à Rodney de voir que tous les jeunes hochaient la tête à la remarque de John.

- Par contre, Papa semble plutôt pour.

- Ah bon ?

- Pour l'utilisation du Jumper ? fit Amy.

- Oui.

- Et il a dit quoi ?

- J'ai dit qu'il semblait pour, docteur McKay, pas qu'il avait parlé.

Ronon restait Ronon.

- Donc il a juste dit : « en octobre 2009 » ? résuma Rodney.

- Oui, il a dit « ce n'est pas un problème avec le Jumper, fils, c'est autre chose, qui s'est passé il y a très longtemps. ». Et après il a du partir faire le dessert, et il a arrêté de me raconter.

- Et tu n'as pas réessayé de lui faire raconter ?

- Ben je lui ai demandé « quand « il y a très longtemps » ? » et il a répondu « vient m'aider à couper les fladras » et après quand Maman est partie chercher les assiettes il a juste ajouté «ça a commencé en octobre 2009 », puis Maman est revenue, alors il a préféré ne plus rien dire je crois. Vous connaissez Papa, surtout quand Maman n'est pas d'accord avec lui.

Nouveaux hochements de têtes. Rodney réfléchit.

- Octobre 2009 ça correspond au premier mois où les Archives manquent. Après il y a un trou jusqu'à janvier 2011.

- Vous n'étiez déjà plus dans la Cité ?

- Plus depuis trois ans, non. Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Ben après on a mangé, et puis Maman a proposé de goûter à son dernier gâteau alors avec Lordô on a prétexté une revanche au Liotknon pour s'esquiver. Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est peut-être pour que j'arrête de poser des questions qu'elle nous a proposé ça.

- Maman essaye _toujours_ de nous faire goûter à sa cuisine, objecta Charin.

- Il y a juste au moment de partir pour aller ici qu'elle m'a dit « tu sais, nous avons eu une belle vie avec ton père. J'aurais vraiment aimé que d'autres de nos amis puissent avoir cette chance ». Sinon rien d'autre de bizarre.

- OK donc pour résumer au final, Teyla et Ronon sont de notre côté… fit Amy.

- Même si Teyla a du mal à franchement l'assumer… compléta son homme.

- Et pourquoi SGA et SG-1 ne sont pas d'accord ? Sauf Carson pour SGA mais… vous connaissez Carson.

Tout le monde fit à nouveau oui de la tête mais personne ne put répondre à Charin. Par contre Rodney décida fermement de se mettre à l'action pour le découvrir. Tous l'approuvèrent. Ils clôturèrent cette réunion clandestine et se levèrent de leurs sièges.

- Bon, ben pour ta première enquête tu t'es débrouillé… comme un Puldéen ! rit Moïdan en donnant une claque fraternelle dans le dos de John.

- De mon temps et sur ma planète on disait « comme un manche », remarqua Rodney en s'étirant.

Il y eut un grand silence. Amy s'exprima :

- Mais cette expression existe encore, Rodney !

- Mais elle ne veut pas dire la même chose… fit Matthew. « Comme un manche » c'est très négatif…

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, Rodney ne sut pas trop quelle attitude adopter…

xoxox

- McKay ! Vous ne montez pas dans ce Jumper ?

L'intéressé et sa petite amie se tournèrent vers Mitchell, debout à l'entrée du vaisseau, en uniforme. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà une quinzaine de personnes : on vidait la Cité pour aller prier sous la contrainte, en gage de remerciement pour avoir autorisé la recherche du Moïse. Dans le hangar embarquaient des dizaines de personnes : une certaine agitation régnait, qui rappelait la Cité d'autrefois.

- Je vais monter avec Carson.

- Mouais.

Le général lui lança un regard dubitatif et appuya sur son oreillette :

- Carson ? Je suis déjà dans le hangar, nous sommes prêts à partir : McKay et Amy monteront avec vous d'accord ? Tu ne me les oublies pas hein !

Les deux amoureux se lancèrent un regard désolé : le général ne les lâchait toujours pas. Ils savaient qu'il craignait cette journée, car c'étaient plusieurs milliers de Terriens qui allaient se retrouver, et qu'il risquait de leur être facile d'échapper à sa surveillance. Ils n'allaient pas s'attarder sur la planète des Prieurs.

- Allez je dois être un des premiers sur place : on y va, lança le général au pilote, qui referma quelques secondes plus tard l'appareil.

Amy et Rodney le regardèrent s'en aller, avant de s'approcher d'un autre Jumper où un Jackson et deux O'Neill embarquaient, sous le regard de trois Dex.

- A tout à l'heure alors ? fit Charin à David en l'embrassant.

- A tout à l'heure, on ne sera pas longs !

Amy embrassa elle aussi Rodney, toujours un peu gêné des démonstrations en public :

- Soit efficace hein ?

- Moi ? Efficace ? Amy, tu sais à qui tu parles ?!

Elle lui sourit. Derrière eux la porte du hangar s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Peter et Carson Beckett. Peter jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses amis et dirigea résolument son père à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, vers un autre Jumper. Carson ne se rendit compte de rien, tout occupé qu'il était à discuter avec son fils, et ne faisant pas attention à l'effervescence ambiante. Il ne vint pas le petit groupe, et disparut dans un vaisseau. Les jeunes s'étaient tus.

- C'est le moment, fit Rodney en saluant tout le monde et en ré-embrassant tout de même Amy. On se voit à votre retour. Prudence, hein !

- Vous aussi, lui fit Matthew.

Il s'éloigna sur un signe de tête, et rejoint le Jumper de Carson.

- Ah ! Rodney vous êtes là ! Nous allons pouvoir partir alors.

- Changement de programme Carson ! En fait Mitchell n'a toujours pas décollé, il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel : du coup je pars avec lui, il dit qu'il préfère m'avoir à l'œil et Amy aussi.

Rodney désigna le Jumper où se trouvaient les jeunes, et Amy, la seule encore dehors, fit un petit signe de la main au médecin depuis la passerelle d'entrée.

- … Entendu, Rodney. On se retrouve sur Altarseth pour la cérémonie alors ?

- On se retrouve sur Altarseth. A tout de suite Carson.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, mais Carson ne se rendit pas compte que le visage du scientifique avait une expression de « je t'ai bien eu ». Il regarda le Canadien s'éloigner vers le Jumper des jeunes–soit-disant-de-Mitchell et y entrer, avant que la porte ne se referme. Le médecin s'assura alors que tous ceux qui devaient voyager dans son vaisseau avaient embarqué, puis le pilote décolla. Par la baie vitrée, Carson put constater que le « Jumper où se trouvait Cameron » faisait de même, et l'appareil le dépassa même au niveau du toit ouvrant, pour traverser le bouclier, l'océan puis filer vers le continent et la Porte.

Ressortit dans la foulée du Jumper et dissimulé derrière un vaisseau hors service, Rodney regarda tous les vaisseaux quitter la baie un à un, et avec eux tout le personnel d'Atlantis. Ne restaient dans la Cité que les trois aînés Dex, non concernés par la prière puisqu'ils n'étaient pas Terriens. Cameron préférait qu'il y ait une présence dans la Cité, et ces trois-là avaient l'habitude de jouer les gardiens en de pareilles occasions.

Quand le toit ouvrant, qui donnait sur la bulle sous l'océan, se referma, Moïdan fit un grand signe pour signifier à Rodney qu'il pouvait venir les rejoindre au centre de la pièce.

- Combien de temps durera la prière ?

- Tout l'après-midi, répondit laconiquement Moïdan.

- S'ils se rendent compte suffisamment tard de votre absence et qu'ils ne reviennent pas pour vous chercher…, nuança Charin.

- Raison de plus pour se dépêcher. On y va.

o

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre au centre de stockage des Archives, que Rodney força. La salle était grande, des étagères débordant de dossiers soigneusement étiquetés s'alignaient. Au centre se trouvait un bureau avec deux ordinateurs. Rodney s'y précipita.

- Que cherchons-nous ? demanda Charin.

- L'année 2009 ou 2010. Si vous regardez les dossiers imprimés des rapports de missions c'est une année qui manque. Pareil dans les archives de commandement. Par contre ça vaut peut-être le coup de jeter un œil aux comptes-rendus de recherche, qui ne sont pas classés par année mais par discipline. Vous prenez les dossiers et vous me dites s'il y a des comptes-rendus datés entre octobre 2009 et décembre 2010.

- Mais il y a deux étagères de comptes-rendus !

- Raison de plus pour s'y mettre vite ! Occupez-vous de ça, moi j'essaye de craquer le mot de passe pour accéder aux archives informatisées. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y trouver les fichiers informatiques des rapports de missions qu'on a soi-disant perdus…

- Je vais vous aider.

Rodney se tourna vers John Dex, qui avait pris place devant le deuxième ordinateur. Charin soupirait devant les étagères et le travail à accomplir, tandis que derrière elle Moïdan sortait nonchalamment des dossiers de plusieurs kilos d'une seule main.

- Tu sais contourner un mot de passe ? demanda le Canadien dubitatif au jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

- Oui je fais des études d'informatique !

- Un Athosien ?!

- Ben oui !

Rodney revint de sa surprise en lançant un petit « hum ! » et l'invita alors à se mettre au travail. Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leurs écrans, tandis que Charin murmurait à Moïdan qu'ils avaient le plus mauvais travail. Pour toute réponse, son armoire à glace de frère déposa lourdement les dossiers qu'il avait dans les mains sur une table, et en sortit les documents pour les survoler.

* * *

**Bon il faut savoir que je suis étudiante en Histoire et que les Archives, je les consulte régulièrement (cf mon compte-rendu de découverte au début du dernier chapitre, j'en ai d'autres des histoires comme ça si tu veux Alpheratz !). Donc forcément ben... je déteints sur mes persos... L'Histoire, c'est important, même si savoir que les fonctionnaires indigènes dans l'Administration française du Protectorat sur le Cambodge étaient pour beaucoup des Vietnamiens n'est pas vital, je l'admet...**

**Voter aussi c'est important, et en plus ça tombe bien c'est aujourd'hui. Si vous êtes Français(e), que vous avez l'âge et que vous n'avez pas encore voté, reviewez vite et allez-y. Si vous avez déjà voté, vous pouvez reviewer plus lentement alors.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bon, ben les alertes et mails ne fonctionnent toujours plus, ça commence à durer... Merci encore à mes reviewers !**

**Chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin de votre avis : je me suis rendue compte qu'au début de cette histoire je faisais se vouvoyer Cameron et Carson, puis ils se sont tutoyés dans le chapitre 30. Même problème avec Lorne et ces deux-là, alors à votre avis : je les fais se tutoyer ou non ? Fondamentalement ça n'a pas d'importance, dans mon esprit ils se disent "you" et ça règle la question, seulement si je veux être cohérente, il faut que je me décide entre "tu" ou "vous"... Après 30 ans on pourrait penser au "tu", mais en même temps après 10 ans, Daniel et Jack se vouvoyaient encore en VF (mais pas en sous-titres français je crois)... Bon j'arrête de me poser des questions idiotes, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

- Carson ? Tu n'as pas vu McKay ? La cérémonie va commencer et je ne l'ai toujours pas aperçu…

- Il ne doit pas être loin : Amy est là-bas.

Mitchell se tourna pour vérifier ce que lui disait son ami : la jeune femme était bien en train de discuter avec un groupe de jeunes, en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Tout autour se rassemblaient des milliers de Terriens.

- Ok, bien. Je ne l'avais pas vue non plus, maintenant je sais qu'elle est là. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas McKay sous les yeux, je ne serai pas rassuré…

- De toute façon il est arrivé avec toi, il est forcément ici. Il ne coupera pas à la prière.

Carson avait prononcé sa phrase avec une insouciance certaine, tout en continuant à observer tranquillement l'agitation environnante. Mitchell ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche, sans pouvoir sortir un son. Le médecin finit par s'en rendre compte.

- Cameron ?

- Co… Comment ça « _il est arrivé avec moi_ » ?

- … Ben oui…

- Mais non ! Enfin je t'avais dit de le prendre avec toi !

- Mais tu as changé d'avis ! Je l'ai vu partir dans ton Jumper !

- Comment tu as pu le voir partir dans mon Jumper alors que tu n'étais pas dans la baie quand je l'ai quittée ?!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'inquiétude croissant dans leurs yeux bleus. Lorne arriva auprès d'eux, lui aussi en uniforme.

- On n'attend plus personne, tout le monde se met en place pour… Un problème ?

Le médecin et le général se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard effrayé. Il répéta un peu plus angoissé :

- Un problème ?

- Rodney manque à l'appel !

- Il a du rester dans la Cité ! ragea Cameron. Dieu sait ce qu'il est en train d'y faire !

- Il est peut-être arrivé avec un autre Jumper ! Tu l'as dans tes fiches de présence, Evan ?

Lorne les regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Je n'ai pas Rodney dans mes fiches de présence : il n'a jamais été présenté aux Oris, ils ne savent pas qu'on l'a retrouvé. S'il est ici, il n'a pas pu pointer.

- Il n'a jamais été présenté aux Oris ! s'affola Carson. Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Ben… Cameron ne l'a jamais inscrit sur les listes de Terriens, et n'a jamais informé les prêtres de notre petite trouvaille dans un souterrain il y a trois mois…

Le général en question baissa la tête.

- Cameron !? Mais tu es fou !

- Oh ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on leur cache quelque chose, murmura Evan.

- Mais s'il avait été inscrit, au moins il aurait renoncé à son projet de voyage temporel ! s'emporta Carson. Il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de rester, car il aurait eu une obligation de présence envers nous tous !

Lorne réfléchit un peu. Cameron restait prostré, tête basse.

- Peut-être que son subconscient a parlé, fit Evan en dévisageant son homologue. Peut-être qu'en fait au fond de toi tu voulais qu'il tente quand même ce voyage, Cameron, qu'il ait toutes ses chances, que les Oris ne se rendent comptent de rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire dans la Cité ? Je suppose que le Jumper n'y est pas.

- … Les Archives, murmura Carson.

- Ah oui ! Les Archives, fit semblant de s'étonner Lorne.

Mitchell passa ses mains sur son visage en se redressant :

- De toute façon les dés sont jetés : il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire semblant de rien et assister à cette cérémonie, il est trop tard pour aller le chercher…

- En théorie nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter : les Oris ne savent pas qu'un revenant manque à l'appel !

Cameron dut admettre que oui, il valait mieux se détendre. En tant que commandant d'Atlantis, il avait du annoncer aux prêtres la mise en fonction du réacteur mais il s'était bien gardé de dire que l'équipe de scientifiques de la Cité avait été augmentée par un arrivant providentiel. Donc _en_ _théorie_, en effet, les Oris ne se doutaient de rien. Lorne d'ailleurs restait détaché, ou du moins s'efforçait de le paraître pour que Carson cesse de tirer une tête impossible et limite suspecte.

Un jeune homme arriva un carton plein de livres des Origines et leur en tendit un chacun : les Terriens n'étaient pas très au point niveau dogmes et pratiques Oris.

- Allez. Ca va commencer.

Avant de prendre place au premier rang avec eux, Lorne se tourna une dernière fois vers ses deux amis :

- C'était peut-être le destin qu'il retourne dans le passé. S'il découvre la vérité, il faudra l'aider.

- Non, déclara durement Mitchell. S'il découvre la vérité il se fera une raison. On a voulu lui cacher, s'il découvre tant pis : je ne changerai pas ma position.

- Elle sera de plus en plus difficile à tenir, ta position, tu t'en rends compte ?

- … Je ne veux pas risquer une autre catastrophe.

- La catastrophe, elle est là, devant tes yeux.

Lorne désigna d'un geste les prêtres Oris qui commençaient à psalmodier et prit place, énervé. Carson s'installa entre les deux généraux. Les trois hommes ouvrirent leurs livres et d'un même geste sortirent leurs lunettes de presbytes pour trouver la bonne page. L'Ecossais était tendu et spécialement pâle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Carson, ça va aller.

Mitchell fut contraint de lui répéter la même chose qu'Evan, avec un peu moins de conviction, pour que leur ami se détende. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Le médecin n'était pas si sûr de leurs affirmations.

xox

- Ca y est, j'ai ouvert l'accès à tous les fichiers informatiques des rapports de missions ! Et ben, ça m'a pris presque dix minutes ! Il était ardu, celui-là.

Rodney se tourna avec de grands yeux vers John Dex qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, et qui croisait les mains derrière la tête, de contentement.

- Vous en êtes où, Docteur McKay ?

- Et bien, heuu…

Nulle part : il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce, il lui fallait aussi rattraper trente ans d'informatique.

- Ecoutez : je vais jeter un œil aux rapports de missions que vous venez de débloquer et en attendant vous finirez de trouver le mot de passe pour les rapports du commandement, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils inversèrent leurs places. John fit une légère grimace de surprise en constatant l'inefficacité de McKay sur le programme de verrouillage, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Rodney se félicita que Charin et Moïdan soient hors de vue, en train de fouiller derrière l'une ou l'autre étagère.

Il fit défiler les intitulés, jusqu'à trouver une série de rapports datant de d'octobre 2009, puis ceux de novembre et décembre de la même année. Suivaient ceux de 2010 ; Rodney ne descendit même pas pour vérifier les noms des derniers dossiers de 2010 : il était à présent clair qu'on lui avait volontairement caché tout un pan de l'histoire d'Atlantis. Maintenant il allait découvrir lequel et trouver pourquoi. Il s'attaqua aux rapports du dernier semestre 2009.

Les titres n'avaient rien de très original qui pouvaient faire croire à une grande découverte. La seule particularité résidait dans un dossier du début octobre 2009 qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'avec un mot de passe. Il n'avait aucun intitulé. Il échangea quelques mots avec John à ce sujet, qui lui répondit qu'il pouvait faire céder le mot de passe s'il le désirait. Rodney préféra remettre ça à plus tard et ne plus perdre de temps. Il passa à la lecture du premier dossier : un rapport de SGA-1. Rien de nouveau, excepté que Lorne faisait partie de l'équipe, Teyla étant enceinte. Le quatrième membre s'appelait Voldek, un physicien.

Il lui fallu un moment pour prendre conscience qu'à partir du 4 octobre, il n'y avait plus que des rapports de missions de SGA-2, 3 et 4. Il choisit de gagner du temps et d'aller chercher directement le rapport suivant de SGA-1, zappant les autres équipes. Il savait que la réponse était là. John Dex entre-temps était parvenu à faire plier le code d'accès aux rapports du commandement de la Cité. Rodney ne lui prêta pas attention : il ouvrit le dossier concernant SGA-1, écrit quatre semaines après le dernier rapport de début octobre. C'était une mission de routine. Mais la composition de l'équipe avait changé.

Alors que Rodney découvrait l'incroyable, le cœur battant mais l'air infiniment soucieux, John se tourna brusquement vers lui, pâle comme un linge. Il désignait son écran :

- Docteur McKay… Je ne comprends pas, à partir du 4 octobre...

- Il y a une personne en plus sur la Cité ? devina son vis-à-vis.

- Oui, mais… cette personne c'est…

- Docteur McKay !

Charin arriva, un dossier dans chaque main, suivie de Moïdan, tous deux affolés.

- Docteur McKay ! C'est impensable ! Nous venons de trouver un carton qui contient des comptes-rendus du laboratoire de physique, dont beaucoup datent de l'année 2010…

- Et ? firent Rodney et John en même temps.

Charin secoua la tête en lui désignant des documents :

- Certains sont signés de votre main…

xox

Deux heures plus tard, Charin, Moïdan, John et Rodney étaient encore en train de s'affoler, discuter, spéculer ou fulminer. Ils avaient trouvé de nouveaux dossiers, continué les recherches, et il ne leur était plus possible de nier l'évènement qu'ils avaient découvert et que les vétérans de la Cité leur avaient caché. Mais pourquoi à partir de 2011 tout redevenait normal ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Au milieu de la pièce, les quatre personnes se turent d'un coup, et se figèrent, tournées vers les nouveaux venus.

Sur le seuil, ils reconnurent Mitchell, suivi de Lorne et des jeunes, dans l'ombre. Le dirigeant de la Cité ne souriait pas. Son visage était fermé. Il ne parlait pas, constatant l'évidence : ces quatre-là n'avaient pas chômés en leur absence. Rodney explosa avant même que le général entame un début de réaction :

- ALORS COMME CA JE SUIS REVENU ?! Je suis déjà revenu dans le passé et vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'en informer ?!

Le général ne réagit pas vraiment. Derrière lui les jeunes apprenaient la nouvelle avec stupéfaction. Lorne se contentait d'écouter.

McKay s'empara de documents et les agita sous le nez de Cameron :

- « Rodney McKay est de retour sur la Cité le 4 octobre 2009 »… Ce n'est pas dit comment mais je le devine : pas par réveil de stase, mais par Jumper temporel ! Parce que je venais du futur ! La trousse de secours c'était moi ! J'ai réussi mon voyage ! Peut-être pas au jour près comme je l'aurais voulu, mais j'ai repris ma place dans la Cité pendant plus d'un an ! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Ah mais je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas interdit de partir en prétextant un problème de doubles, pourquoi vous, Lorne, vous me disiez de travailler à arriver au jour près, pour que mon voyage se passe différemment ! Bon sang mais même si je n'ai pas réussi à arranger les choses à ce moment, avec les informations que j'ai maintenant je _peux _réussir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je reparte ? Et où je suis maintenant ?!

- Vous êtes mort.

Jusque là personne ne l'avait interrompu, mais Rodney se figea en entendant Lorne.

- Je suis mort ? murmura-t-il.

- Carson aussi, lâcha Mitchell.

- Comment ça… ?

Les quatre clandestins qui avaient échappé à la cérémonie prirent alors conscience des larmes sur le visage de certains de leurs amis. Peter n'était pas avec eux. La femme de Lorne par contre se trouvait là.

- Crise cardiaque pendant la cérémonie. On n'a pas réussit à le ranimer. Les prieurs non plus. C'est pour ça qu'on est rentrés, expliqua Lorne.

Amy vint serrer Rodney dans ses bras-ou l'inverse, et David fit de même avec Charin. Rodney ne réalisait toujours pas. Son regard interrogatif croisa celui de Cameron. Le général tourna lentement les talons et partit sans un mot.

* * *

**Double surprise ! Promis, Carson est le dernier personnage que je fais mourir (enfin... peut-être).**

**Qui avait deviné ? Toutes les explications au prochain chapitre, la fin de cette fic approche à grand pas (et la date de rendu de mon mémoire aussi), mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas reviewer :p **

**Bon courage à ceux qui sont en exams, en révisions ou autre projets conséquents !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Me voici de retour après un week-end de fou et 19h30 de transports en trois jours (dont 9h30 dimanche, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour la famille).**

**Chromo, Miyu et Idrill sont de retour, ouais ! Et elles posent toujours les questions intelligentes auxquelles je n'avais pas songé... Merci à vous pour vos remarques qui contribuent cette fic à tenir debout ! Merci à Teli et Lala pour leur gentille review !! Merci à Charlie, Bayas, Ilai, Choupinette et Alpheratz, lectrices fidèles !**

**Voici donc _le_ chapitre révélateur qui devrait répondre à toutes vos questions… J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop compliqué…**

**On se rappellera juste certains faits qui se sont déroulés dans le passé lointain :**

**- l'adresse de la Terre a été donnée aux Wraiths.**

**- les Oris ont menacé la Terre, Sam a tenté de créer une bombe et un bouclier pour stoppe et parer l'attaque, mais la bombe n'a pas été assez puissante pour éradiquer toute la flotte Ori.**

**PS : Désolée d'avoir tué Carson. Je l'aimais bien...**

* * *

Les généraux avaient choisi de donner les explications en petit comité : seulement eux deux, qui savaient, et les trois scientifiques les plus concernés par le projet de voyage temporel. L'absence de Carson se faisait cruellement sentir. Personne n'avait élevé la voix ou parlé plus de cinq minutes depuis leur retour de la cérémonie. Mitchell n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que Rodney ait menti pour rester sur Atlantis, ni sur le fait qu'il ait forcé les codes des Archives. La soirée avait été consacrée au recueillement, au soutien à Peter et sa sœur, revenue sur la Cité. Toute la nuit ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à dormir-et ils étaient nombreux- s'étaient retrouvés dans le mess. Alice Beckett avait fini par aller chercher un ordinateur portable et ceux qui veillaient s'étaient attelés à faire un montage pour son enterrement, rassemblant des photos, des films, écrivant des témoignages. Les jeunes avaient appris à devoir encaisser les morts. Mais ne pouvant s'y habituer, ils choisissaient de les supporter ensemble. 

Le lendemain matin Cameron avait demandé à Rodney s'il souhaitait discuter quand même de ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. Evidemment, il avait répondu que oui. L'ancien leader de SG-1 l'avait convoqué en début d'après-midi, profitant du fait que Lorne se trouvait toujours dans la Cité. Dans l'idéal, Teyla et Ronon auraient assisté les généraux, mais ils ne pouvaient se libérer avant la fin de l'après-midi, et Rodney ne voulait pas attendre. De plus, il lui semblait que les « comptes » étaient plus à régler avec Mitchell et Lorne, qu'avec Teyla et Ronon, qui n'avaient jamais rien fait pour ou contre ce voyage, à défaut d'être au courant.

Seuls Amy et Matthew avaient été sollicités pour assister aussi, s'ils le voulaient, aux révélations. Les trois « jeunes » prirent place dans le bureau du général.

- J'aimerais que vous sachiez, commença Lorne, que nous avons décidé de vous cacher ceci d'un commun accord, passé il y a plusieurs années entre les vétérans d'Atlantis. Le but étant, au cas où vous voyageriez dans le passé, de ne vous révéler les choses qu'au dernier moment, pour que vous n'ayez pas le temps de nous interroger dessus et de vous persuader de savoir comment faire pour reprendre les mêmes idées qu'il y a vingt-quatre ans, mais que l'issue finale se déroule bien. Ce qu'on voulait c'est que vous ayez peur de ce qu'il s'était passé et que vous cherchiez à tout prix à _éviter_ les évènements, plutôt qu'à essayer de les _détourner_ en notre faveur.

- Et dans ce but vous avez caché ça à toute la jeune génération aussi ? demanda Amy.

- Hé oui.

- Ajoutez à ceci un ordre _formel_ que j'avais donné à votre réveil à tous ceux qui étaient au courant : ne rien vous dire, sinon vous auriez eu envie de retourner au plus vite dans le passé, convaincu que vous aviez assez réfléchit pour savoir comment créer un nouveau futur positif.

En disant cela, Mitchell avait appuyé son regard sur Lorne et sur Rodney. Ce dernier voulu passer au sujet pour lequel il était venu.

- Oui, donc alors ?

La voix de Rodney était plus curieuse qu'énervée. Comme Mitchell ne savait pas trop comment commencer son récit, c'est Lorne qui l'entama, puisqu'il était le seul témoin ici de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il remarqua malgré leur discrétion, que pas une seule seconde durant son récit, le scientifique ne lâcha la main d'Amy.

- Le 4 octobre 2009, tard dans la soirée, alors que la Cité était en train de se coucher, un Jumper est entré dans la baie. De l'_extérieur_, alors que personne n'était sortit.

- Moi.

- Vous.

- Seul ? demanda Amy.

- Seul » –Lorne jeta un regard compatissant à la jeune fille qui encaissa l'information et continua. « Vous pilotiez le Jumper temporel. Vous étiez surexcité ! Vous nous avez expliqué venir du futur, et savoir comment empêcher la destruction de la Terre et notre soumission aux Oris, vous nous avez dit que les Wraiths n'étaient pas le plus gros problème, mais que vous alliez tout arranger, et alors que vous débordiez d'enthousiasme, tout SGA-1 et Elizabeth étaient dépassés. Vous avez du mettre très longtemps à expliquer d'où vous veniez.

- Du futur.

- Voilà.

- Et ?

- Et… Et après vous nous avez dit que vous alliez travailler sur les plans que vous aviez ramenés du futur, et qu'ainsi le moment venu, nous aurions de quoi lutter contre les Oris. Vous pressiez aussi Carson de trouver le rétrovirus contre les Wraiths, vous lui avez donné des travaux assez avancés : c'est comme ça qu'il a pu être si proche de trouver la solution quelques années plus tard.

- C'est pour ça aussi que nous avons moins hésité à donner l'adresse de la Terre aux Wraiths, fit Cameron visiblement irrité de leur propre erreur. On était sûrs qu'avec les éléments que vous nous aviez fournis, le rétrovirus serait prêt à temps, qu'ils vaincraient les Oris et qu'on n'aurait plus qu'à répandre le rétrovirus ensuite pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement : les éléments s'expliquaient.

- D'ailleurs, s'avança prudemment Lorne, je pense que si vous remontez dans le passé avec les dernières conclusions de Carson a faites il y a quelques années dans cette dimension, et que vous les donnez en rentrant au Carson du passé, il parviendra cette fois à vraiment aboutir au rétrovirus efficace.

Rodney considéra l'option et opina.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Matthew.

- Rodney a repris sa place dans SGA-1, fit Mitchell.

- Au bout d'un mois, oui, le temps de régler votre situation auprès de l'administration et que vous lanciez ces travaux que vous aviez ramenés du futur, et qui devaient être terminés au moment où les attaques allaient venir.

- Des travaux sur la bombe anti-Oris notamment, fit Cameron l'air étrangement amer.

- Et SGA-1 a attendu que tout ceci se décide pour repartir en mission, c'est ça ?

- Oui. John ne voulait plus partir sans vous, ils étaient trop contents de vous revoir vivant ! C'était inespéré.

Rodney eut un petit pincement au cœur en entendant ceci. Curieusement Amy aussi.

- Et puis Moïdan est né à ce moment-là, continua Evan. Ca permettait aussi à Ronon de rester un peu dans la Cité en profiter… Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans la même équipe pendant près d'un an, Rodney, vous pouvez deviner que ça m'a fait bizarre de vous revoir à votre réveil il y a trois mois, alors que vous n'aviez pas partagé les mêmes choses avec moi que moi avec vous.

Le général et le docteur se sourirent. Evan poursuivit :

- Vous avez voulu que tout reprenne son cours normalement –avec vous tout de même- parce que ce qui allait se passer était encore loin d'arriver. En parallèle des missions vous travailliez sur la bombe anti-Oris, envoyant vos travaux à Sam qui n'y comprenait rien puisqu'ils avaient été commencés dans le futur, avec des connaissances que vous n'aviez pas encore… C'est ce qui vous a perdu.

Le Canadien tressaillit. Cette fois ce fut Cameron qui parla :

- A la fin de l'année 2010, vous avez décrété que la bombe était prête et annoncé la nouvelle au SGC. Sam ne comprenait toujours pas son fonctionnement. A ce moment nos informateurs nous ont annoncé que de nouveaux vaisseaux Oris allaient faire leur apparition dans la Voie Lactée.

- Il a été décidé que c'était le moment de tester votre bombe : vous avez accompagné SG1 pour la déposer près de la SuperPorte qui allait les faire venir.

- Et ça s'est mal passé, dit Mitchell en levant des yeux assassins vers Rodney. La bombe n'a pas fonctionné, elle ne s'est pas déclenchée. Les vaisseaux ont commencé à arriver, et vous avez décidé d'aller remédier à la panne vous-même, après avoir tergiversé. Dans les couloirs de votre mission-suicide, vous avez croisé Vala qui a décidé de vous accompagner.

- Vala ?

- Vala Mal Doran, expliqua Lorne. Une extra-terrestre qui a joint SG1. En 2007, si je ne m'abuse.

- 2007, oui. Elle était quasiment mariée au docteur Jackson au moment où elle a quitté le vaisseau avec vous.

Rodney pâlit.

- Quand nous nous sommes rendus compte de votre absence, continua Cameron avec difficulté, il était déjà trop tard. Vous étiez partis.

- Et la bombe a fonctionné ?

- … Oui et non, prononça le général d'une voix étranglée. Elle s'est emballée, beaucoup trop puissante. Vous nous aviez dit par communication radio en allant la réparer que vous auriez le temps de revenir avant qu'elle n'explose : au lieu de cela elle vous a éclaté dans les mains, détruisant votre vaisseau, vous tuant sur le coup avec Vala… Vous avez bien détruit des vaisseaux Oris, mais aussi deux planètes environnantes, habitées, ainsi que trois vaisseaux terriens présents en renforts. Pour notre part, nous avons tout juste eu le temps de partir en hyperespace et un autre vaisseau terrien avec nous.

- … Je suis désolé, fit bêtement Rodney qui n'y était (encore) pour rien.

Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas son acte de décès dans les rapports de commandements de la Cité : il était mort dans la Voie Lactée dans une mission de SG-1 en décembre 2010. Le papier ne se trouvait pas dans les archives d'Atlantis, mais dans celles du SGC.

- Mais il a arrêté l'invasion Ori ! objecta Matthew. Pourquoi ne pas avoir réutilisé la bombe ensuite pour ceux qui restaient ?

- Sam l'a tenté, des années plus tard quand la Terre a été menacée, sur insistance du gouvernement. Elle a repris les premiers plans que Rodney avait amené du futur, mais n'a pas osé beaucoup s'aventurer sur ce projet, car elle ne comprenait pas tout de cette technologie, pas plus que vous ne l'aviez comprise d'ailleurs, Rodney ! Cette bombe avait commencée à être créée dans vingt ans –la phrase leur parue étrange, mais elle était exacte- et Sam avait beau essayer, elle ne la comprenait pas. Nous n'avions pas les connaissances nécessaires, bien que vous nous affirmiez le contraire… Mais le _pire_, c'est que peu de temps après votre mort, les Oris se sont rendus sur le « lieu » de l'explosion, et ils ont trouvé des débris, et ils se sont mis à exploiter ce qui restait de cette bombe. Leur puissance de feu a considérablement augmenté à cause de cela.

- A cause de moi…

- Vous vous rendez compte ?!

Mitchell avait haussé la voix. Amy se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, le regard sévère, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas de la faute de _ce_ Rodney. Cameron s'excusa.

- Mais il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, McKay, poursuivit l'officier. Quand vous êtes allés retourner voir la bombe, avec Vala, nous avons pu discuter un peu, durant votre trajet, par radio. Vous nous avez avoué que dans le futur d'où vous veniez, un Rodney était déjà réapparu alors que vous étiez en stase, et n'avait pas réussit à arranger la situation, et était mort, exactement comme dans la situation présente. Et ce Rodney qui venait du futur avait lui aussi eu vent d'un Rodney revenu lorsqu'il était en stase, qui lui-même venait réparer une situation empirée par un Rodney venu du futur et réveillé de stase, qui lui-même…

- Un cycle sans fin… murmura Amy. Une histoire qui se répète.

- Et tous aussi sûrs d'eux les uns que les autres, ils ont cru pouvoir arranger le passé, et réveillés de stase ont aussitôt sauté dans le Jumper temporel amené par le Rodney précédent, pour revenir en arrière. Et ils ont tous réussit à changer les choses, à créer une nouvelle dimension _différente_, certes, mais toujours catastrophique. Et ils sont sans doute aussi tous morts de la même façon, en emportant avec eux des milliers d'autres vies.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça ! fit Lorne surpris. Qu'il t'avait parlé d'autre Rodney…

Cameron eut un temps de réflexion.

- Le McKay que j'ai connu nous a dit tout ceci car il était pris de remords, se rendant compte qu'il avait été trop présomptueux et qu'il était trop tard. Nous avons décidé avec Daniel, Sam et Teal'C de ne jamais parler de ceci à quiconque, hormis Jack bien sûr. Et nous nous sommes dit que si un jour nous trouvions un Rodney en stase, nous l'empêcherions de retourner dans le passé, car sinon les évènements se répèteraient indéfiniment. Jamais l'histoire ne se déroulerait exactement de la même façon, mais l'issue serait toujours la même : destruction de la Terre et création au final d'une nouvelle dimension sans avenir.

Il y eut un silence. Tout s'expliquait.

- Nous avons demandé à Atlantis de débarrasser le Jumper de toute trace du futur. Elizabeth a acquiescé, mais pour elle c'était au cas où si un jour le Rodney de stase se réveille, il ne sache pas qu'il avait joué un rôle dans l'une des catastrophes du passé et retente tout tout de même.

- J'ai été chargé de le vider, fit Lorne. Mais j'ai voulu laisser quelques indices, je me disais que si quelques petites choses vous alertaient, alors vous enquêteriez et éviteriez de refaire les mêmes erreurs, et surtout vous éviteriez de mourir !

- La trousse de secours et le programme d'interface, devina Amy.

- Ca a marché en tout cas, admit Rodney. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé de stase juste après ma mort ? L'autre a bien du vous dire où j'étais !

- Oui, fit Lorne. Mais « l'autre » nous l'a déconseillé. Il nous a dit qu'au cas où sa tentative de changer le futur ne marche pas, nous aurions ainsi un « Rodney de secours ». Il savait déjà qu'il y avait des risques d'échecs forts, mais il ne nous l'a pas dit explicitement. Quand il est mort, nous avons eu un instant de doute : aller vous chercher et vous réveiller ou attendre ? John s'est dit que vous auriez du mal à revenir dans le présent, sachant que vous aviez raté énormément de choses. Ca a été une décision très dure à prendre pour lui - et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Mais j'ai raté encore plus trente ans après, remarqua Rodney.

- Oui mais au moins les choses se répétaient et on pouvait espérer que vous vous réveilleriez dans le futur –ce qu'il s'est passé en effet- et que vous retenteriez un voyage temporel pour arranger les choses, avec les bons éléments technologiques en main. Et c'est d'ailleurs bien ce que vous avez bien essayé de faire, mais c'était sans compter sur Cameron. Disons qu'on se donnait une seconde chance, au cas où le futur soit catastrophique : on avait notre « Rodney de secours ». La décision de vous laisser là n'a pas été facile à prendre : il fallait faire confiance au destin pour qu'un jour la nouvelle génération d'Atlantis vous retrouve. Finalement c'est moi qui ait hérité de la direction explorations, et j'ai eu du mal à savoir à quel moment il fallait que j'envoie une mission sur la planète où on vous a trouvé en stase. Votre double ne nous avait quasiment rien dit du futur, de qui l'avait découvert et quand.

Le récit était finit. Les jeunes encaissèrent les informations, et la masse de ce qui leur avait été caché. Rodney surtout, avait du mal à avaler « son » comportement, l'attitude présomptueuse que ses doubles avaient eu, mais qui lui ressemblait effectivement tant, qui était si plausible.

- Mais il doit y avoir un autre Jumper temporel quelque part ? réfléchit Matthew. Si les Rodney utilisaient le Jumper que leurs doubles avaient emmenés avec eux.

- Apparemment, fit Lorne, ce Jumper provient de la Voie Lactée, d'une planète sur laquelle Janus a habité, où il a continué ses travaux. Dans la dimension d'où provenait le premier Rodney qui a entamé ce cycle infernal, la Terre ne devait pas être détruite, ou du moins la connexion entre Voie Lactée et Pégase devait subsister, et il avait pu faire venir ce Jumper. Rodney avait laissé un rapport de mission personnel dans lequel il racontait toute son expérience dans le futur : l'explication doit être dedans. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le lire.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Et bien votre double ne nous a rien raconté du futur, mais il a consigné tout ce qu'il y avait appris dans un dossier explicatif, classé au titre de rapport de mission. Il l'a codé, de sorte que lui seul pouvait y avoir accès : c'était une sorte d'aide-mémoire pour lui je pense.

- Ce fichier est encore dans les Archives informatiques ! Je l'ai vu hier.

- Vous seul pouvez l'ouvrir, Rodney.

- Il faut que je voie ce dossier. Si je suis informé sur ce qu'il a vécu, je peux réussir mon voyage !

- McKay…

- Mitchell ! Les choses sont complètement différentes !

- Il a raison, fit Matthew.

- Il est resté beaucoup plus longtemps dans le futur que les autres fois, argumenta Amy, grâce à ton opposition, Cameron. Il sait beaucoup plus de choses, a étudié quantité de théories nouvelles, et puis grâce à Evan nous avons les plans de la bombe anti-Oris…

- Et les bons, précisa ledit général : ceux de la bombe que Sam a essayé de faire et ceux que Rodney du futur avait ramené, pas ceux qu'il avait modifiés.

- Et puis je _sais_ maintenant qu'il va falloir attendre que les connaissances scientifiques avancent avant de pouvoir me mettre à travailler sur cette bombe. En plus je veux sauver Zelenka : on sera deux pour superviser sa construction, je me débrouillerai pour ravaler ma fierté et écouter son avis.

- Oui parce qu'il y a ça aussi, enchaîna Amy : Rodney ne va pas revenir 3 ans après sa disparition, comme tous les autres l'ont fait : nous avons assez travaillé sur le Jumper pour qu'il revienne _le jour_ de sa disparition, et qu'il sauve Radek !

- On peut l'empêcher de mourir, je pense que je lui dois bien ça.

- C'est Evan qui nous a conseillé de le faire et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ! s'exclama Amy. Si on veut que le futur ne se répète pas, il faut que le passé soit _vraiment_ différent !

Les deux généraux regardèrent tristement Amy, qui défendait l'idée qui allait la priver de son homme. Cameron n'était pas convaincu.

- Cameron…

- Il y a autre chose en fait…

Il regarda Lorne qui sembla se souvenir de quoi il parlait. Mitchell se tourna vers Matthew avec le regard las de celui qui devait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle :

- Le Rodney du futur a déposé quelqu'un au passage, quand il a remonté le temps. Et lui, sa mission a réussit. Matthew : il y a un double de toi qui vit en ce moment-même dans la Voie Lactée avec ta femme et ton fils.

Le jeune homme blêmit et écouta attentivement.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai pu affirmer que tu voulais partir avec le docteur McKay, l'autre jour. Ton double avait aussi perdu Mary et Tim, et il est retourné dans le passé pour les sauver. Il a réussi. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de te faire croire à leur mort. Il a contacté Sam et Jack avant d'agir, leur expliquant ce qu'il allait faire, et leur disant qu'il faudrait te soutenir. Ils sont venus te chercher pour ça.

- Ils sont vivants…

- Tu ne peux pas… t'en vouloir. Il les a sauvés. Ils sont vivants grâce à lui.

- Nous sommes deux… Et il vit avec eux et moi… Bon Dieu nous sommes deux…

Il répétait incrédule l'information et lança d'un coup :

- Bon sang Amy ta théorie des dimensions est juste !

Sa déclaration surprit tout le

* * *

monde. Amy comprit qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour accepter de savoir qu'ils étaient vivants et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de finir sa vie avec eux. Sans doute qu'en ce moment, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : mais si c'était _lui_ dans quelques semaines, et pas son double qui les avait sauvés ? Si en fait tout était déjà écrit ? Mais pourtant le Rodney qui l'avait amené à la bonne date pour sauver sa famille n'était pas _ce _Rodney qu'il avait à côté de lui… Il aurait donc bien un double ailleurs… Tout ceci devenait si compliqué… 

Rodney se tourna vers Cameron :

- J'aimerai essayer de consulter le dossier verrouillé que j'ai laissé. Enfin mon double.

Cameron ne dit rien, ce fut Lorne qui se leva pour l'accompagner à la salle des Archives. Le dirigeant de la Cité semblait ne plus savoir quelle position adopter vis-à-vis du projet temporel.

* * *

**Si vous n'étiez pas encore persuadées que j'avais l'esprit VRAIMENT tordu, maintenant c'est fait. A présent il ne reste plus qu'une petite poignée de chapitres qui vont être tous simples à comprendre, je vous rassure.**

**Bon, le chapitre était clair ? Vous avez tout saisi ? Tout s'explique ? Faites vos remarques, m'sieurs dames, c'est pour la bonne cause !**

* * *

**_Un petit paragraphe sur des théories (scénaristiques, pas scientifiques) sur le retour dans le temps, les dimensions qui en résultent et la capacité d'action des protagonistes de ces faits. Ceci n'a pas forcément à voir avec la suite de cette fic, mais je pense que ça peut aider pour la comprendre, ne pas se perdre. _**Attention « spoilers » sur certains films dans le paragraphe suivant, et notamment leur fin : _L'Armée des 12 singes, Retour vers le Futur _et_ Déjà vu_. 

Ainsi donc coexistent plusieurs théories sur les retours temporels :

- dans l'une, les gens revenant dans le temps créent une autre dimension, et leurs doubles dans cette dimension ne sont pas obligés d'agir comme eux l'ont fait (cf la fin du double épisode final de la saison 7 de SG-1 où Sam conclut qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour avoir l'E2PZ : leurs doubles ont fait tout le boulot).

- dans une autre, on a beau revenir en arrière pour tenter de tout changer, les choses finissent toujours par se dérouler à l'identique (cf -- SPOILER cinématographique SPOILER cinématographique -- _L'armée des 12 singes_ (ce serait vache de dire la fin du film à ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu)).

Même principe mais but différent : pour ceux qui connaissent : dans la BD _Yoko Tsuno_, album n°20 _L'Astrologue de Bruges_, l'héroïne se retrouve face à son portrait peint au XVIIème siècle et décide alors de se rendre à cette époque pour que ce portrait _puisse_ _être peint_. Ceci s'oppose à l'attitude de SG1 précédemment évoquée où ils décident de _ne pas agir_ puisque de toute façon les choses se sont déjà produites sans eux.

- enfin dernière idée que j'ai pu observer : le retour dans le passé avec modifications des évènements à un moment, mais finalement « rattrapage » du héros pour que les choses qui doivent arriver finissent par arriver (cf _Retour vers le Futur_, -- SPOILER cinématographique SPOILER cinématographique -- Marty met en péril son existence en manquant de ne pas faire se rencontrer ses parents, mais finalement il parvient à bien les faire tomber amoureux, et peut donc naître et exister… Après compte tenu des autres théories, en revenant dans le présent Marty aurait du avoir un double, vu qu'il est dans une nouvelle dimension, mais Zemeckis a fait l'impasse… Ceci dit je n'ai pas vu les épisodes 2 et 3…).

Ou encore même idée mais inversée : on retourne dans le passé pour changer les choses et _au contraire_ elles se déroulent à l'identique, _mais _contrairement à la théorie 2, arrive un moment où on arrive tout de même à modifier les évènements et là le spectateur arrête de retenir sa respiration et maudit les scénaristes qui leur font peur (cf -- SPOILER cinématographique SPOILER cinématographique -- _Déjà vu_ sorti il y a quelques mois).

Dans ces deux dernières options, il n'y a pas de "fatalité", le héros arrive à jouer contre le destin et changer des évènements apparemment inexorables.

Je précise que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de science-fiction (c'est étrange je sais pour quelqu'un qui n'écrit QUE sur Stargate), et qu'il y a sans doute pleins d'autres exemples dans des romans, au ciné, dans les séries ou les BD. Je serais ravie d'en apprendre plus grâce à vous !


	33. Chapter 33

**Déjà la suite, j'avais très envie de la poster. Peut-être faudra-t-il attendre un peu plus longtemps les derniers chapitres...**

**Cette fic a dépassé le cap des 300 reviews ! Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé !**

* * *

Le général et Rodney étaient seuls dans la salle des Archives, le plus jeune assis devant un ordinateur affichant un rapport de mission, le doyen debout, appuyé contre le bureau, une tasse à la main. L'heure avait tourné. Amy ne s'était pas présentée : Rodney pensait savoir que c'était pour discuter un peu avec Matthew.

- Mon double s'est réveillé trente et un ans après sa mise en stase. D'après ce qu'il dit dans ce « rapport », c'était vous qui dirigiez Atlantis. Mitchell était mort de nombreuses années auparavant avec le Rodney revenu du futur.

- Intéressant… Je veux dire : que ce soit Cameron et pas Vala.

- John par contre était toujours vivant, mais il avait quitté l'armée à la mort d'Elizabeth et vivait dans la Voie Lactée. Il s'était remarié… Son fils aussi avait survécu. Bon sang cette dimension n'avait rien à voir !

- Et pourtant l'autre Rodney a quand même voulu changer l'histoire pour l'améliorer, c'est signe que ce n'était pas non plus très reluisant.

- La Terre était aussi détruite.

Le Canadien finissait de lire son long dossier.

- En fait on avait dit à mon double dès son réveil qu'un autre Rodney était revenu par le passé. Apparemment, les deux sont retournés dans le temps à peu près à la même date. Ils ne devaient pas avoir suffisamment travaillé sur le Jumper pour lui permettre d'arriver précisément un jour voulu : ils sont tous arrivés trois ans après leur disparition.

- Pourtant le double de Matthew semble être arrivé au moment où il le souhaitait, non ?

- Non, mon double dit qu'il l'a déposé _un an_ _avant_ la date prévue, n'arrivant pas à faire mieux. Je suppose qu'il a du attendre le moment opportun pour sauver sa femme et son fils…

- Mmh… Maintenant que nous en parlons, un détail me revient : quand votre double est reparu, il était barbu, comme vous l'étiez il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. C'est bien signe qu'au fond il n'avait pas passé tellement de temps dans la Cité, qu'il ne s'était pas rasé pour faire « jeune », à force de côtoyer la nouvelle génération.

- Oui, et puis pleins d'autres détails prouvent que le Rodney qui est revenu dans le passé n'est pas le même que moi : il ne fait pas mention de recherches sur le réacteur, car on l'a tout de suite autorisé à travailler sur le Jumper. Du coup il n'a pas vraiment passé de temps avec Amy, il n'a pas vraiment pu… s'attacher à elle. En tomber amoureux.

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots mais Evan les avait perçus.

- Il ne nous a jamais parlé d'elle en tout cas.

- Il ne l'a pas connue. C'est sûr. Enfin pas comme… pas comme moi je la connais.

- Allez savoir.

- En vérité… Mes mots de passe sont tous constitués d'une série de chiffres, toujours les mêmes et de quelques lettres qui varient : en général c'est un prénom de femme. Soyez sûr que si je l'avais connue…

- … votre mot de passe sur ce dossier aurait contenu le prénom « Amy ».

- Exact. Et ce n'est pas le cas c'est celui de ma sœur.

- Bien vu.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Rodney n'avait plus qu'un visage en tête : celui de la demoiselle Sheppard, et il se sentait de nouveau tiraillé. Lorne s'en rendait bien compte et n'osait pas relancer la conversation sur le retour temporel : c'était à Rodney de se montrer volontaire pour effectuer cette « mission ».

- On pourrait quand même tenter ce voyage en fait, finit par prononcer le Canadien posément.

- Vous pourriez oui. Personnellement j'aimerai bien.

Le général pivota pour regarder son interlocuteur en face :

- Il faut que vous sachiez, Rodney, que si j'ai épousé Eva c'est grâce à vous. A votre double.

Devant l'air étonné du Canadien, il s'expliqua :

- Votre double ne nous a rien dit du futur, de qui avait épousé qui, et dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal : les couples se sont formés naturellement, en temps opportuns. Mais un jour qu'il discutait avec moi, il a lâché le nom « Eva », comme s'il s'agissait de ma fiancée actuelle. J'ai été surpris car à ce moment-là je sortais avec une anthropologue ; je connaissais déjà Eva, mais elle était trop timide pour me montrer que je lui plaisais alors j'avais opté pour une docteur moins réservée. J'étais avec cette fille depuis trois ans, on s'était séparés six mois, remis ensemble, reséparés, bref ce n'était pas non plus l'idéal alors quand vous m'en avez parlé j'ai recommencé à m'intéresser à Eva… Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Rodney eut un petit rire à l'idée de savoir qu'au final énormément de couples sur la Cité s'étaient formés grâce à lui.

- Qui sait quels autres évènements heureux vous avez pu influencer ainsi. Vous n'avez pas fait non plus que des catastrophes… Donc si vous retournez dans le passé… J'aimerais que vous refassiez cela pour moi. Pour mon double.

- Je comprends… J'essayerai aussi d'aider Carson, Teyla et Ronon, Elizabeth et John. Pas directement, mais…

- Vous auriez du être son témoin. A John. A son mariage. Il l'avait demandé à votre double. Et puis vous êtes mort, alors… Ca a été vraiment difficile. Elizabeth était enceinte, Rodney. Elle attendait déjà Amy, vous les aviez félicités… Vous les avez félicités.

La voix du général s'éteint en pensant à tous ces morts. Elle ramena Rodney à la réalité : il aurait du voir naître Amy, la tenir dans ses bras quand elle était bébé (ou plutôt la regarder de loin, vu son affinité avec les humains de moins de un mètre trente). Il n'aurait pas du la connaître et pourtant il l'avait connue, et en l'empêchant de remonter le temps, on lui avait permis de s'attacher à elle, de l'aimer. Et c'était l'idée de la laisser seule dans ce monde dévasté qui le minait le plus, alors que lui retrouverait des amis qui lui étaient chers. Mais pouvait-il refuser de remonter tout de même dans le temps ? Une partie de son être le poussait à tenter le voyage. Encore fallait-il convaincre Cameron, qu'il leur redonne le Jumper.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle à Mitchell. Il ne peut pas rester à nous interdire le voyage. Teyla et Ronon nous aiderons à le décider, j'en suis sûr.

- Il faut le comprendre, Rodney. Après la mort de Vala, ce qui restait de SG-1 s'est désagrégée, ça a bouleversé la vie de Daniel... Je crois qu'il voulait que cette histoire à répétition cesse, et qu'il a pris sur lui de la stopper en vous interdisant l'accès au Jumper. Et puis au fond il a bien fait de ne rien vous dire : au moins les choses se sont passées différemment cette fois, vous avez une autre vision du passé et de la tâche à accomplir. Ca peut vraiment réussir.

- Si c'est vous qui dites ça et pas moi je veux bien vous croire.

- Oh je ne suis pas connu comme un pessimiste !

- Mais moi comme un… prétentieux.

Lorne ne démentit pas. Il regarda sa montre, lui fit remarquer que les « vieux » se couchaient tôt, même quand ils étaient militaires, et qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Les prochains jours seraient éprouvants : préparer l'enterrement de Carson, un de plus…

- Rodney ?

- Evan ?

- … Nous parlerons à Mitchell après les funérailles de Carson. Pas avant. Le moment serait mal choisi.

Le scientifique ne put qu'acquiescer, d'accord.

xoxox

Il y eut donc un nouvel enterrement sur le continent, sous un ciel magnifique et sans nuage, dans une chaleur étouffante, mais cette fois au crépuscule. La foule était nombreuse : Carson était un homme estimé. Mais elle était moins dense qu'au moment de l'inhumation de l'équipage du Moïse, et Rodney cru reconnaître plusieurs visages vieillis de personnes qui avaient travaillé avec lui : cette petite asiatique aux cheveux gris n'était-elle pas Miko ? Et cet homme immense et voûté aux yeux clairs : s'agirait-il d'Halling ? Chuck était présent, il l'avait déjà croisé auparavant. Mitchell ne quittait pas des yeux sa femme et sa fille, qui étaient également venues, par amitié pour les Beckett, mais avaient à peine salué leur mari et père.

Il y eut de nombreux hommages. Rodney décida de ne pas se montrer spécialement, de peur de créer l'évènement si certains se souvenaient de lui-et ce devait être le cas vu le regard que quelques personnes âgées lui lançaient. Il fit lire un texte de sa composition à Amy, qui le fit passer pour « une lettre du docteur McKay écrite peu de temps avant sa disparition », et qui rendait hommage au médecin, et surtout à l'ami.

Après la mise en terre, les plus proches amis et famille de Carson se retrouvèrent sur la Cité pour passer la soirée ensemble, pour ne pas se quitter dès l'enterrement fini mais rester à discuter un peu, à se rendre compte que la vie continuait. Rodney fut soulagé de quitter la foule qui s'attardait sur le continent : il ne voulait pas que d'anciennes connaissances cherchent à lui parler, à le questionner. Il avait bien l'intention de demander dans quelques jours à Mitchell de reprendre les essais sur le Jumper, il n'allait pas se refaire des amis maintenant. Renouer avec d'anciens collègues puis disparaître ne rimait à rien.

Il discutait discrètement de cela avec Lorne et Amy, autour du point-café du mess, prenant des boissons pour tout le monde, lorsque Cameron passa devant eux. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour leur parler, mais son regard était décidé :

- Demain matin. Venez me voir à 8 heures. Je vous dirais où est le Jumper temporel : vous continuez à préparer votre voyage.

Amy et Rodney échangèrent un indescriptible, mélange de joie discrète et de résignation. Le général avait changé d'avis. Le départ n'avait jamais été aussi certain.

xoxox

Ils reprirent les expériences, profitant des derniers instants à deux. Jamais leur complicité et leurs étreintes n'avaient atteints une telle harmonie. Ils vivaient à cent pour cent un amour qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir développer. Ils travaillaient sans aborder le sujet de la séparation. Ce silence était lourd, mais ils n'avaient pas le courage d'en parler.

Rodney eut des réunions avec Lorne et Mitchell, parfois Teyla et Ronon, pour parler des erreurs à éviter. Ils rassemblaient les plans à amener dans le passé. Ils estimaient ce qu'il fallait révéler ou non : pour beaucoup de choses, il allait se taire. Ils collectaient les informations sur le jour où Rodney avait disparu, et le lendemain. C'était ce jour qui avait été choisi comme date d'arrivée dans le passé. Rodney discuta toute une soirée avec Chuck, alors technicien de la Porte, pour essayer d'en apprendre encore plus que ce que disaient les rapports. Il recoupa les informations avec celles que lui fournirent les époux Dex. Il apprit que près des deux tiers des Atlantes étaient venus fouiller sur la planète où il avait disparu, volontaires pour retrouver les scientifiques ensevelis.

Il apprenait à diriger lui-même le Jumper, à arriver au jour près. Lors de son troisième essai ils tombèrent sur un autre Jumper : eux-mêmes, quelques minutes avant leur premier baiser. Ils en rirent et agirent exactement comme ils s'étaient vus faire à ce moment-là. Cela avait été étrange.

Matthew arriva un soir avec une grande nouvelle. Complètement calme, il expliqua à Rodney et Amy qu'il avait réfléchit sur le fait qu'il ait un double venu du futur dans la Voie Lactée, avec sa femme et son fils. Il leur prouva que ce double ne pouvait être que lui : lorsque l'autre Rodney l'avait déposé dans le passé, il l'avait déposé dans le passé de l'_autre dimension_, celle que le double cherchait à arranger, et avait changée. Le seul Matthew susceptible de sauver sa famille dans cette dimension, dans ce passé, était donc celui qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. C'était sans doute par peur de perdre leur fils que Sam et Jack avaient interdit l'usage du Jumper, à moins que ce ne soit pour être sûr que les évènements se déroulent comme il les leur avait raconté. Rodney admit qu'il devait avoir raison, et qu'il le déposerait sur Atlantis à la date qu'il souhaitait. Une deuxième absence à laquelle Amy devait se préparer.

Arriva un jour où sur les trois voyages consécutifs qu'ils entreprirent, Rodney aux commandes, tous réussirent. Ils arrivaient à la date voulue. Prêt à partir. Ils refirent encore une douzaine d'essais pour être bien sûrs que tout fonctionnait, mais surtout pour rallonger toujours un peu plus le temps à passer ensemble, puis il fallut se résoudre au départ.

- Accompagne-moi. Amy, accompagne-moi.

La suggestion pleine d'espoir, il l'avait prononcée d'un coup. Il y pensait depuis longtemps.

- Je voudrais. Aussi fort que je peux je le voudrais. Mais je ne peux pas. Je changerais trop de choses. Je risque d'empêcher des évènements nécessaires. Je ne peux pas. On le sait, je voudrais tant ! Mais je ne peux pas.

Il le savait depuis longtemps, qu'il repartirait seul dans son passé. Mais il fallait qu'il le lui propose. Elle avait bien réagi : elle était résolue à accepter son départ. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de le retarder.

xox

Ils passèrent trois jours chez Teyla et Ronon, juste Amy et lui, pour se retrouver un peu, avant de mieux se perdre. Ils savaient qu'il était ridicule de prolonger ces instants, que la séparation n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Mais ils avaient choisi de le faire tout de même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rodney était vraiment amoureux. Et Amy l'était tout autant.

Enfin vint le dernier soir avant le départ. Une fête fut organisée dans la Cité pour dire adieu aux voyageurs : Matthew et Rodney. La joie n'était pas au rendez-vous, malgré toute l'énergie dépensée par Amy pour faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Les vétérans souriaient un peu, contents que le projet arrive à terme. Matthew lui était vraiment heureux ; anxieux, mais heureux. David avait plus de mal à accepter le départ de son frère, l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais : il allait bien être dans la même dimension que lui, mais il resterait dans la Voie Lactée. Il finit par trop boire, et Peter Beckett l'imita. Moïdan essaya mais il lui fallait plus d'alcool que les autres pour commencer à perdre pieds –carrure de géant oblige. Rodney toucha deux mots à Paul Jackson, à tout hasard : il avait été le premier petit ami d'Amy, si un jour il lui prenait l'envie de vouloir retenter quelque chose avec elle, lui redonner le sourire… qu'il n'hésite pas. En fin de soirée la fille de Mitchell vint les rejoindre : elle avait décidé de renouer avec son père et de rester dans la Cité. Deux départs, une arrivée. Ils fêtèrent cela aussi. Vers 21 heures, Rodney et Amy s'éclipsèrent, pour passer leur dernière nuit à deux.

Elle fut intense, et infiniment triste. En se faisant l'amour, chacun des deux pensa en son for intérieur que c'était la dernière fois. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire. Sans doute pour conjurer le sort, ils renouvelèrent leurs étreintes à plusieurs reprises.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup. Rirent un peu. Convinrent qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de se rencontrer. Elle lui promit qu'elle se laisserait tomber amoureuse, dans un futur plus ou moins lointain. Il ne put promettre la même chose de son côté. Il finit par s'endormir en la tenant dans ses bras, et elle laissa alors ses larmes couler.

xox

A six heures cinquante du matin, c'était Rodney qui la regardait dormir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas qu'elle assiste au départ. Pour être concentré au moment fatidique. Pour garder cette nuit en ultime souvenir.

A six heures cinquante-cinq, il s'avoua que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait épousée. Il se demanda comment il allait réagir en revoyant Sheppard et Elizabeth. Ce qu'il allait penser à la naissance de leur premier enfant, surtout si c'était une fille, et qu'ils la prénommaient Amy.

A six heures cinquante-neuf, il soupira du plus profond de son être.

A sept heures piles, il étendit la main vers le réveil, et l'éteint dès la première note de la sonnerie. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il se leva et se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche, et commencer à se concentrer sur sa mission.

* * *

**Nous y sommes...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Vous êtes nombreux à poster à chaque fois, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que je n'écris pas cette histoire pour rien, et ça me motive à vous mettre vite la suite, vous vous en doutez !**

**Alors, coup de théâtre dans ce chapitre ou non ? Vous commencez à me connaître, mais justement...**

* * *

_A sept heures piles, il étendit la main vers le réveil, et l'éteint dès la première note de la sonnerie. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il se leva et se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche et commencer à se concentrer sur sa mission._

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la salle de bain, en silence. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle le regardait juste. Il fit un geste : elle se déshabilla et le rejoint, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle fondit en larmes, sous l'eau chaude dégoulinante, tressaillant sous les spasmes, collée contre lui. Il n'arriva rien à dire, la gorge nouée, les yeux rouges sans doute plus à cause de l'émotion que du shampooing. Il se contenta de l'enlacer le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Il la sécha lui-même, puis la recoucha. Il ne s'agenouilla qu'une minute, le temps de la regarder, de lui répéter que « ça avait été merveilleux ». Puis, ne voulant plus faire traîner les séparations, il se décida à partir. Quand il lâcha sa main il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas retourner s'asseoir auprès d'elle et continuer à traverser la chambre. Il préféra ne pas se retourner, et franchit la porte sans un mot, comme s'il partait pour quelques minutes. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, et de l'autre côté de la porte, il se mit presque à courir dans le couloir pour arriver au plus vite au point de non-retour, que le plus gros de l'épreuve soit derrière lui.

ô

Il alla directement au hangar à Jumpers. Le vaisseau à voyager dans le temps se trouvait au milieu, Matthew, Cameron et Lorne l'attendaient. Matthew lui tendit avec un petit sourire timide un sac où il avait préparé un petit déjeuner, devinant que Rodney avait sauté cette étape pour passer plus de temps auprès d'Amy. Les deux généraux le regardèrent, compatissants. Aucun des deux officiers ne savait comment lancer le départ.

- Bon, fit Rodney qui voulait en finir au plus vite. Je crois qu'on est prêts.

Sa voix était moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- On a tout mis dans le Jumper, dit Cameron.

- Tout ce que vous prévoyiez d'emmener, enchaîna son collègue et de nouveau ami. C'est dans la cantine.

- Parfait.

Rodney avait parlé dans un souffle. Sentant qu'il pouvait encore hésiter, Matthew prit les choses en main et commença à faire ses adieux aux doyens. Cela fit sortir Rodney de sa torpeur, et il fit de même, avant de suivre Matthew vers l'arrière du Jumper pour y monter.

- Rodney…

Lorne l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Juste pour vous dire que quand vous êtes… quand votre double est mort, il recommençait à fréquenter Katie Brown. Ils avaient l'air plutôt heureux.

Rodney remercia Evan d'un triste sourire, sa tentative de lui faire croire qu'il pourrait oublier vite Amy était gentille. Le Canadien lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il parlerait d'Eva à son double du passé. Il s'installa aux commandes, Matthew à ses côtés plutôt impatient, et il ferma la porte arrière.

- Et pour vous Mitchell ? Pas de doléances ?

- Non rien de plus. N'oubliez juste pas le service que je vous ai demandé.

- Promis. Bien… Prêts à décoller.

- … Bonne chance à tous les deux. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour…

- Bonne chance Rodney, bonne chance Matthew. Et merci.

- Merci aussi à vous deux, fit Matthew dans la radio.

- Oui, à vous deux, ajouta Rodney en regardant Cameron, sans animosité. Rendez-vous dans le passé !

Les deux généraux leur firent un signe de la main, et le Jumper s'éleva dans les airs, alors que le toit s'ouvrait. Concentré sur sa manœuvre et sourd aux bruits extérieurs, Rodney ne put voir la porte du hangar coulisser, et Amy y entrer en courant et en l'appelant, les joues humides et rouges, les yeux douloureux. Et ce fut sans se rendre compte de sa présence qu'il franchit l'ouverture et remonta vers la surface, laissant la Cité immergée derrière eux. Amy au centre du hangar éclata de nouveau en sanglots, et s'agrippa à Lorne venu la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait un peu. C'est lui qui l'avait toujours poussé à partir. Il la ramena dans sa chambre, Cameron à ses côtés, mais les deux hommes mûrs ne surent comment la consoler.

xox

- Ca ira Matthew ?

Rodney avait pensé très fort à la date à laquelle Matthew souhaitait arriver pour sauver sa femme et son fils. Ca avait marché : de Jumper solitaire au-dessus de l'océan, ils étaient arrivés à la position de Jumper solitaire au-dessus d'Atlantis émergée. Il avait occulté le vaisseau et était redescendu dans la baie, déserte.

- Ca ira Rodney. Je vais retrouver Mary et Tim !

Matthew lui expliqua que la Cité, s'ils étaient bien arrivés à la bonne époque, était en crise et que des volontaires virulents allaient dans quelques heures forcer le commandement à les autoriser à retourner sur Terre. Il lui suffirait de passer la Porte avec eux, puis d'empêcher la mort de ses proches. Il aurait même le temps d'expliquer à Sam et Jack qu'il fallait faire croire à lui-même jeune qu'il avait perdu Tim et Mary, comme il l'avait cru, afin que tout soit conforme à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Matthew sortit du Jumper pour faire un tour dans les couloirs. Rodney l'attendit : le jeune homme revint au bout de quelques minutes et lui annonça qu'il était bien arrivé à la date prévue. Ils se serrèrent les mains.

- Content de vous avoir connu, Matthew.

- Travailler avec vous a été un honneur, un honneur et un plaisir, Rodney. Je suis sûr que ma mère ne vous détestait pas tant que ça.

Ils se sourirent.

- Bonne chance, mon ami, osa l'Américain.

- Bonne chance à vous aussi. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Matthew partit d'un pas vif et décidé, sans se retourner.

ô

Rodney était à présent dans les airs, les mains crispées sur les commandes. L'instant fatidique approchait. Une partie de son être pensait au passé, au soir de sa disparition. L'autre partie lui criait des souvenirs qu'il avait vécus sur l'Atlantis future. Une fois qu'il aurait reparu, il changerait l'Histoire, créerait une nouvelle dimension, et il aura beau tenter d'aller dans le futur, ce ne pourra plus être celui avec l'Amy qu'il avait connu.

Il avait prévu qu'il aurait ce problème. Il chercha donc dans ses poches la note où il avait inscrit la date précise et l'heure où arriver, pour s'aider à se concentrer. Il le trouva, ainsi qu'un autre papier : une photo. Elle l'avait mise ici pour lui. A l'arrière, elle avait seulement inscrit : « merci ».

Il sourit tristement et la rangea dans sa poche. Puis il fixa longuement les chiffres du retour. Prenant une grande inspiration, il prit les commandes, ferma les yeux, et le Jumper disparut dans le ciel.

Quand Rodney rouvrit ses yeux, il faisait nuit. Sous ses pieds, l'océan était calme et la Cité brillait. Il n'était pas dans le futur, certes, mais restait à savoir s'il était bien arrivé le jour voulu.

Occulté, il fit le tour d'Atlantis. Se rapprochant d'un balcon, il aperçut deux ombres familières et habituées à l'endroit. Elles le décidèrent à entrer dans la baie, à pénétrer dans la Cité.

ô

Accoudés au balcon, Elizabeth et John discutaient. Leurs voix étaient calmes, presque murmurées. Elle était face à la mer, tête baissée, il lui tournait le dos. Peut-être pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir sa profonde inquiétude, même si elle s'en doutait, et qu'elle montrait la sienne.

- Ca fait quatorze heures maintenant…

- Il faut continuer à espérer, John.

- … Je devrais y retourner.

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste, et garda sa main sur bras.

- John. Vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus que ce qui est déjà en œuvre. Reposez-vous, vous avez cherché toute la journée, vous êtes épuisé. Laissez le relais à l'autre équipe, elle sait parfaitement quoi faire. Il y a eu plus de volontaires pour les recherches que nous ne l'espérions, le maximum est en route.

Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, et au contraire s'appuya à nouveau le dos à la rambarde. Elle finit par baisser sa main.

- … Et si on ne le retrouve pas Elizabeth ? _Pourquoi_ on ne le trouve pas ? Ni lui ni Radek. Un éboulement c'est si ridicule, ça paraît si surmontable par rapport à ce qu'on a déjà vécu mais en même temps l'issue reste si aléatoire…

Il la regarda enfin, et dans ses grands yeux clairs ne put lire que de l'angoisse.

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça serait de les perdre, Elizabeth.

- … Moi non plus, John.

ô

Rodney savait par Chuck que le soir de sa disparition, l'effectif en salle des commandes était plus que limité, et que personne-de mémoire-ne surveillait les entrées et sorties dans le hangar. D'autant plus qu'on ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un arriver depuis _l'extérieur_.

Une fois à l'intérieur, donc, il laissa son vaisseau occulté puis sortit. Les couloirs étaient calmes, il eut juste à éviter quelques couche-tard, et parvint en salle de contrôle. C'était le moment de vérité : était-il arrivé le bon jour ? Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. Un Chuck jeune et fatigué et seulement deux gardes se trouvaient là. Il se montra.

- Vous pourriez me dire l'heure s'il vous plaît ?

- Heu, une heure douze du matin, lui répondit un garde allemand.

Chuck se tourna vers la voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, mais mit tout de même deux secondes pour réaliser de qui il s'agissait. Il se leva alors d'un bond de sa chaise, bouche ouverte et yeux ronds, imité par l'un des gardes ; l'autre mit Rodney en joue.

- DOCTEUR MCKAY ?!?

- Ca ne peut pas être vous !

- Si si c'est moi. Je sais que c'est étrange mais je…

- Mais on vous cherche partout sur une autre planète ! s'écria le technicien.

- Depuis quand ?

- B… Hein ?

- Cet après-midi voyons !, fit un des gardes.

- Parfait parfait ! C'est un peu plus tard que ce que je voulais mais encore jouable ! Bien ! Maintenant vous allez vite contacter la planète en question pour donner des directives au major Lorne qui mène les recherches et… Non ne faites pas ça !

Rodney avait tendu un bras en direction de Chuck, qui avait mis la main à l'oreillette. Il lui parla d'un ton insistant :

- Ne les prévenez pas. Pour le moment il faut contacter la planète. Pour sauver Zelenka, le temps presse. Le reste je leur expliquerai moi-même, après. Mais n'appelez pas le docteur Weir.

Chuck eut un instant d'hésitation, et les deux gardes l'interrogèrent du regard. Il finit par dire dans sa radio :

- Non, rien madame, excusez-moi. Juste pour vous dire qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

Il baissa sa main ; on sentait que le jeune Canadien venait de prendre l'une des plus importantes initiatives depuis qu'il était ici, mais qu'il se tiendrait à son choix.

- Vous êtes fou ? s'insurgea le garde toujours méfiant. Rien ne nous dit qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui !

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui entrent dans une pièce directement pour donner des ordres, sans explication ni justification ?

Les deux soldats ne trouvèrent rien à redire – le scientifique non plus d'ailleurs, et l'Allemand qui tenait en joue Rodney baissa son arme.

- Bon maintenant contactez 4Y509, Chuck. Vite.

Son compatriote s'exécuta avec enthousiasme et concentration.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? Comment avez-vous pu traverser la Porte ?! demanda l'autre garde.

- C'est une longue histoire, soyez sages et je vous explique.

- Ca a un rapport avec le fait que vous sachiez que le major Lorne est chargé des recherches cette nuit ? demanda Chuck.

Rodney ne répondit pas. La Porte s'ouvrit.

- « Atlantis ? »

- C'est bon, on le reçoit vous pouvez lui parler, docteur McKay.

- Non ! Pas moi : vous. Vous allez lui répéter ce que je vais vous dire. Ne dites surtout pas que je suis là.

Le technicien hocha la tête.

- « Atlantis c'est vous ? Qui que vous soyez répondez ! » commença à s'inquiéter Lorne.

- Ici Atlantis, Major.

- « Bon sang mais signalez-vous ! On ne sait pas qui se connecte nous, ça aurait été la catastrophe si ça avait été les Wraiths ! »

- Demandez-lui où en sont les recherches, commanda Rodney.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Lorne lui avoua qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé du tout, qu'ils espéraient les retrouver encore en vie, mais que n'étant toujours pas parvenus à les localiser, l'espoir s'envolerait vite d'ici quelques heures.

- « Comment va Ronon ? »

- Maintenant dites-lui de chercher dans la salle du fond. Dites-lui que c'est Sheppard qui l'ordonne.

- Quoi ? Heu… Il va bien Major, il est sortit du bloc, le docteur Beckett a dit qu'il s'en tirerait.

- La salle du fond, Chuck ! insista Rodney.

- Major. Vous avez cherché dans la salle du fond ?

- « La salle du fond ? On la déblaie depuis quatre heures, mais nos détecteurs ne trouvent pas de trace humaine ! »

- Dites-lui de dégager l'angle gauche de la pièce, à gauche quand vous entrez, sur le même mur que la Porte. Il y a une trappe. _Exactement_ dans l'angle.

- Vous… D'accord. Major ?

Chuck retranscrit la consigne, en la faisant passer pour une requête de Sheppard, et Lorne après avoir tout enregistré coupa la communication.

- Bon travail, Chuck. Continuez à ne parler de moi à personne, ça pourrait tout faire échouer. Je reviens dans quinze minutes.

Il allait s'éclipser quand un des gardes l'arrêta :

- Vous nous expliquez d'abord docteur McKay ?

- Oui ! Non ! Plus tard, le temps est compté, je suis pressé ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes, ne prévenez personne surtout ! C'est une question de… de vie ou de mort !

- Entendu docteur…, assura Chuck tandis que les gardes étaient moins convaincus.

- Parfait.

Et il partit sur ces entrefaites, laissant un Chuck souriant et fier derrière lui, mais deux sentinelles totalement perdues.

* * *

**Le découpage de la fin (car on aborde la fin vous vous en rendez compte, elle fera plusieurs chapitres par contre je ne sais pas faire court !), le découpage de la fin, donc, n'a pas été facile... J'espère que niveau dosage de l'action/émotion/suspens c'est bon. De toute façon la suite ne devrait pas tarder... Vous savez comment me motiver à la mettre vite en forme !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ah bah oui, 9 reviews en moins de 24 heures (et encore, sans compter celles qui ont été postées pour les autres chapitres), ça donne ça : une auteure qui poste la suite le lendemain... J'ai à nouveau hésité sur le découpage, mais je me suis dit que vous seriez plus contents d'avoir 5 pages que 3 alors, donc, pour vous remercier, voici un chapitre plus long que ce que j'avais prévu !**

**Un grand merci à ces revieweurs, en particulier parce que vous m'avez rassurée sur l'"efficacité" du dernier chapitre et de la séparation de Rodney et Amy : c'est bon, apparemment vous étiez dedans.**

**Merci à Julie 231 pour ses reviews ! Je suis heureuse d'en avoir d'une nouvelle lectrice !**

**Charlie : il faudra passer par le Shweir désolée (sinon comment elle fait pour naître Amy ?), mais promis il sera léger léger.**

**Désolée à Idrill de poster si rapidement... :p**

* * *

Teyla était au chevet de Ronon, discutant à voix basse avec lui. Rodney en l'apercevant se dirigea immédiatement vers elle, ignorant les quelques infirmières médusées.

- Teyla !

Avant de se retourner elle échangea un regard incrédule avec Ronon alité.

- Rodney ?!

- Oui !

- Mais ils vous ont retrouvé ?!

- Non ! Je suis venu chercher Carson pour sauver Radek.

- Mais…

- Rodney !

La dernière exclamation avait été poussée avec un accent écossais.

- Carson ! Prenez votre trousse de secours et venez.

- … Rodney !

- Oui c'est bien moi, mais je suis toujours coincé sous les décombres avec Zelenka et il va falloir le soigner. Je sais que le docteur Vornek est sur place mais il est tout nouveau et vous êtes bien plus doué que lui alors prenez votre trousse et dépêchez-vous.

Biro était sur Terre, et Vornek allait commettre plusieurs grosses erreurs médicales dans les deux ans à suivre : la meilleure solution restait Beckett. D'autant plus que ça faisait du bien de le revoir jeune et vivant.

- Rodney…

- Oui oui oui, allez Carson, allez !

Il fallut que Teyla bouge le médecin pour qu'il consente à se remettre de son étonnement - quoique la première chose qu'il trouva à dire fut un « mais c'est bien vous ? », qui fit soupirer le scientifique.

Tandis qu'il partait, Teyla enfila sa veste. Ronon fit mine de se lever, mais aussitôt une injonction du médecin et surtout une grande douleur revinrent le clouer au lit. Il aurait voulu aller lui aussi chercher Radek.

- Restez vous reposer, Ronon, lui dit doucement Teyla. Par contre, moi je viens avec vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Carson et Rodney.

- Avec nous ? Mais heu… Vous ne voulez pas rester ici avec… ? Vous ne voulez pas rester ici ? fit le Canadien.

- J'espère être plus utile sur la planète !

- Bon ben heu… C'est légitime. J'aurai du le prévoir, je suis désolé de casser ce moment, Teyla, mais j'étais obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie trouver Carson. Je sais combien c'était important pour vous de passer du temps ici comme ça, mais vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas le choix.

- … Je ne vous suis pas Rodney…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Vous aurez d'autres occasions je pense…

Devant l'air étonné d'une Teyla qui ne saisissait pas le sens de ses propos, il préféra abandonner ses coups d'œil jusqu'au lit de Ronon et changer de sujet ; il lança le départ tout en se résignant à jouer les entremetteurs si à cause de sa non-disparition, ils en venaient à ne jamais se mettre ensemble. Mais d'après la vieille Teyla qu'il avait interrogée, ces deux-là auraient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments même si Rodney était resté dans les parages.

Il laissa des consignes aux infirmières – ne parler à personne de son apparition – et assura à Ronon qu'il irait beaucoup mieux dans trois jours –ce qui valut au Satédien un regard plein d'affection de la part de Teyla. Le trio partit ensuite au pas de course en direction de la salle des commandes. Rodney expliqua en route qu'il _savait_ où se trouvait Zelenka, et qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard comment il était sortit de là ; en attendant il fallait faire vite, il n'avait pas le temps.

xox

Quand trois personnes surgirent du vortex sur 4Y509, encore éclairée par son soleil, le soldat en faction devant la porte en lâcha son arme. McKay, suivit de Teyla et Carson qui peinaient à suivre, fondit sur lui :

- Où est le général ?

- Docteur McKay ?

- Où est… Bon laissez tomber…

- Le général ? s'étonna Carson en s'adressant à Teyla.

L'Athosienne ne put que lever épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Rodney ne prêta pas attention à la trentaine de personnes qui se retournèrent sur son passage tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment en ruines pour trouver le Major. Il était dans la salle du fond, dans un des angles gauche de la pièce, et éclairait de sa lampe de poche une trappe que deux hommes soulevaient.

- Evan !

Le major en entendant son prénom se retourna et braqua sa lampe sur l'arrivant :

- McKay ?

La lampe lui échappa des mains aussitôt.

- Ah ! Je vois que vous avez trouvé la trappe ! Excellent, il faut faire vite maintenant.

Lorne le regarda soulever la dalle –seul, puisque les soldats qui le faisaient l'avaient lâchée de surprise,- puis jeta un œil interrogateur à Teyla et Carson qui arrivaient, essoufflés.

- Bon vous m'aidez oui ?

- Mais vous heu…

- Zelenka est dessous je vous signale !

- Mais comment… ? Bon, tant pis on se bouge : Leonetti, DeGraves, réveillez-vous !

Les deux soldats se remirent à soulever la plaque qui bascula, faisant apparaître un trou béant dans le sol, qui donnait sur des escaliers encombrés par les éboulis. Lorne, statique, regardait d'un air suspicieux Rodney qui donnait des ordres à tout va à tout le monde, certaines personnes disparaissant bientôt dans le souterrain pour le dégager. Pas de doute, Rodney McKay était bien de retour, et personne n'osait exiger de lui des éclaircissements : il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, comme d'habitude. Teyla vint prêter main forte aux travailleurs, mais Carson peinait toujours à comprendre, et ne put expliquer au docteur Vornek, qui venait d'arriver, ce qu'il se passait.

- Evan je peux vous prendre votre radio ?

- Mais bien sûr, _Rodney_.

De toute façon la question était rhétorique, et relevait plus de l'ordre que de la demande.

- Zelenka ? Zelenka vous m'entendez ?

Tout le monde prêta l'oreille, faisant silence, attendant la réponse. Rodney dut répéter trois fois son appel, angoissé.

- Radek ! C'est Rodney, les secours sont là ! Répondez !

Comme le silence perdurait, il baissa sa main et murmura un « oh non » qui n'échappa à personne. Dans la pièce chamboulée, plus personne ne bougeait. Quelqu'un laissa tomber sa pioche dans un geste rageur.

Un bip se fit entendre, très lointain. Suivit d'un deuxième. Rodney colla son oreille à sa radio.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut !

Le faible bip continuait : trois brefs, trois longs, trois brefs. SOS. Répété inlassablement.

- C'est un appel au secours ! Il est vivant ! Il utilise le bipper de sa radio ! s'écria Lorne.

Il remit tout le monde au travail dans la seconde qui suivit, chacun redoublant d'effort. Carson s'approcha d'un Rodney soulagé.

- Vous pensez qu'on y arrivera à temps ?

- Je l'espère.

Il contempla un instant le médecin, pensif, puis posa une main amicale sur son épaule avant de partir aider au déblaiement.

- Tenez-vous prêt Carson. Radek aura besoin de vous.

ô

L'escalier n'était pas tout à fait dégagé que déjà les hommes s'engouffraient dans le couloir auquel il aboutissait, pour en remonter les pierres éboulées. Derrière eux, Carson discourait dans la radio un message rassurant, auquel Radek répondait par bips réguliers, juste pour signaler qu'il était toujours vivant. Ils avaient dégagé deux mètres de couloirs quand le bip dans la radio s'affola soudain : Radek ne cessait d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Il est là, juste derrière ! Allez-y doucement ! enjoint Carson.

Rodney qui aidait rediffusa l'information avec autorité, et les hommes basculèrent prudemment les pierres. Un visage apparut. Il souriait, faiblement, mais il souriait. Carson se précipita sur lui.

Radek était vivant. Rodney avait réussit.

xox

John et Elizabeth se tenaient toujours sous les étoiles, dans le noir de la nuit. Ils s'étaient assis à même le sol, dos au mur, face à l'océan, ou plutôt, à la rambarde claire du balcon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir. Juste de s'entendre, d'entendre l'autre. Discuter, posément. Partager des sentiments, des histoires personnelles, se raconter un peu sa vie, ses joies, ses peines. Surtout ses peines. Penser à autre chose qu'à cette catastrophe qui s'était déroulée ce matin-même, et contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien, sinon espérer.

Ainsi ils étaient juste côte à côte, plutôt serrés, à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils se découvraient en tant qu'homme et femme : le lieutenant-colonel et la dirigeante étaient partis. Ils parlaient d'amis peut-être encore en vie, sous les décombres. D'êtres qu'ils avaient déjà perdus, sur Terre. Une conversation sans pleurs, juste douce et triste. Une conversation qui faisait du bien, et un peu sourire aussi, un sourire timide, à l'évocation de souvenirs plus joyeux, de la famille, des bêtises, de la Vie.

Le lieutenant-colonel et la dirigeante avaient disparu.

Une voix brisa cet instant, et Elizabeth du se concentrer sur sa radio.

- Chuck ?

John la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle avait repris instantanément son regard ferme de diplomate. Sa main quitta son oreillette et elle se tourna vers lui en annonçant :

- Radek a été retrouvé. Il est à l'infirmerie. Vivant.

En deux secondes, ils furent sur leur pieds, courant presque jusqu'à l'antenne médicale.

xox

Tout le monde traversa fièrement le vortex, matériel dans les mains. Une colonne d'Atlantes rentrait sur la Cité, sa mission accomplie avec succès –et une part de science-fiction. Carson et Radek en civière avaient précédé les travailleurs. A peine Rodney eut-il franchit la mare bleue que deux personnes fondirent sur lui, se mettant à parler en même temps :

- Rodney !

- Vous allez bien ?

- Mais comment vous vous en êtes sorti ?

- Les infirmières nous ont dit qu'elles vous avaient vu dans la Cité !

- Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus ?!

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

John et Elizabeth se turent enfin, attendant les réponses. Le Canadien resta figé un moment, le plus curieux étant que Teyla et Lorne, qui l'encadraient, avaient la même expression d'interrogation profonde dans leurs yeux que les supérieurs de la Cité, alors qu'après tout ils côtoyaient Rodney depuis déjà plusieurs heures. En y regardant mieux, il pouvait même se rendre compte que c'était toute la pièce, soit plus de la moitié de la Cité réunie dans la salle de la Porte-tiens Cadman était là- qui le regardait avec attention. On entendait une mouche voler.

- Ecoutez… On va attendre que Carson ait fini et je vous raconte ça tranquillement, d'accord ?

xox

En salle de briefing se trouvaient Carson, Lorne, Elizabeth et SG-A au complet, Ronon ayant tenu à sortir de l'infirmerie -et debout s'il vous plaît – au grand désespoir du médecin écossais. Aux portes se trouvaient pas moins d'une quarantaine de curieux qui espéraient saisir quelques bribes d'explications et avoir le fin mot du comment McKay avait pu débarquer sur Atlantis, alors que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était sous plusieurs tonnes de gravas à des années-lumière de là. Radek était encore trop faible pour assister à la réunion, et dormait profondément, mais dès qu'il serait capable de l'écouter, Rodney lui relaterait le gros de son aventure.

En attendant le Canadien finissait son récit. Les grandes lignes du moins : la stase, son réveil, le réacteur, le Jumper et les deux scientifiques qui l'avaient aidé, sans jamais dire leurs noms. Il ne précisa pas le mauvais rôle qu'avait joué Mitchell, et cacha leur destin à tous les membres de la Cité, ne mentionnant jamais de noms, se contentant de désigner les gens par leurs fonctions. Il alla à l'essentiel, et ne détailla que le cercle dans lequel étaient tombés les Rodney précédents, quittant une dimension catastrophique pour finalement en faire empirer une autre. Il avoua leur prétention et les échecs affreux qui en résultèrent. Il conclut par son arrivée ici.

- Voilà comment j'ai su que Lorne était à cette heure-ci le responsable des fouilles sur le terrain, comment j'ai su que Carson, Ronon et Teyla se trouvaient à l'infirmerie.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel tout le monde se détacha progressivement de ses lèvres pour revenir à la réalité.

- Incroyable ! finit par dire Weir.

- Vous l'avez dit… répliqua John.

- Combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans le passé, Rodney ?

L'intéressé hésita un moment avant de répondre à Teyla :

- Un petit peu plus de quatre mois…

- Quatre… wow ! C'est comme quand je me suis retrouvé coincé dans ce monde qui avançait plus vite ! Ca fait bizarre quand on revient hein ?

- Oh oui… Oui ça fait bizarre…

Le Canadien n'épilogua pas plus, et son regard mélancolique et affectueux échappa à tous les hommes de la pièce, Teyla et Weir étant plus sensibles à ce genre de choses. Mais elles ne posèrent aucune question. Elizabeth relança plutôt la conversation :

- Et maintenant, que faut-il faire Rodney ?

- Pas grand-chose. Mettre le Jumper tel quel dans un coin de la Cité, il est bien réglé, ça pourrait servir un jour. Nous irons aussi chercher le réacteur-recycleur d'E2PZ qui est au fond du couloir où vous avez trouvé Zelenka. Quand je dis « nous », c'est tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. Pas plus. J'y tiens.

- C'est gros ? demanda Lorne.

- Mm, oui. Plutôt. Et lourd, il nous faudra des machines. Mais je veux que personne d'autre ne voie ce qu'il y a au fond de ce couloir. C'est important.

- Ca va être un travail colossal ! fit remarquer John. Nous ne sommes que sept !

- Oui, mais c'est nécessaire, John ! Quand Ronon sera vraiment rétablit ça pourra aller plus vite.

- Je suis déjà rétabli.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit ça, Ronon, intervint Carson.

- Mais ça devrait aller mieux dans trois jours… N'est-ce pas Rodney ?

Le Canadien ne nia pas ce qu'il avait annoncé dans l'infirmerie, et reprit son énumération des choses à faire :

- Le réacteur nous sera très utile pour protéger la Cité. Je sais comment il fonctionne, et grâce à lui le bouclier pourra être levé en permanence.

- Cela pourra éviter l'une des catastrophes du futur ? demanda Elizabeth.

- J'espère, répondit Rodney. Ca protégera les gens en cas d'attaque.

Il fit un effort pour ne pas appuyer son regard sur la dirigeante et continua :

- Sinon j'ai amené avec moi des plans pour construire un bouclier sur Terre, une arme anti-Oris et un antivirus Wraith efficace » – à ces derniers mots, Carson parut très intéressé.-« En ce qui concerne le bouclier et l'arme, je confierai les plans à Samantha Carter, elle saura, mieux que moi j'espère, les utiliser, quand le moment sera venu. Je crois définitivement qu'il ne faut pas que je touche à cette bombe, et surtout pas prématurément. Radek pourra y jeter un œil aussi, s'il veut, je l'aiderai à comprendre et…

Il leva les yeux pour croiser les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis.

- Non vous avez raison. Il ne faut décidément pas que j'y touche.

- Et l'antivirus Wraith ? intervint Carson, doublant Elizabeth et John qui allaient poser la même question.

- L'antivirus Wraith ? Et bien je pense que par contre vous pouvez tout de suite y travailler. Les fondements de la génétique restent les mêmes, et d'ailleurs vos doubles au fil des dimensions ont pas mal travaillé dessus, il est plutôt avancé. Evan –enfin le général Lorne, pensait même que vous pouviez le finir dans cette dimension.

- Formidable !

- Le… « _général_ » Lorne ? demanda Evan, tandis que John ouvrait la bouche mais sans en faire sortir de son.

* * *

**Et puis je vais arrêter là avant un prochain avant-dernier chapitre qui devrait être beaucoup plus drôle : maintenant que Rodney a expliqué le pourquoi de sa venue et les grandes lignes du futur à éviter, il va lui falloir s'intéresser aux cas particuliers...**

**Vous savez comment me faire plaisir et que je vous le rende en retour, donc je vous fais confiance...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ah ! 10 reviews pour ce chapitre et 34 autres pour le reste de la fic ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Ben je poste la suite, évidemment !!**

**Un grand, immense, phénoménal merci à wickette qui tient ses promesses et qui a TOUT LU ET REVIEWE CHAQUE CHAPITRE EN MOINS DE 24 heures ! Je suis admirative !! Merci et tu as un sens de la déduction fou qui concurrence celui d'Idrill : wickette avait tout deviné en avance !!!**

**Donc voilà, avec wickette et Julie231 j'ai deux (courageuses) lectrices de plus : merci les filles !**

**Charlie : le schweir est tellement léger qu'il est déjà fini (désolé wickette!)... C'est bon, tu peux lire...**

**Marine Carter O'Neill : je l'ai déjà dit mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir d'avoir une review de toi !**

**Merci aux lectrices attentives (j'ai nommé Laura Cadman et Idrill, mais les autres sont attentifs aussi je n'en doute pas) : il y avait une erreur dans le chapitre précédent : quand Teyla demande combien de temps Rodney est resté dans le "passé", il fallait comprendre "futur" (non je n'avais pas bu, il devait être tard...).**

**Et maintenant, la suite... En théorie, ça peut être drôle...**

* * *

_- Le… « général » Lorne ? demanda Evan, tandis que John ouvrait la bouche mais sans en faire sortir de son._

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

- Oui, le… Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire…

- C'est moi ? C'est pour cela que maintenant vous m'appelez par mon prénom ?

- Oui, le « deuxième général » dont j'ai parlé, c'était vous.

- Mais et le premier ? demanda John.

- Je ne vous savais pas carriériste !

- Mais je veux juste savoir ! C'était moi ?

- Attention à ce que vous allez dire, Rodney : vous nous avez raconté que les deux hommes avaient des divergences d'opinion ! fit remarquer Elizabeth en plaisantant, tandis que le reste de SGA et Carson souriaient, attendant tout de même une réponse.

- Mais non mais… ! protesta John. Je vous félicite, major, même si ce n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je voudrais savoir… Ca me rassurerait, c'est tout !

- … En fait… Ce « premier général » était un… un gars qui a été à un moment membre de SG1.

- Alors Lorne va être mon supérieur ! s'écria John stupéfait.

Le major fronçait les sourcils en espérant que la réponse serait « non » et qu'il n'aurait jamais à gérer un subordonné comme Sheppard. Le reste de leurs amis se retenaient de rire.

- Et bien pas vraiment puisqu'en fait vous… je…

Rodney hésita : ah il était sûr que ça allait arriver ! Qu'on lui demande de raconter leurs futurs ! Il allait devoir résister !

- Bon vous allez bien monter en grade, mais uniquement si vous vous tenez bien, que vous arrêtez de prendre des risques inutiles et que vous vous comportez avec le plus grand respect envers un génie canadien !

- Oah arrêtez ! Vous n'étiez même pas là quand j'ai été promu !

- Messieurs !

- Je ne dirai rien de plus !

La déclaration de Rodney ramena un calme qui menaçait de s'envoler pour laisser place à la taquinerie. Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui il explicita :

- Je ne vais rien dire à personne. Sur vos futurs. Déjà parce que je ne suis pas au courant de tout, ensuite parce que ça ne servirait à rien, à part changer votre… « destinée », et faire peut-être que vous soyez moins heureux que ce que vous auriez du.

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il s'attira des regards reconnaissants et chaleureux de la part de ses amis-peut-être juste un pas vraiment chaleureux de la part de Ronon, mais l'inverse aurait été surprenant. Seul John mima l'indignation, comme s'il lui refusait un du, mais bien vite sur son visage on ne vit plus qu'un sourire franc.

- Vous allez tous vous marier et avoir des enfants, rassurez-vous, mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise du quand et avec qui.

Il se retint de dire à voix haute « et j'espère surtout éviter les catastrophes dont vous avez été victimes ». Mais il avait appris qu'être au courant des malheurs à l'avance et tenter de les modifier trop tôt n'apportait pas toujours des temps meilleurs. Tout viendrait en son temps. D'ailleurs Mitchell et Lorne lui avaient cachés les dates précises de certains faits, pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de les révéler.

- Quoi ? Je vais avoir des enfants ? Oh non ! Mais je n'en veux pas !

Rodney regarda avec étonnement Sheppard avant de comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

- Oh si, vous allez en avoir, et je vous conseille d'en prendre soin, d'ailleurs, et de toujours garder à l'esprit qu'ils ont besoin de vous.

Le lieutenant-colonel se contenta de hausser un sourcil, tandis que le reste de l'auditoire s'était mis à rêvasser plus ou moins visiblement en apprenant leur future vie de famille.

- Je vais juste dire une chose au sujet des enfants : Carson, je viens de vous épargner un bien grand souci.

- Pardon ?

- Dans le futur j'ai appris l'existence de votre premier rejeton, conçu dans les jours qui ont suivit ma disparition. Vous étiez tellement déprimé à l'idée de ne plus jamais me revoir que vous avez côtoyé d'un peu trop près Cadman…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien neuf mois plus tard un sans doute ravissant et braillard petit être a fait son apparition.

- …

Le médecin ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés mais les autres étaient goguenards.

- Mais je vous rassure tout de suite : votre double m'a assuré que la conception datait d'_après_ ma disparition.

- Après ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Juste après. Dans la foulée des recherches.

Carson se leva d'un coup.

- Mais comme je suis revenu, ça vous empêche de faire cette bêtise-là Carson, même si avec Cadman vous… Carson ?

Son ami parlait avec inquiétude à son oreillette.

- Laura ? Je peux te voir ?

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez quand même eu le temps de… Carson ! Je suis outré !

Sans lui répondre, le médecin se précipita vers la porte.

- Bon sang ! Alors que je suis peut-être en danger de mort, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous envoyer en l'air avec votre petite amie ?!

- Oh on se console comme on peut hein !

- Toujours la même excuse !

Sans plus répliquer, Carson ouvrit précipitamment les cloisons pour se retrouver face à Laura, ainsi qu'un tiers du personnel de la Cité, qui écoutait aux portes et qui souriait bêtement. La jeune femme était infiniment gênée, et les exclamations de Rodney n'avaient rien fait pour supprimer son embarras, ou l'amusement sur le visage de ses collègues. Carson était dans le même état qu'elle. Il la prit par la main sans plus attendre, et ils se précipitèrent dans un couloir, suivit par une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux et la voix de Rodney :

- Heureusement que vous allez l'épouser !

Le dernier terme arriva-t-il aux oreilles de Carson ? Toujours est-il que Laura l'entendit à coup sûr, vu les yeux ronds et le sourire instantané qu'elle jeta vers Rodney.

Le calme revint en salle de briefing, ainsi que dans le couloir attenant. Elizabeth eut un regard réprobateur envers Rodney, mais plus pour le principe, vu le sourire qu'elle affichait. Elle était contente de le retrouver, comme tout le monde dans la pièce-même si certains auraient du mal à lui avouer. Le scientifique était fier de lui.

- Bien, fit la dirigeante.

- La discussion est close dit Rodney en riant.

- Heu pas tout à fait…

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard entendu, et John s'exprima pour deux :

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus que vous étiez rentré ?

- Vous vous doutiez qu'on s'inquiétait pourtant, compléta la diplomate.

- Et bien… Je me suis dit que si tout le monde apprenait que j'étais ici, on allait se dire que Radek était avec moi, et arrêter les recherches, mener une enquête pour déterminer si c'était bien moi, que ça allait faire grand bruit… Non le mieux était que je dise au minimum de gens que j'étais arrivé, jusqu'à ce que Radek soit en voie d'être trouvé.

- Oui mais… et nous ? » fit John. « Avec Elizabeth. Vous n'avez pas voulu que nous faisons partie de cette minorité avertie, au même titre de Carson, Teyla, ou Ronon ?

- Nous vous aurions cru pourtant, ajouta la diplomate.

- Et bien pour vous c'est différent, je pense… Disons que j'étais au courant de votre emploi du temps au moment où je suis revenu, par quelqu'un qui vous a connu et que… Je sais que vous aviez besoin de ce moment. Chacun de vous deux. Et je n'ai pas voulu l'interrompre. Ca impliquait aussi d'ailleurs, que personne ne vienne vous voir en vous disant que j'étais inexplicablement de retour. Si trop de personnes avaient été au courant, je n'aurais pas pu empêcher cela. Or je voulais que… que vous passiez cet instant tranquilles. C'était nécessaire et je sais qu'au fond vous ne m'en voulez pas de l'avoir fait durer…

Les deux leaders baissèrent la tête, confus et légèrement rouges, et les autres par discrétion ne posèrent aucune question, ce dont ils les remercièrent intérieurement. Elizabeth après s'être mordue les lèvres se remit, n'osant plus regarder John qui d'ailleurs restait les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire de la table.

- Et bien… Je vous remercie… Vous me ferez un rapport, Rodney ?

- Je ferai un rapport de mission, oui, détaillé. Mais il ne pourra être consulté que de moi seul. C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer.

Elizabeth finit par se plier à cette volonté en hochant la tête.

- Bien, puisqu'il est quatre heures du matin passé et que le jour va commencer à se lever, je vous propose de faire une grasse matinée – nuit courte, et de se donner rendez-vous à onze heures pour discuter de comment nous allons dégager ce souterrain, à sept personnes, donc, afin trouver ce… réacteur c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça. On peut être huit, Cadman peut nous aider, et puis Radek quand il ira mieux, nous n'avons pas déjà terminé.

- Entendu. Rendez-vous ici à onze heures.

- Vous êtes sûre, _onze_ heures ?!

John avait enfin relevé la tête pour regarder Elizabeth d'un air implorant. En le regardant elle eut un instant d'absence, ou d'hésitation, puis rectifia :

- Onze heures et demie.

Tout le monde se leva pour quitter la salle, en s'arrêtant pour saluer Rodney.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Rodney, dit Elizabeth.

- Nous sommes contents de vous revoir, lui dit Teyla avec une chaleur que cette fois même Ronon semblait avoir dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi je suis drôlement content. Je reviens de loin.

- Et de longtemps, ajouta John. Allez, ce n'est pas que votre récit était long Rodney, mais je suis incroyablement fatigué.

- L'inquiétude sans doute.

John fut contraint de quitter son air détaché et railleur pour un regard plus sérieux à son ami. Le regard de celui qui était découvert, et qui aurait préféré qu'on ne remarque rien.

- Bien je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Radek pendant que vous vous reposerez, et puis je préparerai les plans et d'autre choses, que je dois envoyer au SGC. Je n'ai pas sommeil du tout : pour moi il est tout juste midi.

- Entendu. A tout à l'heure Rodney.

- A tout à l'heure.

Alors que la salle – et le couloir également- se vidaient, il arrêta quelqu'un :

- Evan !

Le major se retourna. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Ils se connaissaient si peu.

- Ca vous gêne que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

- Ma foi…

Le militaire haussa les épaules. Il ne savait même pas que Rodney le connaissait.

- Oh de toute façon c'est vous qui avez commencé, bazarda le Canadien.

- Dans le futur ?

- Oui, dans le futur. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher côte à côte dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie, au grand dépit du major qui s'éloignait de ses quartiers alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

- J'ai promis à votre futur, justement, de vous parler de ça…

Evan oublia la fatigue pour prêter l'oreille, intrigué.

- … Vous avez quelqu'un qui vous plaît en ce moment dans la Cité ?

- Pardon ?

Voilà une conversation qui était inhabituelle, mais qui pouvait se révéler intéressante…

- Il y a une femme qui vous plaît en ce moment dans la Cité.

- Ben… Peut-être…

- Ce n'est pas une question c'est une affirmation. Foncez, vous allez être très heureux avec elle. Elle est timide mais elle vous aime déjà beaucoup, votre double m'a dit que c'était la femme de votre vie. Je commence à croire que ça peut exister… Donc n'hésitez pas à vous embarquer dans une histoire avec elle. Voilà c'est dit.

- Doris ? Je l'ai invitée à dîner demain, donc c'est déjà parti.

- « Doris » ? Ah une… ornithologue… paléontologue ou un truc comme ça ?

- Anthropologue.

- C'est ça. Non je ne parle pas d'elle je parle d'Eva, une infirmière.

Ils étaient entretemps arrivés à l'entrée de l'infirmerie justement et Evan ralentit le pas, hésitant à plus s'y aventurer.

- Enfin voilà quoi. Eva est faite pour vous, et je sais qu'elle vous plaît déjà. Elle est timide c'est tout, mais elle s'intéresse à vous ! Maintenant j'ai rempli la mission que votre futur vous m'avait confié, vous êtes grand vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Pardon mademoiselle…

Rodney doubla l'infirmière blonde qui se tenait devant lui et se dirigea vers le lit de Radek, laissant sur place un Lorne abasourdi… et à quelques pas seulement de la jeune femme en blouse blanche, immobile elle aussi et les joues en feu.

- Heu… Eva ? entama l'officier en s'adressant à l'Allemande.

- Major… ?

- Hum, vous… Vous seriez libre un soir de la semaine prochaine ? Juste le temps de me libérer d'une situation un peu délicate…

Rodney qui s'était éloigné ne put suivre l'échange, et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait bien. Il prit une chaise pour s'installer aux côtés de Zelenka. Il murmura :

- Radek ?

Le Tchèque ouvrit les yeux et le scruta un moment avant de prononcer d'une voix faible :

- Rodney ? C'est vous ?

- Mais oui c'est moi vous ne… Ah non vous ne voyez pas.

Il attrapa sur la table de nuit les lunettes de son collègue et les lui tendit. Zelenka sortit lentement une main de dessous les draps et saisit l'objet salutaire pour le mettre sur son nez.

- Rodney ! Mais vous avez l'air en parfaite santé ! Vous n'avez pas été blessé ?

- Non. En fait, c'est un peu compliqué…

- On m'a dit qu'on m'avait retrouvé grâce à vous.

- Mm, oui. C'est exact.

- Dans ce cas je vous remercie sincèrement. Et je suis content que vous alliez bien aussi.

Rodney sourit en entendant tout cela, gêné de cette gentillesse.

- Vous avez pu récupérer l'E2PZ ?

- J'ai mieux : de quoi alimenter la Cité pendant au moins cent ans, un réacteur qu'il faut juste reconfigurer. Il y a aussi des plans que j'aimerais que vous regardiez, quand vous serez un peu remis, et que vous me donniez votre avis.

- Des plans ?

- Oui, les plans d'une bombe.

- D'une bombe ?!

- Oui. Il va falloir vous remettre vite en forme, on va avoir du pain sur la planche dans les années qui vont venir, et je vais sacrément avoir besoin de vous pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises... Je suis content qu'on vous ait retrouvé vivant, Radek. Dites vous me le direz si un jour je m'aventure sur une mauvaise voie et que je fais ma tête de mule d'accord ? Vous vous en souviendrez, hein !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas tout Rodney…

Zelenka était en effet perdu, il ne savait pas si c'était du à son état, ou à celui de Rodney.

- C'est normal.

Le Canadien se redressa.

- … Vous êtes assez en forme pour écouter une longue histoire, Radek ?

xox

Samantha Carter arriva au pas de course en salle des commandes.

- Vous m'avez appelée, sergent ?

Mitchell se trouvait déjà là, face au vortex ouvert éclairant la salle.

- Sam ! On reçoit un message d'Atlantis. Il y a pleins de choses pour vous…

Elle s'assit devant un ordinateur au moment où le vortex se déconnectait, l'iris se refermant. Elle soupira en voyant le nom de l'envoyeur.

- McKay !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il faut que je lise son mail… Alors : « bonsoir chère Samantha »…

Elle murmura à toute vitesse le mail de sorte que ni le sergent Harriman ni le Mitchell ne purent comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Elle finit par hocher la tête visiblement épatée.

- Alors ?

- Il m'envoie des plans d'une bombe et d'un bouclier, en me disant que je saurai quoi en faire mieux que lui, car que c'est une technologie complexe qu'il ne parvient pas à maîtriser.

- D'après ce que je sais du bonhomme c'est surprenant de sa part.

- En effet ! « Je sais que vous saurez faire meilleur usage de cette bombe que moi, méfiez-vous bien de sa puissance – je me suis déjà fait avoir, et plusieurs fois. » Quoi ? « J'espère que votre traditionnelle pondération vous évitera le pire. Il y a aussi en pièce jointe à mon mail les plans d'un bouclier. Je suis sûr que vous saurez en faire bon usage et que vous comprendrez comment il a été conçu, puisqu'il l'a été par un cerveau extrêmement proche du vôtre. » Ensuite il me souhaite aussi bonne chance et tout le bonheur du monde… Il s'est mis à la boisson ?

- Il a peut-être jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, allez savoir !

- La pauvre…

- Merci caporal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un sous-officier provenant de la salle de la Porte venait juste d'apporter deux enveloppes à Cameron.

- Deux lettres qu'ils ont envoyées à travers le vortex. Alors l'une vous est adressée… » -il la tendit à Sam, on pouvait y lire son nom écrit à la main- « et l'autre est…

Sam toute à la contemplation de l'enveloppe mit quelques secondes à remarquer le silence de son collègue.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait mon écriture. C'est bizarre. Et puis vous avez vu ce papier ? Votre enveloppe est normale, la mienne est super fine, je ne connais pas cette matière…

- Ben ouvrez. Vous saurez.

Il s'exécuta. Sam n'attendait que cela pour déchirer elle aussi sa lettre.

- Mais oui ce type écrit comme moi ! s'écria Cameron en découvrant le contenu.

Sam se mit à lire intérieurement ce qui lui était adressé :

_Chère Sam._

_Je choisis de vous écrire plutôt que de vous envoyer un mail car j'ai moins peur que ce courrier ne soit intercepté : je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à votre entourage et je ne voudrais pas vous porter préjudice._

_Je voulais vous dire que je suis content pour vous : j'ai récemment fait un petit aller-retour dans le futur et j'ai appris pour la future naissance. Je vous assure que ce sera quelqu'un de bien, il a les parents pour. Toutes mes félicitations à O'Neill aussi. Vous irez loin tous les deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, et rassurez-vous, vous n'avez plus à craindre mes avances._

_Je salue toute la famille._

_Rodney._

Elle replia rapidement le papier pour que personne ne puisse lire par-dessus son épaule et resta un moment à contempler la lettre. Comment avait-il su… ?

- Je ne comprends rien, s'exclama Cameron. Ma lettre n'est pas signée et le gars me dit juste de ne pas autoriser mes enfants à se mettre en danger, au risque de perdre ce qui reste de la famille que j'ai constituée ! Il y a aussi marqué de relire cette lettre tous les ans histoire que je n'ai pas oublié son contenu le moment venu… Ce type utilise les mêmes mots que moi ! ...On dirait qu'il m'avertit pour ce qui va se passer dans mon futur, comme un message envoyé en avance ! C'est très troublant ! C'est pareil pour vous ? Vous aussi vous avez une lettre bizarre, Sam ? … Sam ?

Le lieutenant-colonel blond leva les yeux pour perdre son regard au niveau de la Porte. Elle serra la lettre dans une main et posa délicatement l'autre sur son ventre encore plat.

- Ma lettre ? Pas vraiment bizarre non… Et même pas vraiment en avance…

* * *

**Attention ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, reste un chapitre et l'épilogue. Il vous a plu celui-là ? Il était long, veinards ;-) (OK je sais pas faire court, c'est pour ça qu'on en est à 36 chapitres d'ailleurs... Merci et bravo de ne pas avoir décroché !)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas 10 mais 13 reviews qui me sont arrivées en 24h ! Ben voilà donc la... suite. Et pour vous remercier l'"épilogue" qui va avec.**

**Un merci spécial à Mellyn qui postait pour la première fois ! J'encourage tous ceux qui suivent régulièrement cette histoire et qui n'osent pas laisser leur avis à le faire ! C'est le moment !**

* * *

- Faites attention Carson.

Rodney se tourna vers le médecin qui soufflait, écarlate à cause de l'effort qu'ils fournissaient pour dégager le souterrain sur 4Y509. Rodney lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

- Surveillez votre cœur. Vous en faites trop.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et remonta vers la surface, un sac de gravas sur l'épaule. Le médecin resté dans le souterrain tâta avec inquiétude son pouls et se contempla, se demandant ce que son ami avait voulu dire.

- Il faut encore ramener des planches ! » cria Lorne au fond du couloir encore bloqué. « On a atteint l'encadrement de la porte de la salle mais si on veut la franchir, il faut étayer, dit-il à John qui, en tee-shirt, l'aidait à dégager les pierres du chemin.

Le Major avait le net sentiment de s'être fait avoir en acceptant d'entrer dans la confidence de McKay, comme toutes les personnes présentes d'ailleurs.

- J'y vais ? demanda Elizabeth qui remplissait des sacs de gravas avec Teyla et Cadman, en sueur.

- Non c'est bon je m'en occupe, fit John. Les planches sont encore plus lourdes que vos sacs ; tenez, donnez m'en un puisque je monte.

Elizabeth l'aida à se charger tout en douceur. Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'officier remonta le couloir, contournant Radek qui, une jambe dans le plâtre et assis sur une grosse pierre, remplissait parfaitement son rôle de préposé à l'éclairage. Carson avait refusé qu'il travaille, mais le Tchèque avait vaincu sa récente hantise des souterrains pour venir observer avec ses amis ce qui se trouvait dans la fameuse salle qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre.

John croisa Ronon dans l'escalier, qui portait une demi-douzaine de planches. Passer l'un à côté de l'autre fut difficile.

- Ronon ! fit une voix à l'accent écossais Je vous avais dit de vous ménager !

- Je me ménage : je n'en ai pris que six.

Teyla arriva pour l'aider à poser les planches.

- Bon sang je suis la seule à avoir l'impression de m'être faite avoir en acceptant de venir ici ? soupira Cadman en s'éventant.

- Non lieutenant ! fit Lorne.

- Il y a intérêt à ce que ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce valle le coup d'être caché au reste de la Cité ! maugréa Ronon avant de prendre d'autorité la main de Teyla dans sa paluche, puisqu'elle venait de grimacer en silence en s'y plantant une écharde.

L'Athosienne ne dit mot et se laissa faire, un peu surprise, et Ronon continua ce qu'il avait entreprit tout en étant conscient qu'il avait été un peu brusque et direct. Zelenka détourna les yeux des deux Pégasiens pour rencontrer le regard de Lorne, qui s'était attardé sur eux aussi. Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête avec un sourire moqueur. Plus loin Carson passait une main sur les joues rouges de Laura, lui recommandant de faire attention, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il était adorable. Elizabeth, continuant un travail inhabituel pour elle, était perdue dans ses pensées.

ô

- Rodney ?

John arrivé en haut des escaliers posa lourdement à terre le sac de gravas qu'il avait à l'épaule, et se dirigea vers le scientifique. Il était debout dans un coin de la pièce, éclairé par le soleil passant à travers l'un des trous béants du plafond effondré. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Comme un bout de papier, contemplant les couleurs qui le couvraient. Il n'entendit pas le colonel se rapprocher.

- … Elle est jolie.

Rodney se retourna en sursautant, et en se rendant compte de la présence de Sheppard il se détendit.

- Oui, elle est jolie hein ?

- … C'est une fille que vous avez rencontré dans le futur ?

- C'est la scientifique qui travaillait avec moi... Elle… J'ai gardé une photo.

- Elle est jeune.

- Elle est jeune oui…

- Je serais son père je ne la laisserais pas seule dans la Cité, avec tous ces petits soldats qui traînent ! plaisanta Sheppard, pas très assuré sur sa blague cependant.

Contemplant le décor pour se donner une contenance, il ne vit pas le regard stupéfait que lui jeta Rodney.

- Enfin… Je suppose qu'il n'y avait plus grand-monde dans la Cité une fois que les Oris avaient gagné la guerre… Plus beaucoup de soldats… devina Sheppard.

- Hm ! Assez peu en effet. Ils nous manquaient presque…

Il leva un œil qui se voulait amusé directement vers John. Il tenait toujours la photo dans la main. Le militaire mal à l'aise se reconcentra sur l'image, l'air de rien.

- ... Elle s'appelait comment ?

- … Ca n'a plus d'importance. Je ne la reverrai plus. Plus comme cela en tout cas.

- Vous avez raison.

Rodney remit dans sa poche, et suivit le colonel qui marchait sur le sol encombré en direction de la trappe. L'officier fit mine de choisir quelle était la meilleure planche à étayer parmi la dizaine alignées le long du mur. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais peinait à trouver les mots, ou le courage. Le Canadien avait déjà saisit une planche quand il se décida :

- Vous savez, Rodney…

Le scientifique releva ses yeux bleus vers l'Américain qui ne le regardait pas.

- Vous, comment dire… Je ne suis pas très bon pour dire ces choses-là mais des fois il faut… Enfin… Je suis content que vous soyez là. Qu'on vous ait retrouvé.

Il regarda enfin franchement son ami qui souriait, content de ce qu'il entendait.

- … Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous, sincèrement… Je veux dire… J'ai eu vraiment peur pour vous... Vous m'auriez manqué… je crois.

Il haussa les épaules en reprenant son rôle d'homme détaché :

- Oui et puis… Enfin on commençait à s'habituer à vous, vous deveniez presque… de plus en plus supportable…

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi John.

Le militaire reprit son sérieux. Rodney étant aussi pudique sur ses sentiments que son ami, il partit rapidement dans l'humour :

- Oui, pendant ces quatre mois sans vous je me disais… mais qui va agrémenter un peu ma vie d'une catastrophe imminente ? Qui va venir me dire que si je ne trouve pas la solution à tel problème qu'il a créé tout le monde disparaîtra dans dix minutes ?

Les deux hommes se sourirent, John étant moins assuré.

- … Alors je n'y étais pas, dans votre futur ?

Rodney perdit sa jovialité pour reprendre un masque sérieux et triste.

- Non vous n'y étiez pas. Je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi… ni où vous étiez.

Sheppard hocha la tête : il comprenait.

- … Mais le jour où tout a basculé pour vous, pour votre double… Je serai là pour empêcher que ça tourne mal. Parce que je ne veux pas… Parce que vous êtes mon ami et que je souhaite que vous viviez le meilleur, John.

Le militaire eut du mal à cacher son émotion. Il tendit une main à Rodney qui la serra sincèrement.

- Je souhaite ça aussi pour vous, Rodney…, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Ils arrêtèrent leur poignée de mains gênés, mais au fond contents. Ils rirent un peu de leur silence embarrassé mais pas forcément dérangeant, et se remirent chacun à choisir une planche. La radio de Sheppard, glissée dans sa ceinture, les interrompit dans leur travail.

- « Mon colonel ! Nous sommes parvenus à la salle ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça !»

- J'arrive. Il s'agit de vous en stase j'imagine ?

- Oui, fit le Canadien. C'est Radek qui s'exclame devant un réacteur à E2PZ, pas Evan.

Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers sans s'encombrer des planches.

- Il a du mal à se faire au fait que vous l'appeliez d'un coup par son prénom, vous savez ?

- Ben moi j'ai du mal à me faire au fait de le voir jeune.

- Il va être content si vous lui dites ça !

- Oh mais je crois qu'il le sait…

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où Rodney s'était fait enfermer, dans la salle où tout avait commencé. Teyla lui tendit un bout de papier couvert d'une écriture fine : la lettre qu'il avait faite à sa sœur avant de se mettre en stase. Charge à lui de la lui remettre ou non. Le Canadien la glissa dans sa poche, celle-là même qui contenait la photo d'Amy, en se promettant de la recopier, et de l'envoyer.

Même Radek n'était pas fasciné par le réacteur, mais par l'homme qui se trouvait debout au fond de la salle, prisonnier d'un caisson Ancien. Tout le monde contemplait un Rodney endormi.

- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait creuser ?

Ronon venait de briser le moment surréaliste. Le temps reprenait son cours.

- Vous saviez que vous alliez me trouver là, non ?

- Mouais.

- C'est le réacteur qui nous intéresse. Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que vous me voie là-dedans, et ne soit au courant qu'il y a un autre moi quelque part. Je veux que les seules personnes susceptibles de me réveiller un jour soient celles qui sont dans cette salle. On rebouchera le souterrain une fois qu'on aura sortit le réacteur.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Laura. On va _remettre_ les pierres qu'on a _enlevées _?!?

John fut plus pragmatique :

- Le réacteur c'est _ça_ ? Sortir _ce _réacteur ? Il va falloir percer le plafond Rodney !

- Exactement ! C'est comme ça qu'on a fait dans le futur ! On amarre à un Jumper pour le soulever et on le monte progressivement et hop ! C'est long, difficile, mais possible.

- Mais ne sommes que neuf, soupira Cadman. On ne pourrait pas avoir de l'aide ?

- De l'aide d'aveugles alors.

- Je conduis le Jumper ! s'écria Sheppard.

- On pourra alterner mon colonel ?

- Vous pourriez avoir pitié d'un civil qui n'a pas votre endurance ! intervint Carson.

L'ambiance se détendait merveilleusement.

- Alors on le laisse ici ? demanda Elizabeth qui se tenait toujours face au Rodney endormi, en le désignant de la tête.

- On le laisse ici, oui, fit Rodney. Si un jour il m'arrivait malheur, vous avez votre « Rodney de secours ».

Dans le calme revenu, ses amis sourirent un peu, mais aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait qu'une telle chose arrive.

- Je vous demanderais juste une chose, au cas où une telle situation se produirait… Je sais que ça ne sera pas forcément facile mais… il faudra attendre pour me réveiller.

- Attendre ?

- Oui, attendre. Attendre une date précise, et ne me réveiller qu'à ce moment. Dans vingt-huit ans et huit mois…

* * *

**Respirez. Ne pleurez pas. Laissez une review puis cliquez sur la petite flèche en bas à droite.**


	38. Chapter 38

**No comment...**

* * *

Rodney avait toujours une main sur le réveil. Il affichait à présent sept heures neuf. Curieusement, se passer intérieurement le film de ce que son retour aurait _pu _être lui avait semblé beaucoup plus long que le temps qui s'était réellement écoulé : seulement dix minutes. 

Il regarda à côté de lui Amy qui dormait toujours. Il ressentit une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour en observant le visage de la jeune femme. Non, décidément son voyage dans le passé ne pouvait se dérouler ainsi.

Résolu et anxieux, il se leva et se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche et commencer à se concentrer sur sa mission.

* * *

**Bon, OK j'ai menti c'était pas vraiment du tout un épilogue... C'était juste pour vous faire croire jusqu'au bout que c'était le dernier post. Au prochain chapitre...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous vous êtes tous lamenté quand Rodney a quitté Amy, vous avez tous affirmé que la fin était triste et au final je rajoute des chapitres et vous me menacez parce que je vous ai menti !!! En plus j'ai pas vraiment menti, j'ai _bluffé_, c'est différent, mais avouez que sinon vous auriez moins été dedans !**

**Donc je boude, vous n'aurez rien de plus.**

**Nan j'déconne, voici la suite, la réalité, cette fois-ci. La fin prévue était celle que vous avez déjà lue, mais devant votre attachement au couple Rodney-Amy, vous m'avez décidé à faire une autre fin...**

_

* * *

_

Résolu et anxieux, Rodney se leva et se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche et commencer à se concentrer sur sa mission.

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

En sortant, fin prêt pour le départ, il attarda son regard sur la silhouette d'Amy, qui sommeillait encore, confiante, lui tournant le dos. Des yeux, il caressa son corps, à peine masqué par la couverture. Il se décida à bouger, remonta doucement les draps pour la couvrir et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle soupira mais ne se réveilla pas. C'était mieux ainsi. Il écrivit à la hâte trois mots sur un morceau de papier qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit : « Je t'aime », et quitta la pièce à reculons, pensif, sans un bruit. Il eut comme une hésitation avant de franchir la porte, puis finalement sortit dans le couloir. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en se rendant au mess pour petit-déjeuner ; il y trouva un mot délicatement plié : « Je t'aime ». Il sourit, remit le mot d'Amy dans sa poche intérieure et alla s'attabler aux côtés de Matthew.

xox

Cameron et Lorne les attendaient dans le hangar à Jumper, devant le vaisseau à voyager dans le temps. Les deux généraux semblaient tendus, presque plus que ceux qui allaient partir.

- Tout est prêt, c'est sûr ? demanda Lorne.

Rodney jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la cantine qu'il avait embarquée et la ferma :

- Sûr. Je suis paré, on peut y aller.

Il avait parlé d'une voix assurée mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il jeta un œil interrogateur à Matthew, qui acquiesça et commença à faire ses adieux aux officiers avec émotion.

- Merci Cameron, vraiment. Evan…

Rodney salua lui aussi les deux hommes, puis entra rapidement dans le Jumper, Matthew sur les talons. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

- On veillera sur Amy, lui assura Evan.

Rodney sourit tristement à travers la vitre de l'appareil.

- Merci… Aucun souhait de dernière minute ?

Les hommes au sol lui firent signe que non.

- Alors… Prêts à décoller.

- Bonne chance à tous les deux. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour Matthew…

- Bonne chance Rodney, bonne chance Matthew. Et merci.

- Merci aussi à vous deux, fit Matthew dans sa radio.

Rodney sentait le trac monter, ainsi qu'une sorte de superstition ridicule au sujet des adieux prémonitoires. L'enjeu était trop grand pour en faire abstraction : il se contenta de lever la main pour saluer Lorne et Mitchell.

Les deux généraux leur firent un signe de la main, et le Jumper s'éleva dans les airs, tandis que le toit s'ouvrait. Ils le regardèrent franchir le sas et s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de l'océan pour remonter à la surface. Ils n'osaient pas parler, et d'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à dire : les dés étaient jetés.

xox

Rodney déposa Matthew à la bonne date. Le jeune O'Neill était calme, mais on le devinait à la fois tendu et impatient de vivre ce pour quoi il était venu. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Content de vous avoir connu, Matthew.

- Travailler avec vous a été un honneur et un plaisir, Rodney. Je suis content pour vous et Amy. Vraiment. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

- A vous aussi.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance, répétant leur estime de l'autre. Peut-être, lui dit Rodney, peut-être qu'un jour ils se reverraient.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la Cité, et le Canadien ressortit dans la nuit. C'était l'heure H. Le moment fatidique. Il ne perdit pas une minute, désireux d'expédier cet instant et d'en connaître au plus vite l'issue : il se mit une oreillette qu'il avait dans sa poche, et en la cherchant, retomba sur le mot d'Amy. Il sourit. Plus décidé que jamais, il empoigna les commandes. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour penser à la date à laquelle il souhaitait arriver.

Le Jumper disparut du ciel obscurci.

xox

Chuck somnolait devant la console de commande. Derrière lui, un des deux soldats qui gardaient la Porte avait pris un siège et s'y était affalé, sa tête penchant dangereusement sur le côté. La plupart des gens qui restaient dans la Cité avaient passé une partie de l'après-midi sur 4Y509 à fouiller dans les ruines à la recherches des deux scientifiques disparus, et cela s'en ressentait : ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà au lit avaient grand besoin d'y être. Après tout, il était déjà une heure neuf du matin, et la journée avait été longue.

L'autre garde en revanche restait aux aguets, remplissant efficacement son rôle de sentinelle. Il allait et venait, peut-être aussi pour rester éveillé, en serrant son arme. Aucun des trois veilleurs ne parlait. Malgré sa volonté et le mouvement perpétuel du militaire, Chuck commençait à doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée, quand soudain :

- « _Chuck_ »

Ledit jeune homme fit un bond qui manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise. Au moins il était réveillé ! Qui l'appelait ?

- Oui j'écoute ! fit-il dans son oreillette.

- « _Super, ça marche ! … Mais le contraire m'eut étonné._ »

Alors que le Canadien tentait d'identifier avec certitude la voix qui lui parlait, l'inconnu enchaîna :

- « _Bon, ici McKay, ne répétez pas mon nom et ayez l'air tranquille, que les deux gardes derrière vous ne vous trouvent pas bizarre._ »

Le technicien avait en effet ouvert la bouche de surprise, mais de toute façon aurait été incapable d'en sortir un seul son tellement son étonnement était grand. En revanche il se tourna brusquement vers les deux sentinelles qui le regardaient, intriguées.

- Mais… mais mais… comment vous savez ? Où êtes-v…

- « _Dans le hangar à Jumpers._ »

- Hein ?!

- « _Quelle heure est-il ?_ »

- Pardon ?

- « _Chuck ! _» gronda Rodney.

- Heeeu, une heure dix du matin…

- « _Et j'ai disparu cet après-midi, c'est bien ça ?_ »

- Oui, c'est ça… Mais comment… ?

- « _Chuck écoutez-moi : j'ai absolument besoin de vous. Pour quelque chose d'hyper-important. Tout se joue sur vos épaules, et sur votre silence._ »

- Mon silence ?

- « _Ne répétez pas ce que je dis voyons ! Il faut que ça ait l'air naturel pour les deux gars qui sont avec vous._ »

- Ah oui… D'accord.

Le jeune homme lança un petit sourire qui se voulait détendu mais s'avérait crispé aux deux sentinelles qui le regardaient sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- « _La première chose que je veux, c'est que vous n'avertissiez PERSONNE que je suis là. C'est vital. Ils apprendront tout bientôt, mais pour le moment, vous êtes le seul à le savoir, et ça doit le rester._ »

- Entendu docteur.

- « _Mouais, faites attention à ne pas dire mon nom d'accord ?_ »

- Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Le jeune homme se concentrait, tout en sentant une pointe de fierté naître au fond de sa poitrine : le grand McKay réapparaissait on ne sait comment dans la Cité, et choisissait de ne le dire qu'à lui ! Pourquoi, il l'ignorait, mais rejeta de suite la thèse du compatriotisme. Il devait tout simplement être suffisamment digne de confiance pour que le scientifique lui confie le secret de sa (re-)venue.

- « _Bien. Maintenant il faut faire vite : prenez de quoi noter._ »

Chuck s'exécuta sans poser de question.

- « _Je vais vous contacter régulièrement après cette conversation, Chuck. Toutes les cinq minutes. Il va arriver un moment où vous n'aurez plus de nouvelles. Attendez encore cinq autres minutes, puis contactez le Major Lorne sur 4Y509._ »

Bon, en fait si McKay s'adressait à lui s'était en fait parce qu'il y était obligé : le technicien était son lien avec 4Y509… où le scientifique était d'ailleurs censé se trouver. Mais Chuck n'essaya pas de savoir comment il était arrivé dans la baie ni comment il savait que Lorne avait succédé à Sheppard pour les recherches : tout le monde connaissait suffisamment McKay pour savoir que lorsqu'il vous donnait une directive, il valait mieux l'exécuter sans poser une question qui paraîtrait forcément stupide à son cerveau génial. Et ne souhaitant pas se faire enguirlander et que le scientifique regrette de s'être adressé à lui, le jeune Canadien préférait simplement obéir.

Rodney se remit à parler, sa voix un peu hachée traduisait un effort qu'il était apparemment en train de fournir. Chuck ne posa pas de question non plus sur ce fait et se focalisa sur le message du scientifique :

- « _Vous direz ceci au Major – écoutez bien hein ? Vous lui direz de dégager toute la zone dans l'angle gauche du mur de la plus grande salle du bâtiment, celle qui ressemble à un laboratoire et où Sheppard nous avait laissés. Quand il entre dans la salle, il regarde à sa gauche et il fouille dans l'angle qui est le plus proche de lui, formé par le mur du fond et celui où se trouve la porte. Il faut qu'il dégage complètement le terrain, et qu'il essaye de contacter Radek par radio. Vous ferez passer cette directive pour un ordre de Sheppard. Vous avez bien noté hein ?_ »

- Oui, c'est bon.

Et avec application en plus. L'un des deux gardes regardait par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils : apparemment Chuck était en train de retranscrire un message du docteur Weir.

- « _Bien, parfait._ »

- Que dois-je faire d'autre ?

- « _Quand vous n'aurez plus de mes nouvelles, donc, vous contacterez le major, au plus vite si l'on veut retrouver Radek vivant. Puis vous appellerez le docteur Beckett et lui direz qu'on a besoin de lui sur la planète, faites passer ça pour une demande du major. _»

- Mais le docteur Vornek est déjà sur 4Y509.

- « _Je sais, mais si on veut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour sauver Zelenka, il faut y envoyer Beckett._ »

- Bon, entendu.

- « _Une fois que Carson sera partit, vous continuerez à taire le fait que je vous ai parlé et vous attendrez qu'ils reviennent ici avec Zelenka : Weir sera alors avertie qu'on l'a retrouvé, et votre mission sera finie._ »

- Euh… Bien.

Ce n'est pas que ça faisait beaucoup de choses à retenir, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas les marquer telles quelles sur son pense-bête ! Il espérait avoir fait un bon choix en suivant McKay…

- « _Je viens de déposer une cantine avec des documents dans la baie des Jumpers, il faudra venir la chercher, elle est derrière le Jumper numéro 8 qui ne vole plus. Ces documents sont vitaux pour l'avenir de la Terre et celui d'Atlantis, ils sont destinés au docteur Weir et au Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard, qui sauront quoi en faire. Ils se chargeront d'ouvrir la cantine et de gérer son contenu. _»

- Quand faut-il aller la chercher ?

McKay sembla réfléchir.

- « _Si on ne me retrouve pas aujourd'hui, je veux dire, avant la fin de la nuit, vous attendrez qu'on soit en début d'après-midi pour signaler la présence de la cantine, et le fait que je vous ai contacté. Mais si par contre on me retrouve, alors vous irez voir tout de suite Weir et Sheppard pour leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, et vous leur montrerez où est la cantine. Vous avez bien compris ?_ »

- Mais… vous pourrez leur montrer vous-même !

Chuck grimaça dès qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, car les deux gardes étaient toujours avec lui, et si l'un s'était définitivement endormi le second en revanche l'écoutait mine de rien tout en continuant ses allées et venues. Mais si la conversation de Chuck était exceptionnellement longue, pour le moment il n'avait rien dit qui puisse alerter le soldat.

_- « Non je ne pourrai pas leur montrer moi-même pour la simple et bonne raison que… que je ne suis pas au courant de cette conversation que j'ai avec vous._ »

_- _Pardon ?

- « _Bon, pour faire simple : il y a deux moi, Chuck. L'autre est sous les décombres, et ne sait pas que je suis là, et c'est celui-là que l'équipe du Major va trouver… J'espère._ »

- … Bon si vous le dites, fit le jeune homme, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Mais… et vous ? Enfin…

- « _Moi je vais disparaître._ »

- … Ah… d'accord !

- « _Bien, maintenant j'aimerais vous faire répéter tout ce que je vous ai dit, mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas, et puis nous n'en avons pas le temps. Je vais me préparer à partir, je vais vous contacter toutes les cinq minutes à partir de maintenant. Quand j'aurai manqué deux rendez-vous radiophoniques consécutifs, vous ouvrirez de suite le vortex et vous ferez passer le message que je vous ai donné au Major Lorne, à savoir : chercher dans l'angle gauche du laboratoire. Ensuite vous contacterez Beckett. Et n'oubliez pas : ne prévenez Weir et Sheppard que pour leur annoncer qu'on a retrouvé Zelenka. Pas pour leur dire que je vous ai parlé. A ce sujet-là vous attendez soit qu'on m'ait retrouvé, soit qu'il soit 14 heures. Jusque là vous ne parlez à personne de cette conversation, c'est bien compris ? Ne vous inquiétez pas : il y a dans la cantine de quoi justifier pour vous votre silence._ »

« Tant mieux… », pensa le jeune homme.

- Entendu. Je le ferai, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- « _Et une dernière chose, Chuck… Si jamais je continue à vous contacter toutes les cinq minutes finalement, si je n'arrive pas à repartir… Vous oublierez tout ce que je viens de vous dire : où trouver Radek et l'histoire de la cantine. Vous ne contacterez pas le Major Lorne._ »

- Quoi !?

- « _C'est… c'est nécessaire. Vraiment. Vous détruirez le message que vous aviez à lui donner. Et vous devez me promettre que vous ne direz jamais rien à personne de cette discussion. Jamais et à personne, pas même à moi._»

- Comment ça ?

- « _Vous ferez comme si ce moment et toutes les informations que je viens de vous dire n'avaient jamais existé. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile de savoir où est Radek sans pouvoir le dire, mais vraiment c'est nécessaire. C'est seulement si je n'arrive pas à faire ce que je veux et que finalement je reste dans la Cité. Mais promettez juste de faire ça, je sais que je peux compter sur vous et que vous le ferez. _»

- … C'est un peu difficile, vous comprendrez…

- « _Chuck, s'il vous plaît, vous avez été parfait jusque là…_ »

Le jeune homme eut un instant d'hésitation, auquel McKay mit un terme en annonçant :

- « _De toute façon j'ai bien l'intention de partir et de ne laisser qu'un double de moi dans cette dimension._ »

« Dimension » ?

- Entendu docteur Mc… Entendu.

- « _Ne rompez jamais cette promesse._ »

- … Je vous le garantis.

S'il devait s'avérer que McKay n'arrive pas à partir, ce serait difficile de savoir qu'il était responsable de la mort de Zelenka par son silence… Mais il y avait forcément une raison valable. Du moins il l'espérait…

- « _Bien, à présent comptez cinq minutes. Non quatre, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Je vous remercie, adieu, Chuck._ »

- Euh… Ad… Je ferai ce que vous avez dit.

- « _Dans deux fois quatre minutes._ »

Puis il y eut un silence radio. Le technicien regarda sa montre en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, mais toujours crispé et anxieux. Derrière lui le garde lui demanda de qui il s'agissait. Il mit un moment à répondre, agissant comme s'il était épuisé et peinait à rassembler ses mots, alors qu'en vérité il construisait un mensonge au fur et à mesure de ses paroles :

- C'était le docteur Weir. Elle… veut quelque chose mais doit s'informer auprès de Sheppard avant.

- Elle veut quoi ?

- … Je dois aller la voir…

Il se leva, prenant soin de mettre le papier où il avait noté les indications de McKay dans sa poche :

- Si on cherche à contacter Atlantis, vous répondrez… Vous m'appellerez… Je ne serai pas loin.

- Entendu. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Le jeune homme soupira et prononça d'un ton las :

- Je ne sais pas… Ca ira mieux dans huit minutes j'espère.

Il partit s'isoler sans laisser le temps à la sentinelle de poser une autre question.

xox

Dans la baie, Rodney n'avait pas perdu de temps. A peine sa conversation avec Chuck achevée, il s'était remis aux commandes et avait traversé le sas pour retourner dans la nuit, au-dessus d'Atlantis. Occulté, il passa devant un balcon où il aperçut deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre par la fraîcheur nocturne. Il murmura :

- Adieu à tous les deux. J'espère que vous ferez de grandes choses ensemble… On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas tout fait pour vous aider à y arriver…

Il s'éleva un peu plus et consulta sa montre : cinq minutes étaient écoulées.

- Chuck ?

Pas de réponse.

- Bon sang je suis trop loin pour que ça fonctionne. Fichu émetteur de m…

Il réfléchit une fraction de secondes : mettre à profit les trois minutes qu'il lui restait pour tenter d'augmenter la portée de sa radio, ou bien en profiter pour vite se sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il opta pour la deuxième possibilité. Il fit filer son Jumper au-dessus de l'océan, et pria pour que son plan fonctionne.

* * *

**Bon ben voilàà ! J'ai plus d'avance de chapitres ! Faut que je me dépêche !!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review la dernière fois ! J'encourage tous ceux pour qui c'était la première review à en poster pour les fics qu'ils aiment !**

**Ca y est j'ai continué la suite, j'ai repris de l'avance (et me suis même un peu emballée pour le coup)...**

* * *

Chuck était bien embêté. Il aurait voulu prendre l'air sur le balcon pour se remettre de ses émotions et attendre le « coup de fil » du docteur McKay sans être trop loin de la salle de contrôle, mais le balcon en question était déjà occupé par deux habitués. Pour avoir passé la majorité de ses journées ici dans la salle de contrôle, et avoir eut le privilège d'observer le docteur Weir évoluer dans son bureau, il était au courant de ses fréquentes retraites ici, tout comme du fait que le Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard venait parfois l'y rejoindre. Et ce soir, ou cette nuit plutôt, c'était le cas. Il n'allait pas les déranger : apparemment les deux dirigeants étaient en pleine discussion, il les avait juste entendus et pas vus, mais il était certain qu'ils étaient là. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Il ne s'était pas attardé constatant que le balcon était occupé, et par chance ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte de son bref passage.

A présent, Chuck attendait depuis sept minutes sur un banc, à deux pas de la salle de contrôle. Le docteur McKay ne l'avait pas rappelé à la quatrième minute. Il restait fixé sur sa montre et se figeait au moindre bruit : il ne fallait pas qu'on le découvre ici, à regarder défiler les secondes avec cet air soucieux. C'était suspect.

Une nouvelle minute passa. Huit minutes que le docteur McKay s'était tu, et toujours rien. Fallait-il attendre que la grande aiguille bouge encore d'un cran ? Le docteur n'avait-il pas parlé de dix minutes au début ? Mais n'avait-il pas répété que le temps était compté ?

Chuck soupira, et attendit trente secondes supplémentaires avant de se lever. Le temps d'arriver à la salle de contrôle, d'ouvrir le vortex, neuf minutes seraient largement passées, il ne pourrait pas se tromper.

Les deux gardes le virent revenir en courant et se rasseoir à la console, d'où il entra aussitôt une adresse. Tandis que le vortex se formait, le technicien sortit de sa poche le papier qu'il avait écrit tout à l'heure.

- « Atlantis ? »

- Major Lorne, ici Atlantis. J'ai pour vous un ordre du colonel Sheppard, c'est très important, il va falloir vous dépêcher…

xox

Rodney rouvrit les yeux. Le jour se levait au-dessus d'un océan, certes, et il était forcément toujours sur la même planète. Maintenant restait à savoir à quelle époque. Aucune Cité n'émergeait de l'eau : tout était possible.

Il plongea, si Atlantis il y avait, elle était forcément au-dessous de lui. Autour de lui la lumière diminua tandis qu'il s'enfonçait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le noir, uniquement éclairé par le Jumper. Il scruta l'obscurité.

Une silhouette gigantesque et fantomatique fit son apparition, ses lueurs perçant à peine l'écran d'eau noire. Il s'y précipita, et manœuvra pour descendre en douceur à l'emplacement convenu. La lumière du hangar à Jumper l'éblouit.

xox

Elizabeth était serrée contre John, assise dos au mur, regard sur la rambarde du balcon, en face d'eux, ou de temps en temps dans ceux de l'homme à ses côtés. Du moins ce qu'elle en voyait, étant donnée l'obscurité. Apparemment il avait un sourire triste, mais un sourire tout de même après avoir évoqué certains bons moments de sa jeunesse. Une dame qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui et qui s'appelait Amy. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, mais quelle que soit leur gêne ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils se parlaient tranquillement, ils s'écoutaient, ils partageaient leurs sentiments, leur vécu, se dévoilant pudiquement, sans y penser, se livrant en profitant du noir de la nuit. Ils découvraient une autre facette de l'autre, profondément naturelle, incroyablement intime, agréablement spontanée. Cela faisait du bien c'était tout, en ce moment d'angoisse, de douleur et d'attente. En cette nuit où ils ne pourraient pas dormir. Rodney et Radek étaient toujours présents à leur esprit, mais ils avaient choisit de surmonter l'attente ensemble, de laisser leur esprit dériver vers autre chose, pour tenter d'oublier qu'ils étaient impuissants. Ils soutenaient l'autre et se laissaient soutenir par lui, par une harmonieuse complémentarité qu'ils soupçonnaient, certes, mais qui s'imposait en ce moment-même, sans qu'ils ne songent à en faire remarque, sans même peut-être, qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte eux-mêmes. C'était comme un _besoin_ d'avoir l'autre à ses côtés, en cet instant difficile. Et cela devait être réciproque et aussi nécessaire à l'un qu'à l'autre, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux restés sur ce balcon à discuter, malgré la fatigue et l'heure tardive. La douceur du moment avait été inattendue. Dommage qu'elle eut lieu en ces circonstances, mais elle était assurément provoquée, justement, par cette situation.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth quittèrent ceux de John pour partir dans le vague, et elle s'arrêta de parler. Cette expression était familière à tous ceux qui travaillaient ici : on la contactait par radio. Elle porta lentement la main à son oreillette, comme si elle hésitait, ou plutôt, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'on allait lui dire.

- Oui Chuck ?

John la regardait avec attention, sourcils froncés. Malgré leur position, il avait repris son regard d'officier, et elle sa voix de femme de pouvoir. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour se tourner vers lui, yeux grands ouverts :

- Radek a été retrouvé. Il est à l'infirmerie. Vivant.

En deux secondes, ils furent sur leur pieds, courant presque jusqu'à l'antenne médicale.

xox

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et une ombre se glissa à l'intérieur. Dans l'obscurité, on ne pouvait deviner l'expression de son visage. Il resta un instant dos à la porte, à contempler le lit, puis finalement traversa la pièce en silence, doucement, pour venir s'y étendre aux côtés de la jeune fille qui somnolait. Il se mit sur le côté pour regarder son visage endormit, mais ne put résister bien longtemps à l'envie de la réveiller, et lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Amy ?

La jeune fille respira bruyamment et ses yeux clairs papillonnèrent, se fixant sur l'homme face à elle.

- Rodney ?

Il s'obligea à restreindre son grand sourire, et n'y tenant plus l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se détacha au bout d'un moment pour prendre du recul et le regarder.

- Rodney !

Elle regarda l'heure et se retourna vers lui.

- Mais tu es parti ?

- Hé oui ! Et revenu !

- Revenu ? Ooh !

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui l'embrassa avec ardeur et ils roulèrent sur le lit. Elle se retrouva au-dessus de lui et se redressa :

- Alors ça a marché ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème ?

- Et ben en arrivant je suis bien tombé sur Chuck, je lui ai dit tout ce qu'on avait prévu que je lui dise et j'ai laissé la cantine. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne pour que le moment que tu dis « clé » entre tes parents dure le plus longtemps possible, et puis je suis reparti en espérant que le temps ne se soit pas encore « modifié » à cause de mes interventions et que je puisse bien retourner dans _ce_ futur, et pas dans celui qu'on avait espérer créer…

- … Dans _ce_ futur ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? … Tu es sûr que tu es dans le bon futur ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme s'il avait un doute. Il comprit sa taquinerie au moment où elle laissa échapper un rire :

- Mais oui je suis forcément dans _ce_ futur ! Sinon je ne serais pas ici avec toi ! Et puis Lorne et Mitchell ne m'auraient pas accueilli en me criant des « hourras » et des « ça a marché » !

- Je te taquinais !

- C'est malin, hein !

Mais il riait aussi et la bascula sur le côté pour, cette fois-ci, être au même niveau qu'elle. Il passa une main le long de sa silhouette.

- En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que ça t'ait empêchée de dormir…

- … Bien sûr que si. Je me suis obligée à rester au lit ce matin, quand je t'ai entendu te lever et j'ai fini par me rendormir. Trop fatiguée. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mon beau…

- Tu as même pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot…

- Toi aussi !

Elle désigna le « je t'aime » manuscrit que Rodney avait laissé sur sa table de chevet.

- Je l'ai vu. Je savais que tu étais parti, ou du moins que tu t'étais levé. Je me disais que… Je me suis forcée à croire que ça marcherait, que tu n'étais parti que pour quelques heures au plus et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Que tu reviendrais.

- Je me suis forcé à croire ça aussi mais c'était incertain.

- Il faut croire que notre programme « retour au point de départ » couplé avec une commande mentale de la dimension dans laquelle on souhaite arriver a marché. Enfin. _Mon_ programme…

- Hé minute, mademoiselle Sheppard ! Rien ne dit que votre « commande mentale » -dont je n'ai toujours pas vraiment saisit le mode de création par ailleurs- ait fonctionnée ! C'était l'unique occasion de la tester, et si ça se trouve c'est le programme de retour en arrière qui a tout fait. Ou bien mon incroyable maîtrise de ce Jumper temporel.

- Docteur McKay ? Seriez-vous immodeste ?! On m'avait pourtant juré que non…

Ils rirent, chacun pouvant voir dans les yeux de l'autre l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il reprit son sérieux :

- … Ou alors mon envie démesurée de retourner auprès de toi…

Ils repartirent dans une embrassade douce et éperdue.

xox

Dès qu'ils avaient appris que Radek avait été retrouvé, John et Teyla s'étaient immédiatement rendus sur la planète pour continuer les recherches et trouver McKay. Ronon aurait bien voulu les accompagner, mais les infirmières lui avaient précautionneusement administré un somnifère, sous l'injonction de Carson qui commençait à connaître la façon dont le Satédien gérait sa santé ( c'est-à-dire en faisant totale abstraction). Le somnifère avait parfaitement fonctionné, puisqu'après s'être rhabillé, être sorti de l'infirmerie quasiment au pas de course, être allé chercher des pelles et des planches d'étai supplémentaires et les avoir ramenées devant la Porte en quatre voyages, Ronon avait fini par trébucher mollement juste devant l'anneau, légèrement groggy. Il se serait relevé quelques secondes plus tard pour traverser avec Teyla et John, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas couru pour franchir le vortex en ordonnant à Chuck de le fermer immédiatement, tandis qu'Elizabeth restait seule et sceptique aux côté de la force de la nature pégasienne, avec pour devoir de le relever et de le traîner jusqu'à son lit.

Mais avec ou sans Ronon, le travail de déblaiement dans le sous-sol du laboratoire ancien de 4Y509 avait avancé, d'autant plus qu'avoir retrouvé Radek avait redonné espoir aux sauveteurs. A 10h05, ils atteignaient la salle où se trouvait Rodney, après une nuit et une matinée à soulever les pierres dans un état de tension permanente, pensant que le temps jouant contre eux s'ils voulaient le retrouver vivant. Il y avait un E2PZ dans la salle, mais John et ses acolytes le regardèrent à peine, trop concentrés sur McKay. Furieusement inquiets de ne pas l'entendre répondre à l'appel radio, ils l'avaient cru mort ou dans un état de faiblesse immense : au lieu de cela ils le retrouvaient en stase, le scientifique s'étant protégé de lui-même. John lâcha un juron, avant de partir dans un grand fou rire nerveux et communicatif avec Teyla, Lorne, et une bonne partie des Atlantes qui travaillaient dans le couloir. Scène de folie pour moment de destress brutal. Fin d'un accident qui aurait pu les priver de deux amis chers. Bonheur du labeur payant.

Carson, revenu de ses soins à Radek, s'était à nouveau déplacé pour le sortir du caisson. L'équipe de secours put pousser un soupir de soulagement, et ce furent un peu plus de quarante personnes qui pensèrent au même moment à une bonne douche et à un lit. Carson ramena le Canadien endormi sur la Cité tandis que l'équipe rangeait son matériel, et qu'un scientifique asiatique annonçait à un Sheppard à peine attentif que l'E2PZ était quasiment vide.

xox

Ronon avait vu passer Beckett poussant un brancard, sur lequel il avait cru reconnaître Rodney. Les infirmières lui confirmant que c'était bien du Canadien retrouvé, et vivant, que s'occupait Carson, Ronon s'était mis en tête de filer jusqu'à la salle de la Porte pour y accueillir les sauveteurs à leur sortie du vortex. Il fallu la ténacité de trois infirmières pour le convaincre de rester au lit.

Il profita d'une âpre discussion des femmes au sujet du temps d'efficacité théorique du somnifère qu'elles avaient employé sur lui par deux fois pour se sauver. Avant même qu'elles ne formulent la supposition que la notice ne devait pas s'appliquer aux Satédiens, Ronon avait enfilé une veste et quitté le centre médical pour se diriger vers la salle des commandes.

Il y trouva Elizabeth qui, en surplomb, adressait un bref discours à l'équipe de secours revenue de 4Y509. Les Atlantes devant la Porte avaient les vêtements couverts de poussière, des cernes immenses sous les yeux et les épaules affaissées par la fatigue, mais tous souriaient. La diplomate les sachant fatigués, et elle-même fatiguée puisqu'elle avait fait nuit blanche en attendant des nouvelles, se contenta de les remercier rapidement de tous de s'être portés volontaires pour effectuer les fouilles, et ce même de nuit, et ajouta combien elle était fière et heureuse de constater la solidarité qui existait entre les membres de la Cité. Elle donna des nouvelles de Radek, qui était tiré d'affaire, puis envoya rapidement tout le monde au lit en annonçant que l'après-midi serait libre, ce qui lui valut des sourires plus grands encore.

La foule se dispersa, et Ronon la rejoint pour aller avec elle à la rencontre de Sheppard, Lorne et Teyla qui faisaient partie des derniers immobiles. John du retenir Evan qui sinon serait parti dormir sans même se rendre compte que la dirigeante venait vers eux.

- Rodney va bien ? entama de suite John.

- Il n'est pas encore réveillé, Carson y travaille. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Il s'inquiète beaucoup, explicita Teyla.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que le lieutenant colonel faisait la moue pour cacher sa gêne, mais sans nier.

- Un grand merci d'avoir mené ces recherches, fit l'Américaine. Vous avez été très efficaces…

- Ouais, bravo, fit une voix grave.

- Oh mais même vous Ronon auriez été parfait, si vos blessures _récentes _ne vous avaient pas contraint à… vous reposer.

- J'ai pas besoin de me reposer !

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet que rien ne pouvait vous y contraindre, pas même la médecine…

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, et le geste affectueux de Teyla sur l'épaule du Satédien passa presque inaperçu. Cependant John continuait à afficher un air soucieux.

- Dites-moi, Elizabeth…

La dirigeante, sourire détaché aux lèvres, était toute ouïe.

- Vous n'avez pas ordonné à Beckett de se rendre sur 4Y509 cette nuit ?

Elle reprit son sérieux en lisant la gravité dans les yeux de Sheppard. Teyla baissa la tête, comme embêtée : elle devait savoir de quoi parlait le colonel. Lorne, lui, soupira bruyamment en affichant un air superlativement fatigué.

- John… Non bien sûr… Enfin nous étions… Vous ne me l'avez pas vue faire !

- Et vous n'avez pas non plus demandé à Lorne de fouiller dans un coin précis des ruines ?

- Mais enfin… Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont deux ordres qui ont été donné cette nuit aux deux intéressés… Et ils émanaient de leurs supérieurs…

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, et Lorne se dit avec un désespoir profond qu'ils n'étaient pas couchés.

ô

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Le petit groupe était monté dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. La tension était remontée et la fatigue se faisait cruellement sentir pour ceux qui avaient fouillé toute la nuit et pour Elizabeth. Seul Ronon s'opposait formellement à retourner dans un lit, et encore plus à y dormir, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

- Lorne, répétez-moi ce que vous avez dit dans le souterrain, quand on a retrouvé McKay…

Les yeux du major n'étaient plus qu'à demi ouverts, et il semblait avoir besoin d'écouter trois fois la même phrase pour la comprendre –lui n'avait pas eu de repos forcé sur la Cité cette nuit, comme c'était le cas pour SGA-1, et avait enchaîné une mission puis douze heures de fouilles. Il était à peu près dans le même état que Ronon une fois qu'on lui avait injecté son puissant somnifère.

- Lorne !

- Pff ben…

- D'après le major j'ai indiqué à quel endroit _précis_ il fallait fouiller pour trouver la trappe », coupa Sheppard qui voulait faire vite. « J'ai tout indiqué dans un message radio échangé vers une heure et demie du matin. On vient d'en parler en découvrait McKay.

- … Or, vous n'avez pas envoyé de message à une heure et demie du matin.

- Ben non ! Puisque j'étais… Enfin…

- Oui…

La dirigeante fronça les sourcils.

- Et peu de temps après ça, continua John, Beckett a reçu un appel du major, lui demandant de venir sur la planète.

- Alors que vous ne l'avez jamais appelé.

- …

- Lorne !

- Heu ! Non madame, je ne l'ai pas appelé. Le docteur Vornek était là, Beckett était resté tout l'après-midi, on n'avait pas besoin de lui.

- Mais il vous a dit que c'était vous qui l'aviez appelé… Major ?

- Ah ! Moi ! Oui ! Il m'a demandé pourquoi mais à ce moment-là on a trouvé la trappe, alors il a juré en écossais et on a embrayé sur le fait que Zelenka était probablement dessous, et on s'est tous mis à le chercher. A chercher Zelenka je veux dire, pas Beckett, qui était avec nous, même si Beckett cherchait aussi, mais… bref. Du coup il a été là au moment de le sortir des décombres et lui donner les premiers soins, c'était pas plus mal… « Il » c'est Beckett, pas Zelenka, Zelenka c'est « lui »… Heu, j'ai pas été très clair je crois ?

L'auditoire était en effet dubitatif.

- De toute façon ils ont été retrouvés, tout est bien qui finit bien. Nous n'avons pas toujours su expliquer les évènements qui se sont présentés à nous, fit Teyla d'une voix douce et fatiguée. Le docteur McKay trouvera peut-être une explication.

- Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir qui s'est fait passer pour moi et comment il savait où était la trappe !

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, major, reprit Elizabeth, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait possible, étant donné votre état de fatigue – vous avez enchaîné une mission avec les recherches, après tout- que…

- Que je ne me sois pas souvenu de mes propres ordres ?

La dirigeante hésita avant d'avouer :

- Oui. Et en ce qui concerne le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, que vous ayez… je ne sais pas…

- Entendu des voix ?

- Pourquoi pas, oui, ou rêvé.

- Mais c'étaient des indications trop précises, Elizabeth ! insista John. Comment vous voulez qu'un rêve vous amène au bon endroit !

- En plus je ne suis pas le seul à avoir entendu les ordres. Leonetti et Vornek étaient avec moi, et puis aussi heu… d'autres personnes. Ce serait plutôt le technicien de la Porte qui aurait rêvé, c'est lui qui m'a transmis les directives du colonel !

Vu les regards qu'il s'attira, il sut que la possibilité d'atteindre son lit dans le quart d'heure qui venait était à abandonner totalement.

- Le technicien de la Porte… Chuck ?

- Oui, Chuck.

- C'est lui qui vous a dit où se trouvait la trappe ? demanda John.

- Non c'est vous. Enfin si, c'est lui, mais il disait que c'était vous. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

- Ce n'est pas clair, remarqua Ronon sans que les autres sachent s'il parlait des paroles de Lorne ou de la situation.

- Non Major, vous ne m'avez pas dit que Chuck avait transmis l'information et que vous ne m'aviez pas parlé à moi !

- Ah ben… Mais… Oh là… Je suis vraiment désolé capitaine je… colonel… Quand la pression retombe si je n'ai pas dormi depuis 36 heures j'ai tendance à…

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer major, conseilla Teyla.

- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais !

- PAS avant que l'on sache QUI a transmis cet ordre ! insista John.

Il fallait mener l'enquête ! Et si tout ceci n'était en fait qu'un vaste piège, destiné à prendre la Cité ou faire du mal à Zelenka et McKay ?

- Attendez deux minutes… Carson ? appela Elizabeth. Une question : qui vous a dit de partir chercher Radek ?

- « Le major Lorne l'a demandé, Elizabeth. »

L'officier en question secoua négativement la tête. John cliqua sur son oreillette :

- Et qui vous a dit qu'il avait besoin de vous ? demanda le colonel. Chuck ?

- « Le technicien de la Porte, oui. Alors je suis allé sur la planète. »

Les cinq personnes se regardèrent sourcils froncés. John continua :

- Et Chuck ne vous a pas…

- « Non Chuck ne m'a pas, colonel, je suis en pleine phase de sortie de stase pour Rodney et SI CA CONTINUE VOUS ALLEZ ME LA FAIRE RATER ! »

John préféra couper rapidement la conversation, et ne s'adressa plus qu'aux personnes présentes dans la pièce quand il dit :

- De toute façon il pourrait lui griller un millier de neurones que le reste serait encore amplement suffisant…

- Bon je vais faire appeler Chuck pour régler cette histoire au plus vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fabriqué cette nuit…

* * *

**Bon, je suis pas forcément satisfaite de moi pour la fin mais j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à réecrire un chapitre quand je le rate alors tant pis. Et puis j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver où couper le chapitre, c'est un peu rude, mais c'est pour vous éviter d'avoir à lire tout un pavé.**

**La suite heu... bientôt.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Je vous suis toujours extrêmement reconnaissantes pour vos reviews, qui me motivent à écrire et poster vite la suite !**

**Je retiendrai de celles que vous m'avez envoyées au chapitre précédent : que vous êtes contents pour Amy et Rodney, et moi aussi ; que les chapitres-pavés ne vous dérangent pas, et je retiens l'info (ce chapitre fait "seulement" 5 pages words, comme d'hab, parce que celui-là je savais où le couper) ; et que vous vous demandez intrigués comment Chuck va se dépatouiller avec son histoire. Mieux ou moins bien que Lorne ? C'est à vous de juger !**

_

* * *

Bon je vais faire appeler Chuck pour régler cette histoire au plus vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fabriqué cette nuit… _

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Elizabeth soupira et envoya par radio quelqu'un chercher le technicien qui dormait dans ses quartiers. Elle espérait ne pas le réveiller pour rien, mais si ça pouvait rassurer le colonel… Elle avait confiance dans l'instinct de John.

- Bien, il devrait être là dans quelques minutes.

Teyla poussa un soupir, et le major regarda le canapé du bureau de la dirigeante avec un tel regard d'envie et de désespoir que la diplomate d'un signe de tête lui accorda de s'asseoir en attendant la venue du Canadien. Lorne ferma les yeux dès qu'il fut installé. Teyla et Ronon prirent place à ses côtés et il n'échappa pas à Elizabeth que la tête de l'Athosienne penchait plus ou moins intentionnellement vers l'épaule offerte du Satédien.

Seules deux minutes s'étaient écoulées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte vitrée du bureau : l'appelé se tenait là, et à la façon dont il jouait avec ses mains on le devinait tendu. Teyla se redressa, Lorne rouvrit les yeux – fortement encouragé (secoué ?) par son supérieur.

- Chuck ! Entrez.

Il s'exécuta, détaillé de toute part par les Atlantes dans la pièce.

- Chuck… Nous avons des questions en ce qui concerne les messages que vous avez transmis cette nuit…

- Oui, je sais docteur Weir, la coupa-t-il. J'allais vous le dire, comme il me l'avait demandé, mais je ne savais pas si je devais le faire une fois qu'on l'avait _retrouvé_, ou une fois qu'on l'avait _réveillé_. Parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose en fait et c'est peut-être important. En plus il avait dit « si on me retrouve avant la fin de la nuit », alors que vous l'avez découvert à onze heures. Alors comme je voulais être sûr j'ai un peu attendu, mais j'allais vous le dire, au maximum à 14 heures.

Ses interrogateurs se regardèrent, tentant de comprendre, et l'Américaine finit par se tourner à nouveau vers lui :

- Mm, et vous, Chuck, vous n'avez pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? Vous avez bien été vous reposer quand on a retrouvé le docteur McKay ?

- Non mais je veux vraiment être sûr de faire comme il me l'a dit alors il ne fallait pas que je dorme. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu dormir…

- Mais _qui_ vous a demandé _quoi _? interrogea John.

Chuck prit une grande inspiration :

- J'ai parlé avec le docteur McKay cette nuit. Ce matin, il était très tôt, vers une heure. Une heure dix. C'est qui m'a dit d'indiquer au major Lorne où se trouvait le docteur Zelenka, et de dire au docteur Beckett d'aller sur 4Y509. En leur mentant, finit le jeune homme d'une voix faible et honteuse.

Cinq paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent avec une lueur qui traduisait leur doute quant à sa santé mentale – Lorne était en train de penser qu'il y avait encore pire que lui en terme de manque de sommeil, mais pour le coup il était rassuré sur le fonctionnement de son propre cerveau.

- A une heure du matin le docteur McKay n'était pas sur Atlantis, Chuck, objecta Sheppard.

- Je sais bien ! Mais j'ai parlé avec lui, et il m'a ordonné… tout ça !

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était lui ? demanda Teyla.

- Il m'a dit que c'était lui, et puis il a une façon assez particulière de s'adresser aux gens !

- Mais vous l'avez vu ?

- Non.

Il se sentit encore plus dévisagé tandis que ses auditeurs réfléchissaient.

- Une connexion mentale ? suggéra Elizabeth.

- Entre Canadiens ? proposa John.

- Non ! Par oreillette. On a parlé par radio.

- Une transmission subspatiale par les ondes ??

- Non il était vraiment dans la Cité, docteur Weir ! Il me l'a dit !

John prit d'un doute sortit de sa poche un papier froissé et couvert d'une écriture serrée : la lettre de Rodney à sa sœur, qu'il avait laissé près de son caisson. Il la parcourut rapidement et conclut :

- A une heure du matin le docteur McKay était déjà en stase depuis quatre heures, Chuck, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu vous parler sur des ondes ! Il a du… génie, je l'admets, mais de là à arriver à vous parler à vous et pas à ceux qui sont à quelques mètres de lui sur la même planète, alors qu'il est endormi en plus…

- C'est parce qu'ils étaient deux.

Là, les cinq personnes furent simultanément persuadées qu'il avait absolument besoin de dormir, ou de faire un alcotest.

- Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient deux. Qu'il fallait sauver l'autre. Lui est parti.

- Chuck écoutez… fit Elizabeth. Ce que vous avez fait cette nuit a permis de sauver les docteurs Zelenka et McKay alors… disons que nous ne vous blâmons pas pour vos… mensonges. Mais nous aimerions vraiment comprendre…

- Si c'est une hallucination et comment elle est arrivée, finit John. Comment vous avez su pour la trappe ?

- Mais c'est le docteur McKay qui…

- Carson ? rappela Sheppard. Serait-il possible d'examiner…

- « LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE JE TRAVAILLE !! »

- Hum… Il est occupé…

- Le docteur McKay m'a dit… Mais je crois qu'il faut attendre qu'il soit réveillé…

- On va dire qu'il est réveillé, fit Elizabeth.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- On va dire qu'il est réveillé, répéta John.

- Vous…

- Il est réveillé, assura Ronon.

Tout le monde s'était levé pour entourer le petit Canadien, qui pour le coup se sentait vraiment très petit.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait laissé une cantine avec toutes les explications, dans la baie des Jumpers. Derrière le Jumper numéro 8, celui qui ne vole pas… Mais je devais attendre qu'il soit réveillé pour…

- Montrez-nous, enjoint Elizabeth, tandis que trois personnes franchissaient déjà la porte.

Elle permit à la quatrième de retourner à ses quartiers, et le major la gratifia d'un sourire.

ô

Ils arrivèrent au pas de course derrière le Jumper 8, qui ne vole pas, donc. Il y avait bien là en effet une malle grise, type militaire, marquée du sceau d'Atlantis. John passa sa main sur le logo :

- Il est bizarre…

Il se poussa pour que ses amis puissent mieux voir :

- On n'a jamais mis une représentation de la Cité au-dessus de l'écriture, non ?

- Cette écriture est différente aussi, remarqua Teyla.

- Vous pensez à un faux ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! Je vais chercher de quoi regarder ce qu'il y a dedans. En attendant reculez, on ne sait jamais, et ne laissez pas Chuck filer !

- Mais ! se défendit le technicien tandis que Ronon le toisait avec un regard à donner la chair de poule.

John était en train de s'éloigner au pas de course quand Elizabeth le rappela :

- John, attendez ! Il y a une lettre !

Le militaire revint auprès des quatre autres personnes.

_Bonjour,_

_Je sais que vous vous méfierez, prenez toutes les précautions que vous voudrez, je vous garantis qu'elles seront superflues : vous ne craignez rien. Je vous demande juste de ne pas faire exploser cette cantine comme un vulgaire colis suspect, ce serait une catastrophe au vu de ce qu'elle contient._

_Chuck n'a pas rêvé cette nuit : il m'a bien parlé, mais je ne suis pas le Rodney qui vient de sortir de stase, ou du moins, je ne le suis plus, je suis un « double ». Dans une autre dimension, vous ne m'avez pas trouvé et j'ai été réveillé des dizaines d'années plus tard. J'ai fait un petit voyage dans le temps, histoire de revenir à cette époque et d'éviter qu'une telle chose se produise, et vous avez donc (en théorie) retrouvé votre Rodney. Moi je repars vers le futur de ma dimension. Tous les compléments d'informations se trouvent dans cette malle._

_Pour vous assurer que c'est moi et que vous croyiez bien tout ce qui se trouve là-dedans, je précise juste quelques choses _:

_- Elizabeth nous nous sommes rencontrés en Antarctique, c'est Daniel Jackson qui nous a présentés, et à ce moment-là il n'y voyait plus rien, son café ayant empli ses lunettes de buée._

_- Teyla, nous avons discuté avant-hier de l'enseignement athosien et j'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait des sciences, de la géographie et de la mécanique au programme. Vous êtes même à mon avis partie vexée par mes propos un peu méprisants je dois l'avouer (et ça va vous sembler bizarre mais je m'en excuse)._

_- Ronon, l'une des premières paroles que je vous ai adressée était une série d'insultes, quand vous avez coupé la corde qui me maintenait suspendu au-dessus du sol (tête en bas, pour le coup c'est __vous__ qui devriez vous excuser)._

_- Carson, vous écrivez à votre mère tous les dimanches et il se trouve que nous avons déjà dîné tous les deux avec Katie Brown… en même temps. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé, et je crois que nous avons bien fait._

_- John, vous êtes un inconditionnel de Johnny Cash et votre charme ne fonctionne pas sur les Wraiths blondes qui font partie de l'équipage de l'Aurora. Pour notre pari d'hier matin aucun de nous deux n'a gagné : Radek et moi avons trouvé l'E2PZ en même temps (demandez-lui il confirmera) ; vous allez être obligé de me garder dans votre équipe…_

_Normalement vous devez être convaincus… Donc ne blâmez pas Chuck, mais remerciez-le plutôt, s'il s'est tenu à ce que je lui ai demandé de faire._

_Bon courage pour la suite._

_Rodney_

Elizabeth avait fini de lire le message. Tout le monde avait les yeux ronds.

- Alors ?

- Pas besoin de passer la cantine au scanner, je crois, dit John.

Il en fit le tour et la poussa pour la mettre bien face à tous. Il dut se faire aider de Chuck tant la malle était lourde (Ronon avec ses fractures ne devait pas faire d'effort, mais il l'aurait oublié si Teyla ne l'avait pas empêché de se baisser). Le lieutenant-colonel demanda à tout le monde de se reculer, et ouvrit lentement la malle.

- Que contient-elle ? lui cria Elizabeth depuis le milieu de la baie.

- C'est bourré de papiers !

xox

Rodney mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il était allongé dans un lit, certes. La salle où il se trouvait était claire, et plutôt calme, autre certitude. Un bip régulier et rassurant venait ponctuer le flou auditif dans lequel il se trouvait, et qui s'estompa en une ou deux minutes. Mais il dut encore attendre quelques temps pour recouvrer tout à fait sa vision, et reconnaître absolument l'infirmerie. Du moins le plafond de l'infirmerie. Ah ! Ce fameux plafond qu'il avait eu le loisir de détailler tant de fois depuis qu'il était ici ! Il eut un rire nerveux qui, échappé de son larynx et de ses lèvres encore non-réactifs, ressembla plus à un gémissement. Il garda donc pour lui les réflexions qui lui traversèrent l'esprit en cet instant, malgré sa furieuse envie de les partager avec la Cité toute entière. Il était vivant ! Ca avait marché, on l'avait retrouvé !

Il tortilla son cou réfractaire pour pouvoir observer autour de lui, et se tourna vers le lit de droite, où son regard croisa des yeux verts à moitié ouverts qui clignaient.

- Rodney ? Vous êtes bien réveillé – oaah…

La voix du colonel s'était perdue dans un bâillement et il s'excusa. De couché sur le côté, l'officier passa à la position assise et sembla reprendre ses esprits, comme s'il se réveillait lui aussi.

- Ca va ? Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-il, concerné, à Rodney qui le fixait toujours.

A la vérité le Canadien n'avait plus beaucoup de forces pour tourner la tête et regarder ailleurs.

- Ava… Vous ? Hum ! Theuheu !… Vous ayez tété blessé Shebard ?

- En fait je…

- Il vous veillait ! fit une voix à l'accent écossais.

Rodney fit un gros effort pour tourner plus que les yeux vers Carson, qui s'était rapproché de son lit. Le médecin sortit une petite lampe de sa poche et scruta les yeux du Canadien qui refusa obstinément de les rouvrir encore.

- Vous m'veilliez ?

Les lèvres de Rodney peinaient à lui obéir entièrement. Carson éteint son instrument de torture.

- Oui, il est resté là depuis que je vous ai sorti de stase. Comme il était fatigué je lui ai accordé un lit en attendant votre réveil.

- J'ai soulevé des pierres pendant toute une journée pour vous trouver McKay ! Et en stressant en plus car on pensait que le temps jouait contre nous pour vous sauver, alors qu'en fait vous dormiez tranquillement dans votre caisson de stase !

- Le colonel s'est beaucoup inquiété, précisa Carson.

- Oui, pour Zelenka… fit le colonel d'un air qu'il voulait détaché, mais en évitant soigneusement de regarder McKay.

- Radek ! demanda ce dernier comme s'il retrouvait brutalement ses esprits. Où est Radek ?

- A votre gauche ! indiqua Carson.

Rodney se tourna de l'autre côté, pour apercevoir une autre paire d'yeux bleus qui le regardait, mais en silence.

- Vous allez bien Radek ?

- C'est vous Rodney ? fit son collègue avec une faible voix éraillée. Vous êtes réveillé ?

Carson fit le tour du lit pour donner ses lunettes au Tchèque qui les mit rapidement et sourit :

- Ah oui ! C'est vous !

- Comment vous vous sentez mon vieux ? L'éboulement ne vous a pas écrabouillé ?

- Je vais bien, Rodney.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, fit Carson. Juste une jambe fracturée –mais bien fracturée par contre- quelques contusions et une déshydratation.

- Faut dire qu'on a mis quinze heures à vous retrouver, ajouta Sheppard.

- Quinze heures ? Et moi ? Combien de temps en plus ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Vous, on a mis quatre ans, Rodney.

- QUOI ?!

Le bip des machines reliées à Rodney s'affola. Carson gronda le militaire :

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, John, un cœur qui a été considérablement ralenti, même pendant seulement quelques heures, reste fragile lorsqu'il reprend son rythme normal.

- Désolé... On a mis un peu moins de 24 heures pour vous trouver dans votre caisson.

- Ouf, alors… Ouf, tant mieux.

- Vous avez eu de la chance aussi, remarqua Radek.

- Oh il ne croyait pas qu'il allait en avoir…

En prononçant ces mots, John sortit une feuille froissée et pliée de sa poche.

- La lettre que vous avez écrite à votre sœur était dramatiquement… pessimiste.

- Vous l'avez lue ?!

- Pas en entier, mais pour tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour vous, mort d'inquiétude tandis que vous vous la couliez douce, j'aurais pu !

- Il a dit qu'il était inquiet, nota Carson.

- Alors comme ça vous me léguez toute votre collection de _Batman_ et vous donnez votre chat à la Cité ?

- « Pas en entier », hein !

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas la mort d'entrer dans un caisson de stase, vous l'aviez déjà fait. En plus dans le cas présent c'était pour vous sauver la vie, pas la peine de faire cette intéressante confession ni votre testament !

- Donnez-moi ça ! jeta le Canadien en tentant un mouvement. J'ai eu peur qu'on ne me trouve pas ! Imaginez que vous ayez abandonné les recherches et qu'on ne m'ait retrouvé que des années plus tard, voire des décennies !

- On n'allait pas vous laisser tomber, Rodney, le rassura Carson.

John s'était brutalement arrêté de plaisanter en entendant les porles de son ami, et restait dans ses pensées. Avec un sursaut d'énergie retrouvée, Rodney en profita pour lui prendre des mains la lettre qu'il avait écrite à sa sœur. John le laissa faire et formula :

- Hum, à propos de vous retrouver des années plus tard, voire des décennies, Rodney… Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose… On a eu une petite visite pendant votre absence…

* * *

**On approche de la fin ! (ENFIN !)**

**A chouivre !**


	42. Chapter 42

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes nombreux à reviewer régulièrement et c'est toujours un grand plaisir et une belle récompense que de recevoir vos messages. D'autant plus que vous savez qu'avec moi, les demandes de suite rapidement ne sont pas vaines (enfin j'essaye, mais je me motive grâce à vous) !**

**Le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plus je suis contente, je viens juste de passer deux heures sur celui-ci alors qu'il était déjà écrit (!) pour tenter de l'améliorer et qu'il soit au moins un peu à la hauteur du précédent. A vous de juger !**

* * *

Amy sortit de ses quartiers, suivie par son revenant de petit ami. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le mess : il était plus de 13 heures, et temps de se montrer.

La jeune femme se chargea de prendre les cafés tandis que Rodney s'occupait de rassembler leur déjeuner pour deux. Puisqu'elle finit la première, ce fut seule qu'elle arriva à la table des « jeunes », à moitié remplie : Moïdan, Charin et John Dex, Peter Beckett et Tess, la fiancée de Moïdan. En posant son plateau Amy put se rendre compte que décidément Peter peinait à émerger d'une nuit d'alcool, alors que Moïdan s'en remettait très bien. Il avait dû comme à son habitude courir au moins une heure ce matin comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Charin se leva pour prendre Amy dans ses bras :

- Ooh, ma belle, comment te sens-tu ? Ca va ?

- Très bien, fit la Sheppard avec un sourire.

- Tu as peut-être besoin de temps pour réaliser ? demanda Tess.

- Non, c'est qu'elle prend ça avec philosophie, et c'est très bien, la félicita Charin en la prenant par les épaules. Tu es très courageuse, nous serons toujours là pour t'aider, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais très bien.

- Oh, je te connais tu…

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur Rodney, qui venait de rejoindre la table et y posait tranquillement leur plateau avant de l'entamer dans la foulée. Seul Peter Beckett, concentré sur son assiette et la tête entre les mains, ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil et continua de manger. Le dialogue qui suivit entre les deux docteurs aurait paru anodin s'il ne s'était déroulé sous les regards ahuris des autres jeunes –excepté Amy qui avait du mal à réprimer son sourire :

- Bien dormi ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, Peter…

- Si vous pouviez juste parler un petit peu moins fort…

- L'alcool pandarien est si dur à éliminer que ça ?

- Naaan mais dix verres je l'avais déjà fait facile. Le truc c'est qu'ils m'ont réveillé à coup de seaux d'eau ces idiots, et moi j'avais encore besoin de sommeil évidemment…

- Evidemment.

- Et en plus mon lit est tout mouillé maintenant j'peux même pas faire de sieste… C'est juste un manque de sommeil, le mal de tête ça et les nausées ça n'a rien à voir !

- Peter… fit Charin.

- Mais pourquoi tu cries ?!

- Je ne crie pas ! Peter ! Enfin ! C'est le docteur _McKay_.

- Et alors ?

Il eut un temps de réflexion profonde. Rodney était plutôt fier de son effet, et Amy avait pris un air de reproche amusé en le voyant faire traîner les choses.

- Mais heu… reprit le fils Beckett. On a fêté quoi hier soir déjà ?

- Hier soir on a fêté votre départ ! Mais vous êtes encore là… observa Moïdan.

- Oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas parti ?! continua son frère.

- Je croyais que vous vous en alliez ce matin, tôt !

- C'est pas que ça nous dérange de vous revoir, hein ! insista Moïdan.

- Je suis revenu.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête comme si la réponse les satisfaisait. Rodney continua à manger en attendant une autre question.

- Oui mais… pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? finit par demander Moïdan. Enfin non, je sais pourquoi, je me doute…

- Pour Amy, résuma Rodney.

- Oui. Mais vous êtes quand même allé dans le passé ? Ca faisait partie du plan de revenir ?

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

- Et Matthew ? demanda Charin.

Rodney posa ses couverts pour mieux pour parler avec ses mains :

- Matthew est bien arrivé à l'époque où il devait arriver. Il était très heureux, même s'il était à mon avis un peu anxieux de ce qu'il avait à faire… Et sinon pour le reste… On a préparé mon voyage dans le temps avec Amy, Matthew, Mitchell et Evan de telle sorte que je devais revenir à cette époque à la fin de ma mission. Ce n'était pas le plan initial, c'est vrai, on y a pensé que quand Mitchell nous a permis de reprendre l'expérience. Disons que… passer autant de temps ici, me… me mettre avec Amy, ça m'a fait réfléchir et au final… Ca nous a fait réfléchir, et on a décidé que je ne reviendrai pas définitivement dans le passé. Je ferai juste un aller-retour.

- Mais comme nous n'étions pas sûr que ce soit possible, compléta Amy, nous avons préféré ne rien dire. Nous n'étions que cinq au courant de ce retour prévu.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans le passé ? Vous y êtes resté longtemps ? demanda Moïdan.

- A peine une heure, répondit sa compagne pour lui.

- Et vous avez réussi en si peu de temps à tout arranger? C'est sûr, leur futur sera meilleur ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé. Je leur ai laissé plusieurs documents et des indications. Et un « moi » qui n'est au courant de rien en terme de futur. C'est peut-être le mieux qu'on pouvait faire, au moins ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui a été précédemment tenté. Et puis si malgré tout ils n'arrivent pas à empêcher les catastrophes et que dans trente ans ils en reviennent à la même situation qu'aujourd'hui… au moins la boucle sans fin des Rodney qui ressurgissent est terminée. Ils ne pourront plus créer d'autre dimension catastrophique, puisqu'il n'y a plus de Rodney en stase à réveiller dans le futur. A défaut de réussir, au bout d'un moment il faut se résoudre à arrêter d'échouer.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient, en effet, c'était sans doute le mieux à faire.

- Et pourquoi les autres Rodney n'ont pas eu cette idée avant ? demanda John.

Rodney prit doucement la main d'Amy dans la sienne et lui sourit :

- A votre avis ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter plus de mots pour que leurs amis comprennent. Tout le monde reprit le cours de son repas, dans la bonne humeur. Il fallut encore cinq minutes avant que Peter ne les fasse à nouveau relever unanimement la tête :

- Mais au fait… Vous n'étiez pas censé partir docteur McKay ?

Il y eut des soupirs et des éclats de rire. Le Canadien expliqua qu'à partir de maintenant ce serait « Rodney », et plus « docteur McKay », puisqu'ils allaient être vraisemblablement amenés à le voir tous les jours, et ce pendant très très très longtemps…

xox

- Bien, fit Elizabeth assise au bout du lit de Radek. Je viens de finir de lire le dossier plutôt… volumineux qui se trouvait dans la cantine, et je suis donc en mesure de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Autour d'elle dans l'infirmerie étaient réunis Radek, toujours alité, John, Teyla et Rodney – mieux réveillé et habillé – qui se trouvaient tous les trois assis sur le lit à la droite de Radek tandis qu'à sa gauche se trouvaient Ronon et Cadman. Carson avait prit une chaise, mais Chuck, convié, préférait rester debout, mal à l'aise. Si le technicien pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait été appelé, Laura en revanche avait répondu à l'invitation d'Elizabeth sans trop voir ce qu'elle avait à faire là-dedans. On l'avait rapidement mise au courant de l'intervention d'un autre Rodney cette nuit, qui avait permis de sauver Radek.

- Excusez-moi, fit le major Lorne en entrant et en prenant rapidement place sur le lit, à côté de Ronon. Désolé pour le retard.

- Vous aviez besoin de repos…

- Je crois plutôt qu'il était en charmante compagnie, Teyla, railla Sheppard. Egaré entre ses quartiers et l'infirmerie en compagnie d'une ravissante anthropologue… Flirter dans les couloirs n'est pas des plus discret pour éviter les réflexions des gens un peu balourds, Major.

Lorne se contenta de baisser les yeux en se raclant la gorge, avant de se concentrer sur Elizabeth. Celle-ci entama :

- Bien, je vous ai donc réunis pour vous donner les explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. » Elle désigna une reliure d'une trentaine de pages. « Ce dossier, qui expliquait tout, et la malle qui allait avec ont été déposés par un autre Rodney.

- Un autre moi, c'est sûr ?

- Oui, certain à présent. Un autre vous venu d'une autre dimension du futur… Non : du futur d'une autre dimension.

Rodney la considéra un instant, attendant la suite. Elle avait capté leur attention :

- Il existe une… dimension… où nous n'avons pas trouvé Rodney. Ni Radek. Nous avons abandonné les recherches en le laissant en stase. Rodney, pas Radek.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le Canadien.

- Hé ! Là on a eu un coup de bol mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il serait arrivé si on ne vous avait toujours pas trouvé au bout d'une semaine ? fit John.

- Ben heu ben…

- On aurait mis des plaques commémoratives dans la salle de la porte ? suggéra le colonel avec une moquerie méchante.

- … Bon j'admets que… OK, passons, ce n'est pas arrivé, il n'y a pas lieu d'en parler.

Radek aida à changer de sujet :

- Et moi ?

- Vous Radek vous n'avez… Vous n'avez pas survécu, fit Elizabeth.

- Son double.

- Oui, comme dit Rodney. Votre double, pas vous. Et donc Rodney est resté en salle… je veux dire en _stase_, et le temps a coulé… filé. Le temps a passé. » Elle soupira. « Excusez-moi j'ai un peu de mal à m'exprimer…

- La fatigue sans doute.

Elle regarda outrée Lorne qui baissa la tête avec une grimace d'excuse amusée. Carson lui tendit un café qu'elle accepta volontiers : elle n'avait pas dormi depuis 36 heures, et avait passé tout l'après-midi à lire ce dossier, tandis que les autres dormaient - sauf Ronon, décidé à ne pas approcher un lit avant au moins la tombée de la nuit.

- Donc, vous êtes resté en stase pendant 28 ans et 8 mois, le temps qu'une équipe d'Atlantis vous trouve et vous réveille.

- Bon Dieu 28 ans et 8 mois…

- Si Atlantis fonctionne toujours dans 28 ans et 8 mois, c'est positif !

- Ne parlez pas trop vite colonel : la situation avait beaucoup changé… va beaucoup changer… avait beaucoup changé. Les Wraiths avaient été vaincus par les Oris qui avaient soumis Pégase, tandis que la Voie Lactée luttait toujours.

- Les Oris ? demanda Radek.

- De nouveaux ennemis qui sont arrivés depuis peu dans la Voie Lactée. Le SGC lutte contre eux, expliqua Cadman en se sentant utile.

- Ah les prêcheurs !

- C'est ça.

- Et donc Atlantis avait été vaincue ? répéta Carson.

- Oui, après une guerre complexe où s'étaient mêlés parfois Wraiths et Oris, - je ne vais pas vous détailler, le résumé de l'histoire est dans le dossier, si vous voulez en savoir plus. Toujours est-il que la Terre ayant été détruite, Atlantis subsistait seule, dominée par les Oris.

Tout l'auditoire la regarda les yeux ronds.

- La Terre détruite ?

- Hé oui Rodney. Atlantis menait encore quelques expéditions pour trouver des sources d'énergie et de la nourriture, et c'est comme ça qu'ils vous ont… qu'ils ont trouvé votre double. En cherchant un E2PZ.

- Mais dites-moi Elizabeth, est-il précisé… qui a trouvé Rodney ? demanda John. L'un d'entre nous ? Dans 30 ans ce serait possible.

- 28 ans et 8 mois, corrigea Rodney.

- Aucun nom n'est indiqué. Le double de Rodney a choisi de nommer les gens par leur fonction, voire en leur donnant des numéros : « général 1 », « général 2 », « la scientifique », « le scientifique »…

- Ah, il y a avait des militaires… fit John intéressé.

- Oui, mais impossible de savoir si l'une des personnes présente dans ce récit est l'un d'entre nous. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a beaucoup travaillé avec deux scientifiques qui sont sans doute encore des enfants de nos jours, puisqu'il les qualifie de « jeunes ».

- Il a travaillé avec des scientifiques ? interrogea McKay.

Elizabeth cette fois ne se laissa plus distraire de son discours et tout le monde l'écouta avec attention, même si elle peinait parfois à trouver ses mots et à raconter ce récit complexe en faits et en théories. Elle résuma l'état dans lequel se trouvait Atlantis –peu décrit en vérité par Rodney dans son dossier. Elle raconta comment il avait travaillé sur le réacteur/recycleur à E2PZ, et cela donna une occasion au Canadien d'exposer ce qu'il avait découvert à ce propos durant les longues heures qu'il avait du tuer, prisonnier des décombres. A peine avait-il finit d'expliquer qu'il enchaîna avec Radek sur des spéculations quant à l'utilisation du réacteur. Chose surprenante, le Canadien mit fin lui-même à ce bouillonnant échange, après seulement une minute, pressé qu'il était de connaître la suite de l'histoire de son double. Ils reviendraient plus tard au réacteur, il le promit.

Elizabeth enchaîna donc avec l'histoire du Jumper temporel : comment ils l'avaient rendu opérationnel et modifié, malgré l'interdiction du « général 1 », afin de revenir arranger le présent. Les deux physiciens de la salle crièrent au génie et le reste de l'auditoire eut peur qu'ils se remettent à parler. Elizabeth les calma bien vite en leur avouant que ce Jumper ne se trouvait pas dans la Cité en vérité mais apparemment dans la Voie Lactée : il avait été amené dans l'autre dimension par un autre Rodney. Donc impossible pour eux, ici, de travailler dessus. Elle entama alors le long récit des boucles temporelles dans lesquelles un Rodney surgissait du futur pour créer une catastrophe dans le passé, avant que son double ne soit réveillé dans le futur et ne tente de revenir en arrière arranger en vain le passé, etc…

Rodney en fut choqué mais, ne devant que trop bien se reconnaître dans le personnage persuadé que son génie pouvait tout changer, il se contenta de murmurer un « c'est affreux » auquel tous agréèrent.

Le récit de « Rodney du futur d'une autre dimension » prit fin avec l'explication de son plan pour arranger _cette_ dimension : il viendrait leur indiquer comment sauver Radek, leur laisserait la cantine, et repartirait. Pour réussir à bien repartir, il avait besoin de Chuck et de son silence, et il ne fallait donc pas blâmer le jeune homme qui lui avait obéit. Rodney présent se lança dans une complexe explication justifiant l'exigence de son double sur ce point, mais cette fois ce fut John, qui l'interrompit très vite.

- Dans la malle se trouve de quoi éviter les erreurs du… futur, expliqua Elizabeth. Du moins votre double l'espère.

- Et nous aussi, remarquèrent en chœur John, Radek et Rodney.

- J'y ai donc trouvé ce dossier, qui raconte le futur qu'il faut éviter, et qui portait une note « à lire en premier » : les premières pages ont été rédigées à la main, sans doute pour qu'on puisse identifier votre écriture et que l'on accorde crédit au récit, j'imagine.

- C'est ce que j'aurai fait.

- Au-dessus du dossier, bien en évidence dans la malle se trouvait une feuille portant la mention « URGENT ». Elle indiquait où vous trouver en stase, sans doute au cas où les sauveteurs n'auraient pas pensé à dégager plus loin le souterrain en trouvant Radek.

- Dites donc votre double tenait à ce qu'on vous retrouve _maintenant_ ! nota Lorne.

- Ensuite il a mis dans cette malle les premiers plans d'une bombe anti-Oris non achevée, avec pour ordre de les envoyer au colonel Samantha Carter…

- Bonne décision.

- … et que _vous_, vous n'y touchiez jamais, finit Elizabeth en planta ses yeux dans ceux du Canadien.

- Hum… Peut-être que…

- Rodney !

- OK. Sage décision…

- Radek, il est précisé que vous pouvez en revanche étudier ces plans. Nous en ferons des doubles avant de les envoyer au SGC.

Le Tchèque acquiesça.

- Et est-ce que je…

- NON !

Devant l'exclamation de Sheppard et Elizabeth, Rodney fit un petit mouvement de la main et céda en se taisant.

- Le double de Rodney espérait d'ailleurs beaucoup de votre participation à la recherche, Radek, puisque dans cette dimension vous avez pu être sauvé. Il pense que vous êtes aussi utile que lui…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui Rodney, votre double a dit ça ! Il a d'ailleurs remercié Radek dans le dossier, en affirmant que vous l'appréciez plus que vous ne le montriez…

Tout le monde sourit, mais Rodney gêné évita soigneusement le regard de son collègue pendant plusieurs minutes. Cet arrête d'interruption permit à Elizabeth de poursuivre son inventaire de la malle du futur :

- Rodney nous a aussi laissé la composition du prototype d'anti-virus Wraith avec tout l'historique de l'expérience : charge à vous Carson de l'achever. » Le médecin s'en réjouit. « Puis il y avait une explication sur le réacteur qui se trouvait dans la salle où Rodney était en stase, et sur comment l'exploiter. Il nous dit qu'il est indispensable de l'étudier car il peut résoudre nos problèmes énergétiques de façon sûre et durable.

- Une bonne chose, remarqua John. Du concret.

- Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs pour le dégager je pense qu'il faudrait…

- Nous verrons cela plus tard Rod…

- On pourrait utiliser ce nouveau matériel russe pour l'étudier, et le mettre dans la salle à côté de…

- Radek ! Ne vous y mettez pas aussi ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à finir !

Le silence se fit, mais Elizabeth était moins en colère qu'elle ne voulait leur faire croire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit encore dans le dossier ? demanda Ronon.

- Mmh, rien de plus que cette énumération des documents qu'il laisse, à nous de nous débrouiller pour éviter le pire, avec Radek et Rodney cette fois. Le dossier Le dossier se termine par « bon courage à tous, je vous souhaite le meilleur. Vous me manquerez. ».

- Vraiment ? ne put retenir Laura.

- Vraiment !

Aucun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Rodney, qui pourtant n'était en rien responsable de cette phrase.

Il n'y avait donc eu aucune explication donc, quant au fait que Rodney ait demandé de ne pas prévenir Elizabeth, John, Teyla ou Ronon tant que Radek n'avait pas été découvert. Mais les intéressés n'en firent pas remarque : il y avait sans doute une raison que le génie avait jugée valable pour faire cela, et en cette heure, leurs esprits étaient bien loin de se poser cette énigme.

- Et bien quelle histoire, remarqua Carson. Nous avons une lourde tâche à assumer maintenant.

- Et nous ferons tout pour la réussir, assura la dirigeante. Il nous en a donné les moyens, il nous a fait confiance.

Tous acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins de gravité.

- Et les enveloppes ? demanda John.

- Quelles enveloppes ? fit son voisin.

- Il y avait des enveloppes au fond de la malle, j'ai vu. Vous ne nous en avez pas parlé.

- En effet, je les ai ici. Ce sont des lettres, chacune adressée à l'un d'entre vous, ainsi qu'aux membres de SG1.

Certains furent surpris.

- … Vous nous les donnez ? demanda John.

* * *

**Oui, faire des coupures sadiques comme ça ça m'arrive encore. Jusqu'au bout je vous dit !**

**Je vous annonce que je crois bien qu'avec l'ajout de ce chapitre cette fic est devenue la plus longue (en nombre de caractères, pas en chapitres) de la section francophone de Stargate Atlantis de Bon je crois que je vais arrêter les fics et me mettre aux romans pour pouvoir être payée quand j'écris mes histoires, maintenant que je sais que je peux taper plus de 150 pages en six mois...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Merciii à toutes, comme vous les attendiez je vais vous les donner, et me voilà sans aucun chapitre d'avance, bravo ! (Ok il en reste un ou deux mais quand même).**

**Bon, un "pavé" pour cette fois, parce que vous le méritez bien. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

_

* * *

_

_- … Vous nous les donnez ? demanda John._

:!:!:!:o:!:!:!:

Elizabeth s'attendant à cette réaction sortit de derrière son dos le paquet d'enveloppes, liées par un élastique. Elle le retira et les distribua :

- Alors, il y en a une pour vous, John… Une pour Teyla… Carson… Lieutenant Laura Cadman…

- Il m'a écrit une lettre ?!

- Oui lieutenant, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir. Ronon… Moi… Radek…

- Ah c'est gentil.

- John…

- Encore ?

- Vous êtes le seul qui en a deux mais celle-ci a une mention spéciale je crois…

La dirigeante avait un petit sourire qui intrigua son auditoire : Rodney se pencha pour lire cette fameuse « mention » par-dessus l'épaule du colonel :

- « A n'ouvrir qu'un mois après votre mariage » ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !?

- Ben que je vais me marier apparemment, fit John abasourdi.

- Mais vous allez être le _seul_, à vous marier ? demanda Radek.

- Non non.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Cadman. Elle avait déjà ouvert sa lettre et lu les premières lignes. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

A Carson soucieux elle montra le paragraphe qui lui faisait dire ça.

- Je me demande bien qui peut vouloir vous épouser, vous, railla Rodney qui ne vit pas le visage du médecin s'éclairer d'un grand sourire à la lecture du passage de la lettre.

Laura ne réagit pas à la remarque moqueuse, mais Rodney s'attira plusieurs regards qu'il interpréta mal, pensant simplement qu'ils étaient réprobateurs.

- J'étais sûre qu'en fait vous m'appréciiez Rodney, fit Laura en relevant la tête de sa lettre. C'est très gentil tout ce que vous avez marqué.

- En effet, c'est très gentil, confirma Carson épaté.

- Hé ce type-là ce n'est pas moi !

- Non mais il a marqué « et quant au Rodney de votre dimension, il mettra sans doute du temps à l'admettre, mais il est content pour vous deux et il trouve que vous êtes une chic fille, Cadman ». Vous voyez !

Le Canadien grommela et Elizabeth en profita pour lui tendre une lettre à son nom avant que la situation ne le mette plus mal à l'aise. Les autres commençaient à ouvrir leur « courrier ».

- Pour moi ?

- Oui ! Il semblerait que vous vous êtes écrit. La dernière est pour vous Major…

Lorne la prit avec étonnement, et regarda McKay suspicieux : c'était surprenant qu'il lui écrive, ils ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment.

- … Vous connaissez mon prénom, McKay ?

- Heu… non ! Pourquoi ?

Le major lui montra l'enveloppe adressée au « major Evan Lorne » et les deux haussèrent les épaules avant de se tourner vers leurs lettres respectives.

- Il n'y en avait pas pour vous, Chuck, même si il vous remercie beaucoup à la fin de son dossier…

- C'est assez rare pour que vous demandiez de photocopier le passage, Chuck, remarqua Sheppard tandis que Rodney s'indignait.

Elizabeth ignora la remarque :

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, Chuck, c'est pour que vous ayez au même titre que les autres des explications sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette nuit. C'était la moindre des choses.

- Merci Madame.

- Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations si vous le souhaitez. Et évitez de raconter tout ce que Rodney du futur nous a dit, il serait sage d'éviter que l'expédition ou même d'autres Terriens vivent dans la psychose d'évènements qui n'arriveront peut-être jamais.

- Entendu madame.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa, et Elizabeth se tourna face aux personnes restantes. Toutes étaient en train de lire leur lettre, trop impatientes et curieuses pour attendre d'être sorties de l'infirmerie. La dirigeante se décida donc à lire la sienne.

Le silence se fit, tout le monde étant concentré sur le bout de papier qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit ? demanda Radek au bout d'un moment, une fois qu'il eut fini de lire sa brève missive.

Il avait posé la question à Carson et Laura, qui, ayant également tout lu, montraient chacun des passages de leur lettre à l'autre.

- Ben il me parle de ma santé, fit le médecin évasivement.

- Et puis surtout il nous souhaite… beaucoup de bonheur ! » sourit Laura heureuse. « Et de ne jamais retourner sur Terre l'un sans l'autre…

- Ca ressemble à un très fort conseil.

- Mais vous êtes… enfin… à tous les deux ? s'étonna Radek.

- Hum, oui il semblerait que nous ayons un avenir commun, résuma Carson. Enfin, on l'espérait déjà, finit-il avec un sourire timide en prenant la main de Laura dans la sienne.

Cela leur valut des « félicitations » et des « nous sommes contents pour vous » de toute part, sauf de Rodney qui mit longtemps à intégrer la phrase avant de répéter plusieurs fois « Vous et Cadman ?! ». Il finit par déclarer « qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard » et se replongea dans sa lettre, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil au couple pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était bien vrai.

- Et vous Radek ? demanda Carson.

- Pour moi il ne pouvait pas prédire mon avenir puisque mon double était mort, mais il me dit beaucoup de choses gentilles. Apparemment il me dit que le Rodney d'ici les pense aussi.

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers le scientifique en question, qui entamait la lecture d'un second feuillet sorti de son enveloppe. Il ne réagit pas à ce que son collègue venait de dire, mais ses yeux se détournèrent à nouveau furtivement de sa lecture pour venir regarder le Tchèque, et celui-ci sut qu'il avait été entendu : comme McKay ne faisait aucune réflexion, l'affirmation du double était sans doute vraie.

- Moi aussi il y a plein de choses gentilles, remarqua John.

- Moi également, fit Teyla.

Les autres annoncèrent que eux aussi avaient beaucoup de compliments voire d'excuses dans leurs lettres, sauf Ronon qui ne dit rien. McKay gêné baissa la tête.

- Oui, ok, tout ce qu'il a marqué je le pense, mais je ne le dis pas, d'accord ? Maintenant tout le temps que j'ai passé coincé dans cette… salle –il réprima un frisson- ça a été aussi du temps pour penser à vous et donc… Enfin voilà, lisez ce qu'il y a d'écrit et heu contentez-vous en.

Tous sourirent. Radek précisa :

- Et il me dit aussi que je ne dois pas hésiter à m'opposer à vous quand vous faites une erreur…

Là, Rodney ne put rester de marbre :

- Alors à moi aussi il me dit que je devrais plus vous écouter, mais je vous préviens : ça ne se passera que les _rares fois_ où j'aurai tort, ou du moins, où vous _penserez_ que j'aurai tort. Ca n'arrivera pas souvent !

Il se replongea dans sa lettre avec souci. Apparemment, son double lui disait des choses très importantes, et beaucoup de choses aussi –il était le seul à avoir plus d'une feuille dans son enveloppe.

Teyla finit sa lettre avec un soupir. Son regard erra sur Ronon, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.

- Dites-moi, Rodney, vous connaissez une Amy ?

- Non, John. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous me répétez de veiller sur elle.

- A vous aussi ? s'étonna Elizabeth. Moi aussi il me le dit. A tout le monde ?

Le reste de l'auditoire secoua négativement la tête. Le regard de la dirigeante croisa celui du colonel et tous deux baissèrent les yeux, gênés sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Moi j'arrive pas à lire, fit Ronon.

- Dites tout de suite que j'écris mal !

- Tiens, c'est de vous qu'il s'agit maintenant ?, railla Laura.

- Qu'est-ce que vous n'arrivez pas à lire ? demanda Carson.

- Là.

- « avouer ».

- Non à côté.

- « sentiments ».

- Et là ?

- « Teyla ».

- Ah. D'accord.

Le Satédien considéra encore un moment la feuille de papier, peut-être juste pour ne pas à avoir à relever les yeux et croiser ceux, brillants, de Teyla ou ceux, amusés, de Carson, Laura et Elizabeth.

Lorne avait finit, et replia sa lettre. Il avait l'air soucieux, ou alors embêté, et son regard finit par balayer l'infirmerie, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Ca va major ? s'inquiéta Radek.

- Mh ? Oui oui.

- Et à vous il vous dit quoi ? demanda Carson.

- Queeee… Que je vais finir général.

Ceci lui valut un regard ahuri de Sheppard, qui cependant ne dit rien.

- Cette longue lettre pour vous dire ça !

- Hé oui lieutenant, ceci dit la vôtre aussi est plutôt longue.

Il désigna en se levant le papier que Laura tenait encore dans les mains. Etonnée elle le retourna :

- Oh ! Carson il y a un verso !

- Oui je vois ça à la mienne aussi… On n'est pas malins on n'avait pas pensé à retourner…

Les deux amoureux se replongèrent dans leurs lettres respectives.

- Autre chose madame ? demanda Evan.

- Mmh ? Oh ! Non non, vous pouvez disposer…

L'officier s'éloigna et seul Radek se rendit compte de la direction qu'il avait prise :

- Bah… La sortie c'est de l'autre côté ! Il reste dans l'infirmerie ?!

John finit de lire ce que Rodney lui avait écrit et lui adressa un sourire qu'évidemment le Canadien ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elizabeth replia elle aussi sa lettre en murmurant comme pour elle-même :

- « Ne pas tenter de fuir en vaisseau avec les enfants lors d'une attaque Wraith » ?

- Carson ? Cadman ? Ca ne va pas ?

En entendant John, la diplomate se tourna vers le couple. Carson lisait le verso de sa lettre d'un air affolé et Laura le sien les yeux ronds de surprise. Ils s'échangèrent leurs lettres une nouvelle fois sans rien répondre à Sheppard, et gardèrent le même air stupéfait en lisant ce que Rodney avait marqué au verso de la lettre de l'autre.

- Carson ?

Les deux amoureux ne l'écoutaient pas et se parlaient rapidement :

- Il a dit « après ma disparition ».

- Ben oui, « après sa disparition »… Seulement…

- C'est bon... Je veux dire ça peut s'être produit.

- Ca s'_est_ produit.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça ait marché…

- Oui mais si c'était le cas et que c'était déjà en… en route ?

Carson se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec étonnement.

- Excusez-nous…

L'Ecossais prit la main de sa petite amie et maintenant il le savait future femme, et s'éloigna dans l'infirmerie pour s'isoler derrière un drap blanc. Laura avant de disparaître eut le temps d'afficher un air entre l'explosion de joie contenue et la grande catastrophe.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? demanda Rodney.

- A mon avis il devait y avoir une sacrée révélation, déduisit le lieutenant-colonel. Et vous ? Il vous dit quelque chose ?

- A moi rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà raconté, fit Radek.

- Il se pourrait que… je sois dans quelques années encore plus heureuse que je ne le suis maintenant. En tout cas je vais me marier, je ne sais pas avec qui, mais je devrai veiller à le tempérer et nous serons très heureux. Il n'entre pas vraiment dans les détails, c'est plutôt comme un avertissement pour éviter des mauvais moments. Il y a aussi cette histoire d'Amy que je ne comprends pas trop et sinon… Le reste est… entre Rodney et moi.

- Je suis contente pour vous, Elizabeth. Rodney du futur m'a également prédit beaucoup de bonheur et une vie de couple épanouie.

- Il vous a précisé avec qui ? demanda Elizabeth en rougissant de sa curiosité.

- Non, répondit l'Athosienne en retenant un sourire. Il a juste précisé que je le connaissais déjà.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard satisfait et un peu rêveur.

- Et vous Ronon ?

- Ouais.

John n'insista pas. Teyla demanda au colonel si on lui prédisait aussi de bonnes choses, et il répondit évasivement qu'il se pourrait qu'il monte en grade, et qu'il allait devoir veiller sur Amy lui aussi, ainsi que sur sa famille. Il paraissait presque ému d'apprendre qu'il allait en fonder une.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a dit au major Lorne ? demanda Teyla.

- Aucune idée, répondit Radek. Vous pouvez lui demander il est encore ici : il discute avec une infirmière là-bas.

- Je ne le savais pas coureur de jupons…, observa Sheppard en regardant de loin. … Hé bien Rodney, j'aurais attendu une réflexion de votre part sur le fait que ce soit moi qui dise ça ! Rodney ?

Le Canadien sembla sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé la lecture de sa longue lettre. Il n'était pas encore arrivé au bout.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes écrit ? en profita la dirigeante.

- Heu, oh, il y a pleins de choses… Il me confie pleins de… petites missions.

- Lesquelles ?

- … Je crois… C'est personnel…

Personne n'insista, il avait vraiment l'air troublé. Il rangea les feuillets dans l'enveloppe : il les lirait plus tard, dans un lieu plus propice.

- Vous allez envoyer les lettres restantes au SGC, Elizabeth ?

- Oui Rodney, ainsi que les plans de la bombe, comme votre double nous l'a demandé.

- Bien. Je ne les regarderai pas… Je peux vous demander d'envoyer aussi une lettre à ma sœur ? Elle est déjà écrite il faut juste que je la mette dans une enveloppe.

- Entendu. Dépêchez-vous, je contacte le SGC dans un quart d'heure puis j'irai me coucher.

Le Canadien partit en trottinant vers ses quartiers. Les quatre personnes qui restaient saluèrent Radek et quittèrent l'infirmerie, suivis de près par le major Lorne tout sourire.

xox

Sam était absorbée par les données qu'affichait son écran. De temps à autre, elle pianotait sur son clavier. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa concentration intense.

Seul des coups frappés à porte ouverte parvinrent à la distraire de son occupation. Trois silhouettes masculines apparurent dans l'encadrement : le reste de son équipe. Elle eut un sourire gêné :

- Ah… J'allais vous rejoindre…

- Pour le déjeuner ? Oh, il est 16 heures, on l'a pris sans vous en se doutant que ça ne servait à rien de vous attendre, donc ne vous excusez pas…

Les paroles de Mitchell lui firent consulter sa montre, et elle grimaça en découvrant l'heure exacte.

- Désolée…

- On a reçu du courrier, dit Daniel.

- D'Atlantis, compléta Mitchell.

- Juste à l'instant, acheva Teal'C.

Sam s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en demandant :

- Du courrier ?

- Il y a des plans pour vous.

- Envoyés par McKay, précisa Daniel en grimaçant.

- Oh !

Elle affichait un air de « pourquoi pas ». Ca arrivait régulièrement. Cameron enchaîna :

- Bon alors il a mis pleins de consignes avec : que lui ne travaille jamais dessus, que vous preniez votre temps pour comprendre ces plans, qu'il vous fait confiance, et tout le bla-bla.

- « Qu'il ne travaille jamais dessus » ?

- C'est bizarre je vous l'accorde, mais c'est comme ça !

- Bon. Je regarderai ça.

Elle se sentit de nouveau irrésistiblement attirée par son clavier. Elle n'avait fait que placer ses mains au-dessus quand Daniel reprit la parole :

- Il vous a aussi écrit une lettre.

Il tint en l'air l'enveloppe contenant la lettre en question, et Mitchell la désigna pour insister encore plus sur le phénomène.

- McKay ?

- Oui !

Le soupir de la belle blonde et le regard exaspéré qui l'accompagna n'échappèrent à aucun de ses coéquipiers.

- Vous ne voulez pas la lire ?

- Oh, plus tard ! … Vraiment plus tard.

Elle se remit au travail en balayant la proposition de la main.

- … On peut la lire pour vous si vous voulez ! proposa Mitchell.

- Vous seriez ma commission de censure ?

Elle les regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. L'officier haussa des épaules pour lui signifier que la décision lui appartenait à elle.

- Nous en avons chacun reçu une, dit Teal'C.

- De lettre ?

- Oui.

- C'est surprenant. Que vous disait-il, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Que j'étais un grand guerrier brave et courageux, et que j'étais très estimé de mes coéquipiers et amis.

Sam eut une mimique pour signifier que McKay ne s'était pas foulé.

- Tout le monde sait que vous êtes un très grand guerrier Teal'C. Et vous savez aussi qu'on vous estime et qu'on vous apprécie énormément, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Mais oui, il le sait ! appuya Cameron.

- Et à vous ? Cameron ?

- Heu, mais vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas lire sa lettre ?

- Ouvrez-la si ça vous amuse ! Quand on en a reçu une douzaine dans le genre, on commence à se lasser.

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, Daniel et Cameron se précipitèrent pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Cameron répondit tout de même à Carter qui s'était remise à scruter ses données, tandis que Daniel se débattait avec l'enveloppe qu'il peinait à déchirer :

- A moi on me dit que je suis un bon officier et que je peux monter très loin en hiérarchie si je continue à prendre de bonnes décisions…

- Mais à mon avis _pas_ jusqu'au poste de Président des Etats-Unis !

- Vous n'en savez rien Daniel ! Et puis après il y a des choses bizarres, il est dit que je ne dois pas autoriser mes enfants à se mettre en danger, sinon je vais les perdre et la famille que j'ai constituée avec. Et je dois relire cette lettre tous les ans histoire de ne pas avoir oublié son contenu le moment venu.

- « La famille que vous avez constituée »… ? Vous nous avez caché quelque chose, Cameron ?

- Grands dieux non !

- Ou alors vous n'êtes vous-même pas au courant ! fit Daniel sans relever le nez de la lettre qu'il était en train de déplier.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

- Daniel Jackson aussi a reçu une lettre surprenante.

- Racontez-moi !

Cameron encouragea Daniel du regard, et l'archéologue releva la tête en énumérant l'air las :

- Et bien à moi il a dit que j'étais un type super, il m'a remercié pour avoir découvert Atlantis, il m'a dit de ne pas chercher à négocier tout seul avec les Oris sinon j'y laisserai la vie, et de ne jamais laisser la femme que j'aime toute seule aux moments de crises, moyennant quoi elle allait se précipiter dans une mission-suicide.

- ... Tout ça ?!

- C'est très joyeux je vous l'accorde, fit Daniel en survolant la lettre de Sam.

- Vous avez entendu ? Il a dit « la femme qu'il aime », insista Cameron.

- Mais vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment Daniel ?

- Hein ? Ben… – il sembla réfléchir – Non…

- Ces lettres sont étranges ! remarqua la voix grave de Teal'C.

- Ca ressemble à des prophéties, fit Sam intriguée.

- Et ce qui est très troublant c'est que celui qui a écrit nos lettres a la même écriture que moi, et utilise les mêmes expressions, précisa Cameron.

- Ce n'est pas McKay ?

- Non, on ne sait pas qui c'est : nos lettres à nous ne sont pas signées. Par contre la vôtre… Daniel ?

- La vôtre est bien signée McKay, et ce n'est pas l'écriture de Cameron. On peut donc supposer que celui qui vous a écrit n'est pas la même personne que celui qui nous a écrit. D'ailleurs pour vous, c'est forcément McKay : suffit de lire le début : « Chère Sam, … »

- Oui il a plutôt tendance à commencer ces messages comme ça…

- « C'est une histoire bien complexe qui m'est arrivée » continua Daniel. « J'ai effectué très récemment un petit séjour dans le futur, et je vais d'ailleurs y retourner… »

- Dans le futur ! Voilà pourquoi vos lettres semblaient si étranges !

- Ce serait un vieux moi qui les aurais écrites ? déduisit Cameron.

- « Je laisse un double de moi ici qui n'est au courant de rien, vous en saurez plus si vous le souhaitez auprès du docteur Weir. Pourquoi vous écrire alors ? Et bien pour… »

- Ca expliquerait le caractère très personnel de leur contenu. Daniel, s'il vous plaît, je préfèrerais la lire moi-même, donnez-moi...

Mais Daniel ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sur sa lancée :

- « … pour vous féliciter. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, ainsi que pour le général O'Neill (même si je ne peux pas vous promettre que mon double vous laissera tranquille). »

- Ecoutez Daniel en fait je préfèrerais…

- « Je dois être à mon avis un des premiers au courant et je ne dirais rien à personne avant que vous ne fassiez l'annonce vous-même, promis, mais en tout cas je peux vous garantir que cet enfant sera quelqu'un de bien, tout comme ses parents. »

Sam bondit tandis que les deux autres écarquillaient les yeux :

- DANIEL DONNEZ-MOI CETTE LETTRE !

Mais son ami prit par la lecture et mettant du temps à réagir à ses propres paroles, se détourna pour pouvoir continuer. Cameron et Teal'C lurent par-dessus son épaule, ce qui fit que Carter eut quelques difficultés à atteindre la lettre et à lui arracher des mains.

- « Toute cette petite famille ira loin, je vous le garantis. Au sujet de cet aîné, justement, je vais vous indiquer une date qui a fait basculer sa vie, s'il vous était possible de prévenir cette catastrophe ce serait bien. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt et qu'il ne naîtra que dans quelques mois mais… » Il a bien dit « naître» ?

- Danieeel !

- Et « dans quelques mois » ?! répéta Cameron.

- Donnez moi cette lettre !

- Et « Général O'Neill » ? finit Teal'C.

Sam finit par se faufiler entre deux épaules carrées et à saisir le papier sous le regard interrogateur de ses collègues.

- Sam ?

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

- MCKAY JE VOUS DETESTE !

* * *

**Tadâââm ! Reste juste une bonne conclusion, qu'en pensez-vous ! C'est très dur à écrire croyez-moi...**

**Il est donc temps de reviewer pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ! C'est bientôt l'ultime moment pour le faire, et que votre lecture ait une signification ! Grand merci à tous mes lecteurs réguliers, vous devez être près d'une dizaine (ce qui m'impressionne, je suis très touchée!), j'attends toujours la review de chacun d'entre vous pour me rassurer sur le chapitre. C'est grâce à vous que j'en suis arrivée à écrire autant de chapitres en si peu de temps...**


	44. Chapter 44

**(Desolee pour le qwerty...)**

**Bon, alors Indy (mon PC) est mort, mais j'ai pu recuperer les donnees, donc voici ENFIN la suite du Grand Reveil.**

**Non non, vous ne revez pas. C'est meme long, pour me faire pardonner. Mais c'est pas le dernier chapitre non plus (le prochain sera le bon).**

**Je remercie chromo pour sa relecture avisee de ce chapitre il y a heu... 6 mois !? J'aurais pas cru arriver a reecrire ce chapitre et le publier avant mon retour en France dis donc !! Maintenant je vous laisse lire, en esperant que ce soit reste dans le ton du reste de la fic.**

* * *

On sonna à sa porte. Rodney quitta son bureau pour aller ouvrir. Il tomba sur des yeux verts.

- Ah ! Sheppard.

L'officier tenait sous le bras le dossier « à lire en premier » qu'avait laissé le double de McKay. Il avait les mains dans les poches.

- Je vous cherchais. Je pensais vous trouver au mess, à cette heure-ci.

- J'ai déjà dîné.

- Quoi vous avez _déjà_ fini de manger ?!

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que…

- Mais alors vous n'avez rien avalé ! Ce n'est pas normal : Rodney, vous vous sentez bien ?

Le Canadien baissa les épaules, le regard assassin :

- J'y suis allé tôt, c'est tout, dès que j'ai envoyé le message au SGC ! J'ai dormi plus de douze heures de suite, et j'étais déjà proche de l'hypoglycémie quand je me suis mis en stase ! A votre avis, quelle était la première chose à faire en me réveillant ?

- Faire confiance à Carson pour vous injecter du sucre ?

- Manger !

Sheppard hocha la tête avec un sourire moqueur : il l'avait vexé !

- Bon… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le Canadien en se radoucissant légèrement.

Sheppard eut un instant de courte réflexion, comme s'il cherchait lui-même à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait frappé à la porte de Rodney.

- Oh ! Euh… Et ben en fait je…

- Ah ! Oui ! Merci je l'attendais…

Avant que John n'ait ouvert la bouche pour ne serait-ce que demander de quoi le scientifique parlait, ce dernier avait saisit le dossier que l'officier avait sous le bras, et le feuilletait allègrement.

- Ben… allez-y, je vous en prie…

Rodney ne l'écouta pas et, toujours fasciné par les paragraphes qu'il survolait, fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. John en profita pour rentrer lui aussi, et la porte se referma. Il jeta un œil dans la pièce mal rangée : la lampe de bureau éclairait des feuillets très probablement récemment tirés d'une enveloppe. Sheppard se retint d'approcher pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

- … Vous avez appris ce qui est arrivé à Lorne ? fit-il au bout de quelques secondes, puisque Rodney bien qu'agité n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il est à l'infirmerie. Doris McLean est venue lui balancer un verre d'eau à la figure en plein milieu du mess… L'eau _et _le verre. Je crois pas que c'était voulu mais il a été bien coupé ils sont en train de lui faire des points de suture. Le pire c'est qu'il ne lui en veut même pas, il avait l'air limite content, comme s'il comprenait son geste.

Sur une échelle de un à dix, la réaction du Canadien se situait au-dessous de zéro. Il tournait toujours les pages soucieusement. John soupira. Il aurait pu parler à une souris de laboratoire qu'il aurait été plus écouté. Le silence se réinstalla, troublé par le froissement des feuilles du dossier.

Face à un Rodney fasciné par ce qu'il lisait, le lieutenant-colonel sembla réfléchir intensément. Il garda les sourcils froncés longtemps, tête baissée, puis il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- Rodney…

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Que… Quoi ?

Rodney faisait défiler les pages devant lui en relevant enfin la tête pour regarder John qui ne comprenait pas :

- Pourquoi il n'est pas resté !

Il se tourna vers l'Américain.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas pris ma place ? J'ai du mal à comprendre.

- … Vous ne l'auriez pas fait ?

- Repartir vers le futur ? Non. Je veux dire, ça doit être très intéressant mais… mais ici aussi c'est très intéressant ! Je crois bien que… ben que… Enfin moi j'aurais laissé mon double en stase et j'aurais essayé d'éviter les catastrophes futures par moi-même.

- Vous auriez fait comme tous les autres Rodney avant vous…

- Mais non puisque… Enfin si mais non puisque j'aurais plus réfléchi ! J'aurai créé un _bon_ futur !

- C'est ce qu'ils ont du tous se dire…

- Exactement !

Rodney s'agitait.

- Et c'est ça qui me perturbe. Ils l'ont tous fait parce qu'ils étaient tous moi, ils ont tous pensé la même chose, mais lui il a agi _différemment_.

- Ce n'est pas vous Rodney.

- Mais si c'est moi. C'est moi dans quelques semaines, moi dans quelques mois ! Apparemment il a passé – il vérifia dans le dossier- cinq mois dans le futur, un peu plus, et… Je veux dire vous avez lu la lettre qu'il vous a écrite, je suppose qu'elle était…

- Trop gentille pour être de vous ?

Rodney baissa les épaules en lui faisant la tête. Sheppard se reprit :

- Inhabituelle, disons.

- Inhabituelle, voilà. Apparemment tout ce qu'il a écrit aux autres c'est pareil. Il a… j'ai… il a énormément changé ! _Trop_ changé ! Pourquoi ?

- Vous pensez que ce n'est pas vous qui avez écrit ?

- Si ! Je… Je peux écrire comme ça, dire des choses comme ça et même je l'ai déjà fait dans certaines circonstances. Et je comprends qu'il l'ait fait, qu'il ait eu envie de dire des choses gentilles : tout ce qu'il a appris a son réveil a du forcément beaucoup le faire réfléchir, mais justement ça aurait du lui donner envie de rentrer ! Apprendre la destruction de la Terre, apprendre votre mort, apprendre qu'on avait perdu la guerre, tout ça c'est…

- Ma mort ?

Sheppard le regardait avec inquiétude. Rodney s'étonna :

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Dans sa lettre ?

- Mais non ! Il… Il ne me disait rien dans sa lettre !

- Je… Bon sang exact, excusez-moi, il me l'avait écrit en plus, mais… c'est un truc dur à garder et je pense que mon inconscient a…

- Rodney ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mort ? Quand ? Comment ?

- Dans plus de vingt ans rassurez-vous,…

- « Rassurez-vous » !? Mais j'étais déjà mort quand votre double s'est réveillé ! Ca me parait quand même un peu jeune pour disparaître !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention que ça se produise ! le coupa Rodney. C'est pour ça la lettre qu'il m'a écrite. Pour éviter des catastrophes… personnelles.

Les deux hommes se calmèrent. Rodney soupira et John devina :

- Alors il ne vous a annoncé que des mauvaises nouvelles ? Avec pour mission de les éviter ?

- Quasiment oui. Enfin, il y a quelques bonnes nouvelles aussi mais ce n'est pas la majorité. Et puis j'aimerai vraiment que tout ça ne s'ébruite pas, sinon je vais finir par craquer et tout raconter, et ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne chose à faire.

Je réfléchis, puis répondit très vite :

- Je vous comprends. Je ne dirai rien aux autres. Promis. Et je ne poserai pas de questions.

Rodney poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre :

- Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu me confier tout ça, en me demandant de ne rien vous dire ?! Ca me brise le moral tout ça… même de savoir que Carson va épouser Cadman !

- C'est vrai alors ?

- Mais oui ! fit le Canadien avec un air profondément dépité. Mon double me demande d'éviter de mauvaises choses mais aussi de vérifier que de « bonnes » choses –ça c'est son avis personnel- se produisent. Il a peur qu'avec mon retour le futur soit trop changé, que les gens ne puissent pas à cause de cela trouver le bonheur, que vous ne parveniez pas par exemple à trouver votre femme, à avoir des enfants…

- Des enfants aussi ? Combien ?

- D… Vous aviez dit que vous ne poseriez pas de questions !

- Deux ? Dix ? Douze ? Et ma femme ?

- Sheppard !

Le militaire arrêta.

- Je ne sais même pas qui ça va être, votre femme ! Je suis juste là pour vérifier que… vous vous casiez. A terme. En plus les dates ne vont même pas être les mêmes, maintenant que vous m'avez retrouvé : notre futur a été changé.

- Si ça se trouve ma femme va pas être la même non plus.

- J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être pour ça que vous avez une deuxième lettre.

- Celle à ouvrir après mon mariage…

- Oui.

- … Franchement si elle contient des révélations sur mon avenir de mari et que j'y apprends que la femme que je viens d'épouser n'est pas la même que celle que mon double avait épousée, ça va un peu m'embêter je vous avoue !

- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. En tout cas _lui_, mon double, ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet…

- … C'est une lettre pour éviter une catastrophe avec elle c'est ça ?

- … C'est fort possible.

Sheppard avait repris son air sérieux.

- … Et vous ne savez pas laquelle ?

- Non. Il ne me l'a pas écrit. Mais je serai là aussi pour empêcher qu'elle se produise. Disons qu'il vous a laissé cette lettre pour que nous soyons deux à la protéger… Mais pour vous garder la surprise de la fille aussi.

- Donc si je l'ouvre maintenant je saurais qui c'est…

- Sans doute.

John hocha la tête.

- Je ne l'ouvrirai pas. Pas avant la date indiquée.

Rodney approuva.

- Je pourrais même vous la laisser pour ne pas être tenté.

- Si vous voulez.

- … Je crois que je vais quand même la garder. Au cas où vous nous referiez le coup de l'éboulement.

Le Canadien lui lança un regard affligé, mais John enchaîna en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce :

- En tout cas, cette lettre qu'il m'a laissé m'a plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Elle ne me donne aucun indice explicite. Et puis en plus j'ai l'air d'être le seul dans ce cas, avec Elizabeth aussi.

- Avec Elizabeth ?

- Elle a aussi des passages mystérieux dans sa lettre. Les autres c'est plus clair, ils ont l'air satisfait de ce qu'ils ont lu. Enfin Cadman et Carson je ne sais pas trop ils ne sont pas reparus, mais Teyla a l'air toute contente, Ronon est limite joyeux et Lorne garde un sourire béat en toute circonstance ! Radek est content lui aussi, même s'il n'a rien pu apprendre sur son avenir, forcément.

- … Je ne peux pas vous aider, je vous ai dit.

- Et puis cette « Amy »…

John interrogea son vis-à-vis du regard :

- C'est qui ?

- Ca il ne m'en a pas parlé. Vous n'en connaissez pas ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Ben… Enfin non.

- Sûr ? Une ancienne conquête dans l'une ou l'autre galaxie ? railla Rodney.

- Une jolie blonde qui vous a décidé à rester ? répliqua l'Américain.

- Sheppard ! Je… Il ne m'a rien dit du tout sur lui ou moi, sauf… sauf peut-être que je devais faire des efforts niveau comportement et ego.

- Oh ! Tiens tiens…

- Mais je ne suis pas comme vous, moi, il aurait fallu plus qu'une femme pour me décider à rester dans le futur.

- Vous n'en savez rien !

- Je me connais quand même !

Le colonel avança :

- La technologie du futur, peut-être. Tous ces trucs nouveaux à portée de main, que votre double peut étudier autant qu'il veut, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Wraiths à anéantir, d'E2PZ à chercher...

- Oui, mais non !

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous résisteriez à tout cela !

- Si ! De un parce que tous mes doubles l'ont fait, preuve que ça ne devait pas non plus être si extraordinaire, et de deux parce… parce que…

Il finit par lâcher :

- Parce que je tiens aux gens qui sont ici. Et que j'aurais avant tout voulu les retrouver.

John ne répondit rien, mais resta à le regarder, comme s'il attendait la suite. Le Canadien continua donc sur sa lancée :

- Quand je suis resté dans cette pièce, après l'éboulement, sans savoir si on me retrouverait… J'ai énormément pensé à tout le monde ici. Aux _gens_, même pas à Atlantis. A vous, Elizabeth, Carson, Teyla, Ronon, Radek. Pas au Major Lorne, à Cadman ou au technicien de la Porte, je l'admets, mais… Au moment de me mettre en stase je ne savais pas si j'allais vous revoir, et d'ailleurs la seule chose à laquelle je pensais en dehors de sauver ma vie, c'était à vous tous et à ces deux ans passés ensemble… Bon et aussi un peu à ce projet de propulseur à naquada combiné, à ce recycleur d'E2PZ que j'avais sous le nez et au fait que je risquais de ne jamais avoir de Prix Nobel mais… Enfin bref j'ai surtout pensé à Atlantis. Vous avez lu la lettre que j'ai écrite à ma sœur… ?

- Oui, admit le colonel.

- Je le lui ai écrit. Juste avant d'entrer en stase. Je lui ai dit que… que vous aviez tous beaucoup compté dans ma vie. Que vous comptiez encore d'ailleurs. Peut-être plus que n'importe quelle autre équipe avec qui j'ai jamais travaillé.

Cette conversation mettait presque John mal à l'aise mais Rodney poursuivit :

- Et je crois bien que si l'un de vous était en danger je… ben que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Et pas seulement pour prouver que je suis un génie : aussi et surtout parce que ben… je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de John. Le militaire ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et le silence retomba sur les deux hommes mal à l'aise. Rodney voulu alors s'approcher de son bureau, pour faire n'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner une contenance, mais à peine avait-il le dos tourné que John parvint articuler :

- Je pense pareil. Je ferais pareil.

Rodney se retourna, attendant la suite avec attention. Mais il appuya un peu trop son regard sur le colonel qui commençait à se confier –chose rarissime, quand il y avait aveu c'était plutôt dans l'autre sens -, et cette maladresse fit baisser les yeux à John. Toute la capacité du colonel à développer son idée, pour peu qu'il en soit vraiment capable, s'envola. La confession s'arrêta donc là. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Sentant que ça n'irait pas plus loin, Rodney finit par enchaîner :

- Enfin donc c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas comment il a pu… Comment mon double a pu arriver à renoncer à revenir. A retrouver tout le monde ici, « jeune », vivant… Pourtant il a eu le même passé que moi, à quatre mois près. Et tous mes autres doubles sont revenus. Sauf lui. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas un tel potentiel de sagesse. Il a du y avoir autre chose. Mais je pense que je ne saurai jamais quoi.

John haussa les épaules tentant de se détendre un peu :

- Allez savoir. Ne rejetez pas l'hypothèse de la jolie blonde.

Rodney fit une moue dubitative, l'air de dire que vraiment, il ne le pensait pas. Le silence se réinstalla.

Encouragé par l'atmosphère pas si pesante de cette discussion profonde et intime, John réessaya :

- En tout cas on est content que vous soyez là, Rodney, que vous soyez sorti de stase… Et que ce soit vous, le Rodney qu'on a quitté, et pas cet autre Rodney énigmatique et anormalement gentil qui nous a écrit ces lettres…

- … Oui mais tout le bien qu'il a écrit sur vous dedans je le pense…

- Oui mais… -le colonel haussa les épaules- vous ne le dites pas ! C'est plus vous.

- Hum ! Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ces dix dernières minutes en fait.

John reprit un air vraiment sérieux.

- Ce que je voulais vous dire, ce pour quoi j'ai toqué à votre porte tout à l'heure, c'est que… Enfin je le dis pas souvent et c'est pas trop moi non plus mais je crois que des fois il faut dire… ces choses… que… je ne me suis pas inquiété que pour Radek, mais aussi pour vous… Enfin je pense que vous vous en doutiez mais… Voilà c'est bien de le dire je pense…

Rodney ne sachant trop comment réagir se contentait de serrer le dossier en attendant la suite. Les yeux du colonel balayaient la pièce et surtout la moquette, très loin de ceux du scientifique, tandis qu'il poursuivait :

- Et je ne sais pas comment mon double a pu se résoudre à cesser les recherches parce que pour moi… enfin... Atlantis sans vous c'est vraiment dur à imaginer... Pas seulement parce que vous êtes utile à la Cité, aussi parce que… parce que vous êtes un membre de mon équipe et que je ne veux pas que ça change, parce que même si on est très différents et qu'on a pas grand-chose en commun au premier abord je crois qu'on peut dire… Je crois que je peux dire que vous êtes… Vous êtes…

Ses yeux croisèrent une seconde ceux de Rodney, attentifs et tout à fait sérieux. Mais cette fois cela l'encouragea à finir :

- Vous êtes un _ami_.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et il baissa la tête en concluant :

- Enfin voilà, je me suis inquiété et je suis content qu'on vous ait retrouvé.

Il y eut un silence de près d'une minute durant lequel John garda imperturbablement les yeux fixés le sol. Rodney faillit plusieurs fois se remettre à parler, mais ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il finit par dire tout simplement.

- Et moi je suis content que vous m'ayez dit ça.

John sourit et releva la tête avec un sourire modeste :

- Oh vous savez, je crois que des fois il faut…

- En tout cas vous aussi vous êtes… un ami.

- … C'était dans votre lettre.

- Celle de ma sœur ? Hum, oui c'est vrai.

- Et celle que votre double m'a écrite aussi.

- Vraiment ?

Sheppard hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Il m'y dit aussi de faire attention à vous. Et je le ferai. Même s'il ne m'avait rien dit d'ailleurs. J'ai pas envie… Enfin je ne le montre peut-être pas de façon évidente, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive… du mal. Et pas seulement parce que ça fait de la paperasse à remplir.

- Pareil pour moi. Enfin, en plus moi j'ai les éléments pour… pour vous éviter le pire et que vous viviez le meilleur. Je les utiliserai.

Le silence pesant avait fait place à la quiétude pensive. Les deux hommes souriaient mais, pudiques, continuaient tout de même à admirer la perfection du sol pour l'un, et le magnifique blanc du dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains pour l'autre. Le colonel finit par relever les yeux l'air inquisiteur :

- … Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne savez pas qui est cette femme que je vais épouser ?

- Sheppard ! De un : non je vous l'ai déjà dit, et de deux : c'est accessoire.

- Parlez pour vous !

- Joohn !

- Pas de question, c'est vrai, c'est vrai.

John se retenait de rire. Il désigna la reliure du double, que son ami tenait toujours :

- Vous allez le lire maintenant ?

- Heu, oui, il est 22 heures mais je n'ai pas sommeil… évidemment.

- J'allais le lire aussi… Je n'étais pas du tout venu pour vous le donner en fait, mais juste pour… pour…

- Me dire ce que vous venez de me dire ?

- Pour _voir comment ça allait_. Et en fait dans l'ordre de passage pour lire ce truc, c'est moi qui suis prioritaire. Juste après Elizabeth.

- Vous ? Attendez c'est mon double qui l'a écrit !

- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !

- Mais ça parle de sciences !

- Et du futur de la Cité dont je suis commandant en second !

- Et de mon expérience personnelle !

- Et de l'avenir des gens que je commande !

- OK ! Mais je l'ai en mains je vous préviens je ne cèderai pas !

- Entendu ! Mais je suis dans vos quartiers et je vous préviens je ne partirai pas !

- Et bien je ne vois qu'une solution…

- Après vous…

Tentant d'afficher l'air le plus sérieux possible en continuant à jouer cette fausse dispute, Rodney se dirigea vers son bureau et le dégagea tandis que John prenait un tabouret pour le placer à côté de la chaise. Le Canadien fourra des papiers dans un tiroir et s'assit aux côtés du colonel, une fois le dossier placé en face d'eux.

- C'est bon ? Je peux tourner la première page ?

- Mmmh… C'est bon, j'ai fini de lire le titre.

Bruit de papier.

- Et maintenant c'est bon ? Je peux tourner la page de garde ?

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Nouveau bruissement. Les hommes se plongèrent dans le récit du double, commentant de temps à autre des faits ou expliquant des réactions.

Tout le temps que la lampe de bureau resta allumée, un rai de lumière filtra ans le tiroir de Rodney, éclairant juste une ligne d'une lettre rédigée de sa propre écriture : « John et Elizabeth ensemble, ainsi que Ronon et Teyla ».

L'Américain n'en sut jamais rien.

* * *

**La suite n'est pas pour demain, mais elle viendra ! Vous savez a present que je tiens mes promesses (avec un sacre retard, mais je les tiens !).**


	45. Chapter 45

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews (et a nouveau mes excuses pour le qwerty en intro : je suis toujours au Cambodge et toujours sur clavier americain). Malgre les 6 mois de coupure brutale entre le 43eme et le 44eme chapitre, vous continuez a suivre et cela me touche beaucoup !**

**Lolo (lala ?) : que rajouter de plus apres le 44eme chapitre ? Un ultime chapitre de conclusion. Cette fois, c'est vraiment le dernier...**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur le balcon, laissant passer une ombre et un rai de lumière. Des éclats de voix et quelques notes de musique virent perturber l'obscurité du lieu, puis le silence reprit sa place. Le nouvel arrivant laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, puis s'approcha de la forme accoudée à la rambarde claire. Rodney sortit une main de sa poche pour désigner la porte refermée : 

- Il y a un truc entre Paul et Alice Beckett ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils flirtent outrageusement.

- Oh, ils sont sortis ensemble, mais c'était il y a plusieurs années, lui répondit Amy en se retournant.

- Mais il n'était pas avec toi ?

- C'était après.

Rodney grimaça :

- C'est un tombeur !

- C'est un Jackson !

Il fit une mimique qui semblait dire « mais c'est bien sûr ! », et resta planté à la regarder. Assurément, il n'était pas venu s'informer des rumeurs d'Atlantis, cela n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour venir la rejoindre. En vérité, il avait besoin d'elle. De l'avoir sous les yeux, pour se rassurer encore et encore au sujet de la décision qu'il avait prise en revenant sur Atlantis. Amy sentait son tourment, et lui sortit les mains des poches pour les poser résolument sur ses hanches, en se collant contre lui.

- Tu viens prendre l'air ? Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent sous cette bulle, et plus aucune étoile à admirer sous l'océan.

Il l'enlaça :

- Je venais te voir un peu. Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu as quitté la fête.

- J'avais besoin… de me poser un peu.

- Tu veux rester seule ?

Elle rit en pressant les mains de Rodney sur elle :

- J'en ai l'air ?

Elle put deviner son sourire dans le noir.

- Mais… ça va ?

- Je pensais à Matthew. Il va me manquer.

- … A moi aussi.

- Il n'était jamais loin. Mon grand frère… Enfin on ne peut pas tout avoir.

- Au moins il est heureux.

- Oui… Et je suis si heureuse que tu aies pu revenir…

En disant cela elle avait levé une main vers sa joue. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Moi aussi.

- … Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Non. Non je ne regrette pas.

Sa voix se voulait assurée, mais manquait malgré elle de conviction.

- Enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir, répéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il la sentit triste.

- Mais je suis heureux de mon choix, Amy. Me dire que je ne reverrai plus jamais John, Elizabeth, Carson ou Zelenka n'a pas été évident, mais je t'ai toi et ça… Ca suffit à ne pas me faire regretter.

Il avait prononcé ceci le plus résolument possible.

- Merci.

Elle avait prononcé le mot dans un souffle. Un merci pour être revenu, un merci pour la rassurer sur ce qu'il pensait.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes, souriants, perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

- Maintenant on va pouvoir penser à nous, fit-elle.

- Exactement.

- Regarder vers l'avenir.

- Oui. On a un papier sur le réacteur à écrire. Une théorie de la relativité à revoir, cette histoire d'espace-temps-rives à énoncer. Un prix Nobel à avoir, même si ça n'existe plus.

- Des enfants, aussi.

- Aooh…Ben en fait je ne sais pas trop pour les enfants, je ne suis pas très…

- Pas avant au moins dix ans, bien sûr, poursuivit-elle en surjouant le sérieux. Je suis trop jeune.

- Dix ans ? … Ca fait beaucoup quand même, non ? J'approcherai de la cinquantaine et je n'ai pas trop envie d'être un vieux père. C'est pas que je veux les emmener courir dans la forêt avec moi le matin, mais pour enseigner certains concepts de physique je pense qu'il faut…

Elle l'embrassa en riant :

- Nous avons tout le temps.

- Oui, nous avons tout le temps…, répéta-t-il mal assuré. Enfin tu en as un peu plus que moi mais…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et il se tut enfin. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse.

- On va déjà voir ce que Mitchell pense de notre idée de transformer Atlantis en Université.

- Je viens de lui en toucher quelques mots, lui dit Rodney. Il faudra qu'on en discute avec lui demain.

- Mais tu ne veux toujours pas donner de cours ?

- Juste responsable du secteur recherche, ce sera super, fit-il.

Elle sourit et précisa :

- Le jour. La nuit ce sera…

- … concepteur d'une bombe anti-Oris. Avec l'aide de ma moitié Sheppardienne.

- Ce serait bien que Cameron accepte. Atlantis est un espace protégé, nous serions toujours prévenus de l'arrivée des Oris, ça nous permettrait de travailler en paix.

Il approuva.

- Et même s'ils nous obligent à remonter la Cité à la surface, on peut leur faire plaisir en créant un secteur « Origine », et en échange de cette preuve de bonne volonté ils pourraient nous laisser construire ce nouveau vaisseau pour tenter de rejoindre les Terriens de la Voie Lactée.

- Et on pourrait revoir Matthew… Je t'avouerai que cette option me tente beaucoup plus, lui dit Amy.

- Moi aussi. Le truc de la bombe je sens que c'est pas trop pour moi.

Elle rit et se repositionna dans ses bras : elle se retourna pour s'adosser à son homme et regarder avec lui la masse sombre de l'océan.

- … On peut aussi finir ton PhD, finit-il par ajouter. Et adapter le Jumper aux voyages dimensionnels.

- Puis on voyagerait de dimension en dimension. Juste nous deux.

- On ramènerait de quoi lutter contre les Oris, de quoi pouvoir rejoindre la Terre.

- On pourrait peut-être aider aussi d'autres dimensions. Peut-être revoir mes parents, Carson ou Zelenka.

- Ca sera un travail de longue haleine.

- Peut-être qu'on se perdra entre deux mondes parallèles. Qu'on ne pourra pas revenir ici.

- Peut-être.

Cette option ne sembla pas les effrayer plus que cela.

- C'est pour ça qu'on emmènera avec nous les enfants, sourit-elle.

Il soupira et elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais il sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- En tout cas ce ne sera pas trop grave : on sera toujours ensemble.

- On sera toujours ensemble.

Et devant l'écran noir des abysses, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa vie sur Atlantis n'était pas finie. Elle commençait seulement, même.

Et il était heureux d'être revenu la vivre avec Amy.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**_Commencee il y a environ un an, cette fic a ete achevee a Phnom Penh (Cambodge) en novembre 2007. La plupart des chapitres ont ete ecrit entre janvier et mai 2007. Cette fic fait 168 pages words et est a ce jour la plus longue histoire que j'ai ecrite (on remercie ma fac qui a decide que je n aurais que 4 heures de cours par semaine : meme avec mes recherches, ca laisse du temps...) ; je n aurai pas pense au debut qu elle serait si longue, ni que je serais capable d ecrire autant ! Je m excuse encore pour cette coupure de 5 mois due a... un ''demenagement'' temporaire a plus de 10000km de chez moi !_**

**_Merci a tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, ceux qui ont eu le courage de la lire en entier, malgre mes erreurs de debutante sur la narration, mes cliffhangers a repetition, les 36000 questions posees et l embroglio de situations qui part dans tous les sens. Je remercie en particulier ceux qui ont reviewe, car ce sont leurs messages qui m ont pousse a ecrire regulierement. _****_Grand merci, donc, a Chromo (toujours malgre les kilometres, qu ils soient chiffres par centaines ou par dizaines de milliers), au general Miyu ( qui a pris du galon), a Bayas (qui voyage aussi !), a Marine-Co (avec qui j ai refait la serie tres tres tot le matin), a Choupinette (toujours prete !), Idrill (encore merci pourles reviews-fleuves !), a Laura Cadman (qui sait reclamer une suite !), sashcka (et ses souris), Julie Winchester 123 qui change de nom mais c'est toujours la meme, wickette (qui review meme plusieurs fois un meme chapitre !), Charlie et son enthousiasme de fou, Lysiam, ilai, McDye, Alpheratz, torrainnenoel, Syrria, lala, Piruleta, aelwing, Sib (ouais !), Rieval (un honneur), Unreal Dream, Arkange, Cristel Navis, Gaia (desolee y a pas de tremas sur un clavier americain), doxidyn, Mimilafee (qui s est attribuee toute une page de reviews !) , Lyla, Zoubi (jamais tres loin !), Sxhweir4ever, Ulric, Teli, Lucie, Mellyn, Auvi, Antoine, Burlesq, Ahotep et tous les lecteurs anonymes !_**

**_Je ne vous dis pas ''A la prochaine fic'', car je vais gentiment finir ''La Grande Enquete'' puis sans doute m'arreter la. Ce ne sont pas les idees (au moins aussi folles que celle du ''Grand Reveil'' mais moins dramatiques) qui manquent, c'est le temps. Plutot que de risquer de ne pas finir une histoire, je prefere m'abstenir. Merci en tout cas d'avoir suivi ''Le Grand Reveil'', et a bientot dans vos fics_**

**_Clio_**


End file.
